Traduccion de Elysium
by gothicfictionfan
Summary: TRANSLATION! Esta historia empieza casi seis años después de que Bella se convirtió en vampiro. Renesmee es casi una adulta mientras asiste a una escuela privada de solo chicas mientras el resto de su familia empieza clases cerca en la escuela pública.
1. Chapter 1

**Primer día de Secundaria – Bella**

No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto de nuevo. Mirando hacia atrás, hace casi diez años de mi primer día de escuela en Phoenix, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido que voluntariamente repetiría al menos un solo día de esa tortura.

Eso fue entonces. Yo diría que he cambiado mucho.

Yo estaba esperando en la oficina principal con los miembros de mi familia mientras alguien organizaba nuestros horarios y papeles. Una mujer llamada Bey Jeffries estaba intentando encontrar su camino a través de pilas de desorganización para que pudiera enviarnos a nuestros destinos. Nuestra presencia no la había ayudado a apresurar su búsqueda. Ella estaba increíblemente nerviosa y así había estado desde el momento en el que nos deslizamos por la puerta. Aunque no puedo culparla por esto.

Edward caminó despacio a su escritorio y le dijo: "Disculpe, ¿Miss Jeffries? Creo que usted habló con mi padre, Carlisle Cullen. Estamos aquí para empezar las clases. ¿Estamos en el lugar correcto?" Ella se le quedo viendo boquiabierta por unos sólidos veinte segundos antes de responder.

Una de las cosas mas desconcertantes de mi transformación a vampiro hace casi seis años había sido el comienzo. Completos extraños se detenían sorprendidos para mirarme mientras ponía gasolina. Como si nuestros pálidos rostros y sorprendentes ojos color ámbar no fueran razón suficiente, la transformación nos hacia ser una versión mejorada de nuestra antigua apariencia humana. El brillo de mi oscuro, rojo-marrón cabello se había profundizado y mi pálida piel tenía una luminiscencia de perla. Mis facciones habían sido simples como humana, no era fea, solo simple. Ahora era considerada bastante hermosa para sus estándares. Sin embargo era embarazoso y difícil para mí ajustarme incluso a la más sincera admiración.

Mi hermana Alice era baja y con aspecto de duendecillo. Su negro cabello estaba artísticamente arreglado en góticas puntas alrededor de su cabeza y sus facciones eran perfectas y serenas. Alice siempre tenía un aspecto distraído y etéreo que tenia que ver con su habilidad para mirar hacia el futuro pero que era un poquito inquietante para los humanos.

Mi otra hermana Rosalie no estaba feliz de estar aquí. Rosalie odiaba empezar de nuevo la escuela. Edward me había asegurado que su odio seria calmado cuando ella pudiera ver por si misma las muestras de admiración y envidia que seguían mas a Rosalie que a cualquiera de nosotros. Rosalie había sido una hermosa humana. Como resultado, ella era tan hermosa como inmortal que robaba el aliento. Su largo y rubio cabello caía en suaves curvas sobre su espalda y sus facciones eran el sueño de perfección de un artista.

A Emmett, el compañero de Rosalie, nunca parecían importarle las lujuriosas miradas que Rosalie inspiraba en otros. Probablemente porque el sabia que nunca llegaría a ser nada mas que una mirada… Los músculos de Emmett rápidamente anularon cualquier tímida idea de algún muchacho de querer competir con él por el afecto de Rosalie, por no mencionar que Rosalie se mofaba de cualquier tipo de atención no deseada con un desden no disimulado.

Emmett era muy musculoso, de cabello oscuro ondulado y una sonrisa traviesa que hacia resaltar sus hoyuelos. Él era indudablemente el hermano que me había dado la mayoría de infierno, en una manera cariñosa. Emmett intentaba constantemente encontrar maneras de inspirar mi ira. El se inclinó hacia mí mientras esperábamos a que la Sra. Jeffries encontrara nuestros horarios y me susurró: "¿Estas planeando matar a alguien hoy hermanita?" el había gastado gran parte de la semana pasada intentando ponerme aun mas nerviosa acerca de volver a ir a la escuela.

Aún cuando yo tenía un auto-control sin comparación para ser un vampiro joven entre humanos, igual me ponía nerviosa el poder atraer atención innecesaria hacia mí en la escuela. Pero claro, agarrar a un confiado humano y roer sobre su cuello seria un modo seguro de atraer atención negativa. Diablos, al menos así me expulsarían, bromee para mi misma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En un movimiento tan rápido que solo nosotros podríamos distinguir, Edward le dio un puñetazo a Emmett en el estomago. "Hay mas de donde vino ese si no te callas ya" gruñó el entre dientes.

Suspire, mientras Rosalie les exigió a los dos que se comportaran. Yo sabia que Emmett solo deseaba poder devolverle el golpe a Edward, pero el había aprendido décadas atrás la inutilidad de intentarlo. Edward era otro vampiro con dones más allá de los normales. El podía leer la mente de cualquiera a su alrededor, humano o vampiro – con solo una excepción conocida. Si Emmett apenas consideraba golpear a Edward, Edward sabría cuando y donde. Eso volvía loco a Emmett y constantemente llamaba a Edward tramposo como resultado.

Jasper sintió mi consternación e inmediatamente sentí una ola de calma rodeándome. Su habilidad de manipular los sentimientos de aquellos que estaban a su alrededor definitivamente tenia sus ventajas.

"Gracias Jazz", murmuré.

"Cuando quieras", me dijo mientras pasaba distraídamente una mano por su cabello rubio ondulado.

En ese momento, Bey Jeffries caminó hacia nosotros con un puñado de papeles y una sonrisa triunfante.

"Ok! Creo que tengo todo ahora. ¿Cual de ustedes es Jasper Hale?" preguntó ella con su voz lenta y cansina del sur. Ella comenzó a pasar los horarios y los mapas de la escuela.

"Bueno, supongo que tu debes ser Edward", le dijo mientras le entregaba el ultimo horario en su mano. Ella tropezó al decir su nombre mientras lo miraba, e inmediatamente me sentí compasiva. El cabello enredado y de color bronce de Edward enmarcaba una cara que parecía haber sido tallada en mármol. Su mandíbula parecía cincelada, y la suave curva de su perfecta media sonrisa dirigida a Bey Jeffries hicieron que su pulso corriera.

"Gracias. Pero creo que aun nos falta uno. ¿Tiene un horario para Isabella Swan?"

Después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido que tenía mas sentido para mí el usar mi apellido de soltera en nuestro nuevo hogar de Brevard, en Carolina del Norte. Mi familia había vivido en el área de los Apalaches en algún momento de los años treinta, y era la primera vez que regresábamos aquí desde entonces. Nos instalamos en Brevard por su aislamiento y proximidad al bosque – que contenía nuestra fuente escogida de nutrición. Los chicos habían aullado de risa por el hecho de que Brevard se encuentra en el condado de Transilvania en Carolina del Norte. Incluso yo me reí bastante por esto. Como ya era bastante raro que los seis nuevos chicos en la Secundaria de Brevard estuvieran perfectamente emparejados y vivieran en la misma casa, decidí que una pareja por lo visto soltera y con el mismo apellido podría verse un poquito raro. De todas maneras no pensé que fuera legal para alguien que supuestamente tuviera 16 años estar casado. Edward había estado decepcionado, pero lo compensó llamándome Señora Cullen en cada oportunidad que tenia en casa.

"Oh cariño. Estaba segura de que los tenía todos. Por que el resto de ustedes no se van adelantando a sus salones, Isabella puede esperar aquí mientras intento encontrar sus papeles en este desastre" dijo la Sra. Jeffries a todos nosotros.

"Quizás yo pueda ayudar, Ms. Jeffries" le dijo Edward suavemente. "Se supone que Bella esta en todas las mismas clases que yo, así que ella tal vez podría sacarle copia a mi horario"

"Bueno, de todas maneras tengo que darle su horario impreso para mostrarle a sus profesores. Déjame sacarle una copia al tuyo solo por si acaso Edward. El resto de ustedes vayan a sus clases." Dijo la señora Jeffries mientras agarro distraídamente su horario y se giró hacia la copiadora.

"Aquí esta tu horario Edward. Adelántate. Bella te acompañará tan pronto revise todo este desastre" dijo la señora Jeffries.

Edward le dio otra sonrisa que hizo que su pulso se acelerara y le dijo: "Muchas gracias por su ayuda. Te veo pronto Bella." y se fue haciéndome un guiño y con una ardiente sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer día de Secundaria – Edward**

"Te lo juro Emmett que si no dejas de hacerla sentir insegura de si misma te haré lamentarlo mas tarde" le murmure a mi hermano favorito mientras caminábamos de la oficina hacia nuestros respectivos salones.

_Solo estoy jugando Edward. No es como si ella fuera a hacer algo mal. Bella NUNCA hace nada mal. Ella no es una levanta-infierno como Nessie. Solo que es divertido ver como se cohíbe. _Los pensamientos de Emmett eran divertidos y completamente sin miedo hacia mi.

"De todas maneras, has sido advertido" le susurre.

_Como sea. Tú exageras todo el tiempo chico. Solo cálmate y disfruta enloquecer a las masas hoy. _Sonreí a pesar de mí. La campana de clases sonó.

_Realmente causaste estragos en la pobre Señora Jeffries. _Jasper se rió para si mismo cuando recordó el pulso de ella acelerándose. Miré sobre mi hombro para ver a Bella y fruncí el ceño por no verla.

"Ella va a estar bien! La verás pronto!" dijo Alice en voz alta. _Realmente estará bien. Ella solo esta sentada con un aspecto incomodo en su rostro mientras la señora Jeffries pone su horario en la computadora. Confía en mí. ¿Qué esta usando de todas maneras? Dios esa chica no tiene esperanza. Que pasa con esas sandalias… y esa camisa…_

Empecé a ahogar la discordia interna de Alice por la falta de sentido de la moda de bella mientras los pensamientos de los estudiantes empezaron a llenar mi mente. Habíamos empezado a caminar por el pasillo donde estaban los casilleros. Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett caminaban hacia los casilleros de los de último año. Yo medio escuchaba las reacciones de los alumnos hacia nosotros.

"_Vaya"_

"_Esa chica rubia esta buena"_

"_Donde consiguió esos zapatos la chica de pelo negro"_

"_Ese chico se ve grande. Me pregunto si juega futbol"_

"_Porque todos son tan pálidos"_

"_Mierda, ese chico es BELLO"_

"_Se ven un poquito raros"_

"_Me pregunto si no tiene novia"_

Nada original. Mire alrededor buscando los números de los salones hasta que encontré el correcto.

"¿tenemos alguna clase juntos Alice?" le dije antes de entrar.

"Tenemos Inglés juntos, en el tercer periodo" me dijo mientras esperaba conmigo cerca de la puerta de salón por Bella.

"Entra a clases. No quieres llegar tarde el primer día"

_¡Ja! Te veo pronto. Hasta ahora el primer día de Bella se ve sin eventualidades, así que no te preocupes mucho._ Le sonreí y entré al salón.

Había dos asientos vacíos disponibles en el salón y opte por sentarme en el fondo del salón. Mientras caminaba por las filas hacia el escritorio fui inundado por más banalidades.

"_Vaya, ese tiene que ser el chico mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida"_

"_vayaa miren su chaqueta!"_

"_Diablos, todas las chicas se le quedaron viendo"_

"_Supongo que Nate finalmente va a tener competencia"_

"_espero que no tenga novia todavía!"_

"_Mmm... si que se ve seguro de si mismo. Será divertido bajarle los humos"_

Mientras tomaba mi asiento, enfoque mi atención al último set de pensamientos bastante virulentos.

Pertenecían a un muchacho de aspecto pomposo sentado al frente de la clase al lado del otro asiento vacío. Fruncí el seño cuando mire directamente hacia el. Su mente estaba llena de reflexiones de auto-felicitación. El muchacho parecía rasurar su cabeza regular y completamente. Tenía el cabello oscuro y corto a lo largo de su cráneo y oscuras y gruesas cejas sobre sus largos ojos azul claro. Su rostro era angular y recordaba al de un halcón. Su piel era de un bronceado claro y parecía ser de mi estatura y con buenos músculos. El estaba muy conciente del hecho de que era guapo y que los ojos de los demás apreciaban cada uno de sus movimientos.

Nada de esto era muy significativo para mí, pero había algo siniestro acerca de el que preocupaba mis instintos, como si estuviera omitiendo algo muy integral sobre el. Me enfoque mas en sus pensamientos mientras continúe mirando directamente hacia el. Sintiendo mi mirada fija, el cambio su silla de posición para enfocarse en mí.

La mayoría de los humanos nos miran por un breve periodo de tiempo antes de que sus mentes intenten protegerse a si mismas de lidiar con la realidad mirando hacia otro lado. La negación siempre es más segura para la mente humana. Este chico me miro imperturbablemente con una sonrisa satisfecha repugnante.

_Este chico es interesante. Apuesto a que era algo especial en donde sea que vino. No me importa. Esta en mi territorio ahora. ¡Miren como me evalúa! Definitivamente tiene a las chicas mirándolo. No importará de todas formas. Hay algo raro acerca de el. Mas tarde iré a presentarme y asegurarme que entienda como funcionan las cosas. Apuesto a que Colin se va a reír mucho por esto. El tipo parece un loco._

Su mirada se apartó de la mía cuando el profesor se paró en frente del salón para pasar lista.

"Edward Cullen" El aburrido profesor exclamó.

"Aquí", Respondí con el mismo entusiasmo. Empecé a emparejar los nombres a los rostros en un intento sin sentido de hacer pasar el tiempo.

Cuando el profesor llamo a "Nathan McFadden", vi al chico de cabello oscuro del frente levantar su mano sin decir nada.

"Señor McFadden" el profesor comenzó en un torpe intento de ganarse al muchacho, "Escuche que nuestro equipo de futbol puede tener su mejor temporada este año, que piensas de eso"

Nathan respondió arrogantemente diciendo: "Depende de cuan bien mis brazos lancen el balón y que tan bien Colin lo atrape." Hubo risas alrededor del salón y risitas tontas de las niñas.

Diablos… ya odio a este tipo y no han pasado ni cinco minutos desde que lo conocí.

En ese momento, todo mi ser se tranquilizó y sentí como ninguna de las trivialidades de los últimos minutos importaban. Parada en la puerta con una adorable apariencia de vergüenza en su rostro estaba mi Bella. Si ella pudiera ruborizarse, estaría de un rojo brillante en este momento, pensé para mi mismo mientras reía entre dientes. Así como estaba, ella caminó silenciosamente hacia el profesor y le entregó su horario.

"¿Isabella Swan?" Tome el asiento libre en frente.

Le sonreí cuando me miro de vuelta mortificada. Estaba vestida con unos jeans rectos, una simple camisa negra de botones y sandalias negras. Alice la acosó durante semanas para que usara tacones, pero su manera de rebelarse tranquilamente era que seguía coleccionando sandalias. Sus ropas eran tan caras y hechas a la medida como la de cualquiera de nosotros, pero Bella nunca se veía como si le pusiera tanto esfuerzo como Alice quería que lo hiciera. En su dedo anular estaba el anillo de diamantes de mi madre.

Me había dado un placer inimaginable el hecho de que ella continuara usándolo aun cuando técnicamente éramos chicos solteros otra vez.

La mire mientras ella se deslizo ágilmente en su escritorio. La curva de su cuerpo me distrajo por un momento mientras por mi cabeza corrían inapropiados recuerdos que me hicieron desear estar en cualquier lugar menos en un salón de clase lleno de niños. Por un momento pensé en saltarme la próxima clase con Bella.

Mi mente se estrelló de regreso a la tierra mientras procesaba los pensamientos de Nathan McFadden, el chico sentado a su lado.

_Lotería. Esta chica es la mejor cosa que he visto en un tiempo. Creo que puede que sea mas linda que Sabrina. De todas maneras creo que superé mi fase rubia. Diablos ella huele muy bien. El día de hoy se ha puesto muchísimo mejor. Me voy a dar un mes. Si no anoto con ella en un mes, he perdido mí toque. Ella puede ser la afortunada numero 25._

La ira llenó mi cabeza mientras sus pensamientos se volvieron más y más obscenos, y su lenguaje corporal entero gritaba su deseo de poseer. Por su puesto, Bella estaba completamente inconciente de esto. Ella estaba mirando hacia abajo mientras garabateaba en un cuaderno que había puesto en su escritorio mientras el profesor seguía pasando la lista.

"Hola, me llamo Nate McFadden. ¿Estas disfrutando tu primer día aquí?"

Me tomo cada parte de mi auto-control el no levantarme de mi asiento y lanzarlo contra la pared por tan solo hablarle.

"Bella Swan. Es muy temprano para decir si estoy disfrutando mi primer día" dijo ella con una sonrisa de cortesía.

_Ella es un poquito engreída, pero esta buena así que lo dejaré pasar_

"¿De donde te mudaste?"

"Alaska. Cerca de Denali"

_¿Alaska? Debe ser por eso que es tan pálida. _"Bueno, espero que te guste mas el clima de aquí. ¿Ya has visitado Asheville? Hay una vista muy linda de las montañas en el hotel Grove Park. Te llevaré allí este fin de semana"

El era tan engreído, tan seguro de su mismo. Ni si quiera pensó que tenía que preguntarle. Si lo odiaba antes, palideció al lado de los escenarios que corrían por mi mente en ese momento- de los cuales todos terminaban en su muerte.

Bella inmediatamente pareció comprender porqué el se había molestado en hablarle. Abandonó su cortés pero desinteresada mirada y lo miró directo a sus ojos.

"Ya e estado allí con mi novio"

_¿Novio? No es un gran problema. Puede que me de a mi mismo otras dos semanas para perder el equipaje. _"Pero no has ido conmigo. Vamos! No es una cita ni nada. Soy solo yo mostrándote las hermosas montañas de Carolina del Norte" _si quieres que te muestre la habitación del hotel, es posible también. _

"No gracias, pero es amable de tu parte el ofrecerte" su rostro y su lenguaje corporal indicaban que ella estaba completamente desinteresada, pero Nate no pareció notarlo o importarle.

"En otra ocasión entonces" le dijo el, muy seguro de si mismo. _Me pregunto si su novio le dio esa roca en su mano izquierda. Me pregunto si es uno de esos estúpidos anillos de promesa. Hombre amo un reto. Este día se pone mejor y mejor._

En ese momento la campana del primer período sonó. Yo salte de mi asiento y me advertí a mi mismo mentalmente que debía caminar a un ritmo humano. Bella estaba esperándome con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

_Me pregunto que hace el loco pálido hace por aquí. Probablemente esta detrás de la chica nueva. Supongo que tendré que reclamar mi propiedad sobre Bella ahora mismo. _El se inclinó para tomar los libros de Bella.

Mientras me paraba al lado de ella, le di a Nate una mirada oscura, y dirigí mi mano hacia el para quitarle sus libros y le dije "Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella"

_Hummm… esto se acaba de poner aun más interesante. Este tipo me molestaba antes. Ahora el tiene algo que yo quiero. De nuevo, no es un gran problema. Todavía me daré seis semanas a mi mismo. _"Nate McFadden. Espero que te guste el lugar. _No lo creo probable. Me asegurare de ello._

El sentimiento de amenaza me abrumó de nuevo… mientras pensaba que el estaba mentalmente intentando asustarme para salirse con la suya. Era muy inquietante aunque ineficaz. Y realmente no podía recordar haberme sentido así en el pasado. El me entrego los libros de ella, se giró y salió del salón con una sonrisa satisfecha de un hombre que piensa que tiene una apuesta segura.

"¿Edward? ¿Porque luces tan molesto? ¡Cálmate! Es solo un idiota. Se que me invitó a salir pero no es gran cosa! Dios!" Me dijo Bella tranquilamente mientras comenzamos a caminar a nuestra siguiente clase.

Mi furia asesina apenas estaba empezando a disiparse.

"Bella no es solo porque te halla invitado a salir. Hay algo que no esta bien en él que no puedo señalar. Además, el es un coleccionista. El enumera sus conquistas, y decidió que eras la próxima."

"ay por favor. Es ridículo que dejes que esto te afecte tanto. Jazz y Em probablemente tienen que lidiar con esto todo el tiempo por Rosalie y Alice. Tú no los ves a ellos perdiendo la compostura porque algún tipo invite a salir a sus chicas.

Tensé mi mandíbula y fruncí el seño. Sus ojos me rogaron que me calmara mientras estiró su mano hasta mi rostro. Su toque era como un bálsamo calmante para mis nervios que ardían. Cerré mis ojos y deje salir una gran bocanada de aire.

"Estoy echando esto a perder para ti. Me calmare. Se que no es una gran cosa. Es solo que odio tener que escuchar sus pensamientos cuando son tan ofensivos para mí. Al menos con Jacob, el veneraba la tierra que pisabas. A este tipo solo le importa el mismo. Estoy seguro de que a desvastado a mas de una chica de esta escuela"

"Voy a lanzarte a una clase de manejo de ira si no sonríes en este momento y prometes dejar de mirar a todo el mundo como si fueras a prenderlos en fuego" bromeó mientras tomaba mi mano. Le dediqué una sonrisa torcida, pero mi ira no se había ido completamente.

"¿Alguna vez te acostumbras al comienzo?" Me pregunto tranquilamente.

"Mejora cuando se dan cuenta de que no hay drama o nada remotamente interesante sobre nosotros además de nuestra extraña apariencia. Solo toma tiempo"

"Bueno, Esperemos que no tome mucho tiempo. Tú sabes cuanto me encanta cuando la gente me mira. De todas maneras ya no puedo esperar a que termine el día. Extraño a Nessie. ¿Crees que su primer día le esta yendo bien? Espero que le guste la escuela. Aun así estoy segura de que se aburrirá de ella pronto"

Me reí entre dientes al imaginar a nuestra cabezadura hija y su corto periodo de atención.

Renesmee, o Nessie, como nos gustaba llamarla estaba empezando el primer año en una escuela privada de solo niñas cerca de Asheville, la ciudad vecina. Nessie era una aprendiz voraz, pero su habilidad altamente desarrollada de procesar información suponía que a ella le tomaba una fracción de tiempo el aprender algo que un humano normal pudiera aprender. Como niña, insistía en que le leyeran literatura clásica y poesía, y desechaba los libros para niños llenos de colores con grandes imágenes esparcidas a través de las páginas porque los consideraba insultantes y por debajo de ella. Yo estaba distinguidamente orgulloso de ella, aunque ella me daba aneurismas semanales.

Nessie era valiente y obstinada. Ella amaba conducir rápido y tenía una gran pasión por la música (que me encantaba) y obsesiones con motocicletas Harley Davidson y deportes extremos. Dos Hobbies cultivados en gran medida por Jacob Black.

Jacob… apreté mis dientes cuando pensé en el. Era imposible no quererlo como un hermano, pero nuestra relación estaba por ponerse aun mas complicada con las siguientes semanas y el inminente cumpleaños de Nessie. Sus paranoicos intentos de ocultar sus pensamientos de mi se estaban volviendo mas y mas pronunciados cada vez que estaba cerca de el. Gemí para mis adentros al pensar en la conversación que íbamos a tener en apenas unos cortos días.

Bella a veces no podía creer que Renesmee era su hija. Cada instante en el que bella se protegía de la atención y estaba tranquilamente y en paz en su casa rodeada de su familia era yuxtapuesta al lado de la personalidad gregaria de Nessie y su búsqueda por el siguiente golpe de adrenalina.

La mas reciente obsesión de Nessie era el Tae Kwon do. Las artes marciales coreanas. Ella había gastado la mayor parte del último mes viendo tutoriales en Internet y practicando en el patio trasero. Bella le había exigido que mantuviera los ruidosos sonidos de madera y piedra quebrándose a un mínimo antes de que algún policía llegara a nuestra casa para asegurarse de que no estuviéramos operando maquinaria pesada en nuestro patio trasero.

Me reí para mi mismo mientras pensaba de nuevo en nuestra hermosa busca-problemas y suspiré ante el conocimiento de que tendríamos que esperar hasta el final del día para asegurarnos de que Nessie aun tenia permitido volver al colegio mañana. Alice no podía ver el futuro de Nessie porque era una hibrida. Mitad humana mitad vampiro.

Mientras caminábamos a la clase de ingles del tercer periodo, inmediatamente vi el aspecto de irritación en el rostro de Alice. Ella nos había guardado dos asientos en el fondo del salón.

_Así que… conocí un amigo de ustedes en el último periodo. Que imbecil. El y su primo Colin pasaron la mayor parte de la clase hablando de bella en una forma completamente cruda, Nathan piensa que puede contigo, sin dudarlo. Ja. Me gustaría verlo intentarlo. Hay algo extraño acerca de él Edward. No es algo que pueda identificar. Es raro, casi como oler algo mal, pero en tu mente, no físicamente. Odio tener que decirte esto, como tu siempre te tomas todo a la ligera cuando se trata de Bella, pero el va a causar problemas en el almuerzo_

"Hola nena!" Le dijo Alice a Bella mientras tomábamos nuestros asientos_. _"¿Que tal tu día por ahora? ¿No encontrado tu _cantante_ todavía cierto?" bromeó.

"Ugh. Gracias Alice. Honestamente, creo que el temperamento de Edward podría ser un problema mucho antes de que yo haga algo mal. Deberías haberlo visto casi morder la cabeza de un chico en clases" Bella puso los ojos en blanco hacia Alice para acentuar mi reacción exagerada.

_¿McFadden?___Asentí imperceptiblemente.

"Ese chico podría usar un poco de humildad. Yo tuve mi ultima clase con el, y había una linda chica rubia que parecía estar a punto de llorar cuando lo escuchó tramar como iba a robarte del lado de Edward" Dijo Alice entre dientes.

"¡Ja! Esta a punto de tener un duro despertar" dijo Bella mientras se inclinaba hacia mí con una sonrisa.

"En mas formas que una" Estuve de acuerdo en una voz tan baja que solo nosotros pudimos escuchar.

Luego de la advertencia de Alice, mi atención se dirigió hacia el almuerzo y a cualquier escena que Nathan hubiese decidido hacer en nuestra presencia. Escuché en la mente de los otros estudiantes varones que Nate McFadden ya había reclamado a Isabella Swan. Algunos de los otros muchachos habían estado decepcionados, pero ellos entendían la forma en el que el sistema funcionaba. Apreté aun mas mis dientes por la noción de que este chico humano pudiera manipular a aquellos a su alrededor tan hábilmente para hacer rendir sus ambiciones individuales ante la luz de su propia ambición.

Yo sabia que rápidamente me estaba volviendo muy preocupado por el ego de este tonto chico, pero no podía sacudirme la sensación de presentimiento maléfico de mi mente.

Comencé a recolectar más información acerca de Nate en la mente de los otros estudiantes. La mayoría de ellos habían ido juntos al colegio desde niños.

Nate era un atleta talentoso y casi el primero de su clase. El había pasado por cada chica atractiva en la secundaria y había muchos muchachos que se amagargaban por la forma en que conquistaba y desechaba a las mujeres. A el le gustaba especialmente el reto implícito de una chica que estuviese involucrada con otro muchacho. Ninguno de esos náufragos eventuales tuvo el valor de reclamarle algo a Nate. El era popular poderoso y rico… me di cuenta por la mente de otro chico que estaba envidiando mentalmente el Corvette negro de Nate.

Su mejor amigo era su primo, Colin McFadden. Un lacayo de la peor calaña.

Mientras caminábamos al salir de nuestra clase de ingles del tercer período, note con mi visión periférica que Nate nos estaba viendo desde el fondo del pasillo con un grupo de varios muchachos de aspecto atlético y varias chicas jóvenes con miradas de adoración.

Yo lo estaba mirando con extremo desagrado cuando escuché a Bella reír tranquilamente detrás de mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

Ella se paró en la punta de sus pies y susurró en mi oído, "Edward Cullen. No es tierno si tus celos hacen que lo notes más a él de lo que me notas a mí. ¿A quien le importa? No es posible para un ave el volar con una sola ala. Somos inseparables… ningún niño tonto lo va a cambiar o si acaso hacer el mas ligero impacto. DETENTE. Estas alimentando su obsesión"

Ella beso mi cuello son suavidad y luego movió su cara hacia arriba para un beso. Sonreí ante la repentina irritación de Nate y luego me incline para besar a mi esposa. Diablos. Que mal que aun estuviéramos rodeados de niños.

"¿Que va a pasar en el almuerzo Alice?" Le pregunte mientras esperábamos afuera de la cafetería por Rosalie, Jasper y Emmett luego del cuarto periodo.

"No estoy segura. Él esta buscando una ventana de oportunidad. Lo que mas quiere es mostrarle a Bella lo mucho mejor que estaría su situación si ella estuviera con él. Él quiere que ella sepa que es un gran partido y que es deseado. Es realmente insultante como él verdaderamente cree que mujeres felices y seguras pueden ser engañadas por él al pensar que estarían mejor si fueran otro hoyo de su cinturón. Y estoy aun mas sorprendida por el hecho de que le ha funcionado antes"

"Esto es realmente ridículo. ¿No han tenido que lidiar con esta clase de cosas antes?" Preguntó Bella.

"Honestamente no, Bells. Muchos chicos se interesan por Rosalie al principio, pero ella es tan mala con ellos y Emmett es simplemente intimidante, así que nunca es más que una esperanza fugaz. Ningún chico como Nate a decidido alguna vez crear algún deporte para ir detrás de Rose o de mí. Yo soy muy rara y Rose es muy fría. Desafortunadamente, tú aparentas tener una perfecta mezcla de vulnerabilidad e inconciencia. Sin ofender. Los chicos como Nate les gustan las chicas que no ponen resistencia" dijo Alice y luego se rió para sí misma. "lo gracioso es que tu definitivamente personificas la frase: las apariencias engañan."

"No importa. El renunciará a su juego pronto. Si el quiere seguir pavoneándose por la escuela tendrá que renunciar HOY. No tengo ningún problema en ponerlo en su lugar" dije tranquilamente.

Había establecido el control sobre mi mismo en el periodo antes del almuerzo. Bella tenía razón. Esto apenas era una molestia insultante. Necesitaba afrontarlo pronto antes de que mi personalidad obsesiva lo hiciera mucho peor que la pequeña molestia que era en este momento.

Jasper caminó directo hacia Alice con un visible sentido de paz que prevaleció en el por la presencia de ella. Emmett y Rosalie caminaron hacia nosotros tomados de la mano.

"Lo lograste hasta el almuerzo Bella! ¿Has estado conteniendo la respiración todo el día por miedo?" escuché que le llamaste la atención a un entupido chico de primero. ¿Aún sigue vivo o Edward salió por algunos momentos?" Emmett se rió mientras Rosalie fruncía el ceño. A Rose aún no le gustaba cuando la atención era desviada de ella. Aun cuando era atención no deseada.

"No te preocupes Rosalie", le dije suavemente, "La mayoría de los chicos de esta escuela darían su brazo derecho por estar en el lugar de Emmett. Es solo que le tienen miedo. Además, tu no eres muy amable con ellos tampoco."

"Bueno Bella", Rosalie se animó mientras empezamos a caminar hacia la fila del almuerzo. "Tal vez deberías dejar de ser amable y hacerlos darse cuenta de que nunca serán dignos. Eso funciona para mí" la risa corrió a través de mi familia mientras tomábamos nuestros lugares en la fila.

Puse mi mano en la nuca de Bella para masajear la tensión que sentía en ella. Ella puso su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me apretó para hacerme saber que le gustaba.

Mientras todos llenábamos las bandejas de comida que no teníamos intención de comer, un chico en la fila frente a nosotros se volteó y me miro con tristeza.

_Me siento mal por Edward Cullen. El se ve feliz en este momento. Es tan malo que Nate está a punto de arruinarlo. Probablemente yo me veía así también el año pasado con Brina. Me gustaría poder decirle que no se rinda. Supongo que yo podría estar bien con esto si pensara que Brina es feliz. Ella ya no esta feliz. Odio a Nate McFadden. Es un cabrón. Esa chica Bella es realmente bonita. Parece una modelo. No es una sorpresa que Nate esté tras ella. Que lástima de verdad._

Deje que la ira creciera en mí de nuevo al ver el dolor de este pobre chico por una muchacha que claramente le importaba profundamente. Una chica que Nate había descartado como la basura de ayer. Mantuve la furia a raya mientras la miraba a ella. Yo sabia que no había ninguna manera posible en que pudiera perder a Bella de la forma en que este chico había perdido a Brina, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que a chicos como Nate no debería permitírseles andar por la vida con un sentido de auto-derecho.

Caminamos hacia una mesa vacía en la parte de atrás de la cafetería. Jasper giró su silla para apoyarse en el respaldo distraídamente. Alice inclinó su cabeza hacia su hombro y jugó despreocupadamente con una manzana. Em y Rose se sentaron juntos, y yo jalé a Bella hasta mi regazo y puse mis manos en su cintura. Ella se inclinó hacia mí y abrió su libro. Ella había comenzado a leer _El corredor de cometas _de Hosseini anoche con Nessie, y yo las había sorprendido a ambas y me acurruque con ellas en nuestra cama. Yo había estallado en risas a la vista de que Nessie lloraba profusamente y Bella decía que el libro casi la lleva a la situación fisiológicamente imposible de llorar. Nessie se había rehusado a leer más por algunos días, pero Bella, la obsesiva comelibros no podía apartarlo.

Distraído por mis recuerdos, no escuché a Alice advertirme con su mente ni noté cuando el muchacho triste con los pensamientos amables se acercó a nuestra mesa.

"Hola," dijo brevemente. "Lamento molestarlos. Mi nombre es Alex Morales. Me preguntaba si podría hablar con Edward un momento."

"Seguro Alex" levanté a bella de mi regazo y mire a los rostros sorprendidos de mi familia antes de seguir a Alex a una esquina del comedor.

_Hombre espero que el no piense que soy un loco al acercarme así a el, pero él se ve como un chico confiable. Tal vez el pueda poner al cabrón en su lugar. _"Se que es totalmente inesperado, pero quería advertirte que Nate McFadden quiere a Bella. No como novia, sino como su derecho de fanfarrón. Su rostro se crispó mientras decía las palabras.

Escuche todas las dolorosas cosas en su mente que él había escuchado acerca de su Brina a través de la conducta poco caballerosa de Nate.

"Muchas gracias por venir y decírmelo. Me di cuenta de eso bastante rápido, pero no estoy muy preocupado. Bella y yo hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. El no es su tipo en lo absoluto.

"Si, eso es exactamente lo que pensé. Pero… _hombre el va a pensar que estoy loco por decir esto… _hay algo acerca de Nate. Sabrina y yo estuvimos juntos durante casi un año, y yo sabía que ella y yo teníamos algo real. Hasta el final del año pasado, se puso lentes de contacto y empezó a parecerle más atractiva a Nate.

Ví en su mente el dolor de ver a su novia florecer hasta convertirse en un ser hermoso.

"Nunca pensé que a ella le gustaría un chico como Nate. Ella siempre lo había odiado. Era extraño ver como un día ella estaba totalmente asqueada por el, y al otro lo seguía alrededor con ojitos de cachorro. Casi como si la hubiera embrujado o algo. Ella me dejó como si fuera un mal hábito después de eso. Fue difícil para mí por un tiempo. Estoy bastante seguro de que Nate ha terminado con Brina ahora." Me dijo de manera extraña. "Mira, tu pareces ser una buena persona, y Bella parece estar muy enamorada de ti. Solo quería hacerte saber que no debes subestimar a Nate."

La última vez que escuché a un tipo advertirme de no subestimar a alguien había sido la noche del inolvidable juego de baseball en el campo de Forks. La noche que Laurent me había dicho que James era letal y que no debía subestimarlo a el ni a victoria.

"En serio Alex. Realmente aprecio que hayas venido a decirme esto. Lamento mucho lo de Sabrina" le dije sinceramente.

"Yo también hombre. Yo También." Dijo Alex tristemente. "Hey, Nate esta caminando hacia tu mesa. Es mejor que vuelvas"

"Gracias de nuevo" Le dije mientras me volteaba y caminaba de regreso a la mesa.

De manera segura, Nate caminó puntualmente hacia la mesa en la que se sentó mi familia. Emmett le dio su mejor mirada de "Vete al Diablo" y Jasper miró de manera amenazadora a la cara de engreído de Nate. Él ni si quiera se molesto en mirar en mi dirección mientras jaló una silla para sentarse justo al lado de Bella. Bella no apartó su libro y su despido silencioso de la presencia de Nate me agradó a mi y lo irritó a el.

"Hola hermosa" dijo imperturbablemente. "Me preguntaba si podría persuadirte de ver una película conmigo y un par de amigos en mi casa mas tarde, en la noche. Pero no traigas a Cullen, el no se va a divertir."

"Yo creo que la voy a pasar genial Nate" dije tranquilamente mientras me movía hacia Bella. "¿Que película querías ver?

Bella se levanto silenciosamente para dejarme sentarme, y entonces se sentó en mi regazo sin quitar los ojos de las páginas. Yo empecé a enroscar un mechón del cabello de bella entre mis dedos.

"Honestamente Cullen, no estas invitado" dijo Nate mientras estrechaba un poco sus ojos en dirección hacia Bella. _Solo mírame nena, solo mira._

Comencé a notar una mirada de consternación en los ojos de Bella. Como si algo le estuviera causando dolor. El sentimiento inexplicable de peligro que había sentido antes en la presencia de Nate se hizo mas pronunciado, vi como cada uno de los miembros de mi familia se inquietaron.

"Hermosa, ¿ni si quiera vas a mirarme? Le ronroneó a Bella como si ninguno de nosotros estuviera aquí. _Algo esta mal aquí. Algo que no entiendo._

La ira me invadió de nuevo a pesar de mi cuidadoso intento de controlarlo. La amenaza creció hasta ser mas palpable mientras la mirada dolorosa de Bella se volvió mas pronunciada, pero aun así ella se negó a reconocerlo a él.

"Creo que deberías irte McFadden. Creo que deberías irte ahora mismo" escupí. Ante mis palabras Jasper y Emmett se levantaron lentamente de sus sillas.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que hacer amigos en otro momento" dijo Nate mientras aparentaba las primeras señales notables de rabia y frustración que había visto en su rostro.

"No lo intentes nunca" dijo Rosalie desagradablemente.

"las personas que saben lo buenas que están siempre tienen las peores actitudes. Buena suerte domándola" le dijo Nate a Emmett. Emmett solo gruñó entre dientes. "te veo luego hermosa… definitivamente habrá otra oportunidad" le dijo suavemente a Bella. _Hay algo realmente echado a perder con esta gente. No se que es, pero lo voy a averiguar. _

La ira era tan intensa que estaba a punto de hacerme temblar. Me le quede mirando y abracé fuerte a Bella para no salir corriendo y aplastar su cráneo entre mis manos.

Entonces vi a Bella dejarse caer pesadamente hacia la mesa. Ella sostenía su frente entre sus manos y gimió suavemente. "¡Bella! Cariño ¿que tienes?" exclamé distraído de mi ira por el dolor de Bella.

"Algo muy extraño acaba de pasarme. Es casi como si tuviera un dolor de cabeza o algo. Podía sentir que el quería que lo viera, y mi escudo estaba bloqueando algo que venía desde él, algo que no había visto nunca antes. Se puso más y mas intenso, y ahora me siento como cuando era humana y comía mucho chocolate. Mi cabeza me duele mucho"

"Hermano de verdad, hay algo malo en ese chico. Incluso yo pude sentirlo" dijo Emmett.

Jasper miró hacia otro lado mientras decía "Intente controlar la malicia que sentí venir de el, pero me tomó mucho esfuerzo conseguir que se calmara y retrocediera. Mucho mas esfuerzo que el que haya tenido que ejercer nunca con un humano. Hay algo extraño en la manera en que huele también…"

"Dios mío Bella. Deduzco que un primer día de escuela contigo involucrada debe ser unas cien veces mas interesante que cualquiera en nuestro pasado!" Dijo Alice con una risa ligera. Mire directamente hacia ella. Sus ojos eran estrechos. _Edward él sabe que hay algo malo con nosotros, ¿no es así? Bueno. Hay algo de malo con él. Necesitamos encontrar que es antes de que él deduzca lo que somos. _Incliné mi cabeza hacia ella como señal de estar de acuerdo.

"¿Quieres ir a casa Bella?" le dije mientras la halaba de vuelta a mis brazos.

Ella se recostó en mi pecho y dijo "Esta mejorando. Debería estar bien en un par de minutos, no te preocupes".

Si claro.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

**Pimer día de Secundaria –Renesmee**

"Odio este uniforme. Esto va a apestar por completo Jake. No puedo creer que tenga que venir a una escuela privada de solo chicas. ¿Qué estaba pensando papá?"

Miré a Jake y me fue difícil descifrar las emociones que pasaban por su rostro mientras él manejaba. Él nunca fue muy bueno en guardarse lo que pensaba por sus expresiones. Me pareció haber visto humor, comprensión, entendimiento y…. ¿acuerdo?

"Dale un respiro a Edward. El solo quiere lo mejor para ti." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me tomó una fracción de segundo interpretar las emociones que había estado tratando de analizar.

"¡Tu no hablaste con mamá para nada acerca de que yo fuera a la escuela publica! ¡Me dijiste que lo harías! Ya veo que estas de acuerdo con papá… ¡ohh vamos! Voy a odiar a esas niñas ricas y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no intentaste convencer a mamá para que me dejara ir a la escuela pública con toda mi familia?" gemí

"Nessie, tu padre es muy terco, y las cosas no me salen muy bien cuando intento llevarle la contraria"

"Si mamá hubiese querido que yo fuera a la Secundaria de Brevard, papá no hubiese podido resistir por mucho tiempo. Él no soporta ver a mamá preocupada." Lloriqueé.

Recientemente, Jake había comenzado a molestarme. Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, tanto como puedo recordar, el y yo habíamos sido los mejores amigos… cada vez que yo hacía algo y me metía en problemas, él estaba ahí a mi lado ayudándome. Como la vez que me llevé el Ferrari de mamá para competir en Las Vegas el año pasado, o cuando discutí con el Señor Mitchell, o la vez que me lancé en bungee desde la represa Hoover, el incidente cuando practicaba wake-boarding (esquí acuático), o cuando recorrí los rápidos de Yukón de clase 5… Jake estaba justo ahí para cuidarme en cada oportunidad.

Mi papá se ponía histérico y demás, pero Jake solo se reía y prometía que la próxima vez me detendría. Aunque nunca lo hacía… hasta hace poco. La semana pasada yo había querido saltar en paracaídas y estaba segura de que Jake estaría en el avión conmigo. Pero me había dicho que no lo hiciera o le diría a papá. No lo entendía, y no me gustó ni un poquito. Ahora, claramente, el no había intentado ayudarme a escapar del infierno de la escuela privada aún sabiendo lo mucho que quería estar con el resto de mi familia en la Secundaria de Brevard.

"¿Tu papá ya te vio las uñas o esos zapatos?" me pregunto Jake con una sonrisa.

"Si, los vio esta mañana. La tía Ali me defendió"

Mis uñas estaban pintadas de negro azabache y había obviado mi amor por los altísimos botines para preferir las botas de combate estilo Vivienne Westwood. Adoraba pintarme las uñas de negro pero mi papá lo odiaba porque pensaba que me hacían lucir gótica. Yo me reí escandalosamente cuando el dijo esto porque… bueno, es bastante gracioso que mi padre vampiro tenga problemas con el hecho de que mis uñas se vean góticas. Mi papá era muy anticuado.

"Las botas de combate son mi propia pequeña broma. Como papá me esta mandando básicamente a una escuela militar, pensé que debía usar accesorios que vayan con la ocasión" dije molesta mientras Jake se reía de mi irritación.

"¿Por que piensas que lo vas a odiar tanto?" me preguntó con tranquilidad.

"Déjame pensar. No soy exactamente el tipo de chica que asiste a fiestas de jardín o es anfitriona de cotillones o almuerzos. Todas esas chicas han ido juntas al colegio desde hace mucho. Las cosas que a mi me gustan y las cosas que les gustan a ellas son una absoluta incongruencia. ¿Crees que debería manejar mi Harley por los pasillos como un tributo a Steve McQueen y ver si así logro hacer algunos amigos? Pueda que esa sea una buena idea de todas formas… apuesto a que me expulsarían" me reí para mi misma.

"Entonces tienes miedo de que no harás ningún amigo" inquirió Jake.

Si, eso era un poco más aproximado a lo que temía. El buscó a tientas mi brazo.

"¡Oh no Jacob Black! ¡No mirarás dentro de mi cabeza hoy!"

Yo amaba y odiaba esa parte de ser una persona sobrenatural. Si yo entraba en contacto físico con alguien, tenía la habilidad de compartir todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza con esa persona. Y, por el contrario, todo lo que tenía que hacer alguien para saber que pasaba por mi cabeza era tomar mi mano. Aunque lo quisiera o no.

Al menos Jake respetaba mi espacio personal. De hecho, recientemente parecía estar evitando tocarme a toda costa. Era extraño. Cada vez que intentaba hablarle sobre eso, se reía y me decía que estaba volviéndome una niña súper sensible. Todo lo que alguien tenía que hacer para enojarme era acusarme de actuar como una niña típica. Suspiré mientras alcanzaba el reproductor para poner un poco de música.

Cambié las estaciones hasta que encontré una canción que me gustaba. _The Great below _de Nine Inch Nails. ¡Ja! Una metáfora del gran abismo de mi existencia en una escuela privada… que apropiado. Subí mucho el volumen mientras nos estacionábamos en la larga entrada de la escuela. El infierno. Aquí vamos.

Mientras me bajaba del auto y le murmuraba una despedida a Jake, no pasé de largo la mirada de preocupación que me dirigió.

"En serio Jake, estaré bien"

"Esta bien" me dijo poco convencido. "Vendré a buscarte a las tres en punto. Renesmee… cuídate y no hagas nada estúpido."

¿¡Renesmee!? ¿Que diablos le pasa a Jake? "Seguro Jacob." Cerré la puerta del carro de un portazo mientras apretaba mis dientes y caminaba hacia la estructura de aspecto siniestro.

Como había llegado al menos unos veinte minutos más temprano, me fui directo al baño sin mirar a los lados. Me acerque al espejo y me advertí a mi misma que debía respirar y calmarme para no tener un ataque de pánico. Esta era la parte de mí que había heredado de mi madre, además de mi cambiante temperamento. Respire profundamente y miré mi reflejo en el espejo.

Tenía el cabello muy largo y de color bronce que caía en rizos hasta mi espalda. Siempre estaba un poco alborotado, pero se adaptaba a mi rostro la mayor parte del tiempo. Mi piel no era ni remotamente tan pálida como la de mi mamá o mi papá porque yo pasaba mucho tiempo al aire libre. Tenía las mejillas constantemente ruborizadas y mis ojos eran grandes y marrones oscuros. Tenía la nariz clásicamente proporcionada de mi padre y la mandíbula estrecha y puntiaguda de mi madre. Esta mañana me había delineado los ojos con un delineador marrón oscuro, pero no estaba usando ningún otro tipo de maquillaje. Con la ayuda de mis tacones podía aparentar tener 6 pies de alto (1,80 metros), pero con las botas de combate me veía con mi altura real de 5 pies y 7 pulgadas. (1,73 metros).

Para la consternación de mi padre, había comenzado a "crecer" recientemente. Mi madre era muy esbelta, como una modelo de pasarela. Ella tenía caderas pequeñas y una línea de busto pequeña. Pero mi figura comenzaba a parecerse más a la de mi tía Rose que a la de mi madre y sabia exactamente lo "feliz" que esto ponía a mi padre además de mi tío Em, mi tío Jazz y en ocasiones al abuelo Carlisle. Cada vez que mi tía Ali intentaba vestirme con algo sugiriera al menos una figura más madura, todos ellos se molestaban. Oh bueno, esta excusa sin forma de uniforme era definitivamente un testimonio de su causa. Ajusté el cuello de mi blusa blanca y me aseguré de que los aros de diamantes negros que colgaban de mis orejas estuvieran derechos.

"Acabemos con esto" murmuré mientras me volteaba y casi chocaba contra una chica que acababa de doblar la esquina hacia el baño.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó. "Tu debes ser la chica nueva! Lo siento, estoy segura de que odias que te llamen así. Vi tu nombre en la lista escolar, lo diría ahora mismo, pero estoy segura de que lo pronunciaré mal, así que necesito tu ayuda"

Estaba sorprendida por lo amigable que ella era. Ella tenía el cabello negro liso y tieso que colgaba hasta su espalda y grandes ojos de forma almendrada que eran de un curioso color azul claro.

"Ruh-nez-may" le dije, "Pero puedes llamarme Nessie, como el monstruo del lago Ness"

Ella se rió mientras extendía su mano, "Yo soy Yuri Chung"

Estaba empezando a sentirme mucho más cómoda, y estaba segura de que tenía que ver con la completa normalidad de hablar con Yuri. Yo había temido que no sería fácil conversar con niños normales de secundaria porque yo siempre estaba rodeada de seres mucho más "viejos" que yo.

"Así que… ¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Crees que me va a gustar estar aquí Yuri?" pregunté mientras reunía mis cosas para entrar a la oficina.

"Honestamente no, a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí. Sin ofender pero, no pareces exactamente el tipo de persona que es conformista. Y aquí el conformismo es algo muy importante. Aunque adquieres una buena educación. Mi mamá me hace venir aquí por la educación, ella es Coreana y la educación es muy importante para ella."

Realmente apreciaba su honestidad. Aunque no me gustara estar aquí tenía el presentimiento de que Yuri era alguien con quien querría tener una amistad.

"¿Coreana no? E estado estudiando Tae Kwon do recientemente."

"¿Estudias Tae Kwon do? Vaya, nunca lo hubiera pensado. No pareces ser de ese tipo"

"¿Qué tipo de chica estudia Tae Kwon do?" pregunté

"Buen punto" y se rió.

Estábamos cerca de la oficina, ella se detuvo y dijo: "Te veré en clase, Nessie. Te advierto algo… mantente lejos de Marie Vanderbilt. Ella no va a estar nada feliz cuando te vea."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" le pregunté perpleja.

"Te lo digo en el almuerzo. Te veré pronto" me saludo con la mano mientras se alejaba y me sentí mejor por conocer al alguien al menos.

Entré a la clase de mi primer período después de recoger mi horario y mis papeles en la oficina principal. Había filas de niñas que hablaban entre sí, vestidas con sus uniformes.

La mayoría de ellas dejaron de hablar para mirarme caminar al fondo del salón y sentarme en un escritorio vacío. Decidí que era mejor reflexionar en silencio, así que saqué mi iPod. Con los sonidos de _Firebird Suite_ de Stravinsky bloqueando la mayor parte de los chismes, cerré mis ojos y exhalé. Aún con los audífonos puestos, era imposible perderme de algunos de los comentarios que fluían a mí alrededor por mi audición híper sensitiva.

"¡Ella es tan linda! ¿Crees que sea modelo o algo?"

"¿Crees que se tiñe el cabello?"

"El director la va a obligar a quitarse la pintura de uñas negra"

"Debería. Todo el asunto gótico es estúpido e insípido"

Sonreí para mi misma con mis ojos aun cerrados. Estaría dispuesta a apostar el auto de papá a que la última voz pertenecía a Marie Vanderbilt. Con un nombre así, puedo asumir que todo lo que se salga del mundo de los hermanos Brooks es estúpido e insípido. Imaginé que seguramente estaría usando perlas y una banda en la cabeza.

En ese momento, la instructora de francés del primer período entró al salón.

"¡Bonjour classe! Je m´appelle Madame Patton et bienvenue à classe française. Para fin de mes espero que todos manejen la clase exclusivamente en francés. Empezaremos por ir alrededor del salón y presentarnos en francés al resto de nuestras compañeras. También me gustaría que cada una de ustedes comparta algo que hicieron este verano y alguna cosa interesante sobre ustedes. Yo comenzaré."

Genial. Esto va a durar por siempre.

Madame Patton procedió a informarnos que había ido a las Bahamas en el verano y que actualmente estaba tomando clases de cocina italiana. Su francés era fluido y apropiado, pero su acento era chillón. Me preguntaba si debía pretender hablar francés un poco mal para así asegurar el anonimato que viene con la mediocridad, pero el lado competitivo de mi naturaleza nunca lo permitiría.

Los idiomas siempre habían sido relativamente sencillos de aprender y dominar para mí, y aprender francés había sido una de las primeras tareas que había emprendido.

Pasé por una fase en mi vida en la que estuve obsesionada con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Victor Hugo, y había memorizado pasajes enteros de _les miserables_ en francés. Estaba de más decir que yo no esperaba una mejora significativa de mis habilidades en francés este año.

Mi monólogo interno se detuvo cuando una chica sentada a unos pocos puestos de mi dijo: "Bonjour. Je m´appelle Marie Vanderbilt." Casi me reí cuando vi sus zarcillos de perlas y la ridícula banda de rayas en su cabeza. Ella dijo que había pasado el verano en Montpellier, Francia y estudió con un instructor de idiomas de la universidad de Sorbonne. Su padre le conseguiría un caballo como regalo de cumpleaños.

Caramba ¡que mocosa tan presumida! Me alternaba entre los profundos deseos de vomitar y de reír histéricamente. Su francés era pasable y su acento estaba bien desarrollado, pero solo a nivel de conversación. Ella era claramente una chica que creía que era _la crème de la crème_ y no anticipaba o consideraba que alguien podría ser mejor que ella en nada. Bueno, mi papi no me ha comprado un caballo, y tampoco había pasado el verano con un profesor de Sorbonne, pero estaba bastante segura de que vivía en el planeta tierra y no en el planeta Marie.

Finalmente vi a Yuri al fondo del salón pero del lado opuesto al mío. Su francés era un poco vacilante y ella estaba definitivamente aburrida por completo por el ejercicio. Me pareció que sería divertido si mi comentario "interesante" fuera algo como… "Bueno, mi padre tendrá 17 años eternamente y se ve como un dios griego, y mi madre es básicamente una princesa de cuentos de hadas de 18 años. Ah, y ambos son vampiros" jaja.

Cuando la tonta oportunidad de auto-enaltecerme cayó sobre mi, dije sin ganas que mi nombre era Nessie Cullen y que aprendí a manejar una motocicleta el verano pasado. También acabo de mudarme aquí. ¿Les parece que eso sea interesante?

Grillos.

La clase entera además de la profesora se me quedaron viendo. Demonios. ¿Qué hice mal?

"Madamoiselle Cullen. Le français est-il votre première langue?"

"No, el Inglés es mi primera lengua."

"¿Podría usted decirme donde aprendió a hablar francés tan bien?" me dijo incrédula.

"Bueno, mi papá ama aprender nuevos idiomas y el me enseñó un poco. También fui a Paris por un tiempo" me encogí de hombros en un intento de restarle importancia.

Madame Patton se las había arreglado para mantener la compostura mientras hablaba, así que siguió adelante, pero yo sabía que ese no era el final de su curiosidad. Rayos… tal vez debí optar por la mediocridad.

La campana sonó poco después de terminar de presentarnos. Marie Vanderbilt miró sobre su hombro con frialdad hacia mí y de manera cortante agitó hacia un lado su rubio cabello y salió del salón. De nuevo, mi primera reacción fue reír. Algunas de las otras chicas caminaron lentamente hacia mí.

Yuri vino dando saltos hacia mí y exclamó: "Nessie… ¿Escuché mal o dijiste que habías aprendido a manejar moto este verano?"

"Si. No tengo mi licencia todavía, pero un amigo mío me enseñó en algunos caminos del bosque"

"Vaya. Mi mamá me mataría si yo me subiera a una moto al menos"

"Si bueno mis papás no estaban muy emocionados, pero lo superaron. Especialmente porque mi madre manejaba moto a mi edad. Ella realmente no puede reclamarme mucho"

Algunas de las chicas se presentaron cortésmente y hablaron conmigo antes de comenzar a caminar a la siguiente clase.

El día continúo arrastrándose como caracol. En cada clase me percataba rápidamente de que no iba a aprender nada nuevo o significante. Como me lo había imaginado, esto apestaba. En la hora del almuerzo esperé por Yuri en el pasillo y fuimos a hacer la fila para recoger la comida. Yo odiaba la comida humana, pero como de hecho estaba hambrienta, sabía que tenía que conformarme con su patética excusa de nutrición. Si me descubrieran con un vaso de sangre sería otra forma segura de ser expulsada. Nos sentamos en una esquina lejana al fondo de la cafetería.

Se me ocurrió que Yuri no parecía tener otros amigos esperándola o guardándole un asiento, o si acaso hablarle. Aun no me sentía muy cómoda preguntándole al respecto y me sentía contenta de tener al menos una persona que me agradara en la escuela, así que decidí esperar por un mejor momento para averiguar porque una niña tan agradable y con los pies en la tierra no tendría amigos.

Hablamos un poco sobre nosotras. Me enteré de que ella era la única hija de una mujer soltera que trabajaba como pianista y profesora de piano. Yuri había estudiado piano la mayor parte de su vida, y como yo había estudiado violín desde que tengo uso de razón compartimos algunas historias sobre música. Me di cuenta de que aunque sus gustos no eran tan eclécticos como los míos, ella si sabía bastante acerca de diferentes tipos de música. Estaba comenzando a sentirme más y mas complacida por el hecho de que había encontrado a alguien que de verdad me cayera bien en la escuela.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo al respecto cuando Yuri suspiró y dijo "Estoy feliz de que te hayas mudado aquí Nessie. Es muy agradable tener una amiga que no le tiene miedo a Marie y que no le importa lo que piensen los demás"

"¿Qué quieres decir Yuri?"

Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo: "Bueno, se que no puede durar para siempre y estoy segura de que lo escucharás pronto de alguien, así que es mejor que te lo diga. Marie y yo solíamos ser amigas. Lo habíamos sido desde niñas. A nadie parecía importarle que yo no viniera de una familia rica con un apellido importante, o incluso que yo no supiera ni si quiera quien es mi padre. Realmente intenté encajar y lo logré casi por completo aunque mi personalidad tuviera que sufrir por eso. El año pasado, Marie y yo fuimos al pueblo de compras y nos topamos con alguien que yo conocía."

Ella respiró profundo y continuo. "Él era mi medio hermano. Solo mi madre, el hombre que me engendró y mi medio hermano lo sabían. Yo veía a mi medio hermano a veces, pero solo de pasada. Esa noche el me molestó un poco y bromeó con sus amigos, pero entonces se fue a charlar a otro lado. Marie estaba absolutamente anonadada. Ella pensaba que él era maravilloso y me exigió que le dijera como lo conocía. Era algo bueno que él no estuviera interesado en ella… quiero decir, que Marie es muy bonita pero ella aún se ve como una niña y actúa de la misma manera."

"De cualquier forma, le dije que mi madre conocía a su padre e intenté cambiar el tema. Ella quería que le hiciera la segunda con él y que le dijera cosas buenas sobre ella a él. Y yo le dije que no podía. Eventualmente ella se enfureció conmigo. Ella creía que yo no la ayudaba porque yo estaba interesada en él. Entonces nos fuimos y estuvimos discutiendo durante todo el camino a casa. La mañana siguiente cuando vine a la escuela ella no me hablaba. Es más, había convencido a todo el mundo de que me trataran como a una paria. Estuvimos así alrededor de dos días. Al segundo día le pedí que se encontrara conmigo después de clases. Le dije quien era mi padre y que el chico que conocimos en el pueblo era mi medio hermano. Ella estaba en shock. Me pidió el número telefónico de mi medio hermano y yo me negué. Ella no reaccionó en lo absoluto. Simplemente se fue"

"En los siguientes días vi como la gente murmuraba a mis espaldas. Sabía que estaban hablando de mí. Y me enteré pronto de que Marie le había dicho a todo el mundo lo que yo le había contado en confidencia. Todo el mundo pensó que mi madre era una destruye-hogares por acostarse con un hombre casado. Y que yo era la hija ilegítima de un hombre rico. Lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo comenzó a culpar a mi madre por algo que no era su culpa en lo absoluto. La madre de mi medio hermano se había suicidado cuando él apenas tenía 5 años. Y todo el mundo pensaba que era por la traición de mi padre con mi madre. Yo se que esa no es la razón porque ella ni si quiera sabía nada de mi, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Fue horrible. Mi madre lloró muchísimo. Traté de confrontar a Marie pero ella lo negó todo. Ella es una persona horrible y se que ella no se siente mal por nada de lo que hizo."

Escuché su historia, y sentí simpatía por ella. Aparentemente yo no era la única extraña con secretos en nuestra escuela. Una vez más, me sentí abrumada por su honestidad y su forma abierta de ser. Supongo que ella aprendió de la manera dura que guardar secretos no siempre sale bien.

Había algo que me intrigaba y decidí que podía preguntarle esto: "Yuri, por favor siéntete libre de ignorar esta pregunta pero siento que debo preguntar. Si tú sabías que tu hermano no estaba interesado en Marie ¿Por qué no le diste su número y lo dejaste hacer el trabajo sucio? Ella no se habría molestado contigo entonces."

Yuri sonrió amargamente. "Era mi intento de proteger a Marie. Verás, mi medio hermano no es un buen chico. De hecho, bueno… es un imbécil malvado, igual que su padre. Marie me importaba lo suficiente como para no querer que él la maltratara. Ella no se perdió de nada de todas formas. A él no le importan los sentimientos de nadie mas que los suyos."

Estaba sorprendida por su vehemencia, pero podía ver la búsqueda de la honestidad de nuevo en sus palabras. Contrario a la reacción que ella pensaba que iba a provocar en mi, ella me cayó aun mejor.

"Yuri, de verdad lamento mucho lo que te pasó. Si te ayuda en algo, ya a mí no me agradaba Marie Vanderbilt. Ahora puedo alegremente aborrecerla junto a ti.

Su risa era de alivio. "Tal vez debería darle su número ahora, ellos probablemente deben estar juntos. Lilith y Satán.

Nos reímos juntas y por primera vez ese día comencé a creer que esto tal vez no apestaría tanto como pensé que lo haría.

"¿Él estudia en una escuela de solo chicos en el camino? Pregunté.

"No. Él estudia en la Secundaria de Brevard."

"¿De verdad? Algunos de mis primos estudian allí."

"Bueno, deberías decirles que lo eviten, pero probablemente sea imposible, nadie puede evitar a Nate."

"¿Su nombre es Nate?"

"Si. Nathan McFadden."

Al final del día, me arrastré hasta las escaleras de la entrada con Yuri y hasta el estacionamiento para esperar por Jake. La mayoría de las alumnas no poseían vehículos propios y estaban esperando por las respectivas personas que las venían a buscar.

No vi a Jake por ningún lado. La irritación me inundó. El me había prometido estar allí a las tres.

Me di cuenta de que un par de niñas detrás de mí estaban susurrando y riendo tontamente mientras señalaban algo que estaba a un lado. Yo seguí buscando con la mirada a Jake.

"Vaya" escuché decir a Yuri a mi lado. "Ese chico es realmente muy sexy."

Reajusté mi visión hacia donde Yuri estaba mirando, y vi que sus ojos estaban enfocados en la misma cosa que las chicas detrás de mí estaban viendo. Jake estaba inclinado contra mi Harley usando sus lentes viejos, sus jeans gastados y una camisa negra.

"¿Jake? ¿Piensas que Jake es sexy?" dije estallando de risa.

"¿Conoces a ese chico?" Me dijo Yuri en Shock.

"Claro" dije mientras recogía mi mochila. "¡Él me llevará a casa! ¡Nos vemos mañana Yuri!"

Bajé las escaleras corriendo y riendo para mi misma. Miré a Jake y él me dedicó una gran sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro. Si, supongo que podía verlo. El era muy alto, bronceado, musculoso y con el cabello negro, corto y desarreglado… pero el era _Jake_ por dios santo. Sexy no era nunca una palabra en la que pensaba cuando consideraba a Jake.

"¡Que tal Jake! Es muy bueno verte"

"Siempre es muy bueno verte a ti Nessie. Siempre" me dijo con una extraña mirada que hizo sentir mi a estomago extraño.

"¿Puedo manejar?" Dije con entusiasmo.

"Diablos no. Tu no tienes licencia, y tu padre me mataría."

"Caramba Jake, nunca pensé que serías tan gallina con respecto a papá"

El frunció el ceño un poco, pero se monto en la moto y le dio una patada al pedal para encenderla. La moto rugió al encenderse y yo, acelerada, lancé mi mochila en el pequeño compartimiento en la parte de atrás de la moto y salté detrás de el. Mientras alcanzaba a envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, vi a Marie Vanderbilt mirándome con los ojos como platos. Dejé salir una risa estruendosa mientras salíamos disparados del estacionamiento como murciélagos escapando del infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

**Una Conversación Necesaria – Bella**

Mientras salíamos del BMW X5 en el que habíamos viajado todos a la escuela, sentí una sensación de paz rodeándome. Estábamos en casa. Las pretensiones ya no eran necesarias. Emmett lanzó a Rosalie sobre sus hombros y Alice y Jasper giraron a nuestro alrededor corriendo tan rápido que se veían borrosos, para conseguir primero el mejor asiento en frente de la TV.

Edward tomó mi mano y la presionó contra sus labios mientras salíamos del garaje. Sabía que aún había una pequeña parte de él que seguía preocupada por Nate McFadden, pero ignoró esta parte por el resto del día y volvió a ser él mismo. Esme y Carlisle estaban esperando por nosotros.

"¿Ya volvió Nessie?" pregunté de inmediato.

"No," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa, "Pero recibí mi primera llamada de queja de un colegio en casi 90 años"

Edward gruñó. "¿Qué hizo ahora?"

"Bueno, aparentemente no leyó la normativa respecto al código de vestimenta por completo. Tiene que quitarse la pintura de uñas negra y sus zapatos deben ser un poco mas… Creo que la palabra que usó el director es 'Convencional'"

"¡Esos estúpidos cabeza de flecha no saben nada de moda!" dijo Alice molesta.

"Y aparentemente Renesmee no sabe nada sobre algún código de vestimenta tampoco" dije con una sonrisa.

"Estoy seguro de que lo sabe" remarcó Edward. "Ella sólo se pintó las uñas de ese color y usó esa botas porque sabe que lo odio"

"Eso no se parece en nada a nuestra hija Edward, ¿o si?"

"Yo creo que Nessie se veía linda" Dijo Emmett desde la sala. "¿Que tiene de malo un poco de esmalte de uñas y unas botas algo diferentes?"

"Nada" dijeron Alice y Rosalie al mismo tiempo.

Era imposible para Edward molestarse por mucho tiempo con Nessie. El hecho de que todo el mundo siempre se apurara a defenderla, era seguramente un factor contribuyente. Edward fruncía un poco el ceño y murmuraba algo sobre la niña más malcriada y complacida del mundo, pero nosotros sabíamos que no lo decía en serio.

Si Nessie tenía a alguien de esta familia en la palma de su pequeña mano, ese era su padre. Siempre que Nessie quería tocar violín cuando era pequeña, Edward mandaba a hacer un violín Stradivarius que fuera hecho a la medida para ella. Una vez, cuando era una niña pequeña, Nessie había querido una cama de "princesa" para dormir, y Edward había supervisado personalmente una recreación en miniatura de la lujosa cama en Versalles que perteneció Madame de Pompadour. Ella era la única niña que yo conociera que tuviera joyería de diamantes desde que era una bebé.

Ellos pasaban incontables horas juntos escuchando música y discutiendo los méritos y deméritos de bandas clandestinas que habían descubierto en sus búsquedas independientes. Siempre que el piano de Edward era acompañado del violín de Nessie llenando nuestra casa de música, pensaba que Edward iba a explotar espontáneamente de orgullo. El verano pasado Nessie había querido una motocicleta. Y aunque esto le pesara mucho, el le había comprado una monstruosidad Harley Davidson personalizada de color negro y cromo para ella. En los casi seis años desde su nacimiento y casi crecimiento total, yo nunca había presenciado un padre mas devoto que Edward Cullen.

Sonreí mientras lo miraba con la completa felicidad que había dominado mi vida últimamente. El vio la mirada en mis ojos y se estiró para tomar mi mano.

Comenzamos a caminar escaleras arriba, y Emmett bromeó: "¡No creo que ustedes dos tengan suficiente tiempo para hacer sus negocios antes de que su hija llegue a casa!"

"Cállate Em, sólo queremos hablar" le grité escaleras abajo. Caminamos hasta nuestra habitación y me lancé dramáticamente sobre la cama. El se acostó a mi lado y me haló hasta sus brazos.

Nos quedamos así por un momento, luego suspiró y dijo "Vamos a tener que hablar con Jacob pronto"

"Lo se. ¿Deberíamos decirle a Nessie?"

"No estoy seguro. Sólo quiero asegurarme de que ella tenga elección acerca de lo que pase"

Edward había entendido que cuando Jacob improntó a nuestra hija cuando era una bebé, básicamente significaba que Renesmee era el alma gemela de Jake. Edward siempre había tenido problemas con la idea de que la decisión de ella era aparentemente nula, así que todos habíamos optado por no decirle y ver cual era el curso natural que tomaban las cosas en su vida.

"Se que los sentimientos de Jacob por Nessie se han vuelto mas… maduros" dijo Edward con dificultad. "Él se esta esforzando mucho por ocultármelo, y a estado evitando tocar a Nessie para no exacerbar la situación. Francamente, no me importaría si no la tocara nunca"

"Ella ya es casi una adulta. Los dos sabíamos que esto iba a suceder eventualmente"

"¡Ah! ¿Por qué este hombre siempre tiene que darme aflicción respecto a las mujeres que amo? Dijo Edward dramáticamente.

Me reí un poco. "Creo que debemos esperar y ver que pasa una vez que le demos permiso a Jacob de buscarla como adulto. El a sido muy paciente, y hasta tú debes admitir que sus pensamientos han cambiado muy recientemente sobre querer tener una relación romántica con ella." Dije tranquilamente.

Edward se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. "¿Sería demasiado pedir que ellos no se pongan muy… serios… hasta que estén casados?" preguntó entre dientes.

"¿Estas hablando de sexo Edward?"

Su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus ojos se volvieron muy grandes en su rostro. "Supongo que lo estoy" admitió. Yo fruncí el ceño. "Nosotros esperamos hasta que estuvimos casados" él continuó. "Y yo no se si estoy preparado para tener que lidiar con ver a Jacob de esa forma con respecto a mi hija todavía."

"Te entiendo completamente. Pero nosotros solo duramos hasta que estuvimos casados por tu fuerza de Hércules para el auto-control. Sin ella, yo probablemente te hubiera destrozado mucho antes de eso." Dije riéndome. "Porque no lo abordamos desde este ángulo: le damos permiso para perseguir una relación con Nessie y le pedimos que espere a que ella esté oficialmente madura para hacer decisiones adultas con respecto a su relación" sugerí.

"¡Sólo faltan seis meses para eso!" gruñó Edward.

"Puedes usar esa ventana de seis meses para acostumbrarte mi amor" le sonreí. "Creo que tal vez hemos olvidado lo que es estar recién enamorados y completamente obsesionados con el otro. Tal vez lo dimos por sentado. Pero no puedo imaginarme ni un día sin ser capaz de demostrarte cuanto te amo" murmure mientras comenzaba a besar su mandíbula lentamente.

Él suspiró y dijo "Yo definitivamente no e olvidado cuan obsesionado estoy contigo"

"¿Me lo quieres demostrar?" susurré.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de su garganta mientras rodó sobre mí y presionó sus labios contra los míos en un beso que me dejó mareada. Yo desabotoné rápidamente su camisa blanca y la tiré al suelo para presionar mis manos contra su musculosa espalda y lo apreté contra mí. Su mano izquierda sostuvo la parte de atrás de mi cuello mientras su mano derecha se deslizaba hasta abajo hacia mis caderas. Sentí la presión de su pulgar mientras buscaba la banda de la cintura de mi pantalón y acariciar la piel desnuda hacia arriba. Moví mis manos para pasar mis dedos entre su cabello y enredé mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas mientras el beso se hacia mas profundo y sus manos alcanzaban a desabotonar mi camisa…

"¡Llegué a casa!" llamó Nessie desde abajo mientras irrumpía por la puerta.

"Excelente" gruño Edward mientras se separaba de mí en un intento de desenredar nuestras extremidades. Sus ojos aún ardían de deseo.

"Después" susurré mientras le daba un beso al final de su cuello.

"¿Dónde están mamá y papá?"

"¿Dónde crees tú?" dijo Emmett con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Eww, que asco tío Emmett. ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! Bajen aquí por favor porque no voy a subir. Jake esta aquí también." Dijo Nessie impaciente.

"Mejor y mejor" continuó Edward bajo su aliento. "Sólo trae a los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis contigo la próxima vez y podremos hacer una fiesta."

Me reí y le pase su camisa mientras abotonaba la mía rápidamente. "¡Compórtate! Vamos a ver como le fue a nuestra hija en su primer día de escuela."

Bajé las escaleras antes que Edward emocionada por ver a mi niña. Todos se habían reunido en torno a Nessie como polillas a una llama. Edward caminó lento detrás de mí y pude oírlo arreglar su desaliñado cabello.

"Jajaja. ¡Eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes hijos Edward!" Emmett se rió con fuerza.

Jacob nos dedicó a Edward y a mí una sonrisa traviesa mientras decía entre dientes: "Todavía tienen la magia ¿Ah?"

"Cállate Jake. Tu también Em. Creo que aun tengo un pedazo de esa roca de Forks. Creo que se la dí a Nessie como recuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas Emmett? ¿De la vez que te hice polvo cuando estábamos jugando pulso? Emmett frunció el ceño.

Corrí a abrazar a Renesmee. ¿Cómo te fue? Le pregunté.

"Bueno no apestó tanto como pensé que lo haría. Mas que todo porque creo que hice una amiga."

"¿En serio?" le dije.

"Como si hubiese alguna duda, ¿Quién no querría ser amiga de Nessie?" dijo Edward con la imperiosa forma de un padre que esta seguro de la perfección de su hijo.

"Te sorprenderías papá. Estarás feliz de saber que mi profesora de francés oficialmente me odia por hablar mejor francés que ella" dijo Nessie con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Te diré lo que no me sorprendió," le dijo Edward a Nessie, "La llamada que el abuelo Carlisle recibió del director sobre tu atroz pintura de uñas y tus botas _Zapatista. _Renesmee, no quiero mas llamadas acerca de algo tan estúpido como un código de vestimenta en esta casa de nuevo."

Nessie presionó sus labios juntos considerando rebelarse. Suspiró vencida y dijo: "Si papi."

"¡Háblame de tu amiga!" le pedí en un intento de cambiar de tema.

"Su nombre es Yuri. Ella es muy honesta y franca. Y ella ama la música. Creo que hay una oportunidad de ser muy buenas amigas."

"¡Eso es maravilloso! Le dije mientras colocaba mi mano en su mejilla cariñosamente.

"¿Que tal estuvieron las clases?" preguntó Jasper.

Nessie procedió a darnos a todos una descripción detallada de su día. Su sentido del humor animado mantuvo la atención de todos. La explosiva risa de Carlisle casi hace temblar la casa cuando Nessie describió la comida de la cafetería que se había visto forzada a comer y mencionó que preferiría rodar sobre materia fecal antes de comer estofado una vez más.

Nessie era todo un personaje, y el amor incondicional que teníamos por ella estaba escrito en cada uno de nuestros rostros. Luego de mi discusión con Edward, presté un poquito mas de atención al aspecto del rostro de Jake. Su amor puro por Nessie fue inmediatamente evidente por la forma en que la miraba mientras hablaba. Aunque había algo más allí… ¿anhelo? También había una sombra de dolor. Pobre Jake, se estaba esforzando tanto por no demostrar cuanto amaba a Nessie porque no estaba seguro de que sentía ella por él. También estaba segura de que su temor por la ira de Edward lo hacían enmascarar las emociones en su cabeza para no molestar al padre lector de mentes de Nessie.

Decidí que Jake había sufrido suficiente. Era hora de que él también encontrara la verdadera felicidad. Tomé las manos de Edward mientras todos continuaban riendo y escuchando a Nessie. Me concentré mucho y empujé el escudo fuera de mi mente.

_Edward. Mira a Jacob. No puedo soportar ver cuan duro tiene que trabajar para ocultar sus sentimientos por Renesmee. Deberías hablar con él. Confío en que harás lo correcto. Es hora de ponerlo en las manos del destino y ver que pasa. ¿Hablarás hoy con él?_

Escuché a Edward respirar profundo. Sentí su mano apretar la mía como afirmación.

_Te amo con todo mi corazón. Eres el mejor hombre que conozco. Gracias._

Lo vi sonreír por la esquina de mi ojo, pero su rostro se veía un poquito como si hubiera estado chupando un limón. Mi pobre Edward. Recordé como Charlie había resistido las ganas de matar a Edward durante tantos años. Fue duro para Charlie dejarme ir. Y sabía que la única razón por la que Charlie había empezado a pensar en Edward como un hijo era por la felicidad y la plenitud que Edward había traído a mi vida. Creí que Edward se sentiría igual cuando él viera a Nessie tan feliz como nosotros éramos juntos.

Pensé de nuevo en el pobre Alex Morales. Edward nos había contado sobre Alex luego del almuerzo y no pude sacudirme la mirada de dolor en el rostro de Alex de la mente cuando valientemente se había acercado para hablar con Edward.

Encontrar el amor en mi vida me había vuelto mucho más conciente de la agonía destructiva que aparecía al perderlo. Pensé que lo había perdido una vez. Apreté con fuerza sus manos y agradecí a cualquier ángel que hubiese luchado a mi lado por el regalo que era Edward Cullen.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

**Una conversación necesaria – Jacob**

¡Yo debo ser el masoquista mas grande del mundo! Yo estaba parado en una habitación llena de vampiros (mis enemigos naturales) escuchando a Nessie hablar sobre su primer día de escuela. La escuché con la desesperación de un hombre que colgaba de cada una de las palabras de esta chica. Comencé a desarmar el motor de mi Mustang GT 500 del 67 en el fondo de mi mente para no pensar en la curva de los labios de Renesmee o el increíble olor que su cabello dejaba en mi auto cada vez que se montaba.

En esto se había convertido mi vida. Yo era el idiota que se había enamorado de una chica cuyo padre _podía leer mi mente._ Peor aún, en vez de evitar a este loco padre lector- de mentes como si fuera la plaga, yo básicamente pasaba mis días a su alrededor para poder estar con Nessie.

Jacob Black = Grandísimo Imbécil.

Estaba bastante seguro de que si Edward se daba cuenta de cuan físicamente atraído estaba volviéndome por Nessie, me lanzaría de cabeza al bosque. A partir de eso, el motor de mi Mustang se había convertido en mi mejor amigo. Cuando terminara con eso, pensé en continuar con el motor de la Harley de Nessie.

Craso error. La siguiente imagen que surgió en mi cabeza fue la del cabello de Nessie volando en el viento mientras la miraba manejar su Harley en el bosque la semana pasada. Su cabeza estaba girada hacia el cielo y tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro… su increíblemente hermoso rostro… basta, basta, ¡BASTA _maldito idiota!_ Miré con horror a Edward y esperé que la ira llegara. Agradecí a mis estrellas de la suerte porque él no parecía estar escuchándome. En vez de eso, el se veía muy concentrado en Bella. Respiré aliviado y comencé a tunear mentalmente la maquina del Ferrari de Bella.

Durante todo este calvario mental, no me perdí ni una palabra del monólogo de Nessie.

Mientras ella terminaba de describir su alegría por la cara de shock de sus compañeras cuando la fui a buscar en su Harley, yo finalmente comencé a respirar otra vez con normalidad. Si su historia estuviera casi acabada, tal vez podríamos ir al jardín trasero a pasar el tiempo, o quizás podría agarrar algo de comer en la cocina para no estar parado a dos metros de un vampiro esperando a que yo pensara algo inapropiado para poder desahogar siete años de frustración en mí.

Ya era bastante malo que estuviera codiciando a su hermosa hija, pero de hecho yo había intentado robarle su esposa hace mucho tiempo atrás en otra vida.

Jacob Black = Grandísimo Imbécil.

Si yo fuera Edward Cullen, probablemente también estaría esperando por una oportunidad para patear mi trasero también.

Como la historia de Nessie había terminado y todo el mundo estaba conversando al respecto, decidí ser proactivo y excusarme para ir a buscar algo de comer.

"Bueno chicos, voy a ver que puedo rasguñar en la cocina."

Mientras me volteaba para escaparme, la voz de mis pesadillas dijo las palabras que había temido por las últimas tres semanas: "Jacob, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento arriba?"

Mierda. Me escuchó por completo. Soy hombre muerto.

Me voltee y el aspecto de pánico en mi rostro hizo que la suya se llenara de humor. "Uh, claro Edward."

Nessie estaba ocupada contándole otra historia a Jasper y a Alice de su primer día de escuela, así que realmente no había notado como pasaban los últimos momentos de mi vida ante mis ojos. Mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras detrás de mi verdugo, vi a Bella dedicarme una mirada de ánimo. Quizás él la había engañado para que pensara que yo sería capaz caminar después de esta "conversación." Lo oí reírse de mis pensamientos. Sádico.

Lo seguí hasta su habitación, y me hizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento en uno de los sofás que estaba en uno de los lados. Me preguntaba si había atado una corriente eléctrica al sofá.

Yo no había estado en la habitación de Edward y Bella nunca, así que tomé un momento para mirar alrededor. Una pared entera estaba cubierta con CDs y LPs con un sistema de sonido de primera en frente y cornetas empotradas en cada esquina. En una de las mesas de noche, que estaban al lado de la gran cama, había un montón de libros apilados (la parte de Bella en el cuarto definitivamente). Una enorme pantalla plana colgaba de la pared frente a la cama. Las obras de arte eran abstractas y los colores eran neutrales y tierra. Una pequeña fuente de piedra en una esquina cerca de la ventana creaba un tranquilizante sonido de agua corriendo. La cama tenía un aspecto limpio y moderno, y la habitación completa tenía una sensación Zen.

"A Bella le gustan los muebles modernos y la simplicidad Zen" dijo Edward en respuesta a mis pensamientos.

"Me gusta. Se parece a ella. Limpio y sin pretensiones. ¿A ti te gustan los muebles modernos?" pregunte en un triste intento de prolongar mi vida un poco más.

"Me gusta ver feliz a mi esposa. El resto no me importa mucho."

"Así que si Bella quisiera una habitación inspirada en Las Vegas y rosada chillón, ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?" bromee.

Edward sonrió de forma extraña y dijo: "Si eso le trajera paz, seguro. Gracias a Dios ese no es el caso. A Emmett le toca la peor parte, Rosalie adora en encaje blanco. _Mucho _encaje blanco."

Mentalmente consideré la imagen del corpulento vampiro que estaba abajo, acostado en una cama de encaje blanco, y ambos Edward y yo, nos reímos juntos.

Recordé una época en la que sentarme calmadamente en una habitación compartida por Edward y Bella, sin tener la necesidad de retorcer o destruir algo, hubiese ocurrido sólo cuando el infierno se congelara. El nacimiento de Nessie había cambiado muchas cosas. También recuerdo la época en la que quería desesperadamente una excusa para desgarrar a Edward Cullen miembro por miembro. Ahora yo era el pobre tonto asustado de muerte, de que pudiera hacerme algo mucho peor. Que me dijera que ya no podría ver a Nessie nunca más.

"Yo no podría hacerte eso Jacob," dijo Edward tranquilamente. "No podría hacer nunca eso."

Apenas pude mirarlo. _Estoy seguro de que lo has considerado. Yo lo haría. _

"Ni si quiera en mis momentos de mayor frustración llegué a considerar el prohibirte verla. Yo sé que no podría nunca inflingirte esa clase de dolor. Una vez intenté causármelo a mi mismo por desesperación y casi enloquezco por eso. Si no pudiera ver a Bella nunca más…" el fantasma del recuerdo apareció en su rostro y yo sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando mientras hacía una mueca. Era difícil ver a Edward sufrir porque sus rasgos faciales y expresiones eran un espejo de las su hija… ella rodaba sus ojos de la misma manera que él y su sentido del humor negro y arrogante era el resultado absoluto de la influencia de Edward.

Me quedé sentado y quieto mientas el momento pasaba. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire. "Se que estás molesto por mis pensamientos. Estoy esforzándome mucho para no ofenderte Edward. Me esforzaré más. Por favor créeme cuando te digo que lo último que quiero es hacer que te frustres más conmigo. Lo lamento mucho."

"Por el contrario Jacob, debería disculparme contigo."

_¡¿Qué, que?!_

El sonrió un poco. "Sé que no puede ser fácil enamorarse de una niña cuyo padre puede ver dentro de tu mente. Probablemente debería haberte dicho algo sobre eso hace algunas semanas cuando comencé a verte desarmar todos tus autos en tu mente, creo saber más de tu Mustang de lo que jamás hubiese querido. Supongo que no dije nada antes porque una pequeña parte de mí disfrutaba tu angustia, considerando su fuente. De nuevo, lo lamento."

"De verdad lo entiendo Edward. En serio. No tienes que darme explicaciones." Estaba tan contento de que no quisiera matarme que el alivio fluyó en mi adolorida cabeza como una lluvia de agua en la sequía.

"Habiendo dicho eso, sé que las cosas van a tener que cambiar por aquí"

La lluvia cesó tan rápido como había empezado. Contuve la respiración.

Él exhaló ruidosamente. "Se que a llegado el momento de dejarte decirle tus sentimientos a Renesmee. Sé que se esta volviendo muy difícil para ti ocultarlos y sé lo astuta que es ella. Quiero que sepas que tienes el permiso de Bella y el mío para salir con Nessie."

Mi corazón dejó de latir por un momento. Me senté ahí, completamente congelado mientras la conciencia de la situación llegaba a mí. No sólo el padre de Nessie no iba a matarme por querer a su única hija, sino que me ¿estaba _dando permiso para salir con ella?_ pensé que no era posible sentirse tan afortunado.

"Gracias Edward. No se que decir" susurré.

Él se quedó mirándome con una compleja mezcla de emociones atravesando su rostro. Finalmente me vio con compasión. "Se lo mucho que la amas. Lidiaré con el resto."

El siguiente pensamiento que vino corriendo a mi mente era mucho menos emocionante. _¿Y si ella no me quiere a mí? _Agonía. Edward vio el dolor atravesar mi cara.

"Ni si quiera sé que voy a decirle." Le dije.

"Entiendo tu preocupación mas de lo que crees. También sé que la verdad es usualmente la mejor opción." Me dijo.

"Honestamente dime, ¿Nunca hubo alguna vez en tu mente en la que dudaras del amor de Bella por ti, no?"

"Al principio fue difícil. Yo supe rápidamente que no había vuelta atrás para mí. Pero quería que ella pudiera elegir."

Asentí con la cabeza y dije: "Yo quiero que Nessie tenga elección también. Es solo que no sé como lidiare con su decisión si ella no me elige a mí."

La compasión en el rostro de Edward se profundizó. "De nuevo Jacob Black. Te entiendo perfectamente. En mi momento más oscuro, sabía que si Bella no me elegía a mí, podría encontrar consuelo en el conocimiento de que la felicidad de ella significaba mas para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Mientras ella fuera feliz, yo podría vivir con mi descolorida existencia."

Yo podía hacer eso. Sería lo suficientemente valiente para hacer eso. Mientras Nessie estuviera feliz, yo podría obligarme a ser feliz. Bueno, quizás no feliz, pero resignado. Vi a Edward cambiar de posición en su silla incomodo. Como sabía que no había nada físico que lo hiciera sentir así, me di cuenta de que había algo más que él quería decirme. Algo que le estaba costando decir. De nuevo, una mezcla de emociones cruzó su rostro. No podía entender ninguna en particular. ¿Pánico, tal vez?

"Hay… algo… más. Yo quería… preguntar. No,… pedir…"

Yo rara vez lo había visto a él luchando con lo que iba a decir. Edward poseía un porte elegante en la mayoría de las situaciones, y su confianza en sí mismo rayaba en la presunción la mayoría de las veces. Aun cuando estaba completamente furioso, nunca le faltaban las palabras. Esto debía ser algo grande. Él hizo un gruñido de frustración mientras apretaba las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos. Parecía recuperar el control de sí mismo.

"¿Te importaría si le pido a Bella que nos acompañe para esta parte de la conversación?" me preguntó con una marcada consternación.

"Ehh, no para nada."

No tenía idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero miré a Edward llegar con un aspecto borroso a la puerta, abrirla, y murmurar el nombre de ella tan bajo como una plegaria. "Bella". En un flash, la escuché subir las escaleras y un segundo después deslizarse dentro de la habitación. Se veía un poquito perturbada al principio, pero tan pronto como vio el rostro de Edward con claridad, se relajó.

"Bella cariño, necesito que me ayudes con esto."

Yo nunca había visto a Edward pedirle ayuda Bella abiertamente. De hecho, podía contar con una mano las veces que lo había visto pedirle ayuda a alguien en lo absoluto.

Él se veía mucho más cómodo ahora que ella estaba en la habitación. Ella puso una mano en su rostro y sonrió con un amor imperturbable. Los envidiaba mucho por el hecho de que no había preguntas sin resolver entre ellos. Ya no me dolía en lo más mínimo admitir que verdaderamente eran el uno para el otro.

Se sentaron al final de su cama, y le sonreí a ella y le dije: "Al menos pudiste haberme advertido."

Ella se rió y arrugó la nariz, como si fuera imposible que su perfecto esposo vampiro con su loco temperamento y tendencia a exagerar, hiciera algo que levantara una bandera roja.

"Yo solo te advertiría si pensara que algo malo iba a pasar. Yo nunca creí que nada malo te pasaría Jake. Así que, ¿Dónde estamos en esta discusión?" la actitud calmada de Bella era un marcado contraste a mi persistente inquietud y la obvia incomodidad de Edward."

Edward forzó una sonrisa y dijo: "Acabo de decirle a Jacob que tiene nuestra bendición si quiere salir con Nessie. Realmente no e llegado a la otra parte." Él hizo una mueca. Una mirada de entendimiento atravesó el rostro de Bella y ella tomó su mano entre las suyas. En ese instante, estaba bastante seguro de que le debía mucho a Bella Cullen por mi fortuito cambio de circunstancias. Mis pensamientos lograron sacar una pequeña sonrisa de validación en el rostro de Edward.

Bella me miró amablemente. "Jake, sé que no tengo que decirte lo importante que es Nessie para Edward y para mí. No tenemos reservas contigo porque ambos creemos por completo en tu amor incondicional. La única cosa que tenemos es una petición, y espero que no te ofendas mucho conmigo por ser tan directa sobre algo que siempre a sido incomodo de hablar. Supongo que la mejor manera es solo decirlo y ya."

"Ay Bells, tu sabes que no vas a ofenderme, así que es completamente innecesario que te andes por las ramas."

"Bueno, tu lo pediste, sólo recuerda eso."

"¿Qué diablos?"

"Nessie será una adulta en un poco mas de seis meses. No falta mucho para eso. Si lo recuerdas, Edward y yo esperamos para hacer el amor hasta que estuvimos casados."

¡Mierda!. Con razón Edward se veía como si quisiera salir corriendo de la habitación y arrancarse los ojos.

"Ah, ustedes quieren que yo espere a que estemos casados antes de que nosotros… Um… ehh…" vi a Edward mientras se quedaba viendo el piso fijamente en un acceso de horror. Por un segundo, vi sus dedos de piedra flexionarse y contraerse. Él probablemente los estaba imaginando alrededor de mi cuello.

"No Jake. No estamos pidiéndote eso. Sería agradable, pero esa decisión no es nuestra para hacerla. Sólo estamos pidiéndote que esperes a que Nessie sea una adulta por completo para hacer esa clase de decisiones adultas."

Hombre, no podía creer que Bella lo hiciera hacer esto. Él realmente era un glotón para el castigo. Cualquier cosa que Bella le pidiera hacer, sin importar cuan repulsivo… y yo definitivamente sabía que lo encontraría menos que emocionante como padre, el tener que hablar con un chico sobre mantener sus manos lejos de mi orgullo y dicha solo por un tiempo. En mi libro, hablar no sería necesario… yo sólo preferiría entrar en fase como lobo y desgarrarlo en tiras.

Hombre esto debe apestar para Edward. Apuesto que si Bella le pide que se arranque uno de los brazos ahora mismo, su siguiente pregunta sería "¿Cuál de los dos cariño?". Por mucho que me gustara pensar que era un tonto por ser así, yo sabía que haría lo mismo por Nessie. En un segundo. Sin dudarlo.

"Y esa, Jacob Black, es la razón por la cual voy a lidiar con el resto. Te juro que lo haré. Es solo que me tomará un poco de tiempo" dijo Edward con tranquilidad.

Finalmente encontré mi voz y dije: "Gracias de nuevo a los dos. Les prometo que respetaré su petición. Es lo menos que puedo hacer."

"Gracias Jake. Nunca dudé de ti ni por un momento." Me dijo Bella amablemente. Entonces se paró, caminó hacia mí y se inclinó para darme un abrazo. Su cuerpo frío y de piedra casi me hace tiritar, pero envolví mis largos brazos a su alrededor para agradecerle. Siempre era una sensación extraña para mí el tocar a Bella desde que era vampiro. Ella era tan pequeña y aún así tan fuerte, tan dura y tan suave… los elementos conflictivos me dejaban pasmado con regularidad.

Volvió rápida y borrosamente de regreso a Edward. Se inclinó en un movimiento tan rápido que casi me lo pierdo, para darle un tierno beso a Edward en la punta de su nariz.

Su voz era tan suave que tuve que esforzarme para escucharla. "Sabía que harías lo correcto. Te amo." Se volteó de forma grácil y caminó fuera de la habitación.

Edward y yo nos levantamos con el mismo movimiento. "Ehh, gracias de todas formas por mandar a Nessie a una escuela de solo chicas. Eso definitivamente me a ayudado a respirar tranquilamente." Le dije de forma estúpida.

"Realmente no lo hice para tu beneficio."

Ambos nos reímos por la memoria distante de mí diciéndole lo mismo a él en una vida pasada con respecto a Bella. El me miró y abrió su boca como si fuera a decirme algo. Pero en vez de eso, la cerró, sonrió de forma torcida y la siguió afuera de la habitación.

Mi vida se había vuelto muchísimo mejor… y también tenía más miedo que nunca.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

**Una conversación Necesaria – Edward**

"Bueno, creo que me iré a la cama ahora." Dijo Nessie con un bostezo. "No querría perderme la escuela ni nada. ¡Ja! Es una lástima que no me pueda enfermar. Eso sería un buen alivio temporal."

La miré mientras se levantaba del sofá donde había estado acostada con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Rosalie. Rose había estado jugando distraídamente con el cabello de Nessie mientras veía las noticias y Nessie estaba leyendo "_thus spake Zarathustra"._ Ella estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, y vi a Jacob apartar sus ojos para mirar al piso mientras empezaba a añadir mentalmente un supercargador a mi X5. Yo casi sentía pena por él… casi.

Durante toda la noche estuve pensando en nuestra conversación, y sabía que la tarea de darme cuenta de que mi hija ya no era la niñita que chillaba con alegría y se aferraba a mi espalda mientras corríamos por el bosque, no sería nada fácil para mí.

Recordé la primera vez que Alice había metido a Nessie en un vestido formal para asistir a la boda de Kate y Garrett en Denali el verano pasado. Ella se veía absolutamente impresionante. Había sido una de las pocas veces donde otros miembros de mi familia me habían apoyado en mis objeciones con respecto a Nessie. Emmett y Jasper estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo inmediatamente. El vestido rojo strapless que envolvía las curvas de Nessie tenía que irse.

Estuve discutiendo con Alice durante unos buenos veinte minutos antes de que ella dijera tranquilamente "Edward, puedes cubrirla con un saco de estopa si quieres. Eso no cambiará el hecho de que ha crecido casi por completo. Es hora de que te acostumbres a eso. Y tienes que acostumbrarte pronto". Fruncí el ceño mientras veía de nuevo a Nessie caminar por la habitación y abrazar y besar todo el mundo para darle las buenas noches.

Como comenzaba a hacerse tarde para él, Jacob se puso de pie y simplemente dijo: "Buenas noches Nessie" y se volteó para caminar hacia afuera antes de que ella pudiera venir para abrazarlo. Renesmee frunció el ceño con irritación.

_¿Cuál es su problema? Definitivamente hablaré con él sobre esto mañana. Realmente esta comenzando a molestarme. ¿Acaso huelo raro? Que imbécil. _

Sonreí mientras me daba cuenta de que Bella había tenido razón por insistir en que habláramos con Jacob esta noche. Nessie no se dio cuenta de nada.

"Buenas noches papá" dijo Nessie mientras se inclinaba para darme un beso de buenas noches.

"Buenas noches cariño. Deshazte del esmalte de uñas antes de la escuela mañana." La escuché rechinar los dientes juntos.

Mientas se alejaba caminando, ella exclamó con una voz despreocupada: "¡ah! Se me olvidó. ¿Ustedes conocieron a alguien llamado Nate en la escuela hoy?" Escuché la respiración sorprendida de bella.

Emmett respondió primero. "Si, es una verdadera joya. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno Yuri dijo que él era un idiota. Ella me dijo que estuviera pendiente. Se que suena tonto, pero parecía que lo decía muy en serio, solo quería que lo supieran."

"Gracias dulzura. Estaremos pendientes." Dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa brillante y poco convincente.

"OK. Bueno, ¡Buenas noches a todos!" dijo ella mientras corría escaleras arriba.

Yo exhalé ruidosamente. Por mucho que intentara olvidarme de este muchacho durante todo el día, parecía que su presencia se estaba volviendo rápidamente en un asunto inevitable que necesitaba ser resuelto pronto. Su notoriedad había incluso encontrado su camino hasta el mundo de Nessie. Todos esperamos hasta escuchar la puerta cerrarse y el sonido de la ducha abriéndose.

"¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí? Dijo Carlisle con preocupación, ¿Ocurrió algo?"

Jasper comenzó a comentarle a Carlisle acerca de la extraña amenaza del muchacho de la escuela. Luego de relatar los eventos del almuerzo y el dolor de cabeza de Bella. Jasper se dirigió a todos nosotros diciendo: "Creo que ya me di cuenta de que tiene de malo la forma en que huele. No me sentí atraído por él. En lo absoluto. Nunca e encontrado un humano cuya sangre no atraiga mi atención. Es como si su sangre estuviera atada a algo desagradable para mí. Algo que vuelve nulo el deseo de alimentarme.

"Bueno, ¿Entonces porque yo no me siento así?" Preguntó Rosalie dudosa.

"Bueno, ustedes se han entrenado a sí mismos mucho mas tiempo que yo en el arte de desensibilización en cuanto a los humanos. Es bastante simple para mí. Yo siempre deseo sangre humana, esta es la primera vez que no tuve ninguna atracción desde que cambié."

La mirada de desconcierto en el rostro de Carlisle se profundizó considerablemente. "Yo nunca e experimentado algo así personalmente, pero suena como si este humano tuviera una habilidad similar a la de Jasper. Quizás el puede controlar las mentes de los demás en ciertas circunstancias."

"Edward, ¿Él sabe que puede hacer esto?" preguntó Alice alarmada.

Pensé por un momento. "Él sabe que tiene formas de atracción mas allá de las normales en lo que se refiere a mujeres. Él sabe que si ellas lo miran a los ojos, se derretirán considerablemente. No estoy seguro de si lo atribuye a su atractivo o a su "encanto abrumador" o a alguna habilidad sobrenatural. Su ego se atraviesa en el camino de cualquier nivel de reflexión personal. No hay lugar en su mente para considerar porqué es especial. Él solo sabe que lo es. Fue interesante porque podría decir que cuando me estaba viendo, también estaba intentando asustarme para salir de su camino respecto a Bella. No estaba funcionando, pero la sensación era algo adormecedora sin embargo.

Él no estaba feliz de que sus esfuerzos no produjeran los resultados que él quería."

Bella había estado callada durante todo este tiempo. Finalmente dijo con tranquilidad "¿Qué necesita tomar para que nos deje tranquilos? Si él tiene algún tipo de poder sobre la mente, sería mejor si limitamos su interés en nosotros.

"No estoy seguro de que eso funcione, amor. Si su ego predomina en su decisión, puedo asumir que atacar su ego producirá resultados." Murmuré en respuesta.

"El problema es" consideró Esme "que no sabemos si el resultado producido sea una de dos maneras: el se rinde, o redoble sus esfuerzos."

"De cualquier manera no me importa mucho" exclamó Emmett con arrogancia. "Si el se rinde, entonces nos libramos bien. Pero si se esfuerza más, entonces obtendrá muchos más problemas de los que buscó por nosotros. El escudo de Bella bloquea esa porquería que hace con su mente, y realmente no parecía afectar a Edward tampoco. Si él sigue acosando a mi hermanita, solo lo va a herir mucho mas al final."

"No me siento cómodo con dejar que las cosas lleguen a esos extremos Emmett." Dije molesto.

"Oh por favor Edward. Tampoco es como si él pudiera herir a Bella. De hecho, sería bastante gracioso ver como su trasero es pateado por 50 kilos de gatita enfurecida"

"¡Emmett!" dijo Alice con frustración. "Nosotros claramente no podemos dejar que Bella le de una paliza a Nate. Él ya cree que hay algo extraño con nosotros porque sus poderes de influencia no parecen funcionar. ¿Tú crees que va a renunciar a averiguar que sucede con los Cullen si _Bella_ le da el golpe que rompa su mandíbula en pequeños pedacitos? No. De hecho, ninguno de nosotros puede realmente tocarlo a menos que sea para detenerlo si quiere hacer algo. Nuestra fuerza debe estar controlada"

"Alice tiene razón." Dijo Carlisle como confirmación. "Nosotros no podemos intentar dominar físicamente al muchacho sin levantar mas sospechas. En ese caso solo nos queda la dominación mental. ¿Alguna idea de cómo podríamos hacer eso?" Nos miró puntualmente a Alice y a mí.

Suspiré para mi mismo. Sabía por la discusión que ellos estaban en el enfoque correcto. Si el interés de Nate por Bella partía desde su ego, entonces la única forma de sofocar su interés sería hacerlo creer que perseguir a Bella no valía la pena de arriesgar su ego o su imagen.

Alice habló primero. "Puedo ver entre sus planes que él cree que siempre es la mejor opción cuando persigue a una chica que ya tiene novio. Él simplemente no cree que haya nadie mejor que él y asume que todas las mujeres llegarán a la misma conclusión con un poco de tiempo y la _influencia _correcta."

"Su éxito solo a promovido su mal-ganada creencia en su poder de ser deseado. Él nunca ha fallado en el pasado en obtener lo que ha querido. Nunca antes." Intervine.

"Bueno entonces" dijo Bella. "Supongo que tendré que convencerlo de que no hay nadie mejor que Edward Cullen. Eso no debería ser muy difícil." La tensión en la habitación se aligeró un poco cuando la risa retumbó a través de mi familia.

"Atácalo donde mas le duele. Como el cree que todas las mujeres pueden ser influenciadas por la apariencia, el poder y el dinero, asegúrate de que se de cuenta de su propia insignificancia en las tres categorías: Él cree que nadie es más guapo. Quizás no haría ningún daño el ayudar a las chicas humanas a darse cuenta de que ese no es el caso. Él cree que no hay nadie más poderoso. Apuesto a que Emmett puede ocuparse de eso. Él cree que nadie es más rico. No será muy difícil demostrar que es incorrecto." Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa anticipatoria que sólo reservaba para el momento previo a una batalla inminente. Como la historia de Jasper giraba en torno a la experiencia militar, el siempre saboreaba las oportunidades de enfocar las cosas desde un ángulo estratégico.

"¿Esto quiere decir que puedo jugar deportes?" preguntó Emmett con alegría.

"Algo que no tenga contacto. Como nadar, o carreras." Rosalie reflexionó.

"Nadar no. Supongo que serán las carreras entonces" dijo Emmett con un obvio placer por ser la primera vez que alguien le había permitido tomar parte en los deportes escolares.

"Emmett" le advirtió Alice. "Siempre puedes ganar por márgenes enormes. Vas a tener que practicar para ser solo un poco más rápido que todos los demás. Si no lo haces solo vas a atraer mas atención negativa hacia nosotros."

"No te preocupes, no te preocupes. Trabajaré en ello." Dijo emocionado.

"Vaya. Después de todos estos años de luchar para encajar, ahora vamos a tener que trabajar en sobresalir solo lo suficiente. Esto será interesante." Dijo Alice riéndose.

"No se si esto me gusta." Respondió Carlisle. "He estado considerando el mudarnos de nuevo solo para evitar todo esto, pero confío en que lo manejaran pronto, creo en mis hijos. Sé que esto no va a salirse de sus manos. Pero de todas maneras, si Nathan McFadden no pierde interés en la familia Cullen para el final del semestre, probablemente sería una buena idea el considerar reubicarnos para no atraer ningún escrutinio desfavorable. Estoy acostumbrado a que la gente nos cuestione por un tiempo, pero no quiero que la curiosidad se convierta en obsesión. Supongo que ésta es la verdadera prueba entonces. ¿Podemos ser completamente humanos y funcionar sin generar dudas, junto a ellos en todos los aspectos de sus vidas?" Reflexionó Carlisle en voz alta.

"Siempre y cuando nadie resulte herido, estoy de acuerdo con el experimento." Dijo Esme con confianza.

"¡Excelente! Hemos librado guerras acompañados de vampiros, con hombres lobo, y en contra de vampiros. ¡Guerra psicológica, aquí vamos!" Emmett coreó.

Mientras una creciente parte de mí disfrutaba la idea de poner a Nate en su lugar, deseaba poder compartir el entusiasmo de Emmett. Aun me preocupaba el hecho de que no supiéramos la fuente de su inusual habilidad.

No me gustaba la idea de meternos con Nathan McFadden.

Pero me encantaba la idea de presenciar su inevitable caída.

Esperaba que el precio a pagar valiera la pena.

"Bueno, si esta discusión esta terminada," dijo Alice con anticipación, "¿Puedo hablarles de nuevo sobre lo que haremos en el cumpleaños de Nessie por favor?

Emmett gruño junto a mí.

"¡Vamos ustedes dos! Ya es el final de agosto… ¡solo nos quedan dos semanas para finalizarlo todo! Bella, ¿No me vas a ayudar por el bien de tu hija? ¿Tu propia sangre?"

"Alice Cullen tu sabes muy bien que Nessie estará completamente feliz sin una grandiosa fiesta. Esto se trata de ti por completo, pero te quiero tanto que me olvidaré de eso y planearé una gran y rosada fiesta contigo." Dijo Bella sonriendo. "Podríamos invitar a su nueva amiga Yuri."

"Así que, ¿alguien quiere venir conmigo afuera y entrenarme para correr como humano? Nos preguntó Emmett a Jasper y a mí con una clara intención de evitar el asunto.

"Por mucho que me gustaría ayudar a Alice y a Bella con los planes para la fiesta, creo que iré afuera con Emmett. ¿Jazz? Pregunté conteniendo la risa.

"Ya voy."

Mientras comenzamos a caminar hacia afuera, Emmett desapareció en una carrera para "calentar" mientas Jasper y yo nos quedamos viendo a un lado. Yo sabía que él quería hablarme. Vi a Jacob en la distancia caminando de ida y vuelta debajo de un gran árbol de roble.

_¿Así que hablaron con Jacob sobre Nessie esta noche?_

Yo asentí.

_Me preguntaba cuando iba a suceder. Sus emociones se han llenado de pánico en gran medida en los últimos días. Yo realmente no e hecho un gran trabajo para calmarlo como debería. Creo que es porque no estoy preparado para verlo como el chico de Nessie todavía. Tampoco me ha preocupado mucho verlo sudar._

"Ni a ti, ni a mí" dije con una sonrisa.

_Edward, se que no es fácil para ti. Puedo decir lo contrariado que estás. Pero con toda honestidad, Jacob es realmente un buen tipo. El va a atesorarla en la forma que ella merece ser atesorada. De la misma forma en que tu atesoras a Bella._

"Lo sé Jazz" suspiré al rendirme por centésima vez el día de hoy. Jasper se me quedó mirando con una sonrisa divertida.

_Las mujeres en tu vida si que saben darte ulceras figurativas ¿no?, Me alegro que aparte de ser una clarividente, compradora compulsiva y una pequeña pesadilla planeadora de fiestas, no hay mucho que pueda decir para quejarme de Alice._

"Supongo que eso es mi culpa," dije con un intento de humor, "Yo simplemente amo rodearme de mujeres que se meten en problemas. Todos tenemos nuestras debilidades."

Jasper se rió con tanta fuerza que distrajo a Jacob.

"Creo que quizás debería ir a ayudar a Jacob a calmarse un poco antes de que desgaste el suelo debajo de ese árbol con su caminata nerviosa." Dijo Jasper con una sonrisa. Él caminó hacia Jacob, y yo procedí a decirle a Emmett que crear agujeros en el suelo cuando exageraba cada paso que daba en un intento de hacerlo mas lento, no se veía muy humano que digamos.

"Es sólo que es tan condenadamente lento" se quejó.

"Bueno al menos tienes permitido ganar, así que eso debe ser algún tipo de ayuda para alimentar tu ego."

Siempre le habíamos prohibido a Emmett el sobresalir en cualquier deporte simplemente porque su naturaleza competitiva le hacía perder contacto con la realidad a menudo.

"Em, sabes que no te puedes sobrepasar ¿no? Tienes que ser solo lo suficientemente bueno para que Nate dude si en realidad él es o no el mejor atleta en la Secundaria Brevard. Él es humano así que no debería ser muy difícil lograr eso."

"Todos parecen creer que no tengo auto-control. No voy a arruinar esto Edward. ¡Ten un poco de fe! Dijo animadamente mientras echaba a correr de nuevo.

Yo todavía no estaba seguro de que estuviéramos manejando esto desde el ángulo correcto, pero sabía que no podía pasar un día mas ignorando a Nathan McFadden y sus odiosos intentos de seducir a mi esposa con humo y espejos.

"¿Edward? Puedo ver lo que quieres conseguirle a Nessie para su cumpleaños. ¿Podrías por favor escoger uno para que pueda incorporarlo al tema de la fiesta y así decidir que voy a regalarle? Alice pidió imperiosamente mientras sacaba su cabeza hacia afuera.

Me reí mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa con Emmett y Jasper a mi lado. El año pasado le había comprado a Nessie una motocicleta Harley Davidson luego de que me rogó por dos sólidos meses. Se la compré con la condición de que esperaría hasta su cumpleaños para obtener su licencia para poder manejarla. Nunca me había emocionado mucho el hecho de que a ella le gustaran las motocicletas porque me recordaba mucho una época en la que casi pierdo a Bella, así que decidí que quería regalarle un auto para su cumpleaños. Un auto que quizás la hiciera pensar dos veces antes de manejar su moto.

"Bueno, ¿Qué creen ustedes que Nessie va a preferir? Teniendo en cuenta su amor por los autos potentes y la velocidad, las opciones son un Saleen S7 Twin Turbo negro, o un Dodge Viper SRT 10 rojo"

"Hmmm," Alice consideró. "A Nessie tienden a gustarle más los autos negros."

"Pero ese Viper te da un viaje enfermizo" bromeó Rosalie mientras soñaba despierta con los autos. Rose era la única en mi familia que apreciaba los automóviles tanto como yo.

"Creo que el auto negro es mejor idea," dijo Bella pensativamente. "Ella ya atrae demasiada atención a si misma. Al menos es un poco mas discreto el tener un auto negro."

Claramente, Bella no sabía que no había absolutamente nada discreto en ninguno de los dos autos. Pero decidí ir por la preferencia de Bella.

"Esta acordado entonces. Le regalaré el Saleen."

"¿Qué acabas de decir?" Exclamó Jacob con incredulidad mientras caminábamos de regreso a la puerta. "¿Le vas a regalar a Nessie un Saleen?" _muchas gracias Edward. ¿Ahora que se supone que voy a regalarle? _Él gruño y comenzó a desechar rápidamente algunas ideas que había estado considerando en su mente.

"¿Por que no le haces algo Jacob? el regalo favorito que me has dado es el que hiciste para mí." Dijo Bella con amabilidad.

"¡Oh!" exclamó Alice. "Jacob, ven conmigo. Sé _exactamente_ que puedes regalarle. De hecho, Bella decidió por ti, pero será muy tarde para cuando se te ocurra. Nos ocuparemos de eso ahora."

Alice salio volando de la habitación luego de tomar la mano protestante de Jacob, antes de que pudiera entender la mezcla de pensamientos que tenía en su mente. ¿Un lobo de Plata? Decidí dejarlo pasar.

Estaba bastante seguro de que nada de lo que a Jacob se le pudiera ocurrir, llegaría al menos a competir con este auto, pero aún así le desee mentalmente buena suerte.

Él definitivamente iba a necesitarla.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

**Guerra psicológica – Bella**

Estaba recostada lánguidamente sobre el pecho desnudo de Edward mientras el sol salía por el horizonte dándole a la habitación los colores pálidos de un amanecer de otoño.

La luz de la mañana fue atrapada por el collar que colgaba desde su garganta y que yo le había regalado para nuestro último aniversario de bodas. Yo había comprado una cadena de plata con dos placas en Tiffany and Co. Que se asemejaban a una versión más elegante de las cadenas de identificación que usan los militares. El grabado en una de las placas decía: "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" seguido de la fecha de nuestro matrimonio, 13 de agosto de 2006. Debajo de la fecha estaba el signo de infinito. En el otro lado de la placa decía "Isabella Marie Swan" seguido de la misma fecha y del símbolo de infinito. En la otra placa estaba grabado: "Renesmee Carlie Cullen" seguido de su fecha de nacimiento y el mismo símbolo que significaba que no habían límites. El la usaba todo el tiempo desde la noche en que yo la había puesto alrededor de su cuello.

Yo jugaba con la cadena mientras el sol del amanecer comenzó a destellar en mi cuerpo desnudo y arrojó prismas de luz por toda la habitación. Agradecí a mi estrella de la suerte porque ya no pude sonrojarme cuando recordé la forma en que las placas de metal rozaban mi piel mientras Edward me hacia el amor.

"Me gusta esta canción" dije contenta.

"Me alegro. Se ajusta al momento porque se llama _El Único Momento En Que Estamos Solos, _dijo riéndose suavemente. "Alguna vez te he dicho lo maravillosamente bella que eres Sra. Cullen? Murmuró mientras sus ojos recorrieron lentamente mi forma pálida y regresaron para enfocarse de nuevo en mi rostro. Yo presioné mi nariz en su cuello e inhalé profundamente para respirar el delicioso aroma que permanecía en su piel.

"Solo un millón de veces" dije con una sonrisa y presioné mis labios contra el espacio debajo de su oreja.

"Bueno, ésta es para un millón y una" susurró mientras rodaba sobre mí y comenzaba a darme besos ligeros como una pluma en mi rostro, en mi cuello y abajo en mi estomago.

Tiré de él para presionar mis labios contra los suyos y comenzamos a besarnos con un fervor incrementado. Yo nunca me saciaba de él. La sensación de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío enviaba ondas de placer a todos los puntos de mi cuerpo. De repente, sus brazos se tensaron y se alejó de mí.

"Oh por el amor de… ¡Alice, ¿podría esto esperar?!" Gruñó molesto.

"¡He estado esperando hace mas de una hora Edward!" su voz irritada era sofocada en el pasillo por la puerta cerrada de nuestra habitación. "¡Ustedes dos son peores que Emmett y Rose! Póngase algo encima y estén decentes para que pueda entrar"

Edward se arrastró para salir de la cama y se subió un pantalón de lino color caqui en un movimiento fluido. Yo agarré su camisa del suelo y me la puse encima. El salió disparado hacia la puerta y la haló para abrirla con una visible frustración.

"¡No necesito ayuda para vestirme! Soy perfectamente capaz de vestirme yo mismo y lo e hecho exitosamente por los últimos cien años"

Alice se mantuvo calmada con una pila de ropa en sus manos. "Si tu crees que le vas a sacudir la confianza a un chico que es aun más arrogante que tu, sin atravesar algunos dolores especiales con tu apariencia, te equivocas. Tú ya no puedes verte endemoniadamente guapo Edward. Nathan es endemoniadamente guapo. Tú debes ser maravillosamente bello e idiotizador-de mentes. Tu apariencia necesita ser retocada un poco. Años de estar casado con Bella han causado que te conviertas en un ser despreocupado en cuanto a seleccionar tus ropas se refiere. Necesitas mi ayuda"

"Gracias Alice" dije de manera contrariada. "Asumo que yo no necesito verme fabulosa, así que puedo vestirme yo misma."

"No, escogí ropa para ti también, pero la mayoría de mis esfuerzos han sido para convertir a tu esposo en la pesadilla de la existencia de Nate McFadden. Cada vez que él tenga que oír de otra chica que Edward Cullen es bello, o ver ojos femeninos seguir a Edward en vez de a él, su frustración irá aumentando de forma palpable. Y también mi disfrute. Que imbécil" dijo animadamente.

"Pónganse esto y luego vengan conmigo para escoger lentes de sol. Ya se que voy a hacer con tu cabello así que no lo toques" le ordenó a Edward. "Aquí esta tu ropa Bella. Creo que deberían irse en el Vanquish a la escuela hoy. Combinaría muy bien con tu atuendo Edward."

"¿Ahora emparejas los atuendos con los autos? Eres realmente increíble Alice" gruñó Edward entre dientes.

"Soy increíblemente adorable. Hagan lo que se les pide. ¡Los veré pronto!" ella sonrió tiernamente y salió disparada de la habitación.

No pude evitar la risa que empezó a salir fuera de mí cuando vi a Edward quedarse ahí parado como una estatua con los ojos muy abiertos y sus manos congeladas en el aire rodeando el espacio donde el cuello de Alice acababa de estar.

"¡Bueno ya era hora! Todos estos años siendo su "Barbie conejillo de indias" y ahora te toca ver lo que se siente" continué con mi risa de campanillas. Él sólo se volteó y me miró.

"Traidora" murmuró.

Caminé hasta él mientras empujaba las largas mangas de su camina de botones hasta arriba de mis brazos para poder pasar mis manos por su cabello. "Si te sirve de consuelo, no sé como va a ser posible para ella el hacerte aun mas hermoso, pero síguele la corriente. Yo siempre lo hago."

Él apretó sus dientes y comenzó a sacar ropa de la pila que Alice había dejado al final de nuestra cama. Yo escogí los pantalones blancos ajustados y el suéter de cuello en V que ella había escogido para mí. Encima del suéter había unos zarcillos pequeños tipo candelabro de zafiros azules. Nada muy ridículo. Suspirando, comencé a vestirme. Escuché a Edward desaparecer de la habitación detrás de mí y murmurando algo para sí mismo. El se había vestido apurado. Los pantalones blancos abrazaban mis piernas hasta los tobillos como si fueran una segunda piel, y el suéter me quedaba perfectamente. Fui al baño para asegurarme de que el cabello que me había lavado anoche no se había secado de manera muy desastrosa.

Algunas veces aún me sorprendía por el reflejo que veía en el espejo. Luego de los primeros años de ser vampiro, mi belleza ya no me impresionaba tanto como la mirada de pacifica serenidad que siempre dominaba mis rasgos. Había decidido que no era sólo la transformación la que había mejorado mi apariencia… la verdadera diferencia venía del hecho de que finalmente había encontrado un lugar donde podía encajar sin avergonzarme, y que finalmente había encontrado a alguien que me entendiera por completo. No había un mejor sentimiento o régimen de belleza en el mundo. Añadí un poco de rubor a mis mejillas descoloridas y colgué los zarcillos a través de mis orejas.

Mientras salía de la habitación pasando un peine por mi cabello como toque final, vi a Alice caminar por la puerta sosteniendo unas zapatillas abiertas de color neutro y tacón alto. Abrí mi boca para protestar y entonces se me olvidó como hablar. Parado en la puerta luciendo como un hombre que acababa de ser forzado a soportar una pequeña tortura estaba Edward.

Estaba usando unos perfectos jeans en un color índigo oscuro. La camisa de botones tenía un profundo color azul cielo y un ligero brillo que hacían creer que era la obra de algún diseñador italiano y hecha a mano prestándole atención al más mínimo de los detalles. Una chaqueta de cuero color chocolate y cuello alto, además de lentes de sol polarizados que reflejaban la habitación completaban el look.

El cabello color bronce de Edward usualmente se veía despeinado como si él no se hubiera molestado en hacer nada con el en la mañana. Siempre se veía tan sexy que nadie se había molestado en decirle nunca que lo mejorara. Alice había perfeccionado el look creando intención en el caos con una pequeña cantidad de espuma y una mano artística.

En una palabra: glorioso. No había alguna manera terrenal en la que cualquier mujer se resistiría a mirarlo.

Hasta Alice lo estaba viendo con una mirada de presuntuosa auto-felicitación. "¿Qué opinas Bella? Definitivamente creo que los lentes YSL le dieron el toque perfecto al look."

"Creo que Edward y yo faltaremos a clases hoy" dije sin aliento.

"No, ¡No lo harán! No hice todo esto sólo para ustedes dos. Al menos déjenme tener mi oportunidad de ver a todas las chicas a punto de desmayarse cuando vean a mi hermoso hermano" dijo ella con orgullo.

Edward solo presionó sus labios con irritación mientras se inclinaba hacia el marco de la puerta y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con una actitud despreocupada que lo hacía ver aún más sexy. _Creo que de hecho usaré esos zapatos ahora_, pensé para mi misma mientras una mínima cantidad de preocupación rodaba dentro de mi cabeza. Desde luego que yo estaba acostumbrada a que las mujeres se le quedaran viendo a Edward. No importaba que el hecho de que se veía aún mas asquerosamente atractivo de lo usual. Puse mi mano abierta hacia Alice rindiéndome para tomar los zapatos.

"¡Sabía que cambiarias de parecer! Dijo con alegría. "Te ves muy bien Bells, de paso. Nosotros nos iremos para adelantarnos. Emmett quiere hablar con el entrenador de carreras antes de clases. ¡Nos vemos allá!" ella bailó con mucha gracia hasta la puerta, tomó una última mirada de satisfacción a ambos y bajó alegremente para encontrarse con Jasper.

"¡Vaya papá! ¿A quien estas tratando de impresionar? Exclamó Nessie de manera apreciativa mientras pasaba por ahí, de camino a bajar las escaleras para ir a la escuela.

"Que tengas un buen día cariño" él murmuró sin responder su pregunta o voltearse para que ella lo pudiera ver bien.

Nessie se encogió de hombros. "¡Adiós mamá!" y corrió escaleras abajo mientras yo le decía en voz alta que tuviera un buen día.

Edward continuó mirándome detrás de sus lentes con sus labios presionados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Deslicé las zapatillas en mis pies y comencé a caminar cuidadosamente hasta él. Al alcanzarlo, halé lentamente sus lentes de sol hasta su nariz para poder ver sus ojos.

"Pensé que la idea era que yo me viera mejor de lo usual, no que tu te veas aun más pecaminosamente hermosa que ayer. ¿Cómo se supone que esto va a ayudar a Nate a olvidarse de ti?" bromeó.

"Nadie va a mirarme a mí si estoy parada al lado tuyo Edward" respiré.

"Bueno, respetuosamente estoy en desacuerdo, pero supongo que tendrás que estar justo a mi lado durante todo el día, solo por si acaso"

Abrí mi boca para responder y teléfono sonó abajo. Ambos volamos escaleras abajo a tiempo de escuchar a Carlisle decir educadamente: "¿Puedo preguntar quien la llama por favor?" ambos escuchamos la respuesta. La ira llenó los ojos de Edward mientras Carlisle me pasaba silenciosamente el teléfono a mí.

"Hola" dije en el tono mas desinteresado que pude reunir.

"Hola hermosa. Me preguntaba a que hora debía pasar buscándote para llevarte a la escuela." Era una afirmación, no una pregunta… como si debiera sentir que este era mi día de suerte porque Nathan McFadden me había querido llevar a la escuela.

"No necesito que me lleves a la escuela. Edward me va a llevar" repliqué mordazmente.

"Pero mandé a lavar mi auto anoche con el expreso propósito de transportar a tu hermoso ser. No me vas a decir que perdí mi tiempo ¿verdad?" me dijo sin titubear.

"Eso es exactamente lo que voy a decirte Nate."

"¿Alguna vez has estado en un Corvette al menos nena? Como veo que no quieres que te lleve, quizás te deje manejarlo si estas interesada." Su voz era como mantequilla y estaba llena de insinuaciones. Los ojos de Edward eran piscinas negras de furia.

"Yo _definitivamente_ no estoy interesada, no tengo ninguna necesidad de autos extravagantes que no me impresionan en lo mas mínimo. Voy a llegar tarde, así que tendrás que disculparme." Colgué el teléfono de un golpe, probablemente rompiendo la base. La ira me llenó por su completa falta de respeto por cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de sus propios deseos. Edward estaba congelado y un gruñido bajo escapaba de su garganta. Se veía fiero y amenazador… no lo había visto así en muchísimos años.

Carlisle puso una mano en el hombro de Edward y murmuró "Necesitas controlarte hijo. Si le demuestras que te puede provocar, solo haces el juego mucho más interesante para él. Nuestro objetivo es que pierda interés. Intenta no olvidar eso." Su voz era amable. Él sabía lo difícil que era controlarse para Edward cuando se trataba de mí.

Yo dejé la ira de lado y busqué la mano de Edward. "Vámonos a la escuela Edward. No es la gran cosa, siempre supimos que herir su ego no seria fácil. ¡Es del tamaño de la maldita Texas!" bromeé en un pobre intento de aligerar el ánimo. Los ojos de Edward no cambiaron, pero sus hombros se relajaron un poco. Lo arrastré de la mano hasta el garaje y me despedí alegremente de Esme y Carlisle. Sin decir palabra, él presionó el botón para abrir las puertas del Vanquish que Alice ya había sacado del garaje. Nos deslizamos a nuestros asientos y el olor de cuero y madera llenó mi nariz. Edward no puso la llave en la ignición.

"¿Edward? Pregunté tentativamente. "Por favor dí algo"

"Lo siento Bella," el tomó una pausa para respirar profundo. "Es sólo que no puedo superar lo insultante que él es contigo, conmigo… ¡cuan insultante es él con todo el mundo! Yo odiaba mucho a Jacob cuando te perseguía, pero yo siempre supe lo serio que eran sus sentimientos y que a él le importabas mucho más tú que incluso él mismo. No puedo conciliar la idea de tener que escuchar calmadamente a un hombre que te considera sólo como una propiedad que puede usar y descartar a su voluntad. No tienes idea de cuantas ganas tengo de golpearlo y dejarlo sin sentido."

"Edward tienes que recordar lo que dijo Carlisle. No tiene importancia. No estoy tratando de menospreciar tus emociones, pero desafortunadamente tú no eres el único chico en Brevard que ha tenido que soportar esto por causa de Nate. Al final del día tu calma y control harán una diferencia más grande que cualquier muestra de ira. ¿Por favor?" le dije suavemente.

El empujó las llaves en la ignición y sonrió torcidamente. "Nunca e sido capaz de negarte nada por mucho tiempo, así que supongo que tendré que dejarte ganar en esto también." Él intento ocultarlo, pero yo aún podía ver la tensión en su mandíbula mientras se ponía de nuevo los lentes de sol.

Él tomó mi mano y la puso debajo de la suya en la palanca de cambios mientras rápidamente hacia los cambios para aumentar la velocidad del auto de una forma rápida y con movimientos fluidos. Traté de ignorar el velocímetro mientras alcanzaba unos 190 Km. Por hora en un tiempo record. El sonido del motor del auto parecía tener un efecto calmante en Edward, y para cuando llegamos a la escuela, su rostro se había relajado considerablemente.

Mientras rodeábamos la curva hacia el estacionamiento, vi a un hombre de mediana edad en una Van pisar los frenos de golpe para poder vernos pasar. El auto plateado gruñía como una pantera mientras nos movíamos entre las filas para encontrar un puesto. Mientras Edward retrocedía para estacionar, vi a un grupo de estudiantes arremolinados apreciativamente alrededor de Nate y su Corvette negro.

Colin McFadden fue la primera persona en notarnos. Sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas mientras agarraba el brazo de Nate para girarlo en una posición en la que Nate pudiera vernos.

"Colin, que demonios…" los ojos de Nate se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras consideraba el brillante Aston Martin y el arrogante dios griego que se deslizaba del puesto de conductor. Sonreí con una sarcásticamente dulce sonrisa a Nate mientras me levantaba del auto de Edward. Podía ver la extrema irritación en el apuesto rostro de Nate desde 10 metros de distancia con perfecta claridad.

"Bueno hermosa, parece que me has estado mintiendo. Escuché cuando hablamos por teléfono que no te impresionaban los autos extravagantes" me dijo con voz alta para cubrir la distancia.

"Yo simplemente no estoy impresionada por _tu_ auto extravagante Nate." Dije mientras Edward caminaba delante del Vanquish para envolver sus brazos posesivamente alrededor de mi cintura. Los otros chicos solo nos veían a nosotros. Varias chicas se le quedaron viendo a Edward con una mirada atontada y de confusión en sus ojos que yo definitivamente entendía. La boca de una pobre chica estaba colgando abierta descaradamente.

"¿Eso es… un Aston Martin?" pregunto un chico con reverencia.

Edward le dio al chico una sonrisa cortes que causó la rápida aceleración de los latidos de corazón de las chicas alrededor de nosotros. "No me importaría si vinieras a verlo." El chico dio unos pocos pasos tentativos hacia nosotros.

"En serio" dijo Edward calurosamente mientras sostenía las llaves en alto. "Hasta puedes encender el motor si quieres."

Eso lo logró. Todos los chicos que hace unos pocos minutos habían estado admirando el Corvette negro de Nate hicieron fila hasta el Vanquish.

"¡Vaya! ¿Este es el automático estándar o es el retroajustado con la palanca de cambios?"

"Estaba retroajustado con la palanca antes, en 2007" dijo Edward mientras les enseñaba como encender el auto. En pocos momentos, el gruñido del enorme motor había logrado atraer incluso la atención de Colin McFadden.

Yo me quede a un lado mientras veía la elegante confianza y conocimientos de autos de Edward ganarse la admiración de todos los muchachos a nuestro alrededor… todos excepto Nate. Él se mantuvo junto a su auto con una expresión asesina en su rostro. Comencé a ver una nube oscura de amenaza radiar de él hacia Edward. Yo silenciosamente empujé mi escudo para bloquearlo. Apretando los dientes con frustración, se volteó para dirigir su atención hacia mí. Mientras me apreciaba a distancia, se las arregló para borrar la irritación de su rostro y mantener la compostura. Caminó con confianza hacia mí para colocarse justo en mi línea de visión. Vi con mi visión periférica la postura de Edward volverse rígida mientras le mostraba a su audiencia cautiva el sistema de navegación.

"Así que, ¿Qué sucede princesa? Te llamo para ofrecerte mis caballerosos servicios y me dices que no te gustan los autos. Veinte minutos después te veo llegar en esta obra maestra de la ingeniería automotriz." Me dijo ligeramente.

Tomé una gran bocanada de aire y lo miré directo a los ojo. Sentí una sensación similar al mareo entrar en mi cabeza. Pasó rápidamente. Continué manteniendo su mirada mientras re-establecía una firme mirada de molestia en mi rostro.

"No estaba mintiendo. No me importan mucho los autos. A Edward le encantan los autos. Si querías presumir, habrías sido mas exitoso pidiéndole a Edward si necesitaba que lo trajeran a la escuela."

Él estaba atónito porque su mirada directa no tuvo impacto sobre mí. Recuperándose rápidamente de su aspecto de sorpresa, remarcó, "No lo creo. Cullen no me interesa mucho. Tú por otra parte…" él se inclinó mas cerca de mí y el olor que emanaba de él rechazó mis instintos aún cuando no era un olor físicamente desagradable. "Tú tienes mucho mas que mi mero interés. La única cosa que yo podría posiblemente ganar de pasar mi tiempo con Cullen es la respuesta de cómo fue capaz de meterte dentro de _su_ auto extravagante." Vi a Edward comenzar a caminar hacia mí.

"Eso es sencillo" dije con una dulce sonrisa mientras Edward tomaba mi mano, apretaba el botón de los seguros del Vanquish, y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la escuela.

"Yo le pedí que me llevara"

El aspecto de presumido de Nate desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazado por uno de furia mientras mi risa coreaba a su alrededor. Sus amigos se quedaron en shock ante mi abierta burla. Yo sabía que habíamos tocado un nervio. Yo sólo esperaba que fuera el correcto.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

**Guerra Psicológica – Edward**

Para la hora del almuerzo, las noticias se habían esparcido por la escuela como el fuego. Nathan McFadden ya no era el dueño del mejor auto en el estacionamiento de La Secundaria Brevard. Edward Cullen había conducido a la escuela en un Aston Martin Vanquish plateado.

El chisme no terminaba ahí. Como un infantil juego de teléfono, las exageraciones crecieron más y más con cada hora que transcurría, mezclándose con la verdad para crear un atolladero que volvía mi mente pesada y llena de trivialidades.

"¿Escuchante que Edward Cullen puede que en realidad sea algún príncipe del Este de Europa?"

"Escuché que Nate le pidió a la novia de Edward, a Bella para salir ¡Y ella se rió de él!"

"¡Edward tiene que ser el chico mas guapo que haya visto en mi vida! Con razón su novia es una modelo."

"Creo que los Cullen son parte de la mafia Rusa. ¿De que otra forma podrían costear esa clase de autos?"

"¿Ya viste a Nate? ¡Se ve furioso!"

"Edward Cullen esta definitivamente mucho mas bueno que Nate"

"Edward amenazó con golpear a Nate detrás de la escuela hoy al terminar el séptimo período si Nate no deja de perseguir a Bella Swan."

La mente humana siempre había sido sorprendente para mí y nunca cesaba de impresionarme lo rápido que una persona podía volverse relevante con el más ligero cambio de circunstancias. Desde luego, esto significaba que lograr una rápida irrelevancia era plausible también. Añoraba la época en la que eso sucedía mientras continuaba sonriendo y pensando en cosas graciosas para decirle a las masas que querían mi amistad ahora que traía una nueva chaqueta, unos lentes matadores y un auto costoso. Me reí con ganas en el almuerzo mientras ponderaba mi nueva fama.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" me preguntó Bella con una voz cansina que yo sabía que era producida por tener que lidiar con nuestra recién encontrada notoriedad. Si había alguien más en la mesa de mi familia que yo sabía que odiaba esto tanto como yo, esa era Bella.

"Sólo me estoy riendo de lo fácil que es ser popular. Todo lo que se necesita es dinero y la actitud correcta."

"No lo se Edward. ¿Has escuchado ese dicho? 'Enséñame al chico mas popular en la escuela y yo te mostraré el mayor mentiroso de la escuela'. Realmente creo eso. Ahora mas que nunca" me dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Alice irrumpió en risas como respuesta

"Bueno solo esta destinado a ponerse peor. Emmett se va a quedar después de clases para practicar con el equipo de carreras. Colin McFadden es el corredor estrella. También es el recibidor y el As del equipo de futbol. Creo que va a tener que conformarse con la fama del estadio de futbol esta temporada, no en las pistas," dijo Rosalie con satisfacción.

Yo ya estaba completamente aburrido con este ejercicio. La única cosa buena que pudo salir de la escena de esta mañana, que parecía haber sido sacada de las páginas de una novela para televisión, era el hecho de que Nate no le había dirigido la palabra a Bella en todo el día. Esa era razón suficiente para sufrir la inundación mental.

_Edward no vayas a exagerar. Nate esta esperando para hablar con Bella después del almuerzo. En realidad, creo que esta listo para descargar su frustración con ella. Él está realmente furioso de que ella se haya reído de él esta mañana frente a sus amigos. No será tan amable como antes. Tienes que decirle a Bella para evitar que se le acerque. No nos ayudará en nada si ella pierde el control y lo golpea en el rostro._

Asentí sombríamente hacia Alice. Yo no permitiría que él tuviera la oportunidad de hablar con ella. Mientras Bella se ponía de pie para llevar su bandeja de vuelta, caminé casualmente detrás de ella y escuché de nuevo la nube mental de comentarios con respecto a lo linda que ella era, lo bello que me veía, lo interesante que éramos ambos, mi hermoso auto, etcétera. Al menos sabíamos que nuestros intentos de monopolizar las mentes de nuestros compañeros estudiantes estaban funcionando. Mientras ella se volteaba luego de depositar su bandeja, le sonreí maliciosamente. Miré la esquina oscura detrás de Bella donde se amontonaban mesas y sillas extra en un gran pilar. Inclinando mi cabeza en esa dirección y guiñándole un ojo, tomé su mano y la llevé allí. Mientras rodeábamos la esquina para salir de la vista de todos, la halé hacia las sombras y rápidamente la presioné contra la pared.

"¿Bella?" Pregunté inocentemente mientras apresaba sus manos contra la pared a cada lado de su cabeza. Comencé a besar la línea de su cuello despacio.

"¿Si?" dejó salir débilmente mientras yo arrastraba la punta de mi lengua lentamente desde su cuello hasta su oreja.

"Estoy harto de la escuela. Quería saltarme el próximo período en el Vanquish. ¿Tú crees que yo pueda encontrar a alguien que este dispuesto a besarse con Edward Cullen en su Aston Martin?" quité una de mis manos de la suya en la pared y la puse en la parte baja de su espalda para aplastarla contra mi.

"¡Edward! ¡Es sólo el segundo día!" Me dijo sin aliento. Yo sabía que su resistencia se estaba desmoronando. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos y comencé a masajear lentamente su lengua con la mía.

"¿Quieres acompañarme?" murmuré contra sus labios mientras mi mano se movía desde su espalda para correr despacio por sus caderas y de vuelta a su cuello para apretarla en un beso fuerte. Yo sabía que había ganado en el momento en que sentí sus manos aferrarse a mis hombros para acercarse mas hacía mí.

"Edward Cullen. ¡Tú planeaste esto!" me dijo débilmente.

"No soy ningún tonto" sonreí mientras la halaba de la pared y comenzábamos a caminar a la salida mas cercana sin mirar atrás.

Abrí los seguros del auto, y ella me agarró del cuello de mi chaqueta para empujarme hacia el asiento de pasajero. Comencé a reírme silenciosamente mientras ella se montaba en mi regazo y halaba mi rostro contra el suyo para continuar el beso que habíamos comenzado en la cafetería. Enterré mi rostro en su cabello y bebí su aroma embriagador mientas recorría su abdomen con mis manos hasta llegar a la parte baja de su espalda para arquear su cuerpo contra en mío mientras besaba su cuello. Intenté mantener la intensidad de nuestros besos a raya para no empujarnos hasta el límite. No necesitaba que Carlisle recibiera dos llamadas de queja en dos días. Además, Emmett probablemente no nos dejaría olvidar esto nunca.

Los pensamientos de Alice vinieron a estrellarse en mi cabeza con la fuera de un tractor.

_¡Edward! Colin los vio salir de la cafetería. Le dijo a Nate. ¡Nate esta saliendo ahora mismo y se esta moviendo hacia tu auto!_

Maldije entre dientes.

"Pensé que reservabas esa clase de lenguaje para momentos mas intensos y apasionados" dijo Bella riéndose sin aliento. "¿Qué sucede?" dijo frunciendo el ceño cuando vio mi rostro.

"Nate nos vio irnos. Él quiere hablar contigo. Tu adorable sentido del humor de esta mañana no le sentó muy bien. Bella, no importa lo que pase quiero que te quedes en el auto y reacciones lo menos posible. Él esta buscando provocarnos y re-establecer su dominación. Realmente odio que nos haya atrapado en una situación comprometedora" murmuré rápidamente.

Bella enderezó su suéter y pasó sus dedos por su cabello para arreglarlo mientras mordía su labio inferior con preocupación.

_Vaya, vaya. Me pregunto si debería tocar en la ventana. Quien habría pensado que la tranquila chica nueva se saltaría las clases para meterse con su novio en el auto. Yo sí que se elegir a las mujeres. Siempre son las tranquilitas…_

Presioné mis labios y plasmé un supremo aspecto de arrogante despreocupación en mi rostro y abrí la puerta del auto. "Nate" fingí estar sorprendido mientras levantaba a Bella de mi regazo y salía del auto.

"Cullen. Debo decir que estoy impresionado. Tendrás que darme algunos tips uno de estos días. Hola nena" le dijo Nate a Bella mientras se inclinaba hacia el auto para verla. Él había colocado su mano en la puerta para prevenir que yo la cerrara. Bella no dijo nada mientras sus ojos miraban detenidamente su cabello enredado y su cara culpable. Vi un toque de ira en sus ojos de color ambarino.

_Demonios ella esta muy bien. Se ve aun mejor cuando sabe que hizo algo mal. Al menos sé que cuando me deshaga de esta espina en mi costado, no será muy difícil obtener lo que quiero. Si ella se esta entregando a Cullen, también se entregará a mí. Me aseguraré de eso._

"¿Querías algo Nate?" dije con los dientes apretados.

"Así que Isabella, quería dejarte saber que, en el futuro, no es una buena idea hacerme ver como un tonto frente a mis amigos. Eso me enfurece. La vida es mejor para todos si yo no estoy enfurecido."

"Yo sinceramente espero que no la estés amenazando, McFadden." Dije con el tono más parejo que pude.

"Velo como quieras. Ella me faltó el respeto esta mañana y no importa que tan hermosa o especial se crea que es. Yo no seré irrespetado. Ella debería disculparse."

"¿_Tú_ tienes un problema con el irrespeto Nate?" dijo Bella con incredulidad. La miré alarmado. Ella estaba furiosa.

"Tú nos has faltado el respeto a Edward y a mí en cada oportunidad que has tenido. Eres una asquerosa excusa de un niño pretendiendo ser un hombre. ¿_Tú _quieres que _yo_ me disculpe? ¡Como el infierno me disculparé contigo! Dijo ella con furia.

"Bella" dije como advertencia.

Los ojos de Nate brillaron de ira, y la nube de malicia flotando alrededor de su piel se volvió gruesa entre nosotros. _Esta pequeña gata del infierno necesita una buena paliza. Me aseguraré de dársela…_

Dí un paso amenazador hacia él, usando cada fibra de mi autocontrol para mantener mi ira intacta.

"Cullen. Mantén a tu pequeña ramera bajo control."

Siseé entre dientes en un intento de enfocarme en mi respiración mientras mi vista se cubría de una furia roja. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era subir mi mano. Sólo necesitaba mi pulgar y mi dedo índice…

"¿Cómo llamaste a mi hermana?" dijo Jasper mientras salía de las sombras detrás de un auto. Emmett también se materializó de la nada para pararse amenazadoramente detrás de Nate. Nate tomó un momento para analizar la situación y dio un paso atrás para alejarse del vehiculo luego de decidir que la auto-preservación era mas importante que su ego herido, por los momentos.

"Lo mejor es que ustedes se quiten de mi camino Cullen. Todos ustedes. No olvidaré esto." Se volteó para hacerle frente a Emmett, retándolo a hacer algo. Me moví hacia Emmett para dejarlo pasar con una extrema renuencia.

_Ella no se saldrá con la suya. Todavía obtendré lo que quiero de ella. Simplemente no tengo que seguir siendo amable. No más juegos. Puedo esperar tanto como sea necesario. Me entusiasma la posibilidad de restregárselo en su cara de niño bonito. Su perfecto angelito… ya verán lo que les viene. Me aseguraré de ello._


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

**Guerra Psicológica – Renesme**

Lancé mi bolso hacia el asiento trasero del bebé de Jake… su Mustang GT 500 del 67. Mi familia se lo había dado como un presente hace algunos años, y él había pasado las últimas dos semanas trabajando exhaustivamente para modificarlo. Yo usualmente adoraba meterme en el asiento de pasajero de su auto. Por alguna razón, me sentía como en casa con el olor a cuero restaurado y el gruñido del motor llenando mis sentidos.

Hoy era diferente. Hoy yo estaba realmente molesta. Hoy yo quería respuestas.

"¡Hey Nessie!" dijo Jake alegremente.

Me volteé para mirarlo mientras él comenzaba a bajar por el camino de nuestra casa. Su sonrisa vaciló tan pronto como vio mi rostro.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" su preocupación era sincera.

"Si, pasa algo malo Jake" dije molesta. "Y hoy voy a mejorarlo. Estoy enferma y cansada de estar tirada en mi cama despierta en las noches preguntándome que demonios te hice para que me trates así"

El rostro de Jake se volvió pálido, y sus ojos se volvieron enormes. "Dime que hice Nessie. Sea lo que sea, no fue a propósito. Sea lo que sea, lo siento."

Yo casi pierdo el impulso de mi ira cuando escuché el dolor en su voz, pero yo me había comprometido con mi intención esta mañana, y no iba a pasar ni un día más ocultando mi frustración con él.

"Jake, ¿Por qué estas actuando tan extraño?" comencé.

"¿Cómo extraño?" preguntó con precaución.

"¿Por qué no quisiste saltar en paracaídas la semana pasada?"

"Te lo dije Nessie, es peligroso."

"Eso no te a detenido antes. Jake, por favor se honesto conmigo."

Me quedé viendo su rostro mientras él miraba con intensidad el camino frente a nosotros en un esfuerzo para ocultar sus emociones. "Jake, contéstame por favor" le rogué.

Él suspiró y dijo: "No quise ir a saltar en paracaídas la semana pasada porque pensé que tu papá se molestaría conmigo por ponerte en riesgo. Me e esforzado mucho últimamente para no hacerle perder el control a Edward."

"¿Por qué? ¿Papá te a dicho algo?"

De repente recordé que papa y Jake habían ido escaleras arriba ayer. No pensé mucho en eso en ese momento, pero ahora me preguntaba si estaba sucediendo algo que todos me estaban ocultando. Odiaba ser tratada como una niña.

"No, el no me a dicho nada. Solo no quiero molestarlo."

"Bueno ¿Y por qué demonios?" dije mientras mi irritación continuaba creciendo. "Papá se molesta con nosotros todo el tiempo. Luego lo supera."

La boca de Jake se convirtió en una línea dura mientras murmuraba "No creía que él fuera a superar esto."

"¿El paracaidismo? Después de todas las cosas estúpidas que él y mamá han hecho, ¿por qué el paracaidismo sería un gran problema?"

Jake suspiró de nuevo derrotado. "Al demonio con esto" susurró para sí mismo mientras paraba el auto a un lado del camino y lo apagaba. Me quedé sentada ahí, con la confusión mezclada con la irritación,

"No era por el paracaidismo Nessie. Nunca ha sido por el paracaidismo. Es algo sobre mí."

"Bueno entonces podrías dejar de ser un idiota misterioso y decirme ¿_que esta sucediendo?"_

Jake sólo se quedó mirándome con un aspecto que me hizo sentir algo extraño en el estomago. Respiró profunda y temblorosamente y se inclinó hacia mí. Sabía que mis ojos estaban enormes por la intriga. _¿Qué demonios le pasa a Jake?_ De repente, el temor me llenó con mi conclusión.

"¿Jake estas enfermo? ¿Eso es lo que sucede? ¡Por favor dime que pasa! Me esta volviendo loca. Si pasa algo malo, podemos arreglarlo. Dejaré de ser tan terrible contigo. ¡Sólo dime que te pasa!"

El levanto su brazo derecho. Podía verlo temblar mientras alcanzaba mi cabello para quitar un mechón de mi rostro y luego poner su mano en mi mejilla. Sentí una sensación extraña mientras el calor de su palma empapaba mi piel, y casi se sentía como si me hubiese dejado lentamente en shock. La tibieza de sus oscuros ojos se intensificó. Y sentí una insoportable necesidad de alcanzar y tocar su rostro… era insondable y desconcertante. Abrió su boca para decir algo, dudando… conflictivo.

"No puedo hacerlo" susurró. "Lo siento Nessie. No puedo. No ahora."

"¿De que estas hablando?" exclamé mientras la extraña sensación en mi estomago comenzaba a ser reemplazada con ira.

"Por favor Nessie. Te prometo que te lo diré. Es sólo que no puedo ahora. Dame un día mas ¿Por favor?"

"Jake ya te dije que dejaría de ser tan malcriada contigo. Si sucede algo malo ¡Podemos arreglarlo! ¡Yo puedo arreglarlo!"

"No Nessie. No es nada que tú hayas hecho. Por favor sólo dame un día más. Te lo estoy rogando ¿Por favor?" su rostro se veía tan patético que asentí en acuerdo antes de pensarlo bien.

"Sólo para que sepas, esto significa que voy a estar enfadada contigo hasta que me digas Jacob Black." Le dije mientras mi ira volvía, a la vista de mi derrota temporal.

"Lo siento Nessie. Te lo voy a compensar." Me dijo con un obvio dolor.

De nuevo, el inexplicable deseo de alcanzar a tocarlo consumió mis pensamientos. ¡Lo que sea! ¡Él no iba a salirse con la suya para que dejara pasar esto con su patético acto de cachorro herido! Comprometida de nuevo con mi frustración, crucé mis brazos encima de mi pecho y lo ignoré durante todo el viaje hasta la escuela.

"Tienes un día mas Jake. Solo uno. Para entonces mas te vale que me cuentes todo." Dije molesta mientras cerraba la puerta del auto de un portazo y salía corriendo escaleras arriba.

Eché un vistazo sobre mi hombro y lo vi con la cabeza hundida en el volante con su frente presionada contra el cuero. Casi me doy media vuelta para ir a disculparme. Mierda, ¡me estoy convirtiendo en mamá! Apreté mis dientes juntos y me obligué a seguir caminando. Estaba tan confundida y frustrada que marché sin detenerme hasta mi clase de francés. Mi rostro debió verse muy interesante porque todos se quitaban de mi camino mientras intentaban no quedarse mirándome. Vi que Yuri me había guardado un asiento al lado de ella al fondo de la clase, así que continué mi marcha derecho hasta el escritorio y me senté rígidamente.

"Eh, ¿Nessie? ¿Te pasa algo?"

"¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?" dije a través de mis labios presionados.

"Bueno, tu cara esta toda roja y tus ojos se ven un poco raros… como brillantes. Honestamente te ves como drogada."

Sonreí un poco a pesar de mi misma. "Solamente estoy muy molesta Yuri."

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?" me preguntó amablemente.

"Bueno… es un poco complicado."

"Entonces debe tratarse de problemas con un chico." Dijo ella con certeza.

¿Ah? No lo entendía. "Eh, no es esa clase de complicación Yuri."

"Nessie tenemos dieciséis años. La única cosa en nuestra vida que amerita la palabra 'complicado' es problemas con un chico."

Ella esperó para lograr el efecto. "Espera," dijo ella como si de repente se hubiese acordado de algo. "¿Esto es acerca de aquel moreno _rebelde sin causa_ de ayer?" me quedé viéndola con mis cejas fruncidas y mi boca colgando un poco abierta. Eso fue rápido. Bajé mi voz cuando Madame Patton comenzó la clase.

"Si es, pero no es lo que estas pesando idiota."

"Si no es, entonces a mi me encantaría tener esa clase de 'complicación' con él. Hombre, ¡él esta súper bueno!"

Ante sus palabras una chispa de ira irradió desde dentro de mí. Ella lo vio inmediatamente en mi rostro. "¡Lo ves! ¡Lo sabía! Si _es _esa clase de complicación." Dijo Yuri con satisfacción.

"¿De que estas hablando?" le dije molesta.

"Ay por favor Nessie. No pensé que fueras tonta. Acabas de molestarte porque dije que estaba interesada en el chico de la motocicleta. Eso debe significar que te gusta."

"No en serio, no me gusta Yuri. Jake es como un hermano para mí. Hemos sido amigos desde que yo era una niña."

"Eso no quiere decir nada. Yo los vi juntos ayer. Vi la forma en la que él te mira. Él te mira como si tú iluminaras su día. No quise decir nada porque no sabía si a ti te gustaba también. Pero ahora lo sé." Ella se inclinó hasta su silla de manera burlona mientras Madame Patton nos veía a ambas como advirtiéndonos mentalmente que dejáramos de hablar.

Mi mente estaba literalmente corriendo dentro de mi cabeza. ¿Podría ser ese el problema de Jake? Mentalmente revisé nuestra conversación de esta mañana.

"_Me e esforzado mucho últimamente para no hacerle perder el control a Edward."_

"_Nunca ha sido por el paracaidismo."_

"_No creía que él fuera a superar esto."_

Ay dios. ¿Era eso?

¿Era por eso que él no me tocaba tampoco? De todas las cosas extrañas que él había hecho en las ultimas semanas, no lograba admitirle a nadie que esa era la más dolorosa. Mis recuerdos se llenaron con épocas en las que Jake me abrazaba fuertemente, ponía su mano alrededor de mi cuello en camaradería, o me daba un puñetazo en el brazo bromeando cuando me burlaba de él. Nuestra amistad siempre había sido abierta y de confianza. Cada vez que él dejaba de tocarme, yo me sentía como si pasara algo horriblemente malo conmigo… como si estuviera infectada con la plaga.

Durante el resto del día consideré los cambios en Jake estas últimas semanas. En el vacío de racionalización que Yuri había deducido astutamente, la mayor parte tenía mucho sentido.

Jake estaba evitando a mi papá para que no viera en la mente de Jake que yo le importaba mucho más que como amigo. Evitar el paracaidismo simplemente tenía que ver con un control de riesgos… si él ya sabía que mi papa estaba irritado, no era muy buena idea presionar su suerte. Él no me tocaba para prevenir cualquier tipo de pensamientos inapropiados que pudieran cruzar su mente. Pobre Jake. Mi papá debió hacer de su vida un infierno estas últimas semanas.

Inmediatamente se me ocurrió que papá ya debía saber todo acerca de esto… lo sabía y no me había dicho nada. Lo que significaba por su puesto que mamá lo sabía también.

Mis padres tenían esta clase extraña de matrimonio en el sentido de que ellos nunca se escondían nada el uno del otro. Ellos hablaban juntos sobre todo, todo el tiempo. Estaba claro para cualquiera que los viera que ellos estaban total y completamente obsesionados el uno con el otro. Su devoción mutua incluso me daba nauseas a veces.

Aún cuando yo aparentaba tener una perspectiva obstinada en lo que se refería al amor, como producto de mi conocimiento intelectual (uno no puede creer en el amor y leer a Jean-Paul Sartre por un extenso período de tiempo), yo siempre había admirado y deseado en secreto lo que mis padres tenían entre ellos. Pero nunca me había detenido a imaginarme teniendo algo como eso con alguna persona en particular, en especial no con Jake.

Jake era… Jake era mi familia. Él era mi hogar. Yo no tenía ni un solo recuerdo que no incluyera a Jake. El siempre había estado ahí para ayudarme siempre que yo hacía algo estúpido. Recordé sus tibias manos guiando las mías sobre todos los botones y el volante cuando me enseñó a manejar mi Harley este verano. Y recordé también la sensación de estar lentamente en shock cuando él puso su palma en mi mejilla esta mañana. Pensé en la vez que quise caminar con él por el bosque justo antes de que entrara en fase para hablar con Seth. La lluvia había rociado su pecho desnudo y enormes brazos y me burlé de él diciéndole que se veía como un drogadicto roído.

Recordé su forma alta y musculosa de nuevo, pero con una perspectiva completamente diferente. Mi estomago se llenó de un calor que subió hasta mi garganta.

¿Era posible? ¿Yo realmente sentía algo por Jake? Lo pensé seriamente y con el corazón abierto. Inmediatamente después de mi consideración, supe que tenía que ser verdad porque una sensación de paz se apoderó de mí por completo.

Tenia sentido.

Era verdad.


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

**Revelación – Edward**

"Bella por favor deja de disculparte. Si no estuviera tan furioso con ese bastardo, probablemente encontraría tu ataque de ira a la hora del almuerzo bastante gracioso." Le dije con una medio sonrisa.

"Es que no puedo creer que después de haberte sermoneado para que te controlaras, ¡yo fuera la idiota que perdiera el control!" dijo mirando hacia abajo con vergüenza.

Yo suspiré de nuevo. Desde la disputa cerca de mi auto, Bella había estado mordiéndose el labio y mirándome con sus ojos enormes, rogándome que la perdonara por gritarle a un hombre que yo desearía despellejar calmadamente en tiras y frente a cualquiera que estuviese dispuesto a mirar.

Él había llamado ramera a mi gracia salvadora, y yo lo había dejado irse sin un rasguño. Probablemente yo era él que debería disculparse. Mis ojos se estrecharon de nuevo con el recuerdo y Bella mal interpretó mi mueca.

Ella gimió: "¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! Me esforzaré más Edward. ¡Te juro que lo haré!"

"Isabella… _detente._ Ya es bastante difícil dejar a esa cosa pavonearse por la escuela, sin tener que considerar tu arrepentimiento por darle una pequeña probada de la verdad que él necesita desesperadamente oír."

"Bueno, espero que haya perdido un poco de su interés en mi, ahora que piensa que soy una ramera con mal carácter."

Yo gruñí… la única palabra en la que mi mente se había enfocado era el obsceno insulto a mi esposa.

"Edward, es sólo una palabra. Por favor deja de pensar en eso como si fueras un hombre de comienzos de siglo y date cuenta de que una palabra es sólo tan poderosa como tú le permitas que sea. Yo se que no soy una ramera. Y además, pienso que es realmente irónico que un niño que enumera sus conquistas piense que puede efectivamente insultar a una mujer casada con el único hombre con el que a dormido, llamándola ramera. Es un poco gracioso de cierta forma."

"No es gracioso en lo mas mínimo. Es algo bueno que Jasper y Emmett aparecieran cuando lo hicieron. Yo estaba contemplando formas muy interesantes de hacer que Nate se disculpara contigo."

"También es algo bueno que Alice haya visto lo que estabas a punto de hacer y enviara a Jazz y Em para detenerte." Dijo.

"Eso depende de tu perspectiva." Dije entre dientes.

Estábamos al fondo de la clase del séptimo período, el laboratorio de bilogía, y habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo sobre análisis volumétricos en menos de quince minutos. Normalmente yo encontraba el hecho de que estuviéramos juntos en el laboratorio de biología bastante romántico… esta era la clase en la secundaria de Forks que había dado comienzo a mi verdadera vida. Conocí por primera vez a Bella Swan en el laboratorio de biología. De nuevo, este niño estaba robándome momentos importantes de mi vida al entrometerse en nuestra felicidad. La lista de razones para aniquilarlo estaba creciendo a un ritmo rápido.

_Me pregunto porqué esos dos al fondo el salón no están trabajando en su laboratorio. Probablemente no saben que hacer. Dios no suele bendecir a los hermosos con un cerebro. _

Vi a la instructora, la Sra. Shea, comenzar a caminar hacia nuestra mesa de laboratorio. Hice un pequeño movimiento con mis ojos para indicarle a Bella que la profesora se acercaba y Bella inmediatamente levantó su lápiz para hacer parecer que acabábamos de terminar la última pregunta.

"¿Cómo les va a ustedes dos? ¿Necesitan ayuda?" _dios mío pero que linda es. Y él… bueno, yo…_

Sonreí para mi mismo por su lucha interna con sus inapropiados pensamientos vulgares e infantiles.

_¡Sólo tiene dieciséis años Jennifer! ¡Dieciséis! ¡Detente! _

Equivocada por cien años. "De hecho creo que acabamos de terminar Sra. Shea." Dije con una sonrisa que repitió otra escena de mal gusto en su mente.

"Pero muchas gracias por acercarse a revisar" dijo Bella amablemente. Podía ver la diversión en sus ojos mientras consideraba el rostro ruborizado de la Sra. Shea. Aunque Bella no podía leer los pensamientos de los demás, ella siempre era inusualmente perceptiva.

La voz de Bella terminó abruptamente la fantasía de la Sra. Shea que involucraba la mesa de laboratorio, y entonces ella se inclinó para agarrar nuestro trabajo del escritorio para revisarlo. Vi el aspecto de sorpresa en su rostro al darse cuenta de que habíamos hecho todo bien y habíamos obtenido las respuestas correctas al primer intento.

_Bueno. No esperaba que entendieran todo así tan correctamente. Parecía que lo único que estos dos han estado haciendo desde que la clase empezó es hablar juntos como si no hubiese nadie más en el salón. Son un poco jóvenes para ser tan intensos. _

"Al parecer ya terminaron el laboratorio… en el primer intento." Dijo dubitativa. "Hay algunos estudiantes que quizás puedan usar su ayuda. Sé que Sabrina esta teniendo problemas para terminar porque su compañero de laboratorio no vino hoy. Le diré que venga para acá para que ustedes la ayuden. ¿OK?"

"Si señora" dijo Bella, siempre cortés.

La señora Shea caminó al frente del salón e hizo movimientos de decirle a una chica que viniera a sentarse con nosotros. Mientras la chica comenzaba a recoger sus cosas despacio, me acordé de ella por dos recuerdos separados. La había visto con Nate algunas veces en el pasillo, siguiendo tristemente su grupo como una admiradora reacia. También sabía que esta era la chica que había roto el corazón de Alex Morales. Ella era muy hermosa, de una manera similar a Rosalie aunque no tan impactante. Su cabello era rubio y se curvaba atractivamente hasta sus hombros, y tenía una figura pequeña pero curvilínea. Para mí, su rasgo más memorable eran sus ojos. Eran verdes esmeralda y estaban llenos de tristeza, como los de una persona que ha visto suficiente dolor para toda una vida. Ella comenzó a caminar hacia nosotros. Bella plasmó una sonrisa amigable en su rostro en un esfuerzo para lograr que Sabrina se sintiera cómoda.

_Dios esto es una pesadilla. ¿Mi semana podría volverse peor? Yo sabía que Nate iba a dejarme eventualmente, ¿Pero ahora tengo que ir a sentarme con su nuevo objeto de deseo? Sólo mátenme ahora y acabemos con esto. Y para colmo, al parecer ella no es tan estúpida como yo fui. Dios él estaba furioso por el rechazo de ella. Aunque honestamente, ese chico Edward es realmente bello. Ja. Tal vez si Nate le roba la novia, Edward y yo podríamos crear una pareja de abandonados... como estoy segura de que Alex nunca me va a dirigir la palabra de nuevo._

La tristeza en sus ojos se profundizó mientras se sentaba frente a nosotros y forzaba una sonrisa. "Hola, me llamo Sabrina Hoffman. Brina."

"Yo me llamo Bella y él es Edward. Es muy agradable conocerte." Dijo Bella calurosamente.

_Genial. Ella es fabulosamente hermosa Y muy agradable._

"Así que Brina, vamos a acabar con este laboratorio para que podamos usar el resto de la clase para perder el tiempo" dije con una sonrisa.

_Vaya. Esto es demasiado. Bello y además ¿Un buen chico? No creí que fuera posible. _

Comenzamos a trabajar con ella para rehacer el laboratorio. Podía ver que Bella se estaba esforzando mucho para hacer que sus movimientos se vieran tan humanos como fuera posible bajo un escrutinio tan cercano.

"Bella, creo dejaste por fuera un punto decimal cuando escribiste el último cálculo." Dije pacientemente.

"¿Lo hice…? No tonto ahí está. Es sólo que es difícil de leer por mi caligrafía."

"Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas, tu caligrafía si se ve bastante atroz, ¿No lo crees Brina?" dije guiñándole un ojo.

Su sonrisa se volvió menos vacilante. "A mi me parece que se ve bien." Dijo ella amablemente.

"Bueno si mi caligrafía se ve tan mal señor Perfecto, quizás podrías hacer algo en vez de estar sentado aquí juzgando cosas que a ¡nadie le importan!" dijo Bella mientras me sacaba la lengua de una manera absurdamente linda.

"Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías" me reí mientras tomaba el reporte y comenzaba a hacer anotaciones con mi escritura clara.

_Oh. Él la trata bien. De hecho, no me a mirado ni una sola vez porque esta muy ocupado viéndola a ella. Él es tan amable con ella, como Alex. Para nada como Nate…_

Su mente se llenó con recuerdos que de hecho me hicieron aborrecer a Nathan McFadden aun más. Como si él ya no estuviera entre los humanos más detestables que había encontrado en mi vida, Nate de hecho había golpeado a Sabrina un par de veces. Ella recordó un moretón que tenía en su brazo, y me tomó una gran parte de mi control ocultar el hecho de que podía ver sus pensamientos. Ella suspiró de nuevo mientras comenzaba la última parte del laboratorio con la ayuda de Bella. La energía y amabilidad de Bella parecían ayudar a descongelar el dolor congelado en los ojos de Sabrina mientras trabajaban juntas rápida y eficientemente.

_Realmente creo que me gusta Bella. Ella no es para nada como creí que iba a ser. Usualmente las chicas que tienen tanto no pierden su amabilidad con personas que no tienen mucho, a menos que sea por alguna ganancia personal. Yo debería saberlo. Yo solía ser como ella… y entonces lo tiré todo a la basura. Quizás debería decirle algo sobre Nate. Quizás piense que soy rara, pero ella es demasiado buena. Además Edward la ama de verdad. Se nota. No quiero que ella lo tire todo a la basura._

"¡Listo! Dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa. "¿Vas a escribirlo Cullen o tengo que hacerlo yo?" me preguntó bromeando. Yo sonreí y comencé a escribir.

_Es ahora o nunca. Haz una cosa buena este año Brina, y deja de ser tan gallina. _"Eh… realmente no me quiero entrometer Bella, pero sólo quería decirte que realmente te admiro por enfrentarte a Nate. Se que no es fácil. Él no es tan agradable cuando no obtiene lo que quiere." Ella vio fugazmente sus recuerdos y yo me llenaba de furia. "Sé que es difícil ahora, pero estas haciendo lo correcto. Te lo digo por una experiencia personal. Nate no es tan fabuloso como a él le gusta pensar que es. Se que estoy metiendo mi nariz en tus asuntos, pero no desperdicies cosas buenas por un espejismo. McFadden es definitivamente un espejismo." Bromeó tristemente.

Bella solo miró a Brina con un afecto recién encontrado. "Brina, realmente aprecio lo que dijiste. No te preocupes, no tengo intención de desperdiciar nada. Estoy segura de que las cosas que piensas que perdiste están esperando que estés lista para recuperarlas."

"No lo creo," dijo Sabrina con tristeza. "Pero al menos puedo decir algo antes de que te conviertas en la próxima tonta con un tatuaje que te recuerde por siempre lo estúpida que eres."

Ella levantó su muñeca izquierda. En la parte de adentro, debajo de su palma estaban las letras "NM" grabadas en su piel.

"A él le gusta dejar una muestra de recuerdo. Es gracioso. Antes de conocerlo, yo nunca habría considerado el hacerme un tatuaje. Entonces una noche, soy la rubia idiota riéndose tontamente en una silla mientras graban sus iniciales en mi piel mientras él y su primo se tatúan una palabra rara en su pecho. Al menos e debido pedirle que pusiera mis iniciales en algún lado, ¿No lo crees? Es gracioso que cuando crees estar enamorado hagas cosas tan estúpidas." Dijo ella con una risa sarcástica.

Yo ya sabía que la culpa de que las cosas hubiesen pasado así no era completamente de Sabrina. Cualquiera que fuera el poder que Nate poseía no tenía efectos sobre nosotros, pero definitivamente le habían servido para sus propósitos con ella.

En un intento de aligerar los ánimos, Bella dijo, "Bueno quizás podríamos amarrarlo y obligarlo a que se tatúe tu nombre en alguna parte. Espero que la palabra que pusieron en su pecho signifique "Idiota" en oto idioma."

Sabrina y Bella se rieron juntas. "No creo que signifique eso… creo que Nate me dijo que era una palabra rara en Gaélico o Celta… o quizás era inglés antiguo. No me acuerdo. Él no me dijo que significaba."

Vi la palabra en su cabeza y como estaba escrita atravesando el pecho de Nate. Parecía empezar con la letra "W"… su memoria era muy borrosa para que yo pudiera leer cualquiera de las demás letras. Probablemente era alguna frase ególatra que sólo un cerebro tan poco original como el de Nate pudiera idear. Entonces sonó la campana de salida.

"Gracias de nuevo Brina."

"No hay problema Bella. Solo no cometas mis errores," dijo ella mientras el dolor se arrastraba de vuelta a sus ojos.

"Los errores pueden ser corregidos Sabrina. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es luchar por enmendarlos. No te des mala vida por eso." Murmuré tranquilamente.

"Gracias Edward. Que tengan buenas tardes." _Dios como extraño a Alex. Edward me recuerda a él. Él sólo es un chico decente con un corazón amable. Porque tuve que… me gustaría poder regresar el tiempo. Haría cualquier cosa para evitarlo._

El dolor en sus pensamientos rasgó mi pecho. Ambos, Sabrina y Alex eran dos personas muy buenas que habían quedado atrapadas en una tempestad… una tormenta controlada por Nate. Yo sabía que quería ayudarlos a ambos porque ellos habían sido, de manera independiente, lo suficientemente amables para que les importara que el mismo destino no nos ocurriera a Bella y a mí. Quizás podríamos encontrar alguna manera de ayudarlos a ver en sus corazones tan bien como yo podía ver en sus mentes.

Esperé junto al casillero de Bella mientras recogía sus cosas para poder irnos a casa. Mientras se agachaba para meter sus libros en su bolso, escuché los pensamientos de algunos muchachos cerca de nosotros mientras admiraban la forma en que sus pantalones blancos ajustados realzaban la forma de sus piernas… piernas que se habían alargado considerablemente por sus tacones. Fruncí el ceño mientras me movía detrás de Bella para bloquear la vista de ellos. Alice. Esa adorablemente molesta pequeña vampira no estaba ayudándome en nada a anular mi rasgo posesivo. Bella volteó la cabeza para mirarme perpleja.

"¿Sucede algo malo? Susurró.

Yo suspiré. "No pasa nada malo. Al menos nada de lo que pueda hacer algo al respecto." La alcancé poniendo mis brazos alrededor de ella y la levante delicadamente del suelo en un abrazo fuerte. Por la esquina de mi ojo, pude ver a Alex Morales mirándonos con una sonrisa de amarga satisfacción.

_Realmente me alegro por ellos. No puedo creer que ella se haya reído de Nate cuando intentó invitarla a salir. Ella debe ser muy fuerte. Edward tampoco se ve perturbado por nada de esto. Debe ser bueno saber que vales lo suficiente como para que se queden contigo… sin importar la tentación._

Decidí en ese momento que necesitaba ir a hablar con él. Si Nate estaba abusando de Brina, era hora de que alguien hiciera algo al respecto… yo ya sabia que Brina aún sentía algo por Alex, y era hora de que él se diera cuenta de la verdad para que ella ya no se sintiera atrapada en una prisión que ella misma había construido. El romántico incorregible en mi sabía que Alex haría cualquier cosa para ayudar a Brina… era la bendición y la maldición de amar a alguien. Nada más importaba. Puse a Bella en el suelo y le susurré al oído para dejarle saber lo que haría. Ella me sonrió y apretó mi mano para apoyarme. Caminé hasta Alex.

_Hombre me gustaría tener la confianza de Cullen… y su ropa. Ese auto también sería bueno. Probablemente aun tendría a Brina. _Se burló sarcásticamente.

"Hey Alex. ¿Te importaría si hablamos por un par de minutos?"

"Ehh, claro Edward. ¿Qué sucede?" 

"Acabo de tener la clase de biología del último período con Brina, y vine a hablarte sobre algo." Alex se congeló cuando vio la mirada de preocupación en mi rostro.

_¿Brina?_ "¿Ella esta bien?"

Tomé una pausa por un momento, considerando como decirle que la mujer que él amaba con todo su corazón estaba en una relación abusiva con un tipo al que ambos odiábamos. Yo sabía como reaccionaría. Quizás debí hacer esto de forma mas privada.

"Alex," comencé gentilmente, "Sé que probablemente ésta no es la mejor manera de hacer esto, y perdóname por no escoger un mejor lugar y momento que ahora. Tu me hiciste un favor el otro día, y yo quiero ayudarte en cualquier forma que me sea posible." Tomé una respiración profunda.

"Brina tiene… moretones Alex." Dije tan suavemente como me fue posible.

_¿Moretones? ¿De que?... _le tomó sólo un momento comprenderlo todo. _¡Lo mato! ¡Mataré al bastardo! ¿Dónde está ese pedazo de mierda? _(Dicho en español en el original)

Su rostro estaba contorsionado. Puse mi mano en su hombro para detenerlo mientras buscaba con locura el objeto de su furia. "Alex, no ayudará en nada que vayas tras de él ahora, necesitar tomar un momento para pensar."

"¿Eso es lo que harías tu?" si él hubiese golpeado a Bella… ¿te detendrías a pensar?" me dijo con la voz ronca y sus hombros sacudiéndose de furia.

Mis ojos se estrecharon, lo miré a los ojos y le mentí. "Si quisiera hacer lo mejor para Bella, entonces sí."

"Estas mintiendo Cullen. Tú le arrancarías los brazos del cuerpo. Suéltame." El luchó en vano para empujar mi brazo fuera de él.

"Alex… Brina te necesita ahora. Ella aún te ama. Lo sé. Deja ir tu odio por McFadden y sólo ve con ella. Tienes que estar allí para ella."

Su rostro se suavizó un poco, pero la ira amarga aún era muy aparente. Él buscó alrededor más calmadamente, y sus ojos se entibiaron cuando vio a Sabrina poner silenciosamente sus libros en su bolso para irse a casa.

"Por favor. Tengo que hablar con ella. Déjame ir Edward. No haré nada en este momento." _Pero tan pronto vea a ese cabrón, es hombre muerto._

Liberé mi presa de su hombro y lo miré mientras caminaba despacio hasta Brina. Ella aún le daba la espalda mientras cerraba su casillero con un suspiro.

"¿Brina?" dijo Alex suavemente. Los hombros de ella se congelaron, y se volteó extrañada.

"¿Alex?" sus ojos estaban enormes por el shock. "No puedo creer que al menos quieras hablarme," dijo ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

"Sabrina. ¿Cómo se lo permitiste? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me buscaste?"

"¿De que estas hablando Alex?"

"Él te golpeó Sabrina. No lo niegues."

Sus lágrimas bañaron sus temblorosas mejillas. Ella miró el suelo avergonzada. Podía ver los hombros de Alex temblando de nuevo por la ira de la confirmación que había en su silencio.

"No te preocupes Brina. Él no va a tocarte de nuevo. No va a poder. Yo voy a…"

Él no pudo terminar su frase porque Sabrina lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"¡Alex! Te e extrañado tanto. Aunque ya no me quieras, tengo que decirte cuanto lo lamento… por todo. Por favor perdóname" sollozó silenciosamente.

Él lentamente puso sus brazos alrededor de Sabrina y dijo las palabras que comenzarían a sanar sus corazones rotos, "No hay nada que perdonar."

Ellos se quedaron abrazados silenciosamente en medio del ruido de la multitud de estudiantes que cerraban sus casilleros mientras hablaban y reían con un espíritu anticipatorio que indicaba el final de otro día de escuela. Satisfecho con el producto de mi intromisión, sonreí y enfoqué mi atención al fondo del pasillo. Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo.

_Ella miente. Sé que está mintiendo. La verdad tiene un sabor diferente. Las mentiras son amargas. La verdad es dulce. La obligaré a decirme la verdad._

"Aléjate de mí."La voz silenciosamente enfurecida de Bella ahogó todo lo demás a mí alrededor.

¡Idiota! Empujé mi camino de vuelta entre la muchedumbre hacia donde había dejado en un descuido a Bella, cerca de su casillero. Lo que vi entre en montón de estudiantes cuando se formó una línea de visión desde donde estaba, casi me hace empujar a todos los estudiantes fuera de mi camino, todos los pensamientos de precaución y discreción se consumieron en el fuego de mi ira. Colin McFadden tenía su antebrazo en el cuello de Bella y él la tenía presionada contra la pared de casilleros mientras ella lo veía fríamente. Otros tres chicos que reconocí del equipo de futbol estaban parados casualmente alrededor de Bella y Colin para ocultarlos de la vista de las distraídas masas.

_Hay algo malo en esta chica. Nate tenía razón. Necesitamos encontrar que sucede con ella. No esta asustada en lo absoluto. Es casi como si quisiera que yo intentara hacerle algo. No me importa. Mi mente me frita que me esta mintiendo. Ella me dirá la verdad._

"Será mejor que me sueltes Colin. Realmente lo lamentarás si no lo haces." La voz de Bella era calmada.

"Te dejaré ir cuando contestes mis preguntas con honestidad."

La lucha para hacer mi camino a través de la multitud de niños sin herirlos estaba tomando cada fibra de mi concentración. Finalmente llegué y tomé un momento para controlar mi ira.

Bella me miró y se encogió de hombros diciéndole a Colin "Es tu funeral:"

"¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" le dije con una voz amenazadora.

Los lacayos de futbol inmediatamente se enfocaron en mí. Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño que no pude ubicar… y sus mentes estaban curiosamente en blanco y sin pensamiento alguno. Colin me miro sin temor y no bajó su brazo del cuello de Bella.

"Bella y yo sólo estábamos conversando. Ella me estaba mintiendo, y no me gustan los mentirosos." Dijo con indiferencia.

"Quítale tus manos de encima _ahora"_

"¿O que Cullen? Ya sé por Nate que eres una gallina. Tu no harás nada."

"Tal vez el no lo haga, pero yo lo haré." Escuché la voz de Alex Morales detrás de mí. "Aléjate de ella Colin." Tú y tu primo ya no van a amenazar mujeres y se saldrán con la suya." Dijo con sus ojos furiosos.

Cuando Alex habló, todos los estudiantes que intentaban ignorar la escena comenzaron a formar un círculo alrededor de nosotros. Alex había venido a pararse detrás de mí. Vi el muchacho de esta mañana… el que le había encantado tanto mi auto también vino a ponerse de mi lado.

_Colin McFadden es un imbécil. ¿Intentará golpear a una chica? Eso es llevar las cosas un poco lejos._

Caminé hasta Colin y empujé a un lado el brazo del jugador de futbol que intentó detenerme. Agarré el brazo libre de Colin. El retrocedió ligeramente ante mi contacto. "Tienes cinco segundos McFadden. Cinco… cuatro…"

"¿Qué esta sucediendo allá? ¡Terminen con esto en este instante! ¿Colin? ¿Alex?"

Era nuestro profesor guía.

Colin liberó inmediatamente a Bella. "Todo esta bien señor Stauffer. Fue solo un pequeño malentendido. Ya lo arreglamos."

"¡Bueno váyanse todos a casa! Basta de tonterías" dijo con la verdadera forma de alguien obligado a disciplinar, pero que estaba ansioso de evitar ese derecho. Colin se quedó mirándome por un momento.

_Nate no estará contento de saber que no conseguí la verdad de la terca gata infernal de Cullen. Supongo que tendremos que volverlo a intentar luego._

Se volteó y comenzó a caminar hasta el final del pasillo con los "mente en blanco" siguiéndolo sin decir palabra. Los ojos de Bella aún brillaban de furia. Yo solo la miré, congelado. Bella me echó un vistazo y luego se volteó para sonreírle a todo el mundo para demostrar que todo estaba bien.

"¡Gracias por ponerte de mi parte Alex! Eso fue un poco tonto. ¡Colin tiene tremendo temperamento!"

Alex no estaba convencido mientras miraba mi forma rígida con preocupación. "Edward… ¿Estas bien?" preguntó silenciosamente.

"¡Él esta bien Alex! No te preocupes. Es sólo que se queda un poco callado cuando se molesta. No te preocupes por él. ¡Te veremos mañana! Dijo apurada.

Bella agarró mi brazo y me arrastro hacia afuera de la escuela hacia el estacionamiento. Yo no había respirado o parpadeado ni una sola vez desde que el profesor me impidió arrancarle a Colin el brazo de su cuerpo. Ella se detuvo al lado de mi auto.

"¿Edward? No puedo manejar esta cosa. ¿Puedes reaccionar para que podamos salir de aquí?"

Como una maquina muda, hice los movimientos de meterme en el auto y encenderlo. Tan pronto como abandonamos el estacionamiento, pisé hasta el fondo el acelerador, y el auto saltó hacia delante con un rugido. Bella no dijo nada. Continué manejando, pasando los cambios para llegar a casa. Los caminos borrosos pasaban a nuestro lado a velocidades peligrosas, y aún así yo no lograba calmarme. Finalmente me estacioné a un lado del camino, que daba vista a las montañas. Salí del auto y Bella se movió silenciosamente hacia mí. La agarré y la halé hasta mis brazos en un movimiento rápido como un rayo.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?" dije tranquilamente.

"Edward, él no iba a hacerme daño. Él no puede hacerme daño."

"No me importa. Ya tuve que lidiar con un tipo insultándote hoy. El hecho de que Colin pensara que era permisible el poner sus manos sobre ti…"

"Edward, no te molestes. Honestamente no me dí cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Yo empujé un poco a Colin a propósito porque él estaba actuando muy extraño. Él se acercó a mí y me preguntó que sucedía con mi cabeza. Pensé que era una pregunta extraña. Me dijo que cuando su primo quería algo, usualmente él no tenía problemas para conseguirlo. Entonces dijo que le estaba causando problemas a Nate… y que yo sabía porque. Intenté reírme de él y le dije que no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Él me miró de forma extraña por un segundo, y luego dijo que yo estaba mintiendo. Te lo juro Edward, es casi como que él _supiera _que yo mentía. Él estaba tan seguro. Entonces me empujó contra los casilleros y me exigió que le dijera la verdad. Tu sabes el resto."

Yo si sabía el resto. Había sólo una conclusión a la que se podía llegar después de esto. La familia Cullen no era la única familia en Brevard con un secreto.

Durante todo el camino a casa consideré contra que estábamos lidiando. Desde el primer día que conocí a Nate, supe que había algo malo en él. Sus manipulaciones no funcionaban con nosotros, pero sabía que eran muy efectivas con los humanos… de esa forma él destruyó la relación de Alex y Brina. Ahora habíamos descubierto que Colin poseía una infalible habilidad para saber instintivamente la diferencia entre la verdad y las mentiras.

Nos estacionamos en el garaje de la casa. Tan pronto cruzamos la puerta, vimos a Alice esperándonos con Jasper.

"Lo lamento Edward. Colin hizo una decisión en medio segundo cuando vio a Bella parada sola en su casillero."

"No es tu culpa Alice. Yo soy el tonto que la dejo sola."

"¡Ustedes dos actúan como si yo aún fuera una frágil humana! ¿Qué es lo peor que podría haber pasado? ¿Él habría destrozado su mano en pedacitos cuando tratara de golpearme?" exclamó Bella con desesperación.

Escuché a Jasper emitir un gruñido bajo. La ira de Jasper me sorprendió hasta que vi en su cabeza que se estaba imaginando a un chico humano amenazando físicamente a Alice. Aunque Alice era la última vampira que uno pudiera llegar a tildar de indefensa, el solo pensamiento de que ella fuera amenazada era suficiente para incitar la cólera de Jasper. Él no hubiese dejado a Colin McFadden irse sin un rasguño. Lo dejó muy claro en sus pensamientos.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera Jazz? Pregunté tranquilamente. "Si hubiese matado al chico en frente de todos esos niños, ¿Como crees que seriamos capaces de lidiar con esa situación?

"No te estoy criticando Edward. Sé que hiciste lo correcto. Yo simplemente sé que no hubiese sido capaz de hacerlo." Respondió él con honestidad.

"Lo que esta hecho está hecho, y nadie esta juzgando a nadie. Como es usual, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo," dijo Carlisle mientras entraba a la habitación con Esme.

"No entiendo porque Colin iría tan lejos como amenazar a Bella por el bien de su primo. ¿Realmente vale la pena todo el esfuerzo?" Esme declaró con confusión.

"No creo que su único propósito fuera amanerar a Bella, Esme. Él estaba tratando de conseguir la verdad de ella." Dije.

"No entiendo." Ella respondió.

Bella les contó lo que Colin le había dicho, y yo confirmé su ardiente creencia en que ella mentía con respecto a sus pensamientos acerca de mi familia.

"Creo que Colin puede saber cuando la gente le esta mintiendo cuando interpreta sus palabras, y Nate puede controlar la mente humana." Apunté brevemente. "El problemas es, que no se la extensión de sus habilidades porque ellos no se han detenido a pensar acerca de eso en mi presencia."

"Y no tenemos intención de enemistarnos con ellos hasta el punto de tener que mostrarle las nuestras," dijo Carlisle irónicamente mirando a Jasper.

En ese momento, Emmett y Rosalie entraron a la cocina desde el garaje.

"¡Hola compañeros de guerra! Estarán emocionados de saber que la fase dos de nuestro esquema diabólico ¡Fue realizada exitosamente!"

Emmett estaba exaltado por la práctica de carreras, y fui inundado inmediatamente por sus pensamientos emocionados. Traté de empujarlos fuera de mi cabeza para que pudiéramos explicarles lo que había sucedido. Emmett no sería ignorado. Él se las había arreglado para vencer exitosamente el mejor tiempo en la carrera de cien metros, y Emmett estaba muy complacido consigo mismo. Colin había estado sumamente molesto por perder. Fragmentos de la gloria de Emmett pasaron como un flash en su mente.

"Emmett, definitivamente podemos hablar de esto luego, pero…"

En ese momento la imagen mental de Colin mirando a Emmett en el vestidor pasó por la mente alegre de Emmett. Colin estaba parado y envuelto en una toalla con el cabello mojado, y la furia era evidente en su rostro. El tatuaje en su pecho estaba claramente representado en la memoria perfecta de vampiro de Emmett.

"Esperen" dije.

Alcancé el bolso de Bella y saqué un lápiz y papel. Dibujando desde la imagen en la mente de Emmett, dibujé la palabra grabada cruzando el pecho de Colin donde estaba su excusa de corazón. No era grande, y los complicados giros de la caligrafía parecían distorsionar las letras haciéndolo difícil para cualquiera el percibir la palabra del efecto del conjunto. Volteé el papel hacia mi familia para que lo vieran. Recuperé cada letra de la palabra cuidadosamente de los emblemas que tenía alrededor.

"Wǣrloga"… vi a Carlisle deducir las letras rápidamente después de mi. Mi don de idiomas era secundario al de Carlisle en mi familia, y lo vi pasar rápidamente entre varios idiomas y mitologías.

"Sabrina dijo que era Inglés antiguo, Gaélico o Celta" le murmuré a mi familia.

De repente vi el cuerpo de Carlisle volverse rígido… vi la palabra en su mente tan pronto la tradujo. Mi horror era un espejo de su rostro. Recordé las inocentes palabras de Alex la primera vez que me habló.

"_Es casi como si la hubiera hechizado o algo."_

_Warlock (Hechicero)_


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

**Revelación – Jacob**

Horas más tarde, mi mano aun me quemaba por el doloroso momento en el que había tocado su mejilla.

Sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Había pasado la mayor parte del día tratando de olvidar la tarea que tenía que llevar a cabo… ¿Como le dices a la mujer de la que estas secretamente enamorado que ella está destinada a estar contigo desde el día en que nació sin sonar como un loco? La respuesta rápida es que no le dices, no al menos que quieras seguir viviendo en el área gris de la salud mental.

Sabía que decirle la verdad iba a significar que mi vida iba a realizarse o a destruirse en cuestión de unos pocos momentos. Ese pensamiento me hacía querer huir.

Recordé hace muchos años la noche que le dije a Bella que la amaba. La noche que le pedí elegirme a mí en vez de a su chupasangre excusa de novio. Mi corazón había martillado mi pecho como las alas de un colibrí, y había debatido conmigo mismo durante horas hasta el momento en que la habían dejado en la línea fronteriza de La Push. Aunque sabía que sería difícil que Bella alguna vez fijara sus ojos en alguien más que Edward Cullen, la posibilidad de que a ella le importara yo me había forzado a actuar. Necesitaba actuar para saber que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer.

Tratar de reunir el mismo nivel de valentía con respecto a Nessie era más difícil de lo que pensé que sería. Yo sabía porqué. Bella nunca había sido mía para perderla. Cuando algo realmente no te pertenece, ¿Cómo puedes verdaderamente sentir el tormento de perderlo?

Con Nessie era diferente. Ella había sido silenciosamente mía desde el día en que nació. Todos lo sabían… todos menos ella. Ella no iba a alegrarse al saber esto. La angustia de perder algo que estaba destinado para mí sería mucho más de lo que había considerado en ese momento. Ya había sido bastante duro dejar ir a Bella aunque ella no estuviese destinada a estar conmigo. El sufrimiento que había experimentado al imaginarla en los brazos de una sanguijuela arrogante casi me hace volverme loco. Ni si quiera quería pensar en ver a Nessie con nadie mas; la mezcla tóxica de desesperación y odio llenaba de bilis mi estomago por el mero pensamiento.

Sólo ahora podía empezar a concebir el sufrimiento de Edward Cullen esos largos meses en los que se había obligado a estar en el exilio. No podía ni imaginarme tomar un respiro libre de la esencia de Nessie en el aire. Mi vida estaba inexplicadamente ligada a la de ella. Si Nessie no me quería… me estremecí mientras continué trabajando en la suspensión del Thunderbird encima de mi cabeza.

Cuando le dije a Carlisle que necesitaba encontrar un hobbie mientras Nessie estaba en la escuela para no tener que estar rondando en la casa sin nada que hacer, no esperaba que él fuera tan generoso. El día que el me dio las llaves del garaje y la tienda de reparaciones de auto que él y Edward habían comprado para mí en Brevard, yo realmente no tenía ni idea de que decir.

"Ahora eres un Cullen Jacob… en espíritu sino en apellido. Y los Cullen nunca hacemos nada a la mitad." Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amable.

Siempre que yo no estuviese con Nessie, yo estaba en el garaje trabajando en autos viejos o motocicletas, dando asesorías sobre personalizaciones, y riéndome con los dos hombres que habían sido los dueños del garaje antes, Eric y Dave, y que ahora continuaban trabajando allí como mis empleados con un generoso salario reunido por Carlisle. Yo siempre me había sentido en casa entre maquinarias y motores, y se sentía maravilloso tener un lugar que pudiera llamar mío. Aunque había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo desde que Nessie nació con mi familia adoptiva, aún no sentía que tenía derecho de llamar su casa _mi_ hogar. La diferencia entre esa distinción colgaba de la decisión de una terca y hermosa malcriada que había poseído mi mente y capturado mi corazón hace seis años. Seis años de ignorante felicidad. Todo terminaría en un día. La ignorancia se habría ido, y la felicidad…

La campana sonando en el mostrador me distrajo. Me deslicé de debajo del auto y me limpié las manos en la toalla que colgaba de mi cintura. El hombre que estaba detrás del aparador se quedó mirándome con una intensidad que me hizo sentir un poco incómodo. Aunque el sonreía, el extraño sentimiento no desaparecía.

"¿Eres Jacob Black?" dijo con un acento pulido que sonaba europeo. Su cabello era gris

A los lados, y se veía como de la misma edad que mi papá.

Le sonreí de vuelta, "Si señor. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?"

"Me pareces un poco joven, pero todo el mundo me dice que eres el hombre con el que hay que hablar con respecto a autos viejos, así que aquí estoy."

"Bueno, e trabajado con autos desde que era un niño, y soy especialmente apasionado por los autos viejos así que ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" me molestaba un poco el hecho de tener que explicar siempre mi obvia juventud. Había estado diciendo por los últimos tres años que tenía diecinueve, y siempre me irritaba cuando la gente dudaba de mis habilidades por mi apariencia juvenil sobre la que yo no tenía control. Un peligro para ser un hombre lobo que podía cambiar de forma.

"Recientemente adquirí un MG MGB Roadster, y el motor al parecer necesita algo de trabajo. ¿Te importaría verlo un momento?" me preguntó.

"Seguro. ¿Está afuera?"

Lo seguí al frente del garaje. El bastón que él usaba para caminar hacía lento nuestro progreso, y me preguntaba que le había sucedido a su pierna. El tenía un poco menos seis pies de altura con un rostro de halcón y estaba vestido con ropa cara. La única razón por la que sabía esto era porque había vivido en una casa con Alice Cullen por los últimos seis años. Su traje se veía hecho a la medida y muy costoso.

El auto era una belleza. Extremadamente bien mantenido.

"Vaya, este auto esta en una forma sorprendente. ¿Es de 1966 no? Pregunté.

Él sonrió arrogantemente. "Si, creo que es correcto."

Levanté el capó y noté un desgaste regular a lo largo y algunos problemas en el motor que necesitaban atención inmediata. Se lo señalé y le dije que podía arreglarlo, pero que me tomaría algún tiempo encontrar los repuestos y corregir el problema. El escuchó mirándome intensamente con sus ojos azules. De nuevo, alguna parte de mí se sintió extraño por tenerlo tan cerca, casi como si yo supiera que él tenía alguna enfermedad contagiosa.

Cuando terminé de explicarle el problema, el sonrió con satisfacción y dijo, "Me parece que he venido al lugar correcto. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas que te deje el auto aquí?"

Pensé por un momento. "Quizás unas dos o tres semanas"

"Eso suena bien. Sólo avísame cuando esté listo." Él comenzó a caminar hacia un chofer que lo esperaba en un auto que yo no había notado antes.

"¿Señor? ¿Quiere que le escriba un estimado para usted? Puedo llamarlo si me deja su número." Dije intrigado porque él no había pensado preguntar el precio.

"Oh, que descuidado de mi parte. Mi nombre es Niall McFadden. Aquí esta mi tarjeta. El precio no es una preocupación. Si me estuvieras engañando, lo sabría. Confío en que me tratarás con honestidad y de manera justa señor Black. Estaré en contacto en dos semanas para una actualización."

El se volteó hacia el auto sin esperar por una respuesta y sin mirar atrás. Estaba comenzando a identificar su acento como irlandés o escocés. Nunca podía diferenciarlos. Miré su tarjeta de negocios. Él era un ingeniero químico, y era dueño de su propio negocio de investigación y consultoría en ese campo. No sabía que había en él que me hacía sentir incómodo, pero estaba claro que Niall McFadden era un personaje interesante. Tendría que recordar contarle a Nessie sobre él mas tarde. Ella adoraba la gente con idiosincrasias memorables. ¡Nessie! Miré el reloj. Se me hacía tarde para irla a buscar a la escuela. ¡Maldición! Ella ya estaba enojada conmigo.

"Oigan muchachos" le grité a Dave y a Eric, "Tengo que irme. Los veré después para cerrar."

Agarré mis llaves y salté dentro de mi Mustang. Estaba a mitad de camino cuando la lluvia empezó a caer. Hombre, ella iba a estar molesta si la dejé esperando en la lluvia. Empujé el acelerador del auto en un intento de llegar más pronto. Las llantas chirriaron cuando rodeé la curva del camino de la escuela. La vi esperando en las escaleras bajo la lluvia desde la distancia con un aspecto de extrema irritación en su rostro. Ella sostenía un libro sobre su cabeza para evitar que su cabello se mojara. Aunque sabía que ella estaba molesta conmigo y que ella sin saberlo tenía el destino de mi felicidad en sus delicadas manos, estaba tan contento de verla que tuve que contenerme para no verme tan emocionado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y entraba al auto.

"¿Se te hizo tarde?" me dijo sarcásticamente mientras se lanzaba al asiento de pasajero.

Respiré profundo el perfume que su cabello y su piel siempre traían… era como inhalar un sedante para mis nervios muy estresados. Es bastante gracioso cuando la única cosa que puede matarte también se las arregla para salvarte a la vez. Estar cerca de Nessie siempre era una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo, y yo mantendría la maldición por siempre si eso significaba no tener que alejarme nunca de su lado. Comencé a manejar hacia la casa.

"Es en serio Jake. ¿Necesitas un reloj? Papá tiene como veinte. Estoy segura de que no extrañará uno de sus Rolex viejos."

Me parecía que estaba un poco nerviosa, y sus ojos estaban demasiado brillantes. Me preguntaba que había ocurrido mientras ignoraba sus comentarios.

"¿Tuviste un buen día en la escuela?"

"Por si lo olvidaste Jacob, aún sigo molesta contigo, y por eso no pienso hablarte. Mi día fue interesante, dejémoslo así."

"¿Por qué fue interesante?" pregunté en un patético intento de mantenerla hablando.

"Así que eres incapaz de ser puntual y se te desgastaron los tímpanos. ¡Te dije que lo dejáramos así!"

Ella estaba claramente irritada. ¿O podría estar estresada? Su mirada se movía como una flecha por todo el auto, y parecía incapaz de quedarse quieta. Me obligué a salir de la bruma mental que había existido en mí todo el día para concentrarme en Nessie. Cuando intenté mantener su mirada, la sangre corrió hacia sus mejillas y ella miró rápidamente hacia la ventana.

"¿Nessie? Sé que estas molesta conmigo, ¿Pero sucedió algo hoy en la escuela? Te ves preocupada."

Ella me miró por un momento mientras se concentraba en la rabia que estaba usando como distracción.

"Tú sabes que me pasa Jake. No actúes tímido. Si no quieres que esté molesta, todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme que sucede."

Cuando terminó su frase, su voz rozó en una forma de pánico, casi como si ella quisiera desesperadamente saber lo que sucedía, y al mismo tiempo no estaba segura de si lo quería escuchar. Yo rara vez había visto actuar a Nessie de forma tan errática. Ella usualmente tenía la calma de Edward aunque de forma un poco sarcástica. Que no habría dado yo porque ella hubiese heredado la paciencia de Bella también.

"Te lo dije Nessie. Realmente necesito este día extra. Por favor se paciente conmigo." Le rogué suavemente.

"No quiero ser mas paciente Jake. Necesito saber que está pasando. Si pasa algo malo contigo, entonces tengo derecho a saberlo."

"No me sucede nada malo Nessie. Es sólo que tengo que lidiar con algo difícil, y necesito tiempo para prepararme mentalmente para ello." Le dije, rezando para que lo dejara así.

No funcionó.

"Jake detén el auto. Detén el auto ahora." La nota de histeria en su voz estaba aumentando de nuevo.

"¿Nessie que vas a hacer? ¿Caminar a casa en la lluvia? No seas ridícula."

"¡Para el maldito auto en este instante Jacob Black antes de que grite lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper los vidrios! "

Casi parecía como si estuviera tratando de escapar. Ella estaba respirando pesadamente y la sangre corría hacia su rostro mientras buscaba con los ojos hacía afuera por una vía de escape. No había ninguna otra palabra para esto… Renesmee Cullen estaba entrando en pánico en el asiento de pasajero de mi auto. Me estacioné a un lado del camino por segunda vez ese día. Ella abrió la puerta de golpe y salió hacia la lluvia torrencial sin importarle que rápidamente mojara su cabello. Abrí rápidamente la puerta y corrí tras ella.

"¡Nessie vuelve al auto! ¡Si tu papá se entera de que te dejé caminar a la casa sola y bajo la lluvia, pateará mi trasero!"

"¡A quien le importa! ¡Si yo no te importo lo suficiente como para decirme que sucede, entonces no me voy a preocupar porque papá patee o no tu trasero!" me dijo mientras se volteaba para darme la cara, sus ojos estaban llenos de acusación y… ¿Temor?

La lluvia estaba mojando su blusa blanca, y me esforcé para no mirar debajo de la línea de su cuello. Su cabello empapado se curvaba atractivamente alrededor de su rostro en mechones. Condenada sea por ser tan obscenamente hermosa, aún completamente empapada. Ella me vio tratando de controlar mis ojos, y sus labios se abrieron ligeramente mientras tomaba una rápida bocanada de aire. Su mirada se amplió.

"¿Me lo vas a decir o no?" me dijo mientras la sangre volvía a sus mejillas de nuevo. Eso sólo la hacía ver más atractiva. Mis sueños serían difíciles de controlar esta noche.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga Nessie?" pregunté con desesperación.

"¡Vas obligarme a decirlo! ¡Ya me doy cuenta!" ella declaró molesta.

"¿Obligarte a hacer que? ¡Dios mío mujer! ¿Qué quieres de mí?"

Vi el pánico volver a su rostro de nuevo, y ella se debatió con él hasta que un flash de molesta resolución tranquilizó su creciente alarma. Renovada en su búsqueda, apretó sus dientes y se obligó a mirarme directo a la cara.

"¡Sólo dímelo Jake! ¡Sólo dime que me amas! ¡Dime que me amas para que yo pueda hacer lo que he estado soñando todo el día!"

Congelado. Mi mente comprendió sus palabras lentamente, como si estuviera escuchando a alguien hablarme mientras estuviera bajo el agua. _Nessie quería que le dijera que la amaba. _No podía moverme. No podía hablar. Sólo me quede ahí mirándola como un perfecto idiota.

"¡Jake!" Ella gimió. "¡Eres un gran dolor en mi trasero!"

Ella corrió hacia mí rápidamente y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba sucediendo ella había lanzado sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y presionó sus labios contra los míos.

"Idiota," murmuró, "Si no ibas a decirme que me amabas, fíngelo por un segundo y bésame para que no me sienta como una tonta."

Lentamente envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Renesmee y la levanté del suelo. Mi corazón volaba por el aire como un águila despegando, incliné mi cabeza hacia la de ella. Sus labios sabían como miel y se sentían como los pétalos de una rosa. La empujé más cerca de mí e inhale miel y rosas hasta que no pude respirar más.

Ella curvó sus dedos entre mi cabello y susurró mi nombre con una voz que hizo que mi corazón me doliera de alegría… y no había nada más. Ni lluvia, ni árboles, ni miedo… solo su sabor en mis labios y el calor de su cuerpo en mis brazos.

"Te amo" respiré.

"Soñé con besarte todo el día" dijo ella con una sonrisa. "Así que no te detengas."

Lo que tú quieras. Sólo pídemelo. Mi vida, mi amor, mi todo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

**Revelación – Bella**

La mirada de horror y shock en el rostro de Edward solo agravaba el temor generado por el frío silencio de Carlisle.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" dijo Rosalie impaciente. "¿Qué significa ese estúpido tatuaje?"

Carlisle aclaró su garganta, y yo me acerqué a Edward para poner mi mano en su espalda tentativamente.

"¿Edward?" susurré suavemente, "¿Qué sucede?"

"No se como pasamos esto por alto," comenzó Carlisle. "Todo tiene sentido ahora… las habilidades únicas y la tendencia a crear destrucción…" murmuró Carlisle para si mismo.

Finalmente volvió a mirarnos. "Parece ser que Nathan y Colin McFadden son hechiceros." Dijo simplemente.

¿Qué? Yo no tenía idea de lo que estaban hablando. Jasper se puso tieso ante la palabra, pero el resto de mi familia miró a Carlisle con perplejidad por su deducción.

"¿Puede alguien molestarse en decirme exactamente que significa eso? ¿Los hechiceros no están casi en la misma categoría que las brujas? Declaró Emmett.

Carlisle frunció el ceño. "Desafortunadamente sé muy poco acerca de los hechiceros. Su historia que deriva de la era Druida, y sus raíces iniciales tienen alguna relación con la Wicca," respondió Carlisle.

"¿Wicca? ¿Cómo adoración satánica?" pregunto Rosalie.

"No, ese es un error común. La Wicca no se trata de la adoración a Satán. Es un sistema de creencia que deriva de una perspectiva basada en la naturaleza más que todo. Lo que si sé es que los hechiceros fueron desterrados de la tradición Wicca hace muchos siglos."

"¿Desterrados?" pregunté.

"La palabra 'Hechicero' básicamente significa 'Violador del juramento' en inglés antiguo," explicó Carlisle. "leí hace muchos años que había un gran escepticismo en la historia de la Wicca entre aquellos que practicaban la magia blanca y aquellos que estaban profundamente enfocados en las artes oscuras. Cada vez que existe un grupo de individuos que poseen dones únicos, siempre hay ciertos miembros de ese grupo que creen que sus dones pueden y deben ser usados para controlar en vez de enriquecer la vida de otros humanos. Creo que los hechiceros fueron expulsados de la Wicca porque ellos creían que a ellos debería permitírseles usar sus poderes estrictamente para la ganancia personal sin preocuparse por el daño que puedan causar. Los verdaderos seguidores de la Wicca creen que la madre tierra es la fuente de toda la vida y poder, y cualquier acción que amenace o dañe los obsequios de la madre tierra debe ser evitada a toda costa. Mas allá de eso, no se mucho más." Admitió Carlisle.

"Espera. Dijiste 'otros humanos' ¿Eso significa que los hechiceros pueden ser destruidos prácticamente de la misma forma? Después de todo, esto significa que en su núcleo son solo humanos especiales," preguntó Jasper, con sus intenciones muy claras en su voz.

"Podría asumir eso." Carlisle frunció el ceño. "Como mencioné antes, no sabemos la extensión de sus poderes, y creo que cualquier acción de nuestra parte seria totalmente prematura si no nos aseguramos de averiguar de que son capaces."

"Siobhan," murmuró Edward.

"¿Discúlpame Edward?" dijo Carlisle con sorpresa.

"Cuando Bella y yo conocimos por primera vez a Siobhan, ella estaba muy impresionada con los dones que nosotros poseíamos y que le habíamos heredado a nuestra hija. Ella pensó en una familia de brujas en particular que ella conocía. Ella nunca había conocido otro vampiro que pudiera leer la mente de otros sin contacto físico, pero ella recordó una historia sobre un grupo de brujas poderosas que tenían esta habilidad. Solo lo escuché de paso en sus pensamientos."

"Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella Carlisle," dijo Esme ansiosa. "Quizá pueda darnos una idea de contra que estamos lidiando exactamente."

Carlisle salió con el teléfono. Edward aún estaba parado al lado de la isla de la cocina con el dibujo del tatuaje de Colin debajo de su mano. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

"¿Alice?" preguntó tranquilamente.

"¡Lo se Edward! No tengo problemas para ver que es lo que harán, ¡Pero no tenía idea de que eran hechiceros! ¡Ni si quiera vi esa posibilidad!"

"¿Esto significa que algunas partes de su futuro están ocultas para ti Alice?" dijo Emmett.

"¡No lo se! Gimió ella. "Es muy pronto para saberlo."

"Yo no podría haberlo sabido basado en sus pensamientos, que ellos pensaban sobre si mismos como algo mas que especiales." Declaró Edward.

"¿Acaso importa? Pregunté. "Sin importar lo que sean, ellos tienen poderes que nunca antes hemos visto en humanos. ¿En que cambian las cosas si ellos no pueden ponerle un nombre a sus habilidades?"

"Eso cambia las cosas considerablemente," dijo Jasper con frustración. "Una vez escuché a María llamar alguien 'Hijo de hechicero'. Ella dijo que, mientras los caminos antiguos del mundo se desvanecían de la memoria y experiencia humana, la mayoría de la gente no se daba cuenta de que aquellos que aún practican el ocultismo todavía existen. Adicionalmente, ella dijo que algunas personas poseen habilidades únicas que sólo pueden ser explicadas por un ancestro común basado en la brujería. Este humano en particular del que hablaba María era un apostador extremadamente dotado. Ella dijo que la única forma de que él pudiera ser tan 'afortunado' era si era el hijo de un hechicero." Él frunció el ceño molesto. "Ella también dijo que los hechiceros practicaban la magia negra. Tener poderes es una cosa. Usarlos para propósitos oscuros es otra."

Esta era la razón por la cual Jasper había estado tan incomodo. Siempre que él sentía que Alice era amenazada por algo al menos un segundo, Jasper tendía a comportarse de forma muy parecida a Edward cuando se trataba de mí. Carlisle caminó de vuelta a la habitación.

"Siobhan, todos estamos aquí para hablar contigo. Voy a ponerte en el altavoz ahora."

"¡Hola mi queridos Cullens!" dijo Siobhan con su caluroso acento irlandés. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes hoy?"

"Siobhan, es maravilloso escuchar tu voz. De hecho hemos encontrado algunos individuos de los que quizás puedas darnos algún tipo de información." Dijo Edward pensativamente.

"¡Edward! ¿Cómo esta tu maravillosa esposa y hermosa hija? ¡Nessie ya debe haber crecido completamente para este momento!"

Edward sonrió de forma extraña. "Ya creció y está causando todo tipo de estragos en mí."

Siobhan se rió. "No esperaría nada menos de una hija tan cabezadura como Nessie. Dime que información necesitas."

"No quiero gastar tu tiempo, así que iré directo al grano. ¿Tienes alguna información sobre los hechiceros?" preguntó Edward.

Silencio absoluto. "¿Cómo saben que están lidiando con hechiceros?" dijo Siobhan un poco sorprendida.

"En este punto, simplemente nos basamos en el hecho de que uno de estos hombres humanos parece poder controlar la mente de otros y el otro parece saber la diferencia entre la verdad y las mentiras, de forma muy parecida a Maggie."

"Es interesante que saques eso a relucir. Maggie pertenece a una larga línea de Brujas," declaró Siobhan.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Esme en Shock.

"La familia de Maggie tiene una gran historia en la religión del Dios Astado y la Diosa triple. Desde luego, ellos siempre han practicado la magia blanca, nunca las cosas abominables que hacen los hechiceros."

"Pensé que los hechiceros eran simplemente como brujas pero hombres." Dijo Emmett.

"Ese es un error común. Los brujos hombres son llamados usualmente Magos. Son mas como hombres sabios, de donde el nombre Mago se deriva. Los hechiceros no son bienvenidos en la sociedad de brujas y magos que practican magia blanca."

"¿Por qué es eso Siobhan?" dije.

"Porque, mi querida Bella, su mera existencia profana la fuente de sus dones. Ellos rompen el favor al abusar de los principios fundamentales de fu fe… la Rede Wicca. La Rede Wicca simplemente declara: 'Haz lo que quieras, a nadie dañes'. Es muy fácil de entender. Las brujas y los magos pueden usar los poderes dados para ellos por la Diosa triple siempre y cuando no dañen a otra persona en el proceso. Los hechiceros no se preocupan por a quien dañan. Solo les importa llevar a cabo sus intenciones. Es por esto que me pregunto que los hace creer con certeza que están lidiando con hechiceros."

"Ellos definitivamente no están usando sus poderes en consideración del bienestar de otros," respondió Carlisle. "Ellos también marcaron sus cuerpos con la palabra celta que significa hechicero."

"¡Que tonto de su parte! Bueno, supongo que la era moderna los ha hecho indisciplinados con respecto a ocultar sus identidades. Ellos caminan entre nosotros sin temor ahora, y algunos de ellos ni si quiera saben que lo son. ¡Es increíble cuantos hay allá afuera que tienen poderes y no tienen idea de que la fuente esta en los caminos antiguos!"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Alice con una voz suave.

"Muchos humanos suelen atribuir sus buenas fortunas o logros a la suerte o meros accidentes. Frecuentemente, sus mentes poseen una extraña habilidad para hacer algo que no pueden explicar. Algunos son apenas afortunados, otros son verdaderamente talentosos. Ellos no han estudiado apropiadamente su historia. De hecho, estoy segura de que tu familia puede tener algunas raíces en lo oculto Carlisle."

Todos nos miramos en un shock silencioso.

"¡Ay por favor! Un adivinador, un lector de mentes, un escudo, un manejador… ¡Todo esto no puede ser apenas por azar! Especialmente Edward. Una vez hubo una familia en los comienzos de la brujería, los Masons del clan de New Forest en Southhampton. Antes de su desaparición a finales de los 1800, se decía que ellos tenían tradicionalmente las habilidades que Edward tiene, para leer la mente de aquellos a su alrededor con perfecta claridad."

"¿Dijiste 'La Familia Mason'?" pregunté tranquilamente. "El nombre biológico de Edward es Masen, con una 'e'."

Edward se quedó mirándome mientras procesaba la información.

"¡Lo ves! Dijo Siobhan triunfante. "No por casualidad tienes ese don."

Edward frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo podemos esperar lidiar con estos hechiceros Siobhan?"

"Los hechiceros son criaturas difíciles e increíblemente tercas, por lo que e oído. La abuela de Maggie tuvo una riña con uno, hace siglos. Ellos no se rinden cuando desean algo. Ellos creen que sus poderes les conceden acceso a todo lo que quieran adquirir sin importar el costo, es por esto que fueron desterrados y llamados 'Violadores del juramento'. Aunque no puedo imaginar que sea terriblemente difícil controlarlos. Ellos tienen un terrible temor por los vampiros."

"¿Ellos nos temen?" preguntó Emmett con la primera nota de humor en la habitación por mucho tiempo.

"¡Por su puesto que sí! Los vampiros y los hechiceros han manchado la historia también. Verás, los vampiros poseen algo que los hechiceros han deseado inmensamente por siglos y no han logrado adquirir: La inmortalidad. Hace muchos años, los hechiceros intentaron atrapar vampiros y estudiarlos en un intento de aprender la fuente de su juventud infinita. Como pueden imaginar, estos vampiros no podían ser contenidos, y desataron su ira contra los hechiceros como venganza. En un intento de librarnos de sus molestias, los Volturi incluso asistieron a la iglesia en la era de la inquisición… desafortunadamente, muchas brujas y magos que practicaban magia blanca fueron destruidos tras ser implicados erróneamente. Un convenio de paz fue formado después de eso entre los altos sacerdotes y los Volturi. En esencia, los hechiceros no pueden intentar robar la inmortalidad o alertar a los humanos sobre nuestra existencia. De forma similar, nosotros no les causaremos daño físico sin ser provocados y mantendremos sus poderes en secreto también."

"¿Qué constituye una provocación?" dijo Jasper mientras su rostro se endurecía.

Siobhan se rió. "Como mencioné con anterioridad querido Jasper, no debe ser difícil controlarlos. Ellos están muy concientes del hecho de que no pueden ganar en una pelea contra vampiros a menos que sean capaces de convertirse en uno. Lo mas que pueden ser para ustedes es una molestia."

"¿Que crees que debemos hacer?" preguntó Carlisle.

"Creo que eso es obvio. Si los hechiceros están causándoles penas, simplemente revelen lo que son a ellos. Ellos no pueden decirles a otros humanos, y ellos no se cruzarán con un clan tan numeroso y poderoso como el de ustedes. Creo que sus problemas se resolverán bastante rápido una vez que ellos sepan que deben respetarlos. Un poco de temor nunca le hizo daño a nadie, en especial a un hechicero." Se rió para ella misma.

"¿Qué pasa si no funciona?" dijo Edward dudando.

Siobhan pensó por un momento. "Si consultan al líder de su clan, deben ser capaces de manejarlo también. El líder posee el Libro de las Sombras del clan, este es el libro que es heredado de líder a líder y contiene hechizos, advertencias, experiencias y otras informaciones útiles para ser pasadas a las generaciones subsecuentes. El resto del clan debe seguir su liderazgo. ¿Exactamente cual es el problema?"

"Uno de los hechiceros a demostrado tener preferencia por Bella," dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa triste.

Siobhan dejó salir una fuerte risa, "Estoy bastante segura de lo bien que Edward se lo esta tomando. Querido muchacho, confía en mí cuando te digo que sus intereses se desvanecerán rápidamente cuando descubra que debe vencer a un poderoso vampiro para ganar su afecto.""

"Incluso eso no será suficiente," dije sarcásticamente. Siobhan se rió de nuevo.

La mirada de Edward era pensativa. "¿Estas segura de que no sería mejor que nosotros simplemente nos fuéramos y comenzáramos nuestra vida en otro lugar?" preguntó.

"No creo que eso sea necesario. Adicionalmente, los hechiceros no se rinden fácilmente. Ellos detestan ser vencidos en cualquier cosa. Cuando sus objetivos son frustrados, es imposible saber que tan lejos son capaces de llegar para rectificarlo. Es mas seguro no subestimarlos, especialmente si no conocen la extensión de sus poderes. Ustedes tampoco parecen saber cuantos son, o cuanto alcance tiene su red. Es más seguro asumir que son más de dos, especialmente si son dos muchachos jóvenes. La mejor manera de lidiar con una molestia es afrontarla pronto antes de que se convierta en algo fuera de control"

Yo tenía dificultades para estar en desacuerdo con Siobhan. Hace años, todos cometimos el error subestimar a otros vampiros en su celoso odio hacia nosotros. Gran parte de mi joven vida adulta había transcurrido en el temor, y arriesgamos a nuestra familia y las vidas de nuestros amigos para corregir ese error. Yo no quería que volviera a pasar.

"Simplemente no me siento cómodo revelando lo que somos a humanos," dijo Carlisle poco contento.

"Lo entiendo Carlisle," respondió Siobhan. "Es una situación poco ideal. Puedo sugerir que las alternativas también serán desagradables para ti… tu filosofía única sobre la vida humana dicta que destruir a estos jóvenes hechiceros es un último recurso, o es inadmisible. Revelar lo que son de verdad es la mejor forma de asegurarse de que la vida de tu familia no será interrumpida y que estos jóvenes hechiceros entiendan los límites de su alcance. Quizás puedan ayudar a la gente de su pueblo al darle a estos muchachos una dosis de realidad, por mas horrible que pueda ser." Ella declaró con diversión.

"¿Los Volturi no tendrán problemas con nosotros por decirle a los hechiceros lo que somos? " Pregunté mientras otro terrible recuerdo del pasado se asomó en mi cabeza.

"Puede ser. Si lo recuerdas, sus problemas consisten en los humanos que no saben lo que somos, no que nosotros hayamos sido quienes se lo dijeron. En el peor de los casos, ellos destruyen a los hechiceros. Yo diría que eso resuelve los problemas de todos." Remarcó Siobhan sin piedad.

"Nos has dado mucho en que pensar," Carlisle reflexionó. "Te agradezco mucho por tu tiempo querida Siobhan. Nuestro cariño y mejores deseos para Liam y Maggie."

"¡Desde luego Carlisle! Cuando quieras. Actualícenme en la situación. ¡Al parecer su familia siempre tiene los momentos más interesantes! Creo que quizás iré a visitarlos de nuevo solo para poder inyectar un poco de emoción a mi monotonía. ¡Estoy segura de que Maggie estará extasiada de saber que nuestras investigaciones en lo oculto han probado ser más beneficiosas que un mero intento de pasar el tiempo! Carlisle se rió con ella.

"¡Ah! Una última cosa. Si estos jóvenes hombres saben que son hechiceros, entonces probablemente son descendientes de un poderoso linaje. Actualmente, solo aquellos hechiceros que son cuidadosos con respecto a su progenie y su linaje tienen conocimiento de su existencia. Debido a que ha habido muchos matrimonios con personas que no son como ellos, muchas familias ya no tienen la habilidad de practicar ningún tipo de magia. El hecho de que sean capaces de controlar mentes y saber la diferencia entre la verdad y la ficción como meros humanos indica que su linaje ha sido controlado cuidadosamente. Sus familias se han casado y reproducido muy astutamente con atención a la genealogía y a la historia. Sean concientes de esto y nunca olviden que los hechiceros realmente desean dos cosas: la inmortalidad y el avance de su progenie."

"Muchísimas gracias de nuevo," dijo Carlisle calurosamente. Ellos intercambiaron unas cuantas amabilidades más antes de desconectar la línea.

Carlisle se volteó hacia nosotros luego de colgar el teléfono.

"Bueno," Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa. "Supongo que todos saben lo que pienso. ¡Es hora de asustar a algunos hechiceros! Mi voto va por la versión teatral… ¿Quizás podríamos dejar un oso o un león montañés drenado de sangre en frente de su casa? Tipo la escena de _El Padrino._"

"¡Emmett!" lo regañó Rosalie.

"Aún no estoy convencido de que revelarnos sea la mejor manera de actuar," declaró Carlisle pensativamente.

"Realmente no quiero mudarme de nuevo" remarcó Rosalie. "Normalmente estaría de acuerdo con Carlisle. Odio cuando los humanos saben que somos vampiros. En esta circunstancia, pienso diferente. ¿Es tan malo que sepan lo que somos, especialmente cuando no le pueden decir a nadie? No será muy difícil que crean que es la verdad. Después de todo, si hay brujas y hechiceros en el mundo, los vampiros no pueden ser muy difíciles de imaginar."

"No estoy preocupado en su habilidad de creer lo que somos. Es sólo que estoy preocupado con ser capaces de controlar lo que hagan con ese conocimiento." Respondió Carlisle.

Jasper frunció las cejas. "Como Edward es capaz de leer sus mentes y al parecer Alice es capaz de ver su futuro, deberíamos ser capaces de saber si quieren hacer algo dañino para nosotros. Siobhan también dijo que ellos tienen un temor innato por los vampiros que va a prevenir que quieran provocarnos. Creo que esto puede funcionar. Debo admitir que es bastante atrayente para mí el demostrarle a estos odiosos niños que no son la cosa más espantosa en el pueblo."

Alice se rió con cariño y estrechó sus ojos. "Creo que funcionará. De hecho, estoy bastante segura de que Nate perderá su interés por Bella si descubre que somos vampiros. Ellos ya están pasando dificultades para determinar porque ella no puede ser controlada por ellos. Estoy casi segura de que la verdad los forzará a rendirse y a darnos un amplio espacio para no molestar a Edward. Por lo menos, si los asustamos para que nos eviten, podremos vivir nuestras vidas en paz."

De repente, Rosalie comenzó a reírse. Su risa creció mientras hacía eco en las paredes de la cocina. Las esquinas de la boca de Edward subieron un poco. Rosalie sostuvo su estomago para ayudarla a calmar su curiosa fuente de alegría.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" exigí.

"¡Oh! Dejó salir Rosalie mientras intentaba terminar de reír. ¡Bella tú eres como una problemática Helena de Troya! ¡Todos quieren un pedazo de ti! Primero llegas al pequeño pueblo de Forks y te adueñas rápidamente del alma de un vampiro enfermo de amor, un Edward Cullen. Luego Jacob Black, el antiguo hombre lobo, promete un amor eterno por ti. Finalmente, un hechicero que viene de un linaje de horripilantes adoradores de Satán quiere realizar magia negra para hacer que te enamores de él. ¡No se pueden inventar este tipo de cosas!" y ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

Le fruncí el ceño hasta que me di cuenta que el resto de mi familia parecía estar controlando las ganas de reír. Los labios de Edward continuaron temblando, y los hombros de Jasper estaban temblando. Emmett eventualmente enterró su cabeza en el hombro de Rosalie, pero no sin antes dejar que una alta carcajada lograra salir de su boca. Alice había cubierto su boca con su mano, y los ojos de Esme estaban más brillantes de lo usual en un intento de ocultar el humor.

La escandalosa carcajada de Carlisle lo logró. Me quedé parada ahí tratando de aferrarme a mi indignación mientras el resto de mi familia disfrutaba de la ironía de la situación. Eventualmente, no pude evitar acompañarlos.

"Ustedes saben" dijo Edward cuando la risa comenzó a calmarse, "Que yo podría estar de acuerdo con que divulgáramos lo que somos si tuviéramos la certeza de que esta información no causará problemas a los humanos a nuestro alrededor. Si Nate y Colin desean volverse difíciles, estoy de acuerdo en que estaremos mucho mejor equipados cuando no tengamos que ocultar nuestras ventajas de ellos nunca más."

"Esto significa que Bella de hecho podría darle una paliza a Nate si quisiera." Dijo Alice con otra sonrisa.

"Preferiría que lo averiguaran e intentaran ignorarnos. Odio tener que pretender que no veo a todo el mundo quedarse mirándome y susurrando a mis espaldas. Ya tuve más que suficiente emoción esta semana, más de lo que he tenido en todos los años que fui una humana atendiendo a clases. Excepto en la secundaria de Forks, claro." Declaré con una sonrisa.

"Mientras mas lo consideramos, mas claro se vuelve todo." Anunció Alice con resolución. "Si le decimos a Nathan McFFaden que somos vampiros y que debe alejarse de nosotros, él definitivamente va a renunciar a seguir acosando a Bella. Es casi seguro."

"Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar. Así que, ¿Alguien mas esta a bordo con la versión teatral?" Emmett sonrió.

"Emmett," Edward gruñó, "Un poco de garbo no hará daño."

"¿Garbo teatral? ¿Qué sugieres Edward? Él replicó.

"Para empezar, no arrastraría un cadáver a su puerta."

"Sólo era una forma de empezar la discusión. ¡Hombre que divertido es esto!"

"Sólo será divertido si funciona," dije.

"Y funcionará." Dijo Alice.

"Me pregunto si también podemos asustar a Nate McFFaden para que sea mas cuidadoso con las decisiones que él hace que no involucran necesariamente a nuestra familia. No haría daño si él no golpea a otra chica nunca más." Consideró Edward pensativamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero pienso que deberíamos ocultar nuestras otras habilidades de ellos, de ser posible. Es sólo que es mas beneficioso si ellos no están concientes de nuestras ventajas únicas mas allá de ser vampiros." Contribuyó Jasper.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Dijo Carlisle.

"OK ¡OK! ¡Estamos de acuerdo entonces! ¿Ahora como vamos a hacer esto?" dijo Emmett impacientemente.

De repente, el aspecto de calma en el rostro de Edward desapareció. Escuché el sonido del Mustang de Jake rodear el camino de nuestra larga entrada. Edward gruñó y agarró mi mano. Paralizada por mi confusión, el me lanzó sobre sus hombros y corrió borrosamente hasta nuestra habitación.

"¿Dónde esta el incendio?" se rió Emmett.

Edward me colocó gentilmente en el suelo al lado de la cama.

"¿Edward? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Esto es mas de lo que puedo manejar por los momentos. Sólo necesito un respiro."

"Nessie está llegando a casa. Escuché el auto de Jake." Dije, sintiendo que quería ir abajo a verla.

"¡Por eso necesito un respiro!" Edward suspiró. Él se dejó caer de espaldas en nuestra cama con un aspecto vacío en el rostro. "Él esta tomando su mano Bella."

"¿De verdad? ¡Eso quiere decir que le contó!" una extraña mezcla de felicidad y pérdida me llenó.

Edward se sentó en un flash. Un trazo de ira se hizo presente en su rostro. "¡Él la besó! ¡A mi niñita! ¡Ese perro puso sus manos sobre ella!" no había forma de confundir la furia en su voz.

Caminé cuidadosamente hasta él y puse su rostro entre mis manos. "Mi amor. Le dijimos que podía salir con ella. Estas son las cosas normales que vienen con eso."

"No puedes estar tan calmada acerca de todo esto Bella. A ti también debe molestarte."

"Me molesta. Casi siento como si la estuviera perdiendo. Sólo sigo recordándome lo mucho más feliz estuve cuando encontré el amor. Nessie ya es una niña muy feliz. ¿Te imaginas cuan extasiada estará cuando esté enamorada?" dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ella ya esta enamorada Bella. Ambos están asquerosa y desesperadamente enamorados. Jake esta esforzándose por ocultarlo, y Nessie lo grita desafiantemente con cada pensamiento."

No tuve tiempo para ocultar la consternación en mi rostro. Edward se puso de pie y me miró con una sonrisa irónica. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de ternura cuando me vio que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta.

"Estas esforzándote por ocultarlo señora Cullen, pero sospecho que esto es mas difícil para ti de lo que quieres que piense."

Mis hombros se hundieron un poco ante su correcta evaluación.

"Como sea," fruncí el ceño sin intentar ocultar mi frustración. "Mas le vale que no lo arruine. ¡Espero que le haya preguntado antes de besarla!" recuerdo la noche que me rompí la mano tratando de golpear a Jake por besarme sin mi permiso.

Edward sonrió "Ella lo besó a _él_… y no le preguntó primero."

Mi mirada de sorpresa provocó que Edward sonriera más. El se inclinó y puso sus labios en mi sien. La presión de su beso derritió la tensión de mi cuerpo como una llama al hielo. Inhalando, el arrastro la punta de su nariz desde mi sien hasta mi barbilla. Me dio un beso debajo de mi mandíbula y se movió lentamente hasta mi cuello mientras pasaba la punta de sus dedos por mi estomagó y alrededor de mi espalda para acercarme mas a él. Edward Cullen podría escribir un libro sobre seducción. En menos de treinta segundos, todo lo que podía pensar era que quería más. Luego de rendirme a ser una tonta incontenible, el me liberó lamentándose cuando escuchó el sonido de la voz emocionada de Nessie en la casa. El apretó sus dientes y tomó mis manos para ir escaleras abajo.

"Y una vez mas, vamos al desgarramiento." Él citó entre dientes.

Yo suspiré y besé su mano.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

**Revelación – Renesmee **

"No creo que esto sea buena idea Nessie" dijo Jake, la paranoia estaba causando que el timbre de su voz subiera.

"Estas siendo ridículo. ¿Cómo piensas ocultar esto de papá de todas maneras?

"No estaba planeando ocultarlo… solo iba evitarlo por un par de… años," dijo Jake mientras apagaba el motor dentro del garaje derrotado. Él solo se quedó ahí sentado viéndome con una mezcla de emociones.

Habíamos pasado los últimos diez minutos discutiendo sobre si debíamos o no ser sinceros y decirle a todos en casa que nosotros éramos… bueno, para ser honesta, no estaba realmente segura de lo que éramos. Sea lo que fuera, era la mayor emoción que había sentido jamás. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido tan viva como en el momento en el que Jake me besó en la lluvia. El mundo entero podría haberse derrumbado a nuestro alrededor, y yo ni si quiera habría notado nadas mas que sus brazos fuertes aplastándome contra su pecho y sus labios exigentes acariciando los míos con besos profundos del alma. No había sido suficiente. En este preciso momento, mi pequeño y alegre corazón sabía que quería más, aún cuando mi cara estaba toda ruborizada y mi cabello era un desastre por lo de antes. De hecho Jake y yo nos veíamos como gatos callejeros empapados.

Miré hacia abajo a mi arrugada blusa e intenté alisarla en vano. Aunque yo le había insistido constantemente a Jake que mi familia estaría feliz por nosotros, yo sabía que a papá no le iban a gustar las imágenes que mi mente no podía dejar de repetir. Oh bueno, yo nunca había sido la princesa apropiada y delicada de nadie. Apuesto a que mamá nunca intentó empujar a papá al capó de un Mustang la primera vez que ella lo besó. Que mal que Jake me detuvo por decencia común. Después de todo, estábamos al lado del camino en plena luz del día.

"¡Cuidado con el auto de papá!" le dije a Jake mientras abría de golpe la puerta del carro distraídamente y casi golpea el lado de la obsesión mas reciente de papá. El Murciélago brilló con destellos plateados mientras la iluminación del garaje resaltaba su apariencia. Sólo papá podía sentir el impulso de comprar un Lamborghini.

"¿No habría sido perfecto? El último clavo en mi ataúd," Dijo Jake bajo su aliento. Yo me reí y esperé por él en mi lado del auto.

"¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto Nessie?" preguntó desanimadamente, sabiendo ya mi respuesta.

"Absolutamente." Sostuve mi mano en alto para ofrecérsela y él entrelazó sus dedos entre los míos y la apretó. Le dediqué una gran sonrisa y a él le fue imposible no sonreírme de vuelta. La felicidad que ambos sentíamos era infecciosa. Yo confiaba en mi familia. Marché hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe.

"¡Hola a todos!" dije con un tono parejo.

La tía Rose estaba parada en la cocina leyendo la última edición de _Car and driver._ Ella se volteó para sonreírme tiernamente, y sus ojos se estrecharon inmediatamente cuando vio la mano de Jake en la mía y nuestra apariencia despeinada. Ella miró a Jake. Luego sonrió con malicia.

"¿Edward? ¿Oh Edward?" dijo en una voz cantarina adornada con anticipación. "Hay algo que necesitas ver en la cocina." Yo ya había escuchado a mis padres volar escaleras abajo.

El tío Em apareció en la cocina con un fulgor en los ojos. "Jakey-poo está en problemas," dijo él amenazadoramente.

La tía Ali entró en la habitación y nos sonrió amablemente. Yo ya había sabido instintivamente que la tía Ali no iba a tener problemas con esta situación. El tío Jazz no se veía feliz, pero yo sabía que el iba a superarlo pronto por tía Ali.

Los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraron cuando papá entró en la cocina con mamá detrás de él. Aunque yo le había insistido a Jake que mamá y papá estarían felices por nosotros, no podía evitar una corriente de temor que estaba carcomiendo mí seguridad. Vi los hombros de papá volverse tiesos y los músculos de su mandíbula flexionarse cuando nos vio, pero mi madre puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y presionó sus labios contra su hombro. Él se relajó visiblemente, pero sus ojos aún eran severos mientras nos enfocaban a Jake y a mí.

Yo tomé una gran bocanada de aire. "¡Bueno! No quería hacer una gran producción de esto, pero pensé que todos deberían saber que… bueno, ehh… Jake y yo estamos… supongo que estamos saliendo."

Demonios. Eso fue un chapucero real. Honestamente ni si quiera había pensado que decir de antemano. Yo no podía exactamente forzarme a pronunciar las palabras "estamos irremediablemente enamorados" porque sonaba como algo súper cursi que mi papá diría. Él siempre le decía cosas como esa a mamá que me daban ganas de huir, y ella siempre revelaba lo mismo cuando le sonreía a él como si fuera algún regalo de los dioses. Asco. Aunque honestamente, supongo que lo que yo dije apestó más de lo que mi papá habría dicho en esta situación porque al menos él sonaba calmado. Yo sonaba como una niña rica retardada. Vi las esquinas de la boca de papá subir un poco por su diversión ante mis pensamientos.

"Probablemente has debido practicar eso al menos una vez o dos Renesmee. No puedes marchar aquí con trompetas y pompones y no saber ni si quiera lo que vas a decir." Me dijo de forma extraña.

"Ehh, eso es básicamente todo. Estamos saliendo, y espero que ¿Todos estén felices por mí? Dije mientras la entonación de mi voz convertía mi declaración en una pregunta sin querer. El silencio y la tensión en la habitación definitivamente le habían dado a mi positividad un sonido de golpe.

"Por su puesto que estamos felices cariño," dijo abuela Esme con una dulce sonrisa.

Mi mamá desenvolvió los brazos de la cintura de papá y caminó hasta mí con un rostro que ocultaba cuidadosamente un poco de dolor. Hice una mueca por esto porque yo siempre era muy protectora de mi mamá y sus sentimientos. Creo que tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que ella había sufrido mucho para traerme al mundo. Ella casi muere en el proceso. En algún momento del camino, se me pegó el hábito de mi papá de tener una preocupación feroz por ella, pero yo nunca era tan obsesiva como papá. Si papá apenas veía un toque de angustia en el rostro de mamá, lo desvelaba.

Ella envolvió sus pequeños y fríos brazos a mi alrededor y dijo, "Nessie cariño, estamos felices de que estés feliz." La abracé de vuelta y sentí un nudo en la garganta que yo sabía era el precursor de un embarazoso momento de lágrimas. Me lo tragué rápidamente.

Mi mama se viró valientemente hacia Jake. Vi una chispa de irritación en sus ojos pero ella le sonrió con el aspecto conocido que reservaba para su mejor amigo. "Bueno Jake. No lo vayas a arruinar. ¡Ella es lo mejor que vas a encontrar!" ella mantuvo sus brazos abiertos para un abrazo de él. Vi los hombros de papá hundirse un poco como renuencia.

"Amen a eso," murmuró el tío Em.

Todos los demás estaban viendo a papá cuidadosamente. Tenía sentido. Papá siempre era el que sacaba las cosas de proporción. Una bomba de tiempo de inmensa fuerza combinada con una tendencia a analizar las cosas de forma inteligente que lograban una combinación mortal. Oh si, ¿Y mencioné que él podía escuchar los pensamientos de cualquiera a su alrededor?

"No voy a sacar esto de proporción cariño. No necesito decirle nada a Jake. Todo lo que se necesitaba decir se a dicho." Él miraba puntualmente a Jake y una mirada de entendimiento pasó entre ellos. Noté que en los ojos de Jake se vio un poco de dolor por un momento, y la mirada de mi papá tenía un aspecto de advertencia."

"Te amo querida Nessie, más que a mi propia vida. Si tu eres feliz, eso es suficiente para mí." Me dijo suavemente.

Yo solté la mano de Jake y corrí a los brazos abiertos de mi papá, "Gracias papá, te amo." Miré a la hermosa cara de mi papá para asegurarme de que estaba diciéndome la verdad. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un amor y honestidad infinitos. Me volteé y caminé de regreso al lado de Jake antes de que se me salieran las lágrimas. Jake miró alrededor con una sonrisa incomoda.

"Gracias," dijo simplemente. "Pasaré el tiempo que sea necesario para probar que la merezco."

"Bueno mas te vale tener una larga vida perro," dijo tía Rose amargamente. "Puede que para siempre no sea suficiente." Le sonreí con un toque de humor. La tía Rose y Jake siempre habían tenido una relación antagónica. En el fondo, yo sabía que la razón era que ambos se preocupaban mucho por mí. Era poco probable que cualquier muchacho sería suficientemente bueno para mi ante los ojos de mi tía Rose.

Con miradas de amor y aceptación a regañadientes, mi familia comenzó a distribuirse a sus actividades nocturnas normales, así que tomé a Jake de la mano y caminé hacia la puerta trasera para que pudiéramos pasar un tiempo lejos de la tensión flotante que nuestro anuncio produjo. También pensé que sería divertido para nosotros el ir a caminar juntos detrás de la casa. Solos.

"Nessie," dijo papá desde su lugar en el sofá con mi madre envuelta casualmente en su abrazo, "Si estás planeando ir de cacería mientras caminas, quédate cerca de la línea de la propiedad y no persigas innecesariamente grandes animales. Estamos teniendo algunos problemas que han generado un nuevo y preocupante desarrollo, y preferiría que limitáramos los riesgos tanto como sea posible."

"¿Qué sucede Edward?" Preguntó Jake con preocupación.

Papá suspiró. "Ambos deberían saberlo aunque deseaba no tener que llegar a esto. De todas las secundarias en las que nos pudimos haber matriculado, escogimos una con hechiceros como compañeros de clase."

"Ehh, ¿Qué demonios es un hechicero?" dijo Jake con incredulidad.

El shock provocó un lapso momentáneo en mi habilidad de hablar. Me recobré y pensé por un momento. "Estas hablando del equivalente masculino de una bruja, ¿No papá?"

"Mas o menos."

"¿Son peligrosos para nosotros?" pregunté.

"El mayor peligro que poseen es ser una gran molestia. Sus poderes no tienen un gran impacto en nosotros, pero la tienen tomada con nuestra familia ahora porque sus intentos de establecer control han sido frustrados. Luego de consultar juntos, creo que la familia a decidido que la mejor forma de manejar la situación es revelarles que somos vampiros."

"¡Edward!" dijo Jake. "¿Cómo puede ser ésa la mejor forma de manejarlo? ¿La idea no ha sido siempre _mantener_ el secreto, no revelarlo?"

"Si, ese ha sido el modus operandi general para nosotros hasta ahora. Esta es una situación única. Los hechiceros son reacios a cruzarse con vampiros, y al parecer podemos establecer firmemente nuestra supremacía al dejarles saber que sus poderes terminan a nuestros pies." Dijo papá. "Esta decisión no fue tomada a la ligera, y todos pasamos un buen tiempo debatiéndolo. Quiero que ustedes dos estén concientes del hecho, y se aseguren de no exponerse a ningún nivel de vulnerabilidad hasta que la situación haya sido manejada apropiadamente. Esto significa que no habrán mas instancias en las que sus niveles de vigilancia con respecto a sus alrededores sean _ocupadas de otra forma."_

El color había desaparecido del rostro de Jake, y el enfocó su mirada en el piso. Los ojos de papá brillaron de irritación. Ugh. ¿Por qué tenía que tener un padre que pudiera leer mi mente? Él probablemente no estaba muy emocionado por el show gratis que había estado a punto de darle a todo el mundo que pasara por la vía I-26 esta tarde. Sip, probablemente eso no era una buena idea. Estaba bastante segura de que él quería que me comportara más como mamá, lo que apestaba. Mamá era básicamente un ángel comparado conmigo.

"Eso no es enteramente cierto Renesmee," dijo papá con una pequeña sonrisa. "De hecho, lo _último_ que quiero es que seas como tu madre con respecto a esto. El comportamiento de tu madre te sorprendería. La primera vez que la besé, ella me atacó. No que me importara mucho."

"¡Edward!" dijo mamá mientras aplastaba su mano en el pecho él avergonzada. Ella rodó sus ojos petulantemente. "Ustedes dos diviértanse, pero no vayan lejos. Asegúrense de prestar atención, y si algo se ve o se siente extraño, regresen de inmediato."

"¿El tío Emmett le hizo algo a estos hechiceros? ¿Por qué están tan concentrados en darnos problemas?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Pregúntale a Helena de Troya." Dijo tía Rose Indiferentemente.

Mamá suspiró con frustración.

"¿Qué? Dije. No entiendo."

"Cometí el error de sentarme al lado de un hechicero el primer día de escuela. Él pensó que yo era atractiva. Él no retrocedía cada vez que le decía que no estaba interesada. Todo se a salido muy fuera de proporción." Dijo ella con los dientes apretados.

"Molestarme porque un hechicero empujó a mi esposa contra una pared de casilleros y la retuvo contra ellos con su antebrazo mientras la amenazaba, no es sacar las cosas de proporción," dijo papá molesto.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Él de hecho tocó a Bella?" dijo Jake con ira.

Los ojos de papá se oscurecieron con furia. "Nos haremos cargo de eso. Sólo estén pendientes."

Antes de que Jake y papá pudieran comenzar a alimentarse de la ira de ambos, tomé la mano de Jake y lo guié afuera.

Respiré el aire del crepúsculo. Los sonidos y olores transitorios del bosque en el crepúsculo siempre me hacían detenerme a escuchar. Recordé a mi padre diciendo que este era uno de los momentos más agridulces del día para él. Yo no estaba de acuerdo. Yo adoraba el crepúsculo. Las criaturas del día tomando calmadamente sus lugares en sus nidos y abriéndole paso a las criaturas de la noche. Ambas existían en armonía, y ambas tenían su lugar y su tiempo. Siempre que el mundo entendiera el balance entre la noche y el día y la necesidad de la existencia del uno para el otro, yo encontraba el medio transitorio del crepúsculo como una continuidad de una realidad a otra.

Caminamos en compañía del silencio por un tiempo. Las luces de la casa se desvanecieron en la distancia, y el olor del bosque saturaba el aire con un aroma espeso de tierra y musgo.

"Jake," respiré hacia la noche. "¿Cuándo supiste que me amabas?" hice la pregunta que había querido formular todo el día, y ahora parecía ser el momento para una respuesta.

"Nessie," dijo él mientras apretaba mi mano, "Siempre te he amado. Mi amor solo ha cambiado a través de los años. Al principio te amaba como a una niña a la que solo quería ver feliz. Luego te amé como una amiga. Recientemente yo…" él se detuvo con vergüenza.

"¿Tú que?" pregunté con impaciencia.

Él dudó. "Creo que supe que mis sentimientos habían cambiado cuando comencé a soñar contigo. Algunas veces me iba de la casa en la noche y manejaba un rato para dormir en algún otro lugar donde tu papá no supiera lo que estaba soñando. No estoy seguro de si él podía ver mis sueños, pero tampoco quería darle la oportunidad."

"¿Con que soñabas?" el calor de mi estomago estaba creciendo otra vez, y el deseo de besarlo estaba inundando mis sentidos con anticipación. En la distancia, escuché un halcón llamar hacia la noche. Un predador a su presa.

"Nessie, no puedo…" Jake tropezó con sus palabras mientras yo colocaba mis manos a cada lado de su rostro sin decir ni una palabra.

"¿Soñabas con esto?" dije con una suave y malvada sonrisa mientras miraba directo a sus oscuros ojos. Las imágenes que envié a su mente con mi tacto hicieron que mi corazón palpitara fuerte con expectación. Él cubrió mis manos con las suyas y cerró sus ojos mientras su respiración se aceleraba. Sentí el calor aumentar a nuestro alrededor, y supe que era cuestión de momentos. El llanto del halcón circundante llegó mas cerca.

No pude soportarlo más. Halé mi rostro al suyo con un gemido y presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Podía sentir que quería resistirse. Estábamos tan cerca de casa. Tan cerca de la red tangible del escrutinio mental de mi papá, de la que nada escapaba. Con un lamento, se rindió.

En los distantes alcances de mi mente sobrecargada, escuché los golpes de pisadas corriendo hacia nosotros entre los árboles a un paso furioso. ¡Demonios papá, es sólo un beso!

Me separé de Jake cuando papá apareció borrosamente a la vista. Papá podía correr tan rápido que era imposible verlo hasta que se detenía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de pura ira y odio, y sus labios estaban curvados hacia atrás enseñando los dientes en un gruñido bajo.

"¡Papá estas siendo ridículo!"

"Basta Renesmee. Ustedes dos vuelvan a la casa inmediatamente. Él está aquí. Está intentando espiarnos." La furia de mi papá hizo que su suave voz sonara aún más amenazadora.

"¡No e escuchado nada Edward! ¡Te juro que estaba prestando atención! ¡Todo lo que he escuchado son los animales a nuestro alrededor y el halcón en el aire!" dijo Jake mientras intentaba reconciliar su vergüenza con la ira insatisfecha de papá.

"No lo entiendes," susurró mi papá tan suavemente que sólo nosotros lo pudimos escuchar.

"Él _es_ el halcón."


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

**Exposición – Edward**

Estaba de pie en la ducha con mis manos presionadas contra los azulejos mientras el agua caliente corría por mi espalda a un ritmo constante. Mis ojos estaban fijos en un punto cualquiera frente a mí. El agua goteaba por mi rostro y se acumulaba en mi barbilla y la punta de mi nariz.

Aún estaba furioso.

Ese bastardo se había tomado la libertad de irrumpir en nuestro espacio personal, nuestro santuario, a espiar a mi familia. Adicionalmente, existía la alarmante situación de que él fuera capaz de cambiar de forma a halcón. Claramente, Nathan McFadden era un hechicero mucho más dotado de lo que pensamos inicialmente. Yo había visto la perspectiva aérea de nuestra propiedad en sus siniestros pensamientos, y el viento corriendo a su alrededor mientras inclinaba su cuerpo para caer en picada a través del bosque detrás de la casa. El penetrante llanto de un halcón emitido por la boca de Nate. La ira que sentí cuando sus inesperados pensamientos invadieron mi mente en mi propia casa habría sido suficiente para borrar a McFadden de haber sido capaz de poner mis manos sobre él.

Escurrí el agua de mi barbilla con mi mano. Unos brazos fríos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, y sentí a Bella presionar su mejilla contra mi espalda.

"Edward, por favor trata de calmarte. Sé que esto es muy inquietante para ti, y yo también estaba muy molesta, pero no hace bien dejar que la ira te controle totalmente."

Continué viendo la pared, controlando mi respiración.

"Bella, no puedo controlar lo que hace en la escuela, pero que me condenen si dejo que inyecte mi hogar con su veneno y me haga sentir que no puedo respirar libremente en mi propio espacio."

En un movimiento rápido, ella pasó por debajo de uno de mis brazos para darle la espalda a los azulejos mientras su cabeza quedaba en el espacio entre mis manos. El agua de la ducha caía como una niebla alrededor de nuestros rostros. Su mojado y oscuro cabello, enmarcaba sus luminosos ojos dorados y la piel pálida con la perfección de una pintura de Rembrandt. Ella colocó sus manos en cada uno de mis bíceps de manera tentativa.

"Nos encargaremos de él, mi amor. Él no hará esto nunca más. La próxima vez que hables con él, sabrá que tiene que retroceder."

La miré y moví mis manos de la pared hasta su rostro para acariciar su mejilla con mi pulgar y quitarle los mechones empapados de cabello de su frente. Las cosas más valiosas para mí en este mundo residían bajo este techo. Mi propia vida estaba posicionada entre mis manos en este momento y me miraba con un aspecto de amor infinito y confianza innegables. Nunca pude hacer entender a Bella completamente que cualquier persona o cualquier cosa que amenazara mi mundo iba a pagar caro por ello. No había suficiente oscuridad en ella para entenderlo.

Ella suspiró y cerró sus ojos mientras mi pulgar acariciaba sus labios. La nube de vapor de la ducha hizo el aire espeso y húmedo a nuestro alrededor. Con mi palma subí su rostro delicadamente y presioné mis labios tiernamente contra la piel suave debajo de su barbilla. Ella exhaló con un aliento rasgado cuando yo hice un viaje lento con mis labios que terminó en la base de su cuello. Cuando volví a mirar su rostro, vi el ardiente deseo en sus ojos. Todavía me sorprendía que ella pudiera amarme tanto. Después de todo lo que había renunciado para estar conmigo, nunca cesaba de impresionarme que ella aún pudiera desearme con el mismo apetito insaciable que yo tenía por ella.

Todo respecto a su transición a vampiro me había emocionado más de lo que quería admitir. Como la criatura increíblemente egoísta que yo era, había cedido ante la oportunidad de tener más experiencias con Bella sin tener que temer a mi propia fuerza. Hacer el amor con Bella como humana había rasgado mi alma desnuda con todo el agonizante amor que sentía por ella. Un amor cuidadoso y conmovedor. Ahora que ella era un vampiro, mi alma ya no estaba desnuda… estaba consumida por la llama de una pasión que me quitó el aliento y me rendía a ser incapaz de pensar en otra cosa excepto la mujer que estaba entre mis brazos cada vez que nuestros cuerpos se volvían uno. Un amor fiero y tempestuoso. Mientras nuestros besos en la ducha comenzaron a encender el infierno, me reí suavemente en un intento de bajar la intensidad de las llamas.

"Aquí no Bella."

Una de las pocas reglas que teníamos con respecto al sexo, era el fruto de una noche cerca de ocho meses después de la trasformación de Bella. Estábamos viviendo en la hermosa casa que Esme había construido para nosotros. Nuestro cielo en la tierra. En un momento de extremo calor y éxtasis, Bella me había empujado contra la pared de nuestra ducha de vidrio. Se estremeció y cayó al suelo con un estrépito de cristal roto que probablemente se escuchó en Port Ángeles. Como si no fuera suficientemente malo, la pequeña Nessie había irrumpido en lágrimas de miedo ante los fuertes sonidos de la destrucción de nuestro baño. Mi familia completa apareció corriendo preocupados por nuestro bienestar para encontrarnos empapados y tratando de calmar a Nessie. Bella había estado mortificada. Emmett se había deleitado. Entonces, la regla de "No sexo en duchas de vidrio" había nacido.

"Apestosas reglas," dijo Bella mientras el fervor se calmaba.

Yo sonreí tiernamente. "Probablemente deberíamos arreglarnos para ir a la escuela de todas formas."

Cerré el agua de la ducha y agarre una toalla grande para Bella y una para mi. Aún goteando, caminé de regreso a la habitación para ver lo que quedaba de mi ropa de ayer entre las sábanas enredadas de nuestra cama. Esos jeans Dolce and Gabbana de hecho habían sido muy cómodos, pero no tenía intención de decirle eso a Alice.

La ira mutua que sentíamos por Nate nos hizo poco gentiles el uno con el otro anoche, bromeé para mi mismo cuando encontré el suéter de Bella convertido en ruinas. Me puse los jeans y una camisa negra manga larga mientras Bella apuntaba el secador a su húmedo cabello. Sacudí las gotas de agua restantes de mi cabello y esperé a que Bella terminara de arreglarse.

"Alice a estado considerando formas de aislar a Nathan para que podamos confrontarlo," le dije mientras me inclinaba hacia el marco de la puerta del baño.

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?"

"Jasper sugirió que le pidas a Nate que se encuentre contigo en los bosques detrás de la escuela cuando las clases terminen. Él piensa que si haces creer a McFadden que estás interesado en él, no dudará de tus motivos por su propio ego." Fruncí el ceño.

"¿Por qué no te gusta esa idea?"

"Sabes la aversión que siento por cualquier plan que te use como carnada."

"No soy carnada Edward. Es una buena idea. Nathan ciertamente no te va a seguir a ti hacia los bosques ciegamente."

Gruñí con disgusto ante lo que diría a continuación. "¿Te das cuenta de que vas a tener que convencer a ese imbécil de que te gusta?"

"Lo cual no debería ser muy difícil aunque soy una actriz terrible… asumo que Nate no necesita mucho para convencerse de que una chica gusta de él. Eso pasa cuando eres un idiota arrogante." Dijo ella sarcásticamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de repente ante su realización. "Me estas diciendo esto porque es el plan que Alice puede ver funcionando mejor."

Asentí con desagrado. "Desafortunadamente, es el menos llamativo. Yo me inclinaba mas hacia secuestrarlo de su auto y poner una bolsa en su cabeza hasta que encontráramos un lugar privado."

Ella me sonrió. "¿Qué pasó con la gallardía?"

"Voto en contra de ella si la gallardía incluye una zanahoria colgante llamada Bella Cullen. Recuerda, la pesca no siempre sale bien para la carnada."

"¿Qué vamos a hacer con Colin? Él sabrá que estoy mintiendo si pretendo que me gusta Nate en frente de él. No puede estar cerca cuando pase." Dijo Bella.

"Emmett se encargará de eso. No estoy completamente seguro de lo que piensa hacer porque él cambia de parecer constantemente. La esencia general implica una gran cantidad de carnada y burlas. El orgullo de Colin ya fue herido por Emmett. No debería ser muy difícil conseguir que él siga Emmett hacia los bosques cuando sea la gran revelación.

"Bueno cuenten conmigo. Sólo déjenme saber que es lo que tengo que hacer," dijo ella con una sonrisa alegre.

La mirada de desaprobación en mi rostro era algo difícil de ocultar.

"Edward… ¡Todo estará bien! ¡Alice dijo que así sería!" dijo ella mientras vino a desarreglar mi cabello juguetonamente.

"Sinceramente lo espero Bella. Si no es así, puede que Nathan McFadden no viva lo suficiente como para averiguar que ocurre con los misteriosos Cullens."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó mi mano para encontrarnos con el resto de mi familia al bajar las escaleras.

"¿Estamos listos para irnos?" nos preguntó Alice.

Le dirigí una mirada y suspiré con frustración. "Realmente no me gusta que hagamos esto así, pero parece producir el efecto que queremos. Me voy a resignar."

_Edward. Realmente. Bella es mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas que es. Esto será muy fácil para ella. Ella enfrentó a los Volturi y ni si quiera tembló de miedo ni una vez. Este estúpido humano no será un problema. ¡Ten fe! _

Arqueé mi ceja hacia Alice dudosamente.

"Bueno," dijo ella, volteándose hacia los otros en un esfuerzo de minimizar mi preocupación, "De hecho estoy un poquito ansiosa. ¡No ocurre todos los días que podamos darle una revelación teatral de nuestro mas grande secreto a unos inocentes humanos!"

"Acabemos con esto de una vez," murmuró Rose. _Todo sobre lo que Emmett puede hablar es de ver la mirada en sus rostros cuando lo sepan. Es agotador, y me esta drenando mi propia emoción. _

Sonreí por el egoísmo siempre presente de Rose, y ella me echó un vistazo rápido.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo Emmett mientras daba un grácil salto desde las escaleras. Aterrizó mudamente junto a Rosalie que apretó los labios con fastidio. "¡Vamos nena! ¡No actúes como si no estuvieras al menos un poco emocionada!"

"Tu estas suficientemente emocionado por los dos Emmett," pero su mirada cambió a un aspecto de cariño cuando miró a Emmett. _Es agradable verlo tan feliz y lleno de vida, a pesar de todo._

Jasper sostuvo las llaves del auto hacia mí. _Mantendré mis ojos abiertos Edward. No te preocupes por Bella. Realmente, es la mejor manera. No sería nada bueno que alguien escuchara a Nate o a Colin discutiendo con nosotros. Traerlos por su propia voluntad a una situación controlada por nosotros logra la discreción que necesitamos._

Asentí con reservas y tomé las llaves de su mano.

La mañana pasó tranquilamente. Nate ni si quiera se volteó a mirarnos en el salón. Podía escuchar su ira en sus pensamientos, y me tomó una gran parte de distracción mental para prevenir que me sentara ahí sin ver de forma asesina a cualquiera que se atreviera a mirar en mi dirección. Lo último que necesitaba era más atención innecesaria de parte de otros estudiantes en esta escuela.

Para la hora de ingles, Bella y yo decidimos junto con Alice que pondríamos la trampa luego del almuerzo. Bella esperaría por él en su casillero para dejarle saber que ella quería encontrarse con él luego de clases en los bosques detrás del auditorio. Nadie más estaría allí después de clases. Alice ya se había asegurado de ello.

Bella se sentó a mi lado en la mesa de almuerzo. Podía ver por su lenguaje corporal y expresiones faciales que ella seguía insegura de que si podría o no lograrlo.

"Es que nunca e sido buena coqueteando. ¡Espero que no se de cuenta de lo que ocurre con mi patético intento!" murmuró ella bajo su aliento.

"Él caerá Bells. Solo sonríele. Estas tan linda hoy que él no notará mucho mas, aparte de la forma como luces. Eso es lo único que le importa de todas maneras." Respondió Alice mientras miraba en otra dirección con una expresión dura.

Yo presioné mis labios juntos por la frustración ante el pensamiento de que alguien considerara a Bella como simplemente un caramelo para los ojos. Aunque yo estaba reacio a reconocer lo que significaría que Nate la viera, tenía que reconocer que Bella si se veía hermosa en sus jeans artísticamente envejecidos y camisa de un color rojo oscuro con un amplio cinturón que colgaba de sus esbeltas caderas. En un intento de calmar mi irritación y su inseguridad, coloqué mi fría mano debajo de su cabello hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello. El contacto físico con Bella siempre calmaba mis nervios de forma considerable.

El almuerzo terminó demasiado pronto, y Bella me dio una sonrisa triste sobre su hombro mientras se alejaba del comedor para tender la trampa. Casi comienzo a caminar tras ella. La última vez que la había dejado sola en esta escuela ella había sido asaltada físicamente por un hechicero.

_Tranquilízate. _ _Ella estará bien y todo va a funcionar perfectamente. Estaremos a una distancia segura. Si algo inesperado sucede, podremos lidiar con ello rápidamente._

_Dios Edward… Ella ya no es una flor azotada por el viento. ¡Eres terrible! ¡Déjala respirar un poco!_

Los pensamientos de Alice y Rosalie me calmaron y me divirtieron un poco. Caminé con mi familia lentamente hacia la esquina lejana del comedor donde estaba la salida más cercana al pasillo de los casilleros. Todos nos quedamos allí esperando silenciosamente y escuchando.

La espalda ancha de McFadden le daba la cara al pasillo mientras buscaba cosas en su casillero. Sus pensamientos aún eran humeantes por nosotros. Él escuchó los pasos deliberados de Bella detrás de él mientras se volteaba rápidamente para ver quien se acercaba. Su arrogante presunción revocó su frustración cuando él inmediatamente asumió lo que queríamos que asumiera.

_¿Qué tenemos aquí? La ramerita de Cullen vino a hablarme sin su guardaespaldas. Quizás se cansó de él. Si es así, puedo remediarlo con placer. Mira ese largo cabello… se vería increíblemente sexy entre mis sábanas. _

Jasper puso sus dos manos en mis hombros para estabilizar la ira creciente que emanaba de mí. Apreté los puños a los lados de mi cuerpo y sentí los músculos de mi rostro contraerse y relajarse mientras mis labios formaban una burla.

"Bella," dijo Nathan con una sonrisa sarcástica. "¿En que te puedo ayudar?"

Bella respiró profundo y fijó una perfecta sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

_Demonios. Ella sólo se ve mejor y mejor._

"Nate. Quería tomar un momento para disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día. Estuvo fuera de lugar, y he estado pensando… en tu oferta…" ella dejó la frase desvanecerse para darle un momento a él de considerar lo que ella estaba insinuando. Vi una especie de mueca en los ojos de ella antes de que se moviera aún más cerca de él.

"Creo que me gustaría manejar tu Corvette hacia la escuela mañana. Si aún estas dispuesto." Ella pestañeó sus largas pestañas despacio y lo miró con un aspecto ardiente que me dieron ganas de arrancar los ojos de Nate de sus cuencas por solo verlo.

_¡Diablos si! Hombre, ella vale cada segundo de mis problemas. No puedo esperar a que Cullen escuche todo sobre lo que voy a hacerle. Será mejor que ver la patética cara de Morales._

Inhala. Exhala. Los músculos de mi cuello estaban tan tensos que estaba seguro de que se iban a romper.

"No lo se Isabella. Tu disculpa es un poco vacía. ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que puedo creerte?" dijo de manera sospechosa.

"Te probaré que lo lamento. ¿Cómo puedo probártelo?" ella dudó, y vi un fugaz aspecto de asco cruzar su rostro. Ella exhaló ruidosamente. "¿Hay algo que quieras?" ella intentó sonreírle de nuevo.

"Tu sabes lo que quiero." _Y te arrepentirás de preguntarlo luego._

Sólo porque conocía sus expresiones tan bien, pude darme cuenta de la mirada de repulsión que Bella intentó ocultar de Nate. Él no se percató de nada.

"Después de clases. En el bosque detrás del auditorio," dijo ella con los dientes ligeramente apretados.

Alice hizo un rápido movimiento que yo apenas pude procesar con mi visión periférica porque estaba muy concentrado en Bella. Ella sabía lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

Lo que pasó a continuación forzó a Jasper y a Emmett a detenerme por los brazos para prevenir que corriera por el pasillo y lanzara a Nate por la ventana más próxima en un ataque de ira pura. Con una mirada pomposa de satisfacción, Nathan alcanzó a poner su mano a un lado del cuello de Bella de forma posesiva. Como un conquistador reclamando su botín. Él pasó su dedo índice a lo largo de su mandíbula deliberadamente despacio. Bella se veía como si quisiera vomitar mientras él enroscaba los mechones de su cabello entre sus dedos por un momento. Ella sólo lo vio con frialdad.

_Hombre su piel es fría. Apuesto a que está nerviosa. Ella no tendrá frío mas tarde._

El sonrió y asintió en acuerdo.

Bella se volteó rápidamente y se alejó sin decir ni una palabra más.

_Lo lamento Edward. Le dije a Jasper y a Emmett que te detuvieran. Sabía que ibas a sobreactuar cuando él la tocara. Era la única forma. Por favor perdóname._

Ni si quiera miré a Alice a la cara. La furia había consumido gran parte de mi razonamiento. Me quedé allí tratando de calmarme y detener la escena que se repetía sola en mi mente. Mi auto control no sería capaz de manejar otra visual de ese predador acariciando el rostro de mi amada como si le perteneciera.

Alice procedió a decirles a los otros exactamente lo que había sucedido.

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de golpe, y Bella regresó al comedor casi vacío caminando hacia la esquina donde estábamos esperando. La campana acababa de sonar.

Ella se acercó a nosotros rápidamente y dudó en frente de mí cuando vio la expresión de mi rostro. "Lo lamento mucho Edward," dijo ella, con su voz hueca.

Yo sólo la halé hasta mis brazos. "Nunca te disculpes. Es bastante ridículo que sientas que debes disculparte. Eso sólo me molesta mas."

Jasper intentó dedicarle una media sonrisa a Bella cuando la miró. "Probablemente este no es el mejor momento para decírtelo, pero hiciste un gran trabajo."

"Él definitivamente cayó. Estará allí después de clases, no hay dudas de ello." Afirmó Alice.

"Él no querrá perder la oportunidad de obtener un pedazo de Helena de Troya," dijo Rosalie con puro asco por Nate.

"Bueno Edward, supongo que ya no te importa que tanto asustemos a ese bastardo. Especialmente luego de esa escena. Realmente no soy del tipo posesivo, pero habría tomado una gran parte de mí el dejar a McFadden tranquilo si hubiese tratado a Rose así." Dijo Emmett.

"No me importa en lo absoluto. Haz lo peor." Le dije a mi hermano.

Continué abrazando a Bella mientras el resto de mi familia se distribuía a sus clases. Bella y yo nos quedamos así mucho después de que se fueron hasta que mi ira cedió y me sentí cómodo soltándola de nuevo.

Yo aborrecía esta situación por completo. El único beneficio de mi sufrimiento y el maltrato de Bella era que el asunto acabaría por completo esta tarde. Ahora ya no se interponía nada para mostrarle a Nathan McFadden que provocar mi ira podría generar más que unas cuantas palabras. Más de lo que incluso su mente retorcida pudiera disipar. Después de hoy, si él apenas llegara a mirar a Bella de forma extraña, rogaría por que lo matara mucho antes de que yo le concediera ese placer.

Mis nervios se llenaron de anticipación durante lo que quedó del día. A pesar de mis reservas sobre exponer lo que éramos, existía una parte creciente en mi mente que saboreaba el pensamiento de ser capaz de funcionar a mi máxima y sobrenatural capacidad frente a un chico que merecía mucho más que ser sólo ser asustado por mi mera presencia.

"Edward, tengo un favor que pedirte," dijo Bella silenciosamente mientras caminábamos al último período de Bilogía.

"Dime lo que quieres y lo tendrás," dije sin pensar.

"No va a gustarte."

Por su puesto que no. Con todas las cosas que yo quería darle, las pocas que usualmente me pedía estaban garantizadas en darme dolor. "¿Qué quieres Bella?"

"¿Podrías por favor dame un momento a solas con Nate? Sé que tan pronto lo veas vas a querer atacarlo inmediatamente, y yo entiendo perfectamente porque. Pero… el me insultó también. Me gustaría un momento para hacer que me tema y que se arrepienta de pensar que estaba bien tratar a una chica así," me rogó.

Ella tenía razón. No me gustaba para nada. Ese monstruo no debería estar ni un segundo más a solas con Bella. Mi boca formó una línea dura mientras consideraba sus grandes ojos que se quedaron mirándome, deseando que le hiciera este pequeño favor.

Exhalando con frustración, asentí una vez. "Tan pronto las cosas empiecen a salirse un poco de control, se terminó Bella."

Ella sonrió triunfante. "Por su puesto."

Mientras la última campana sonaba, Bella y yo reunimos rápidamente nuestras cosas para tomar nuestros lugares antes de que Nate llegara al punto de encuentro. Sostuve su mano mientras nos movíamos rápidamente atravesando el campus hasta nuestras posiciones. Ella se quedó a simple vista cerca del centro del claro en el bosque detrás del auditorio, y yo me situé en la base de un gran árbol de roble detrás de ella para tener el mejor punto de ventaja. Rosalie se escondió en las sombras de otro árbol cerca de la entrada del pequeño claro, y Jasper y Alice se agazaparon en las ramas sobre mi. Parada sola en el centro del bosque, Bella lucía pequeña y vulnerable, y usé la ira que se formaba en mi menté para mantenerme enfocado.

Apreté mis dientes mientras el avance de Nate apareció a la vista en la distancia. Él caminó mas lento y de forma mas casual cuando dio la vuelta a la curva de entrada del claro y vio a Bella esperándolo sola.

_No estaba completamente seguro de que ella vendría, pero definitivamente es mi día de suerte. Este es un lugar genial también, ahora que lo pienso. Nadie nos molestará aquí. Lo recordaré para lo próxima vez._

Él se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de ella. "Hola nena. Espero que hayas pensado en mí hoy, porque yo pensé en ti en cada oportunidad que tenía." Él paseó sus ojos sobre ella como si estuviera comprando un caballo en un establo. Las vulgaridades en su mente casi me hacen olvidar el favor que me pidió Bella. Ella se quedó viéndolo sin decir nada.

"¿No tienes mucho que decir, eh? Eso no me importa. Preferiría hacer otra cosa con mi boca de todas maneras."

Él no le dio oportunidad de responder mientas se movió rápidamente hacia ella para halarla hasta sus brazos rudamente.

Bella retrocedió rápidamente. La confusión reemplazó el aspecto de anticipación en su rostro.

"Si pensé en ti en lo absoluto Nate, fue con puro asco," le dijo ella escupiendo las palabras.

La furia superó rápidamente la confusión en sus rasgos. "¿Estas jugando conmigo? ¿No te lo dije antes? ¿No te advertí que pasarían cosas malas si te metías conmigo?"

Su voz se volvió más alta con su furia. "¡Pequeña ramera! ¡Te enseñaré lo que pasa cuando juegas!"

_¡Edward espera! ¡Dale un segundo! Bella tiene esto bajo control. _Los pensamientos de Alice gritaron en mi mente medio segundo antes de que saliera volando de mi escondite.

Aún entonces, no pude detener el gruñido bajo que salía de mis labios cuando vi su mano moverse para golpear a Bella.

_Sólo espera Edward. Por favor._

Su mano voló en un arco hacia su rostro, y Bella reaccionó tan rápido que su corta vista se perdió del movimiento. La mano de ella aferraba como una garra alrededor de la muñeca de él, sólo a unos centímetros de su cabeza. Él luchó para liberar su brazo en shock por la sorpresa.

_¡Que demonios!_

"¡Suelta mi brazo!" _¿Por qué es tan fuerte? ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?_

Bella le sonrió lentamente, peligrosamente.

"Di por favor, Nate."

"¡Vete al infierno!" Nate estaba furioso, pero sus ojos mostraron un poco de temor mientas continuaba luchando contra su amarre en la muñeca.

"¡Que grosero! Todo lo que tenías que hacer era decir por favor. Ahora estoy realmente molesta." Dijo ella con malicia.

"Suéltame perr…" antes de que pudiera terminar el insulto, Bella lo golpeó en el pecho con la palma de su mano abierta. Parecía que ella apenas había querido tocarlo, pero ella le dio la mínima cantidad de fuerza al movimiento. Nate voló hacia atrás una distancia y aterrizó en un charco lleno de tierra.

Él estaba lívido, pero su temor se estaba volviendo más palpable. Él apenas había empezado a considerar retroceder cuando decidí que era mi turno.

"Por fin lo lograste McFadden. Lograste enfadar a Bella. Que te ayude el cielo ahora," dije de forma casual mientas aparecía a la vista detrás del árbol.

"¡Cullen! ¡He debido saber que estabas detrás de esto! Mas te vale que…"

Sus palabras murieron en sus labios mientras yo daba dos pasos lentamente con él mirándome y luego llegué borrosamente para pararme justo detrás de Bella. El shock era la única emoción en su rostro ahora. Abracé a Bella por la cintura mientras le di un tierno beso en el cuello. Ella miró sobre su hombro hacia mí y sonrió.

_Debo estar volviéndome loco. Debo estar loco. ¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!_

"Me haré cargo desde aquí cariño," murmuré.

Nate se puso de pie tambaleándose mientras yo lo miraba amenazadoramente.

"¿Qué demonios esta ocurriendo aquí Cullen? ¿Me pusiste una trampa? No te saldrás con la tuya. ¡Yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo mi manga!"

Salté de pronto hacia él y mi mano voló hasta su garganta mientras lo empujaba contra el tronco de un árbol en menos de medio segundo, colgándolo contra el con mi antebrazo de la misma forma que Colin había retenido a Bella.

Él estaba horrorizado.

"Sé todo acerca de los trucos que tienes bajo tu manga McFadden. Nosotros también tenemos los nuestros," susurré de forma hiriente.

Justo entonces, Emmett rodeó la esquina con Colin McFadden siguiéndolo. Colin echó un vistazo a la escena del bosque, y su brazo giró para golpear a Emmett en el estómago. El crujido enfermizo de huesos rotos hizo eco en el claro, distrayendo a Nate momentáneamente. Colin gritó de dolor y cayó al suelo mientras Emmett se reía de él con malicia.

"Ese fue un buen intento. Creo que casi lo sentí. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo? Aún te queda una mano buena."

"No bebé. ¡Guarda algo para mí!" dijo Rosalie con una voz cantarina mientras aparecía a la vista.

Ella voló hasta el lugar de Emmett y movió a Colin a sus pies con un fluido movimiento al agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa. Él aún estaba lloriqueando y aferrando su mano destrozada.

"¿Qué quieren de mí?" dijo Colin mientras se retorcía de agonía.

"Aún no lo decido", dijo Rose con una dulce mirada.

El color estaba huyendo del rostro de Nate.

_¿Cómo pudo saber sobre nuestros trucos? El maldito miente._

"¿Disfrutaste de echar un vistazo a nuestra casa anoche Nate?" pregunté con odio.

Los ojos de Nate casi saltan de su cabeza. Él intentó recobrarse. "¿De que demonios hablas Cullen?"

"No seas tímido con nosotros McFadden. Debo decir que estuve impresionado. ¿Hay algún hechizo en tu libro de las sombras que te permita cambiar de forma a la de un halcón?" dije sin perturbarme.

La mirada de terror en el rostro de Nate contestó mi pregunta. Él intentó liberarse de mi estrangulamiento con pánico.

_¡¿Cómo?!_

Finalizando con ser un simple observador, Jasper descendió de su posición en el árbol a unos diez metros en el aire y aterrizó silenciosamente detrás de nosotros a simple vista de Nate y Colin. Sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo revueltos y caóticos con una mezcla de temor y dudas.

"Como hemos descubierto que ustedes son hechiceros, pensamos que era lo mas justo dejarles saber lo que somos. Solo para ser educados," dijo Jasper mientras sus ojos brillaban con una clara malevolencia que contradecía sus palabras. De todos nosotros, Jasper era el que se veía mas amenazador mientras se detenía a un lado mirando a Nate con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Peligroso e implacable.

"¿Qué son ustedes?" susurró Nate, con un simple terror en su rostro, que eclipsaba por completo cualquier otra emoción.

La risa de campanillas de Alice hizo eco sobre nosotros mientras todos mirábamos hacia arriba. Ella se tiró de clavado desde el árbol y curvó su cuerpo como un nadador en la mitad del aire. Hizo un grácil salto mortal hacia el suelo y aterrizó perfectamente agachada sobre los hombros de Jasper. Él acarició su pie afectuosamente mientras miraba con un humor sádico las miradas aterrorizadas en los rostros de Nate y Colin.

"Adivinen" dijo Alice mientras ladeaba su cabeza con una sonrisa juguetona. La demostración de Alice de nuestras habilidades claramente había sido la más sorprendente. Mientras se pendía de los hombros de Jasper en una posición que desafiaba la gravedad, ella también era la que se veía menos humana.

_¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Si él me suelta, ¡Puedo transformarme y largarme de aquí!_

Respondiendo sin palabras a sus pensamientos, presioné mi antebrazo con mas fuerza hacia el cuello e Nate para prevenir que si quiera considerara escaparse.

"¿No adivinan? Oh, vamos. Les daré una pista. Puedo escuchar sus corazones latiendo desde aquí. Se están volviendo más y más fuertes. La sangre fluyendo por sus venas esta llena de temor… y huele… _delicioso,"_ Alice suspiró mientras sacaba su nariz hacia el aire dramáticamente, cerraba sus ojos, y olisqueaba.

Yo casi me reí en voz alta por su teatro. Jasper se rió silenciosamente para si mismo.

_¿Qué? ¿Mi sangre huele delicioso? Que, en nombre de Dios es ella…"_

El horror consumió a Nate mientras la realización comenzó a filtrarse a través de la mirada de confusión.

_¿Bebedores de sangre? ¡No es posible!_

"Mira su rostro. Lo sabe," dijo Bella mientras caminaba tranquilamente con una aterradora lentitud hacia Nate y yo. "¿Por qué no lo dices Nathan? Dilo para que estemos perfectamente claros. Para que nada quede mal entendido."

"¿Qué demonios son Nate?" lloriqueó Colin con miedo y dolor.

"Están mintiendo. ¡No pueden ser eso! ¡Es imposible!" dijo Nate con un creciente pánico.

"¿Por qué no? ¿Es normal que la piel de Edward esté helada y dura contra tu cuello? ¿Es posible para una chica de cincuenta kilos el lanzarte en el aire con sólo un toque de su mano? En caso de que tu estúpido trasero se lo perdiera, Jasper y Alice cayeron de un árbol y aterrizaron desde diez metros sin un rasguño… ¡Por su puesto que es posible tonto!" dijo Rosalie molesta.

"Esas cosas pueden ser anormales para ti, ¿Pero sabes que es perfectamente natural para mí Nate? Algo que siento instintivamente cada una de las veces que estoy cerca de ti… el deseo de arrancar tu cuello y beber hasta que no quede nada más que una cáscara seca," susurré de forma calmada como si estuviera consolando a un niño que tuvo una pesadilla mientras me inclinaba mas cerca de él, inhalando por defecto.

Nate lloró atemorizado.

"¿Nate que te esta diciendo? ¡Dime lo que son!" Colin estaba chillando, y se podría decir que su alcance de la realidad lo estaba haciendo perder el control.

"¡Bebedores de sangre! Dijo Nate sin aliento. _¡Pero no puede ser! ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Esto es una pesadilla!_

Yo sonreí ampliamente, enseñando cada uno de mis blancos dientes afilados.

"Cree en las pesadillas Nate. Cree en mí."


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

**Exposición – Bella**

Durante todo el día en la escuela tuve un sentimiento terrible en la boca del estómago… una pesada sensación de presentimiento. Edward intentó distraerme en varias oportunidades, pero yo no lograba olvidarlo en lo absoluto. Yo nunca e sido tan buena como Edward para describir como me siento. Solo sentía que algo malo iba a suceder.

Nathan y Colin McFadden no habían ido a la escuela hoy.

No podía culparlos. Nunca había visto tales miradas de terror en los rostros de unos humanos en mi vida. Era la primera vez que yo llegaba a entender el hecho de que yo era un monstruo ante sus ojos. Desde luego, yo sabía que la forma en la que mi familia y yo elegimos vivir nuestras existencias nos diferenciaba del resto de nuestra especie, pero nunca me había detenido a pensar en el pasado o considerar realmente lo que otras personas pensarían si supieran la verdad.

Los habíamos dejado en los bosques ayer después de desatar el terror. Colin aún estaba aferrando su mano rota, y el miedo provocó que híper ventilara. Nate se quedó mirando a la nada con un absceso de horror.

Edward y yo habíamos sido los últimos en irnos. Edward siguió presionando el cuello de Nate con su antebrazo mientras le daba a Nate la última advertencia.

"McFadden. Esta es la última y única advertencia. Si tú, tu primo, o alguien que este ligeramente asociado contigo apenas mira a Bella o a alguien de mi familia de forma extraña, entonces cualquier intento de detenerme para no aniquilarte fallará. La única razón por la que sigues respirando es que Bella no quiere que te lastime. Pero no la escucharé la próxima vez. Voy a cazarte. Y perderás."

Él dijo las palabras silenciosamente, calmadamente. Sus ojos brillaban de ira. Por un momento me sentí atemorizada por Nate. Por más orgullosa que estuviera de mi glorioso y virtualmente indestructible esposo, sabía muy en el fondo que Edward era capaz de atrocidades que yo ni podía imaginar. Él me lo había admitido antes en varias conversaciones. De hecho tuve que detenerme a mi misma para no rogarle a Nate que le hiciera caso. ¿Cuan estúpido habría sonado eso? Edward y yo nos fuimos silenciosamente luego de liberar a un aturdido Nathan McFadden.

Todos bromeamos y nos reímos de regreso a casa con la emoción inicial del momento. Emmett había estado incontrolablemente emocionado. Mientras la adrenalina se calmaba, tuve una sensación de reflección sombría que se apoderó de mí. Muy en el fondo, sabía que ninguno de nosotros estaba feliz por lo que nos vimos forzados a hacer. Carlisle escuchó silenciosamente el espectáculo, y apenas había sonreído a través de un doloroso aspecto de preocupación. Carlisle despreciaba sentirse como un monstruo. Yo realmente no lo había pensado nunca antes, pero yo también lo odiaba.

Estaba esperando en el porche trasero con Alice a que Nessie llegara a casa. Nessie había preguntado si podía ir a escalar con su amiga Yuri después de clases, y debería estar llegando a casa como en una hora. Edward le había dado permiso, pero también le había pedido a Jacob que la siguiera sin ser visto para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, dada nuestra situación precaria con un clan de hechiceros. Renesmee había accedido con molestia después de discutir por diez minutos.

Alice estaba buscando arreglos florares en Internet y cantando para sí misma en armonía con la música que sonaba en sus audífonos. Yo estaba escribiendo las direcciones en las invitaciones de las chicas en la clase de Nessie para que vinieran a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Era la cosa menos nauseabunda en la larga lista de Alice de cosas por hacer. Decidí que probablemente debería borrar algunas cosas de esa lista antes de que Alice me regañara de nuevo por no preocuparme por el equivalente a los 16 años de mi hija. Alice había escogido como tema para la fiesta una celebración tipo Sweet Sixteen, y estaba, desde luego, llevando las cosas muy lejos. La pobre Rosalie estaba al teléfono discutiendo con alguien acerca de porque era ilegal tener fuegos artificiales en las montañas… tan cerca del bosque…. Con todos los árboles… sip. Alice.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper y Carlisle estaban jugando fútbol americano en el patio trasero mientras lloviznaba afuera. El último par de días habían sido empapados, y el suelo estaba suave y lleno de lodo. De más esta decir, que Edward y Carlisle eran los únicos que habían logrado mantenerse totalmente limpios. Emmett y Jasper eran un desastre. Esme tenía que recordarles constantemente que no se excedieran cuando Jazz y Em intentaban desesperadamente atrapar a Edward con la guardia baja y lanzarlo a una pila cercana de lodo.

"¡Actúas como un niño bonito Edward! ¡El punto del fútbol americano es ensuciarse! ¡Eres un tramposo lector de mentes, y no eres divertido en lo absoluto!" se quejó Emmett.

Edward apenas sonrió arrogantemente mientras esquivaba una bola de lodo que Jazz lanzó en su dirección. Ésta salpicó en el suelo al impactar en un charco. Gotas de lodo volaron en todas direcciones y se las arreglaron para salpicar la camisa blanca de Edward. Él frunció el ceño y voló hasta un desprevenido Emmett, levantando sus piernas de un golpe para que Emmett cayera de cabeza al lodo con un sonido viscoso.

"No lo se Emmett. Eso me pareció bastante divertido," dijo Edward con una sonrisa. Él se sacó la camisa llena de lodo por encima de la cabeza y se la lanzó a Emmett. "Aquí tienes algo para limpiarte la cara."

Alice y yo nos reímos alegremente desde el porche mientras yo admiraba el musculoso físico de mi esposo. Rosalie frunció el ceño, colgó el teléfono y dijo, "Ustedes son una cuerda de vándalos. Emmett Cullen, ni se te ocurra venir cerca de mi hasta que te bañes."

Emmett comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia la casa cubierto de lodo con la clara intención de provocar a Rose, cuando Alice dejó de reírse y sus ojos se ausentaron. El teléfono comenzó a sonar detrás de nosotros y Esme lo contestó.

"Si, estas hablando con Esme Cullen. ¿Carlisle? ¿Puedo preguntar quien lo llama por favor?"

Alice y Edward estaban teniendo una conversación silenciosa. El rostro de Edward se oscureció inmediatamente, y le hizo movimientos a Jasper y a Emmett para que caminaran hacia la casa. Carlisle ya había entrado por la puerta trasera.

"Por su puesto Niall. Un segundo." Murmuró Esme con una mirada perturbada.

"¿Dónde están en este momento Alice?" preguntó Edward lúgubremente.

"Están a kilómetro y medio de nuestra casa. Han decidido venir a vernos muy rápidamente y no quisieron darnos mucha advertencia o tiempo para prepararnos," respondió Alice.

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Jasper.

"Nathan y Colin McFadden están de camino hacia acá con el padre de Nate. Le contaron a su padre sobre nosotros, y él esta obligando a Colin y a Nate a venir para disculparse," respondió Alice.

"Eso no puede ser lo único que quieren," dije dudándolo.

"Nunca lo es" dijo Edward en acuerdo.

Emmett salió disparado escaleras arriba para limpiarse. "¡No dejen que nada emocionante pase mientras no estoy!"

Jasper simplemente se quitó su camisa ya que él no estaba cubierto de lodo como estaba Emmett. Él usó su camisa para limpiar su rostro y sus brazos mientras Carlisle regresaba a la habitación.

"llegarán en unos minutos," dijo tranquilamente.

Edward le hizo señas a Jasper para que lo siguiera a la puerta del frente. Sabía que él quería sentir las emociones de ellos al mismo tiempo que Edward quería tomar ventaja al ver dentro de sus mentes antes de que llegaran.

Alice y yo caminamos silenciosamente tras ellos y nos quedamos cerca de la puerta mientras Jasper y Edward tomaban sus posiciones en la base de las escaleras que llevaban a la casa.

"Colin sigue aterrorizado. Nathan esta muy molesto, pero su temor es fuerte también. El padre de Nate está extremadamente curioso e inseguro. También tiene un poco de emoción mezclado con incertidumbre," susurró Jasper.

El cuerpo de Edward se volvió tieso cuando sus pensamientos llegaron a su alcance.

"Colin y Nate no tienen deseos de disculparse. Niall McFadden está usando la disculpa como una excusa para averiguar si realmente somos vampiros. Él nunca ha visto uno, pero ha leído sobre ellos… en el libro de las sombras. Niall McFadden debe ser el líder de su clan," murmuró Edward con un desagrado extremo.

Todos nos reunimos detrás de Edward y Jasper silenciosamente, esperando. Jasper tenía una capa delgada de tierra en sus brazos y su rostro. Eso hacía que las alarmantes cicatrices que cubrían su piel fueran mucho más prominentes. Yo siempre pensé que Jasper era el que se veía más terrorífico de todos nosotros, incluso más que Emmett. Casi animal. Edward esperó en el escalón debajo de él… en el punto del primer contacto entre los McFadden y nuestra familia. Los músculos en su espalda y sus brazos se contrajeron mientras él cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho. Me encogí incómoda mentalmente porque yo no quería que Edward estuviera justo al frente. Se encontraba tan expuesto… sin saber que esperar, empujé mi escudo hacia fuera, frente a mí sin decir nada, hasta que envolví a cada precioso miembro de mi familia en la red intangible de seguridad que mi mente controlaba.

Alice alcanzó mi mano para apretarla como gesto de aprecio y apoyo. Sus ojos estaban pegados a la figura de Jasper. Emmett llegó a cerrar la formación por la puerta con el cabello mojado y un destello en los ojos.

Escuchamos dos motores de auto en la distancia. Ellos rodearon lentamente la curva que estaba antes de nuestra casa y aparecieron a la vista. El primer auto era el Corvette negro de Nate. El auto resplandeció inquietantemente mientras la lluvia bañaba el brillante exterior. Detrás del auto de Nate estaba un viejo Rolls Royce plateado – yo sólo sabía esto por las pulidas doble 'R' del emblema. El auto era hermoso, y me recordaba a la alta sociedad inglesa. Nate salió de su Corvette usando lentes oscuros y un abrigo con capucha. Nos miró a todos con una mezcla de furia y temor. Colin estaba manejando el Rolls Royce, y ni si quiera nos miró mientras abría su puerta y caminaba hasta la puerta del pasajero como si fuera un chofer. Su mano derecha estaba envuelta en un yeso. Un hombre de cabello gris salió del auto balanceando su peso en un bastón de madera pulida. Estaba vestido en un traje gris y abrigo marrón, con los ojos azules como Nate y un rostro que demostraba un shock innegable y curiosidad desatada mientras miraba por primera vez los ocho vampiros que estaban frente a él.

Él sonrió cortésmente hacia nosotros. "Hola. Mi nombre es Niall McFadden. Soy el padre de Nathan. Es un gran placer conocerlos." Su voz era acentuada y rítmica.

Carlisle dio un cuidadoso paso hacia adelante para detenerse al lado de Jasper. "Hola Niall. Soy Carlisle Cullen, y esta es mi familia. Mi esposa Esme, mi hijo Emmett y su esposa Rosalie, Jasper y su compañera Alice, y Edward y su Bella."

La mirada de Niall McFadden no traicionó nada hasta que las presentaciones terminaron con Edward y yo. Él me miró por un momento como si estuviera decidiendo porqué su hijo había desatado la furia de un clan de vampiros únicamente por la atención de una simple chica. Sonriendo después de verme por un momento, el le echó una mirada rápida a su hijo como para demostrarle que lo comprendía. Sus ojos se estrecharon casi imperceptiblemente mientras consideraba a Edward. Estaba segura de que Nate no había escatimado en detalles al compartir con su padre la clara y articulada amenaza que Edward le había dado a Nate el día anterior. Él frunció el ceño un poco hacia su hijo luego de percibir la mirada oscura y la mandíbula apretada de Edward. Los esfuerzos de Edward por parecer amenazador e incontrolable claramente habían logrado el impacto deseado.

"Estaba realmente angustiado al escuchar la forma en la que mi hijo y mi sobrino lograron el conocimiento de su familia. Verán, ellos no están acostumbrados a fracasar, y es parcialmente mi culpa que ellos se sientan tan motivados en situaciones difíciles. Nunca le he enseñado a mi hijo que considere ser el segundo mejor, aún cuando viene fomentado por su propia naturaleza," él sonrió, y me recordó a una burla.

"Pueden imaginar mi disgusto cuando escuché que mi hijo cometió el error incorregible de codiciar la compañera de un bebedor de sangre. No estoy al tanto de alguna fuente de información con respecto a los bebedores de sangre, pero si sé que cuando una pareja es seleccionada, es de por vida."

Continuamos escuchando en silencio. Nate se quedó mirándome fríamente, y cuando Edward vio la línea de visión de Nate, gruñó amenazadoramente.

Niall McFadden inmediatamente enfocó su atención en su hijo, y le dijo algo duramente en un idioma que no pude entender. Nate se ruborizó con ira, pero retiró su mirada de inmediato.

"De nuevo por favor acepten mis disculpas. Creo que Nathan y Colin tienen algo que desean decirle a su familia." Él los miró puntualmente esperando con expectación y las cejas levantadas.

Colin habló primero. Su voz era un chillido aterrorizado, y no pudo obligarse a levantar la mirada. "Quiero disculparme por mi grosería. Prometo que no los ofenderé más. No debí amenazar a Bella." Sonó forzado y robótico.

"Ni has debido tocarla, pero eso es un asunto completamente diferente," exclamó Edward duramente. Colin se encogió de miedo.

Todos los ojos se concentraron en Nate. Él respiró profundo e hizo una mueca como si estuviera respirando aire mezclado con suciedad. "También me gustaría disculparme por ofender el clan Cullen. No fue mi intención instigar ninguna clase de disputa."

"Bueno eso es sólo un montón de mierda, y lo sabes" dijo Emmett en voz alta.

"Emmett," susurró Carlisle como advertencia.

"Continua Nathan," dijo Niall McFadden calmadamente cuando vio que Emmett no dijo nada más.

Claramente, la próxima parte de la 'disculpa' ensayada de Nate era la más desagradable para él porque frunció el ceño profundamente y sus ojos brillaron con una irritación extrema.

Él miró directamente a Edward. "Edward. No te daré mas pesar con respecto a tu pareja."

"El nombre de mi esposa es Bella," lo interrumpió Edward molesto.

Nate continuó. "No he debido irrespetarte a ti o a Bella. Estuvo fuera de lugar, y entiendo lo ofensivo que fui ahora. Humildemente me disculpo con los dos."

No había sinceridad en nada de lo que dijo. No debía tener el don de Edward para saber esto. Él había cedido por su padre y por su miedo para venir hacia nosotros bajo una apariencia de humildad. Edward sólo se quedó ahí parado. Podía ver por su rostro cuantas ganas tenía de crear problemas por las flagrantes mentiras que Nate y Colin habían pronunciado, pero controló su temperamento y se mantuvo en silencio.

"Bueno ahora," dijo Niall McFadden con una sonrisa, "Todo esto queda en el pasado. Debo admitir que verdaderamente es un placer encontrar seres como ustedes. No puedo negar que tenía dudas con respecto al acierto de mi hijo de que la familia Cullen era un clan de bebedores de sangre, pero ahora puedo ver claramente que tenía razón. La única diferencia en la descripción que tenía era que los bebedores de sangre tenían supuestamente los ojos rojos, pero esto podría ser una traducción errónea o algún tipo de error."

Carlisle sonrío vacilantemente. "Sucede con el paso del tiempo. Puedo asumir también que usted es el líder de su clan y el que posee el Libro de los secretos."

Habíamos decidido como familia no revelarles que éramos 'vegetarianos' a ningún hechicero. Jasper pensó que nos funcionaría mejor si ellos pensaban que nosotros no teníamos reglas fuera de las normales.

Niall presionó sus labios ante nuestro conocimiento, pero respondió diciendo, "Lo soy. Mi padre lo fue antes de mi, y algún día Nathan lo será."

Dios nos ayude a todos.

"¿Nate es el único que puede cambiar de forma a la de un Halcón?" preguntó Emmett directamente.

"La habilidad de Nathan con el hechizo _mutatio _ha excedido la mía incluso, por mucho. Él es el hechicero mas dotado en nuestra familia desde hace generaciones." Fue imposible para él ocultar su orgullo por las habilidades de su hijo.

"Los bebedores de sangre también tienen muchos dones propios ¿No?" continuó él animadamente. Yo podía ver que él estaba desesperado por irse con algún conocimiento nuevo.

"Tenemos velocidad, fuerza y sigilo de nuestro lado. Nuestros sentidos están mucho mas desarrollados también," respondió Edward automáticamente. "Así es como pudimos ser capaces de saber que Nate había venido a visitarnos la otra noche… sin ser invitado. Pude olerlo. Sería virtualmente imposible para él usar incluso el enfoque mas encubierto para acercarse a nosotros." Era una advertencia.

Los ojos de Nate se ampliaron de sorpresa. "No me había dado cuenta de que sus sentidos estuvieran tan desarrollados. Que interesante. ¿Pueden existir de forma segura bajo la luz solar?"

"Si, pero no sin atraer una gran cantidad de atención no deseada," respondió Carlisle con una sonrisa extraña.

Cuando nadie más añadió nada, el rostro de Niall se endureció al darse cuenta de que no iba a reunir más información por parte de nosotros. "Odio tener que terminar nuestra conversación de forma tan amarga, pero necesito proteger a mi familia de cualquier forma posible. ¿Asumo que están al tanto del tratado formado entre sus superiores y los altos sacerdotes en 1682?"

"Lo estamos," declaró Carlisle.

Niall asintió con satisfacción. "No quiero ser grosero de ninguna manera, pero apreciaría que sus pasatiempos culinarios no incluyeran a ningún miembro de mi familia."

"No lo harán siempre y cuando los miembros de tu familia se mantengan alejados de la mía." Dijo Edward de manera cortante.

"Eso no será un problema. Hay un consentimiento mutuo con respecto a la discreción también… ¿Es correcto?" preguntó Niall.

"Si." La molestia de Edward aún estaba claramente presente en su rostro.

"Bueno entonces. Les deseo un buen día a usted y a su familia. Tengan por seguro que no causaremos posteriores problemas con ustedes, y que podemos coexistir en armonía por la duración de su estadía aquí." Niall McFadden le hizo señas a Colin y él aromáticamente caminó hasta el para asistirlo de regreso al Rolls Royce.

Nate y Colin se metieron en sus respectivos autos sin decir una palabra y se alejaron sin mirarnos ni una vez.

Edward y Jasper no abandonaron sus posiciones hasta que ya no se pudieron escuchar los motores de los vehículos McFadden.

Yo esperé por ellos en la puerta del frente hasta que se voltearon vacilantes para regresar a la casa.

"Edward, ¿Qué está pasando bajo la superficie?" pregunté tranquilamente.

Él besó tiernamente mi frente y tomó mi mano para sentarnos con nuestra familia en el área principal de la casa. "Esto es algo que probablemente todos deben escuchar, amor." Todos tomamos nuestros asientos, excepto por Jasper, quien permaneció de pie al lado de Alice en una esquina.

"Niall McFadden es un químico en el mundo humano. Su trabajo lo ha hecho muy famoso y muy rico. Pude ver que su éxito está ligado intrínsecamente a su herencia de hechicero. Mientras intentaba descifrar que otros dones poseíamos como vampiros, lo vi visualizar sus propias habilidades, las de su hijo y su sobrino. Niall es un creador de pociones… él considera que esto es un arte del mas elevado rango. No puedo negar que los elixires que ha creado exitosamente en el pasado me pusieron muy incómodo. Él posee una poción que puede matar instantáneamente a otro ser humano sin dejar rastro. También tiene un brebaje que induce un sentimiento de amor en los humanos. Él se preguntó alegremente si estas cosas podrían tener algún impacto en nosotros." Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de ira por un momento.

"El don de Colin es una inexplicable habilidad de leer la palabra hablada. Es casi como que él pudiera saborear en el aire una mentira, la verdad, temor o felicidad. No es una ciencia exacta, y Colin no ha sido capaz de cultivar su habilidad más allá de una naturaleza rudimentaria. El talento de Jasper es mucho más preciso y útil en su aplicación."

Edward se detuvo por un segundo para tomar aire. Sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente.

"Su padre no estaba mintiendo. Nathan McFadden es el hechicero mas dotado de ellos. Muchas de las habilidades que posee las tiene desde su nacimiento. Él puede controlar la mente humana con sólo considerar hacerlo. Esto es extremadamente peligroso, pues él también puede borrar sus memorias en el proceso a su voluntad… si él obliga a un humano a hacer algo malo, no tendrán recuerdos del evento o de la participación de Nate; por eso Nate nunca sería asociado con ello ni sería obligado a lidiar con las consecuencias. Los hechizos le funcionan bien a Nate. Esto no ha sido igual para Niall o cualquier otro hechicero que Niall haya conocido. Niall depende mayoritariamente de su habilidad para hacer pociones. Los poderes de Nate están en su nivel más esencial de desarrollo. Él controla la mayoría de ellos, pero no ha alcanzado su máximo potencial todavía, lo cual es muy alarmante para mí."

"Niall McFadden también sospecha que tenemos dones mas allá de los normales. Él no creyó por completo mi explicación de que pude oler a su hijo cuando Nate tomó la forma de un halcón para espiarnos. Era una pregunta ardiente en su mente, y pude sentir que tenía que manejarlo, aunque mi explicación no estuvo tan bien pensada como a debido estar," remarcó Edward con arrepentimiento.

"Nadie te está criticando cariño," dijo Esme amablemente. "Todos fuimos sorprendidos con la guardia baja."

"Lo cual era lo que intentaban. El padre de Nate está completamente fascinado con cualquier cosa oculta. Él apenas pudo contener su curiosidad frente a nosotros. Lo que mas me molestaba era su anhelo y su envidia," respondió Edward.

"¿De que tenía envidia?" murmuré.

Edward se detuvo pensativamente. "Niall McFadden está muriendo."

"¿Muriendo?" comentó Jasper con sorpresa.

"Él sufre de esclerosis múltiple, y esta avanzando a un ritmo inusualmente rápido."

"Ah," dijo Carlisle con comprensión. "Por eso es que necesitaba un bastón y no hizo esfuerzo alguno para subir las escaleras y entrar a nuestra casa. Esta enfermedad básicamente ataca el sistema nervioso en los humanos. Eventualmente, ellos pierden el control de sus movimientos. Usualmente también experimentan mucho dolor. No hay cura para esta enfermedad."

"Él no está cómodo con la idea de pasar el mando a Nate cuando él es tan joven y sus poderes no están aún totalmente bajo su control. Existe el temor de que Niall no tendrá suficiente tiempo para educar a su hijo completamente con respecto a ser el líder de un clan de hechiceros. Creo que la esclerosis múltiple también termina afectando y disminuyendo la funcionalidad cognitiva…" Edward miró a Carlisle.

"Si. Como es una enfermedad que se origina en la mente, las habilidades mentales eventualmente se deterioran también." Respondió Carlisle.

"Niall está, como nos advirtió Siobhan, obsesivamente preocupado con la inmortalidad y la herencia de su familia. Esta era su principal razón para querer vernos. La idea de que seres inmortales existan en este mundo como un hecho irrefutable era algo que tenía que ver por si mismo," concluyó Edward.

"Bueno, no puedo decir que siento lástima por el repugnante." Dijo Rosalie imperiosamente.

"No sientas lástima por ninguno de ellos. Recuerden, eso que no podemos tener se convierte en lo que mas deseamos," advirtió Edward.

Muy en el fondo, yo sentía un poco de pena por Niall McFadden. Aún cuando su hijo era un idiota pernicioso, Niall había sido muy amable con nosotros. De hecho él había insistido en que su hijo se disculpara con nosotros, aunque tuviera otros motivos para hacerlo. También apreciaba el hecho de que al parecer Nathan lo respetaba y se sentía obligado a obedecerlo mientras recordaba el momento cuando Nate se quedó mirándome groseramente y Niall lo regañó. Era bueno saber que alguien podía controlar a Nate.

"¿Qué le dijo Niall a Nate cuando le gruñiste?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"No estoy seguro. Sonaba similar al ingles antiguo," respondió Edward.

"Era Gaélico, y creo que el dialecto es mas autóctono de las tierras altas de Escocia. Los McFadden deber ser originarios de Escocia," respondió Carlisle. "No lo entendí por completo, pero básicamente llamó a su hijo tonto y le exigió que mostrara cierta moderación antes de que su temperamento provocara mas a Edward."

Todos nos quedamos en silencio asimilando la información.

"En una nota mas alegre," dijo Alice en un intento de aligerar los ánimos, "Nathan McFadden terminó por completo con Bella. Entre el susto de ayer y los gritos de su padre todo el día de hoy, no tiene interés en si quiera mirar a Bella nunca más. ¡Misión cumplida!"

Sonreí mientras el aire a nuestro alrededor corría mas libremente y las posturas de los miembros de mi familia comenzaron a relajarse.

No pude decirlo entonces. Pero la sensación de presentimiento en mi mente no se había ido, y mi habilidad de entenderlo se nublaba aún mas con las dudas.

No tenía idea de lo que significaba.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

**Exposición – Renesmee**

La lluvia caía en un rocío ligero a nuestro alrededor, y el olor del aire que fluía por la montaña llenó mis sentidos con esencias de pino, hojas secas y… lobo.

Ugh. No podía creer que papá me obligara a traer a Jake. Yo definitivamente quería estar cerca de él en cada oportunidad que tenía, pero Yuri había estado acosándome todo el día por detalles sobre el primer beso de Jake y yo a un lado del camino I-26. Es imposible chismear sobre tu novio apropiadamente cuando el susodicho ha cambiado de forma a la de un lobo y estaba caminando a una distancia audible de ti, pero fuera de la vista humana. Hombre esto apestaba.

"¡Nessie! ¡Realmente no me has contado nada! ¡Al menos dime si besa bien!" Yuri se quejó.

Con mis sentidos mejor desarrollados, escuché el crujir de hojas bajo unas patas enormes detenerse abruptamente.

"¡Yuri no se porqué es importante!" dije con desesperación.

"¡Renesmee Cullen! Los besos importan una _tonelada._ La mayoría de las chicas dicen que pueden jurar que el primer beso te dice todo lo que necesitas saber sobre un hombre," proclamó Yuri.

"Yuri estas leyendo demasiadas revistas de chicas y viendo demasiados programas de Oprah."

Yuri empujó mi brazo con una molesta burla.

"Como sea Nessie. No voy a retroceder. Yo ni si quiera e sido besada nunca, y realmente deberías hacerme un favor y sacarme de mi miseria. Dios, ¡Jake está tan bueno! ¡Al menos dime si sus besos son tan buenos como se ve!" no había envidia en su voz. Ella sólo estaba muy contenta por mí. Yo sabía que había encontrado a una amiga buena y honesta en Yuri Chung.

Suspiré derrotada. ¡Muy bien Jacob Black! Si vas a escuchar esto, ¡Entonces espero por Dios que te ruborices debajo de todo ese pelo cuando lo hagas!

"¡Bien Yuri! ¡Me rindo! Besar a Jake fue… fue la cosa mas maravillosa que haya experimentado en toda mi vida… hasta ahora," admití.

"¡Ahora estas hablando!" coreó Yuri triunfante.

"No lo se. Yo sabía que seria genial ser besada algún día, pero fue mucho más que eso para mí. Se sintió… correcto. No puedo explicarlo bien. Todo lo que sé es que yo _definitivamente_ quería mas." Sonreí para mi misma ante el sonido de patas tropezándose contra una que otra forma, lejos de donde nos encontrábamos.

"¿Cuánto mas?" dijo Yuri emocionada. "¿Tu crees que… quiero decir… crees que podrías ir hasta el final del camino con él?"

Casi me río para mi misma cuando imaginé a Jake en su forma de lobo conteniendo el aliento con sus grandes ojos negros mirando fijamente al espacio… preguntándose que demonios iba a decir yo.

"Te mentiría si te dijera que no lo he pensado," respondí indiferentemente.

Escuché a una criatura ahogarse en el fondo. Casi sonaba como un hombre viejo con una tos silbante. Yo sabía que Yuri no pudo escucharlo, pero aún así renovó la chispa de molestia que tenía por no ser capaz de conducir esta conversación con la privacidad que merecía. Yuri y yo vinimos a parar en el afloramiento de una roca. La pared del peñón se alzaba detrás de nosotros y la vista era espectacular. Nos detuvimos para sentarnos en una roca que probablemente rodó desde la cima de la montaña y vino a parar en este largo precipicio.

Yuri suspiró. "No se si alguna vez yo encuentre a alguien. Al menos no en Brevard. Honestamente mi mamá me a traumado tanto acerca de los hombres que creo que será virtualmente imposible para mí el poder confiar en un chico lo suficiente como para besarlo, mucho menos enamorarme."

"Sabes, yo solía estar harta del amor. Creo que tiene que ver mucho con mis padres." Le dije.

"¿Tus padres tienen un mal matrimonio?"

"No, lo opuesto totalmente. Ellos están locamente enamorados y completamente obsesionados el uno con el otro," sonreí.

"¿Entonces porqué habrías de estar harta del amor?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que pensé que sería casi imposible encontrar algo tan maravilloso como lo que mis padres tienen. Yo sabía que si no podía tener eso, preferiría no tener nada en lo absoluto. Se que suena extraño, pero mi padre moriría varias veces por mi madre. La forma en que él la mira… casi hace que otros chicos me parezcan estúpidos. ¿Quién puede estar a la altura de eso?" dije con honestidad.

"¿Crees que Jake pueda estar a la altura?" preguntó Yuri.

Medité por un momento. "La verdad es, que todo esto es muy nuevo para mí. Realmente no he pensado mucho en eso."

"Yo creo que él puede. Él realmente te ama Nessie. Puedo sentirlo," dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.

Le sonreí de vuelta. "Eso espero… o estará en problemas."

"¿Crees que él es el indicado para ti?" murmuró ella.

De nuevo, la tos con flema comenzó en el fondo. La irritación que me produjo la presencia de Jake, agravada por la abrumadora naturaleza de las preguntas de Yuri, exigieron un momento de respiro para mí.

Fingí que temblaba. "¿Quieres recoger un poco de leña para hacer una fogata? Realmente hace frío aquí. ¡Vamos! Separémonos para buscar algunas ramas. Podemos hacer un pequeño fuego. ¡Será divertido!" mi falso y brillante entusiasmo no le paso por alto a Yuri. Ella sonrió con entendimiento y decidió seguirme la corriente.

"Seguro. No vayas lejos porque es tu primera vez aquí." Dijo Yuri.

¡Ja! Yo no estaba muy preocupada por mi. "Yo iré por este lado… ¿Quieres ir por allá y nos encontramos aquí en cinco minutos?" pregunté.

"OK. ¡Nos vemos en cinco minutos!"

Comencé a marchar hacia la cubierta de árboles que olían más fuerte a perro. Aún cuando su olor como lobo no era tan desagradable para mí como para el resto de mi familia, definitivamente no era mi olor favorito. Jake como humano olía muchísimo mejor… un olor a madera y musgo. Potencialmente podía ser mi olor favorito en el mundo.

Él trotó y salio a la vista. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes cuando me miró, y aunque era un lobo, podía ver la vergüenza en su rostro a través de todo su pelo oscuro. Él probablemente estaba molesto con papá por obligarlo a venir también.

"¿Por favor podrías dejarnos solas por algunos minutos? ¡Me mortifica tener que hablar sobre ti sabiendo que estas aquí mismo escuchando!" le rogué con un duro susurro.

Jake sacudió su enorme cabeza y me miró pidiendo mi entendimiento.

"¡Demonios! ¡Esto es tan incómodo!" gemí.

Jake me estaba mirando con los ojos tristes y expectantes. Caminé hasta él y puse mi mano en su rostro, justo al lado de las hileras de afilados dientes que tenían el tamaño de mis dedos. El suspiró contento.

"Desearía que te fueras a casa, pero al mismo tiempo… no quiero que te vayas. ¿Te suena extraño?" murmuré.

Él presionó su nariz contra mi cabello, y sentí como respiraba profundo. Me quedé mirándolo, y supe que la mirada y sonrisa tontas que crecían en mi rostro eran imposibles de detener. Yo simplemente era muy feliz cuando estaba cerca de Jake. No había forma de negarlo. Besé la punta de su nariz.

De repente, los pelos de la espalda de Jake se levantaron y su mirada cambió de dirección hacia el pico detrás de nosotros. En la distancia, pude escuchar el estruendo de rocas rodando montaña abajo. Con mi visión mejorada, cortesía de mis genes vampiros, vi una gran roca rodando cuesta abajo desde lo alto del peñón… justo en la dirección en la que Yuri estaba buscando leña.

"¡Dios mío!" dije sin aliento mientras comenzaba a correr tan rápido como pude. Yuri no escucharía la roca deslizarse a tiempo. La aplastaría.

Escuché a Jake corriendo justo a mi lado. Me impulsé con mis piernas más fuerte de lo que nunca lo había hecho antes. Mientras el sendero de árboles que se aclaraba frente a mi, la vi levantar su cabeza, alarmada por el sonido de rocas detrás de ella. Ella vio la roca rodando hacia ella y se congeló de horror. Arrojé mi cuerpo al aire a unos diez metros de la gran roca con la intención de forzarla a cambiar su trayectoria al colisionarla contra mi cuerpo indestructible. Jake rugió de ira cuando vio lo que pretendía hacer y salto antes que yo.

"¡No! ¡Idiota!" lloriqueé cuando vi que la roca iba a impactar a Jake.

De repente, la enorme roca se paró en medio del aire. Quiero decir, se detuvo _en medio del aire._ Sólo estaba allí colgada de alguna cuerda invisible.

Con asombro me voltee para darle la cara a Yuri. Ella estaba sosteniendo su mano hacia afuera de forma extraña hacia la roca. Como si… _como si la estuviera sosteniendo en su mano._

Sus ojos estaban del tamaño de un sauce. Yo sabía que ella me había visto saltar en el aire desde una distancia inhumana. No había forma de que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta del lobo negro del tamaño de un caballo que estaba a mi lado.

"Quítense del camino" gruñó ella sin quitarnos los ojos de encima. Ambos nos movimos rápidamente a un lado. Ella lentamente rodó su mano estirada en la dirección opuesta. La roca cambió de posición con sus movimientos. Ella la dejó suavemente en el suelo aunque yo pude ver que sus rodillas y su torso estaban comenzando a temblar.

Ella se volteó hacia nosotros, y el shock la invadió. Con un sonido extraño que salió de sus labios, Yuri colapsó de golpe contra el suelo.

Yo me quedé ahí completamente impactada. Yuri Chung, mi nueva amiga de la escuela, había levitado y movido una roca de cuatro toneladas con un estiramiento de su mano. Como si fuera Yoda.

Jake corrió hacia el bosque tras un árbol. Un segundo después estaba atando las cuerdas de su pantalón deportivo negro mientras corría de vuelta hacia mí.

"¡Renesmee… nunca vuelvas a hacer eso!" gritó Jake mientras me halaba hasta sus brazos. Él me levanto del suelo con su abrazo, y pude sentir su corazón latiendo aceleradamente a través de la piel desnuda de su pecho.

"Yuri…" chillé.

"Tenemos que llevarla de vuelta a Carlisle," dijo Jake rápidamente mientras me ponía en el suelo y corría hasta ella. Él la cargó en sus brazos, luego de revisar su pulso y comenzó a correr hacia su auto. Yo corrí tras él.

"Nessie," dijo Jake mientras me metía en el asiento trasero con Yuri para asegurarme de que estuviera bien, "¿Qué demonios ocurrió allá? ¿Cómo pudo esta niñita hacer eso en nombre de Dios?"

"No tengo idea Jake," susurré.

"Bueno, Edward va a estar furioso sin fin. Ella definitivamente te vio tratando de lograr esa maniobra WWF, y va a ser difícil convencerla de que el lobo que vio detrás de ti era tu mascota," dijo con consternación.

"Lidiaré con eso. Apresúrate."

"Tan pronto estemos a unos pocos kilómetros de la casa, Edward sabrá exactamente lo que pasó. Prepárate. Esta es la última vez que te dejará ir a escalar." Él gimió.

Mientras entrábamos con un chirrido de llantas en el camino de entrada de nuestra casa, vi que el abuelo Carlisle ya estaba esperándonos en la puerta de enfrente… junto con papá. Mierda. ¡Se veía tan furioso!

Papá abrió de golpe mi puerta en el Mustang de Jake y haló hacia delante el asiento de pasajero. Pude ver lo molesto que estaba mientras alcanzaba a Yuri para cargarla. Él volvió rápidamente hacia la casa con el abuelo Carlisle, y Jake y yo los seguimos como dos niños culpables escondiendo las manos con vergüenza.

"¡Nessie!" lloriqueó mi mamá tan pronto me vio. Ella corrió y me apretó contra su cuerpo helado rápidamente. "¿Estas bien cariño?"

"Estoy completamente bien mamá," repliqué. "Pero sálvame de papá por si acaso."

Mamá presionó sus labios. "Edward me contó acerca de la acrobacia que intentaste hacer." Ella miró mis hombros. "¿Qué estabas pensando, cielo? ¿Qué pasaría si la roca te hubiese aplastado?"

"No creo que pudiera herirme mamá. Quiero decir, quizás habría estado un poco aporreada, pero definitivamente iba a matar a Yuri… ehh, ¿Papá te contó lo que pasó con la roca?" pregunté.

"No me dio detalles. No tuvimos tiempo," respondió mamá. Sus ojos se estrecharon. "¿Qué pasó Renesmee?"

"Renesmee," me llamó papá desde el comedor donde estaban atendiendo a Yuri, "¿Puedes venir por favor? Ella despertará pronto, y probablemente deberías estar aquí para que no entre en pánico."

Agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar a una explicación, corrí hacia el comedor con mamá detrás de mí. El abuelo Carlisle le había puesto una intravenosa al brazo de Yuri, y papá estaba inclinado hacia el rostro de ella con un aspecto de preocupación. Noté que el resto de mi familia se había refugiado escaleras arriba. Brevemente me pregunté porqué.

"¿Yuri?" susurro papá silenciosamente. "¿Yuri, cariño?"

"Ugh," gimió mientras sus párpados ondeaban. Sus ojos azules se abrieron y miraron con sorpresa el rostro de papá.

"¡Ay Dios!" dijo con voz ronca. "¡Eres el hombre mas bello que e visto! Si esto es un sueño, no me despiertes." Ella cerró los ojos rápidamente y respiró profundo un par de veces. Su corazón estaba martillando su pecho luego de ver el rostro de papá. Supongo que di por sentado lo guapo que era. Quiero decir, él es mi papá después de todo.

Papá se rió suavemente. "Yuri, estas en la casa de Nessie en estos momentos."

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. "¿Nessie?" ella intentó sentarse con dificultad, y papá la ayudó inclinándose tras ella y poniendo su brazo bajo su cuello. Sus latidos del corazón volvieron a ser acelerados. Mamá se rió silenciosamente. Yuri me vio, y sus ojos se ampliaron en shock de nuevo. Ella tartamudeó un poco, y se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Ehh, Nessie? ¿Quieres explicarme que demonios ocurrió?" preguntó tranquilamente.

Me irrité un poco por el tono de acusación en su voz. "¡Como sea Yuri! ¡Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo!"

"Nessie," me regañó papá molesto, "Ella acaba de desmayarse por el shock. Relájate un poco."

"¿Quién eres tú?" respiró Yuri mientras miraba sobre su hombro para ver el rostro perfecto de papá. Él le sonrió calmadamente, y su respiración se detuvo en su garganta.

"Creo que todos necesitamos sentarnos y tomar un momento para aclarar esto," murmuró mamá.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dijo abuelo Carlisle.

La mirada de Yuri se enfocó en mi mamá primero y luego en el abuelo Carlisle y sus ojos se ampliaron de nuevo. ¿Por qué demonios todos son tan bellos?" susurró ella.

Una risa calmada llenó la habitación mientras el abuelo Carlisle se inclinaba hacia Yuri. "¿Puedo cargarte hasta la sala? Es mucho mas cómodo allá."

"Ehh, seguro…" ella esperó por un nombre.

"Carlisle," respondió él con una sonrisa.

Todos nos movimos hacia la sala. Jake ya estaba sentado una butaca. Pude ver que Yuri se sintió mejor al ver un rostro familiar en ese lugar. Aunque sus ojos saltaron de su cabeza cuando miró sus musculosos brazos y su marcado abdomen. Yo presioné mis labios un poco con irritación.

"¿Jake? ¿Necesitas una camisa?" susurré con fastidio. Demonios, podía sentir la sangre correr hacia mi rostro. Los celos no me sentaban bien en lo absoluto.

"Realmente no," dijo con una sonrisa.

Mi papá se sentó en otra butaca y calmadamente haló a mamá hasta su regazo. El abuelo Carlisle colocó a Yuri gentilmente en el sofá, y tomó asiento en el medio entre Jake y Yuri.

Papá abrió los labios para empezar a hablar y mamá puso su dedo índice en sus labios antes de que pudiera empezar. "Edward, creo que deberíamos dejar que Nessie maneje esto."

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso ha hecho un buen trabajo hasta ahora?" dijo molesto. Mi mamá solo lo miró con sus grandes ojos color caramelo. Y como es usual, el se rindió con un gruñido.

"Así que, Yuri," dije con dificultad. "¿Piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien empieza?"

"¡Renesmee!" papá siseó.

"Sólo estoy bromeando," yo vacilé y respiré profundo. "Yuri, sé que viste algunas cosas extrañas hoy, y realmente desearía no tener que forzar esta información en ti, pero estoy bastante segura de que eres demasiado inteligente para creer alguna patética mentira, así que supongo que la verdad es la mejor respuesta que te puedo dar."

Yuri continuó mirándome.

"Además, se que esto suena extraño, pero… realmente siento que puedo confiar en ti." Susurre.

"Lo sé Nessie. Yo me siento así también. Y también te debo decir la verdad." Admitió ella.

"Este secreto no es sólo mío Yuri. Este es el secreto de toda mi familia. Es realmente importante que lo entiendas."

Ella asintió, y yo no pude dudar de su sinceridad.

De nuevo, intenté controlar mis nervios a través de una respiración calmada. Jake tomó mi mano tranquilamente, y yo continué.

"Yuri, no soy una adolescente normal. De hecho, no hay mucho en mí que sea normal en lo absoluto. Soy… bueno, de hecho no soy humana. La mitad de mí lo es, y la otra mitad es… bueno…" sin estar lista para decirlo todavía, intenté un acercamiento distinto. "Quisiera presentarte a mis padres Yuri." Forcé una sonrisa en mi rostro. La mirada de confusión que ella me dio casi me hace perder mis nervios. Señale con una mano a mamá y a papá. "Esta es mi mamá, Bella… y este es mi papá, Edward."

Yuri se quedó sin palabras por un momento. "Ehh. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es…? ¿Tu papá es el hombre mas bello del mundo?" dijo sin aliento.

Papá se rió. "¿No eres un poquito joven?" le preguntó Yuri. Papá me miró de forma expectante.

Yo apreté mis dientes. ¡Al demonio con esto grandísima gallina! "Mi familia no envejece Yuri. Somos inmortales." Dejé que mis palabras hicieran efecto por un momento.

Ella no dijo nada mientras tomaba un rápido respiro.

"Soy mitad humana y… mitad vampiro," susurré silenciosamente.

Yuri succionó el aire a través de sus dientes. "¿Hablas en serio Nessie? ¿Tu familia es una familia de… vampiros?"

"Si."

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró por un momento, y vi como miraba a su alrededor locamente. El abuelo Carlisle, mamá, papá y Jake la miraron con los rostros cuidadosos y pacientes. De manera extraña, su ritmo cardíaco bajo la velocidad, y su respiración regresó a un ritmo normal. La observé con sorpresa.

"¿Dónde está el caballo-perro?" preguntó con naturalidad.

Yo sonreí de forma arrepentida y señalé a Jake con mi pulgar.

"¿En serio? ¿Puedes cambiar de forma a la de un perro enorme?" dijo calmadamente.

"Técnicamente, es forma de lobo," respondió Jake tentativamente. A él probablemente no le gustaba que lo llamaran 'perro enorme'.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación me dejó atónita por completo. Yuri Chung rompió a reír. Ella se sostenía el estómago y se rió hasta que se le salieron las lágrimas. Mierda, ¡La volví loca!

Al principio, el rostro de mi papá se ensombreció, pero mientras escuchaba el flujo de pensamientos que corrían por su mente mientras se reía, su expresión se relajó y comenzó a estar un poco divertido. El tío Jazz, la tía Ali, tío Em y tía Rose esperaron en la parte alta de las escaleras. La abuela Esme vino silenciosamente desde la cocina.

"Bueno, que me condenen," murmuró papá.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" exigí molesta. "¡Yuri! ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"¡Ay Nessie!" dijo buscando aliento. "Siempre pensé que yo era la única rara en el mundo… la única que no era concretamente ni una cosa ni la otra. El destino tiene unas formas graciosas de funcionar. La medio-vampiro y la medio-bruja… ¡Son amigas!" ella comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

¿¡Bruja?! ¿Yuri era medio Bruja? "¿De que estas hablando?"

Su risa comenzó a detenerse mientras me miraba cuidadosamente. "¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté la primera vez que nos conocimos? ¿Acerca de mi familia?" yo asentí. "El hombre que es el padre de mi medio- hermano y me engendró a mí… ellos son personas terribles, y vienen de una larga línea de asquerosos seres humanos. Mi supuesto padre arruinó la vida de mi madre. Él es un hechicero Nessie. Y también lo es mi medio-hermano Nate."

"¡Que!" dijo tío Jazz con furia. "¿Estas emparentada con Nathan McFadden?"

"Cálmate Jasper," dijo papá tranquilamente, "Ya puedo asegurar que Yuri Chung y Nate McFadden no tienen nada en común aparte de Niall McFadden."

Jake se puso tieso cuando escuchó el nombre.

"¿Conocen al hombre que me engendró?" preguntó Yuri con sorpresa.

"Nos lo hemos encontrado, si," respondió papá. Él miró a Jake por un momento, y sus ojos se estrecharon cuidadosamente mientras consideraba la información que Jake le estaba dando a través de sus pensamientos. Tendría que preguntarles acerca de eso luego.

"Nessie, te dije que era imposible evitar a Nate. Él es terrible… igual que su padre." Yuri se estremeció, "Niall McFadden es la persona mas repugnante en el mundo. Ni si quiera puedo soportar estar en la misma habitación que él."

Ella respiró profundo para calmar sus nervios. "Probablemente sería mejor que escucharan la historia de mi mamá con los McFadden de sus propios labios un día. En cuanto a mis habilidades… en resumen, soy capaz de levitar cosas con mi mente. Es la única cosa que sé que puedo hacer, y nunca he intentado ninguna de las otras cosas. Francamente, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Es oscuro y malicioso. El hombre que me engendró me preguntó si quería estudiarlo cuando se enteró que había heredado su 'don' dijo Yuri amargamente. "Me negué. No quiero nada de él."

El resto de mi familia se había movido rápidamente escaleras abajo mientras Yuri hablaba. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver lo grande que era mi familia.

"Ehh. Quizás esta sea una pregunta estúpida… ¿Pero no me harán daño, verdad?" preguntó con el primer signo de temor que había visto en su rostro.

"No Yuri. Nunca te lastimaríamos cariño," dijo abuela Esme con una expresión en su rostro que no daba lugar a dudas.

"Así que," dijo Jake mientras miraba a Yuri con diversión. "Básicamente eres como Yoda."

"¡Eso pensé también!" me reí junto a Jake.

Yuri sonrió con malicia hacia Jake. "Bueno, creo que Yoda es definitivamente mucho mas genial que algún perro enorme. Quiero decir, ¿Qué puedes hacer realmente?"

"Soy un _hombre lobo,"_ dijo Jake con los dientes apretados mientras el resto de mi familia comenzaba a reírse con nosotros. La tía Rose fue la que se rió mas fuerte.

"Técnicamente, Jake puede cambiar de forma," lo corregí. "Quiero decir que él puede cambiar a cualquier forma animal a su voluntad."

"Vaya. ¿Alguna vez has intentado cambiar a algo además de un perro enorme?" ella sonrió.

"No Yoda, no lo he intentado," dijo Jake sonriéndole de vuelta. Por alguna razón, me daba un inmenso placer ver que Jake y Yuri se llevaban tan bien.

Mientras miraba por la esquina de mi ojo, vi a papá asentir hacia mamá con satisfacción. Ellos siempre tenían esas conversaciones silenciosas que nos volvían locos a todos. Mi mama se puso de pie y caminó tímidamente hasta Yuri.

"Hola Yuri. Soy Bella… la madre de Nessie. Es un placer conocerte y estoy feliz de ver que Nessie tiene una amiga tan maravillosa en la que puede confiar."

"Ehh, muchas gracias… Bella. Estoy realmente feliz de conocer a Nessie también." El rostro de Yuri estaba tan lleno de honestidad que no pude dudar de ella ni por un momento. Mi mamá se inclinó y abrazó a Yuri con suavidad. Vi el cuerpo de Yuri ponerse rígido ante la sensación de ser abrazada por una estatua, y luego los brazos de Yuri se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de mi mamá para devolverle el abrazo. Lo juro, mamá casi se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar cuando se separó de Yuri. Que sensible. Probablemente ese era el peligro de estar casada con un hombre que usa palabras como 'destino' y 'amada' para describir a su esposa. Estas destinado a convertirte en una patética sensible algún día. Honestamente, ella a veces podía ganarle a la abuela Esme.

El resto de mi familia pasó la siguiente media hora presentándose ante Yuri. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, había una pequeña parte de mí que realmente estaba muy emocionada por ser capaz de contarle a Yuri absolutamente todo. Supongo que el asunto de la roca tuvo sus repercusiones positivas.

"Así que, Yoda" dijo el tío Emmett con una gran sonrisa. Supongo que Yuri tiene un apodo ahora. "¿Quieres presumir un poco? Nunca he visto a un levitador. ¡Vamos a ver que puedes hacer!"

Yuri le sonrió de vuelta. Ella extendió su mano hacia el jarrón que descansaba en la mesa de la entrada. Silenciosamente se levantó de su posición, y Yuri lo dirigió rápidamente hacia la tía Rose, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

"Diablos," exclamó tío Em. "Eso es lo que yo llamo un amigo."

Yo también, tío Em. Yo también.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

**Inesperado – Edward**

"¿Jacob? ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?" pregunté tranquilamente.

Renesmee y Yuri estaban hablando juntas emocionadamente mientras Jacob las vigilaba a través de la ventana. El amor que todos sentíamos por Nessie hizo que ver su felicidad por tener una amiga, aligerara el peso de tener que compartir nuestro secreto con otro humano.

Bella siempre se había preocupado de que a Nessie le fuera difícil hacer amigos porque ella era muy diferente de sus compañeros. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice y yo habíamos escogido mantener un círculo cerrado del mundo externo cuando estábamos en la escuela porque esto lograba el anonimato más fácilmente. Aunque yo usualmente sentía los golpes de la soledad con regularidad antes de conocer a Bella, siempre tuve a mis hermanos y hermanas para llenar parte de ese vacío. Bella había elegido concientemente una existencia más privada como humana porque se sentía cómoda en soledad.

Pero ni Bella ni yo queríamos obligar a Nessie a estar sola y excluida de sus compañeros en un intento de mantener el secreto de nuestra familia, aunque sabíamos que el potencial de exposición era alto como resultado. Si el conocimiento de que nuestra familia consistía en un clan de vampiros debía ser confiado a alguien, me sentí seguro de la elección de mi hija de hacerlo con Yuri Chung.

Durante todo el tiempo en que yo había estado en su presencia, concentre todos mis esfuerzos en leer su mente. Era una mente amable y pacifica llena de preocupación por su madre que me recordó en gran medida a Bella cuando la conocí por primera vez. Yuri era honesta y directa e hizo lo mejor que pudo con una vida que comenzó en la sombra de la vergüenza por ser el producto de una unión adultera. Cuando muchos se habrían vuelto amargados y desdeñosos por este desafortunado destino, Yuri había intentado encontrar la felicidad en su existencia y llevar la felicidad a la vida de otros. Sus dones heredados de Niall McFadden repelían su interés en lo oculto en vez de acentuarlo. Las cicatrices que él había dejado en su madre hicieron que su odio por todas las cosas asociadas con él fuera profundo e irreparable. Ella era merecedora de nuestra confianza y leal con los que amaba. En cualquier caso, mi hija pudo haber elegido una opción infinitamente peor al elegir una amiga.

La ironía del hecho de que Yuri también poseyera habilidades excepcionales que la diferenciaban de otras chicas de su edad me divertían a mí y le daba aliento a Bella. Yuri y Nessie eran capaces de comprenderse la una a la otra en una forma que yo no pude anticipar como posible para nuestra hija única.

De cualquier forma, Renesmee aún tendría que escucharme mas tarde sobre el porqué necesitaba tomar decisiones con más conciencia y deliberación.

Era algo bueno que nadie le hubiese contado sobre el día que yo salvé a Bella de ser aplastada contra su camioneta por la van de Tyler Crowley. Gran parte de nuestro romance no había sido compartido con Nessie por la naturaleza delicada detrás de ella. De manera comprensible, Jacob no había querido que Nessie supiera que él había estado enamorado de su madre durante años antes de que Nessie llegara al mundo. A través de los años de la vida de Nessie, la situación no había sido un gran problema porque la historia pasada de Jake y su amor por Bella palidecía en comparación a su presente devoción por Nessie. Ahora que ella tenia la edad suficiente para comprenderlo, yo aún estaba inseguro sobre como reaccionaría si ella supiera sobre mi historia personal con Jacob y sus antiguos sentimientos por Bella. Sólo puedo imaginar que Nessie estará menos que emocionada de saber que el hombre que ella amaba, había deseado inicialmente a su madre y había intentado separarla de su padre.

Por los momentos, me abrumaba pensar sobre contárselo. Jacob Black era al mismo tiempo una bendición y una maldición en mi vida.

Él miró alrededor y me vio con la vacilación que yo comencé a esperar siempre que lo miraba a los ojos. "¿Sucede algo?" _Mira, no pude evitar que las malditas rocas cayeran de la montaña. Realmente estaba vigilándola. Si la hubiese podido detener lo habría hecho. Es sólo que ella es increíblemente testaruda… me pregunto de donde heredó eso…_

Le sonreí. "No estoy aquí para culparte porque las rocas cayeron de la montaña. De hecho quería hablarte de Niall McFadden."

_Gracias a Dios. _La mirada de alivio en su rostro era evidente. Él realmente hacía un trabajo abominable cuando intentaba ocultar sus emociones del resto del mundo. Jacob era como un libro abierto. Yo casi no necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saber lo que estaba sintiendo.

"Honestamente Edward, nunca escuché a ninguno de ustedes decir el nombre McFadden. De haberlo hecho, habría sido capaz de conectar los puntos antes, y probablemente no le habría dicho que podía reparar su MG."

"Lo sé" dije tranquilamente.

"Alice me dijo que ustedes estaban teniendo problemas en la escuela, y le pregunte a Bells sobre eso… sabes que ella tiene una tendencia a disminuir la urgencia de las situaciones que tienen que ver con ella. Ella lo hizo sonar como que era un asunto de poner una bandita en vez de un intrincado procedimiento quirúrgico."

Me reí bajo por su analogía.

"¿Se encargaron de eso?" preguntó Jacob.

"Mas o menos. Los McFadden saben que no deben cruzarse con nuestra familia. Aunque realmente no estoy seguro de que ese conocimiento dé cómo resultado el alejamiento que a mi me gustaría, pero definitivamente detendrá los avances indeseados que tuve que soportar por los últimos días." Mi rostro se contorsionó cuando una chispa de ira me atravesó.

"Honestamente, creo que te manejaste bien en la situación Edward. No estoy seguro de que habría estado tan calmado si ese arrastrado hubiese intentado perseguir a la mujer que amo," dijo él.

"Bueno, tenía un poco de experiencia con eso," respondí de forma extraña.

Jacob se ruborizó. "Ah. Si. Se me olvidó." _Bueno realmente no, pero sigo esperando que tú lo olvides._

"No lo hiciste. La verdad es que lidiar contigo fue una experiencia completamente diferente. No fue mas fácil, pero definitivamente fue mejor."

"¿Te importaría si pregunto por que?" murmuró.

Lo pensé por un momento. El escoger cuidadosamente las palabras en lo pertinente al pasado de Bella y Jacob siempre fue la forma más segura de actuar.

"Nate McFadden es un predador. Él sólo desea poseer. No puedo imaginar que tenga amor por nadie más que él. Yo podía ver que amabas a Bella… aunque sólo fuera un susurro del amor que yo sentía por ella. Como dije antes, no lo hizo más fácil. De hecho me dio dolor en muchas mas formas. Cuando una situación tiene muchas capas complejas, la sutileza es siempre más importante. Yo… luchaba con sutileza muchas veces cuando se trataba de ti. McFadden es muy simple. Y hace mi solución y actitud al lidiar con él muy simple también." Estreche mis ojos pensativamente, considerando brevemente una retribución.

Lo vi estremecerse involuntariamente mientras miraba mi rostro. _Hombre, Edward a veces puede ser terrorífico._

"¿Crees que la situación vaya a llegar a eso?" preguntó Jacob incómodo.

"Espero que no. Por el bien de la familia McFadden, espero sinceramente que Nathan ceda ante la voluntad y la orden de su padre. Pude ver en los pensamientos de Nate que el está comenzando a sentirse mas omnipotente mientas sus poderes crecen y empiezan a estar bajo su control. Espero fervientemente que Niall McFadden sea capaz de calmar la actitud destructiva de Nate antes de que le entregue las riendas. Se que Niall sólo desea controlar a Nate de manera que pueda prevenir que él destruya y cause estragos en su clan… desafortunadamente, Niall esta mórbidamente fascinado con las habilidades de Nate. Me estremezco al pensar lo que pasaría si Niall no pudiera controlar a Nate."

"Bueno, mientras menos tengamos que ver con ellos mejor," dijo Jacob.

"Hablando de eso, ¿Cuándo crees que el auto de Niall McFadden estará listo?"

"Bueno, los repuestos deben llegar en algún momento de mañana, y borraré mi agenda para encargarme de eso personalmente. Créeme Edward, quiero esa cosa fuera de mi tienda tanto como tú."

"Lo sé… Jacob… hay algo," comencé antes de que me interrumpiera.

"No te preocupes Edward, ya sé lo que quieres. No dejaré que Nessie salga de mi vista a menos que sea absolutamente necesario."

Yo sonreí. "Y además…"

"… y me aseguraré de que no lo sepa también."

"Y se supone que yo soy el que puede leer los pensamientos," bromee.

"Honestamente, creo que nosotros hemos estado más en sintonía de lo que cualquiera de los dos esta dispuesto a admitir. Yo casi pierdo el control cuando vi a Nessie intentar redirigir la roca con su propio cuerpo… no tengo idea de cómo lograste vigilar a Bella durante todos esos años. Quisiera agarrar un montón de almohadas, envolverlas alrededor de Nessie, y atarla a un peso de dos toneladas para que no pueda ir a ningún lado sin mi."

Me reí profundamente. "Yo nunca estuve muy alejado de Bella… aún en los momentos en que ella no sabía absolutamente nada. Aunque casi me vuelvo loco."

_Mierda, supongo que esto me convertirá en un acosador loco también._

Yo le sonreí. "Únete al club… sólo mantente alejado de su habitación."

De nuevo, Jacob se sonrojó. _Cambia el tema, cambia el tema… _"¡Ah! Quería preguntar… Seth quería venir a visitarnos esta semana por el cumpleaños de Nessie, ¿Crees que estará bien?"

"No veo porque no. De hecho e extrañado a Seth… Bella estará feliz de saber que nos visita también."

"Bueno, se lo haré saber. Gracias" _probablemente no hará daño tener otro lobo en el área. _

"No podría estar mas de acuerdo" admití.

"Bueno, iré afuera para pasar un tiempo conociendo a Yuri," dijo Jacob.

Yo sabia que su habilidad para permanecer cómodo cerca de mí por extensos períodos de tiempo se había disminuido recientemente de forma considerable, así que asentí en acuerdo mientras él abría la puerta trasera y caminaba rápidamente al lado de Nessie.

Yo me quedé mirándolos mientras bromeaban en el patio. Por mucho que quisiera decirle a Carlisle que yo aún pensaba que nuestra familia debería considerar mudarnos, yo sabía que sería difícil decirle a Nessie que tenía que dejar atrás a la primera y única amiga que había hecho jamás. Yo fruncí el ceño con frustración mientras Bella llegaba a pararse a mi lado. Yo me moví sin decir palabras para halarla hasta mis brazos.

"Algo te ha estado molestando desde hace algunos días, y no me has dicho que es," musité simplemente.

Ella suspiró. "No lo sé. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te dije que me sentía preocupada, pero que no sabía porque?"

"Si."

"Ese sentimiento no se ha ido… desearía saber porqué," dijo ella tranquilamente.

Quizás estas abrumada por todo lo que ha ocurrido recientemente. Además has estado muy preocupada por mí y por Renesmee. Me disculpo si he estado muy concentrado en lo esta sucediendo y no te he dado la atención que mereces."

"Por favor. No seas ridículo. No tiene nada que ver con que me sienta menospreciada… de hecho, tu siempre sobrepasas cualquier límite para hacerme sentir especial. Yo probablemente soy la mujer mas malcriada en el mundo," dijo ella con una sonrisa extraña.

"Espero que ese sentimiento se disipe una vez que realmente te des cuenta de que Nate McFadden no nos dará mas problemas. Le he preguntado tantas veces a Alice que estoy seguro de que esta escaleras arriba quejándose con Jasper de lo obsesivo que soy. Ella dice que es extremadamente claro… Nate no te va a perseguir más."

"Tienes razón. Quizás solo necesito algún tiempo para digerirlo." Ella me sonrió.

"Tengo noticias que quizás te animen un poco."

Ella miró mi rostro expectante.

"Seth Clearwater viene a visitarnos."

Su rostro transmitía un obvio júbilo. "¡Eso es maravilloso! Extraño a Seth. ¿Vendrá para el cumpleaños de Nessie?"

Yo asentí. Yo sabía que observadores externos a mi familia encontraban ridículo el impacto que la felicidad de ella tenía en la mía. Nunca me importó. Bella era Edward. Edward era Bella. Si el centro de la tierra irradiaba calor, era inevitable que su calor llegara a todas las esquinas incluso en las distancias mas largas.

Me incliné para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

"Sabes," ella susurró "Quizás tenga hambre también."

"¿Hambre de que?" murmuré divertido hacia su cabello.

"Ambas cosas," dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Vamos a encargarnos del asunto mas urgente y luego podemos cazar."

Ella tomó mi mano y caminamos escaleras arriba.


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18

**Inesperado – Renesmee**

Estaba acostada sobre el capó del Mustang de Jake leyendo _La Letra Escarlata _mientras él trabajaba en el auto a un lado de mí en su tienda de reparación. Realmente era una belleza… un viejo MG. La puerta abierta del garaje permitía el paso de una brisa caliente que circulaba a nuestro alrededor y llenaba el aire con el perfume de madera quemada y hojas secas.

Normalmente, Jake no trabajaba los fines de semana, pero mencionó que necesitaba terminar con este auto rápidamente y decidió ir a trabajar mientras nadie estaba para distraerlo. Casi se sentía como si él quisiera el auto lejos de su tienda tan pronto como fuera posible. Los repuestos llegaron ayer, así que le pregunté si podía acompañarlo mientras trabajaba.

Yo había estado esperando que el estuviese menos interesado en arreglar autos y mas interesado en besarnos, pero hasta ahora había estado equivocada. Él se deslizó desde debajo del MG y se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido. Lo miré mientas examinaba dentro del capó del convertible y comenzaba a estudiar los variados componentes en un intento de descifrar lo que haría a continuación. Sus cejas estaban fruncidas y en concentración, y había una pequeña mancha de aceite en su mejilla.

¿Por qué sólo me di cuenta recientemente de lo sexy que era?

Recordé el viejo adagio que sugería que las mujeres se encuentran atraídas a hombres que les recuerdan a sus padres. Jake estaba muy lejos de ser como papá.

Papá era pulido y elegante. Aún cuando cazaba, su desempeño era casi estilizado. Ni un solo cabello se salía de su lugar en su desorden intencionado, y ni si quiera se ensuciaba las manos nunca. Papá se movía como una pantera y hablaba como un locutor… cada acción era deliberada, cada palabra era escogida cuidadosamente.

Sus ropas eran hechas a la medida y estaban impecables, y yo rara vez lo había visto usar el mismo atuendo dos veces. El amaba leer y escuchar música, y él debatía sobre filosofía conmigo hasta que mamá le recordaba que yo necesitaba dormir mientras la luz gris del amanecer se filtraba en el cielo nocturno. La presencia de mi papá me tranquilizaba.

En contraste, Jake era desordenado y desaliñado. Su cabello era como negras púas que crecían en todas direcciones, y siempre había al menos una o dos que yo desesperadamente quería reacomodar y encontrarle algún lugar en su enmarañada cabeza. Sus jeans estaban invariablemente rasgados y cubiertos de aceite. Las franelas de algodón completaban su uniforme requerido, y sus únicos adornos eran una pulsera Quileute hecha a mano y collares de cuero con símbolos tribales colgando de ellos. Mi papá usaba relojes caros y una cadena de plata que mamá le había regalado.

Jake era escandaloso y apasionado con sus opiniones. Él usualmente decía cosas que después lamentaba. Mi papá me tranquilizaba, pero la presencia de Jake hacía que mi pulso corriera con anticipación. Papá y Jake eran como fuego y hielo. Día y noche. Completos opuestos. La única cosa que tenían en común era su amor por mí. Algunas veces sentía como si estuviera perdiéndome de algo cuando veía a papá y Jake interactuar… algún día debería preguntarle realmente porqué era eso.

Me puse de pie sin hacer ruido y me moví detrás de Jake mientras él continuaba mirando debajo del capó del MG. Lo abracé por detrás y lentamente deslice las puntas de mis dedos desde su muñeca hasta su hombro. Él inmediatamente se paralizó ante mi tacto y empezó a respirar con dificultad.

"¿Jake?" susurré sin aliento. Él no dijo nada. Mis manos cayeron desde sus hombros para envolverse alrededor de su cintura. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, levanté despacio la parte de debajo de su franela para poder acariciar los definidos músculos de su estomago. Su abdomen se contrajo de forma reflexiva, y pude sentir como aumentaba su pulso.

"Nessie," él murmuró mientras su postura se enderezaba. Él se volteó y me haló hasta sus brazos. Cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos, halé su rostro con fuerza hacia mí para atraparlo con mi abrazo. Consumido por la pasión, me empujó contra la pared del garaje, y yo salté hasta sus brazos envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su torso mientras nuestros besos se volvían más y más frenéticos. Tiré de su camisa y la saqué sobre su cabeza mientras aferraba con mis dedos los músculos flexionados de su antebrazo. Lo deseaba.

"Jake," Dije sin aliento. "Hazme el amor."

Él dejo de moverse. Él dejo de respirar. Sin decir ni una palabra comenzó a separarse de mí. Puso sus enormes manos en mi cintura para desatar mis piernas que estaban envueltas sobre su abdomen.

"¿Qué sucede?" dije molesta. Él tenía una mirada dolorosa en su rostro. "No lo entiendo. ¿Cuál es el problema?"

"No hay ningún problema," dijo tranquilamente.

"Si no hay ningún problema, ¿Entonces porque te detienes? No tenías que detenerte. Yo no quería que te detuvieras." Sus ojos se ampliaron por un momento mientras intentaba envolver de nuevo mis brazos alrededor de él.

"Nessie. Aquí no. No podemos hacer esto aquí." Mis ojos se ampliaron y una inexplicable furia se adueñó de mí.

"¿No sigues con miedo de papá no?"

"No. Es muy pronto. Necesitas pensar sobre esto." Pude ver la mentira en sus ojos.

"No tengo que pensar acerca de nada. Te conozco desde siempre. Confío en ti y… y debes saber cuanto te amo."

Yo estaba casi disparando las palabras. Sabía que mi ira también venia provocada por mi dolor. ¿Quién rayos se creía que era? ¿No se supone que los hombres están constantemente intentando encontrar formas de seducir a las mujeres? Aquí estaba yo prácticamente poniéndoselo en bandeja de plata, ¿Y él se va a poner exquisito?

Su rostro se suavizó al escuchar por primera vez de mi voz que lo amaba.

"Nessie. Yo también te amo. De hecho, las palabras no le hacen justicia a mis sentimientos. Te amo tanto que no es suficientemente bueno que comparta este momento contigo en un sucio garaje. Francamente, no soy suficientemente bueno para ti. Al menos déjame asegurarme de que cuando pase, no sea alguna ocurrencia al azar basada en un momento de pasión descontrolada."

"¿Y yo no tengo control sobre esto?" dije. Me sentía un poco mas calmada, pero mi irritación por su inoportuna conciencia no se borró por completo

"Definitivamente lo tienes… pero vamos a tomar las cosas un poco mas despacio."

"Jake, tu sabes que ese no es mi estilo." Él sólo sonrió y sus oscuros ojos llenaron mi alma de calor.

"Estoy completamente conciente del hecho de que hacer cualquier cosa lentamente no es tu estilo."

"¿Entonces por que estas intentando cambiar como opero cuando algo es tan… mutuamente beneficioso para ambos?" dije con una sonrisa.

Sus músculos faciales se endurecieron con resolución. "Mutuamente beneficioso o no, ya lo decidí… no en un sucio garaje." El lenguaje corporal de Jake no daba señas de ceder.

Ugh. Estaba segura de que papá puso el miedo de los Dioses sobre Jake. No importa. Yo era una nuez dura de romper, y estaba segura de que solo sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que Jake se rindiera. Yo estaba bastante segura de que me deseaba… pero quizás no tanto como yo a él. Fruncí el ceño mientras consideraba esta noción.

El me miró con preocupación. "¿Te hice molestar?" preguntó sin rodeos.

Lo pensé por un momento. "Hoy no, pero si sigues con esto tu ventana de oportunidad se cerrará sobre tus dedos… y tomará una fuerza como la de Hércules el intentar reabrirla."

Él sonrió. "Que bueno que soy tan fuerte."

"Quizás no seas lo suficientemente fuerte," le advertí. "Así que al diablo con la conciencia la próxima vez, ¿De acuerdo Jake?"

Él solo miro mi rostro con un aspecto de dolor. Pude ver una guerra desatándose en sus ojos. Me preguntaba porque demonios estaba tan preocupado. Tenía que ser por papá.

"¿Exactamente que te dijo papá Jake?" pregunté mientras mis ojos se estrechaban.

Él advirtió su mirada rápidamente. "Edward no me dijo nada Nessie."

"No me mientas. Nunca he entendido porque le tienes tanto… miedo a papá. Él nunca te lastimaría Jake."

La guerra continuaba alzándose en sus ojos. "Se que tienes razón… es sólo… que odio hacer que tu papá se moleste conmigo." En ese momento me di cuenta de algo… Jacob Black estaba escondiéndome algo. Algo sobre papá.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido Jake… es casi como que se lo debieras o algo. ¿Por qué otra razón habrías de pasar tantos problemas para evitar ofenderlo?"

"Le debo mucho a Edward," dijo simplemente.

"Como que…"

"Un día lo entenderás Nessie." Él se inclinó para besarme de una manera casi casta que volvió a encender mi irritación.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la oficina principal comenzó a sonar.

Jake me sonrió con nostalgia y caminó a través del garaje hacia la puerta de la oficina principal.

Yo aún seguía molesta por ser rechazada. También había una gran cantidad de frustración por el hecho de que, por alguna extraña razón, Jake se preocupaba excesivamente por mi papá. Recogí mi libro de nuevo y me puse boca abajo en el capó del auto de Jake, cruzando mis tobillos y apuntando mis pies hacia el techo de manera ausente. El ahogar mi irritación en Hawthorne parecía una buena forma de enfriarme.

"¿Hola?" una voz hizo eco detrás de mi. Me voltee y me deslicé desde el Mustang. Un chico que parecía tener mi edad física estaba de pie cerca de la puerta abierta del garaje. Su cabello era oscuro y muy corto sobre su cráneo, y sus helados ojos azules estaban mirándome con una curiosidad desvergonzada. Demonios, él era extremadamente apuesto.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" dije mientras caminaba casualmente hasta él.

"Ciertamente lo espero." Sus penetrantes ojos intentaron mantener mi mirada. Una extraña sensación de euforia penetró mi cabeza, y por un segundo sentí como si él fuera el único hombre en el mundo. Me sacudí el delirio con un gran esfuerzo.

"¿Qué quieres?" pregunté sin aliento.

"Ya no estoy seguro. Vine aquí para revisar el MG de mi padre, pero he encontrado algo infinitamente mas interesante."

Él se inclinó mas cerca de mí mientas sonreía lentamente. Mantuve su mirada de nuevo. Por alguna razón, me sentía increíblemente atraída hacia él… como si su mera presencia fuera intoxicante para mí.

"Bueno, el MG esta aquí. Pero probablemente quieras hablar con Jake sobre eso. Lo único que se sobre autos es que tan rápido puedo manejarlos.

"¿Te gustan los autos rápidos?" me preguntó seductoramente.

"No. Amo. Amo los autos rápidos."

"Tendré que darte un paseo en el mío entonces algún día," dijo con una sonrisa.

"No me gusta que me paseen. Me gusta manejar," dije forzadamente.

"¿Estas segura de que puedes hacerlo?" él parecía igualmente intrigado por mi.

"Por favor," me reí. "La pregunta debería ser… ¿Estas seguro de que _tu _puedes hacerlo?"

"¿Así es la cosa? Me gusta correr autos, así que estoy seguro de que puedo manejar cualquier cosa que pongas en mi camino."

Pude ver que él estaba intentando esconder su asombro por mi actitud arrogante. Mi papá una vez me dijo que yo era una yuxtaposición caminante… me veía como una rosa inglesa y vivía como un peligroso meteorito. Como sea. ¿Este tipo no ha conocido nunca una chica a la que no le importara ensuciarse las manos?

"Yo también. Solía correr el Ferrari de mi mamá en carreras a las afueras de Las Vegas."

Sus cejas se pasmaron de sorpresa. "¿Tu madre te presto su Ferrari?"

"Por su puesto que no. Lo tome sin permiso. Eso le añade emoción," yo aún no podía concentrar por completo mis pensamientos mientras lo miraba, pero se estaba volviendo mas fácil.

"¿Y que te dijo tu madre sobre eso?" dijo él con una mezcla de diversión y asombro.

"Ella no dijo mucho. Aunque mi papá pateo mi trasero. Fue una vergüenza. Mi siguiente gran robo habría sido su Murcielago."

"Suena como que necesito pasar mas tiempo contigo, con todos esos autos extravagantes," dijo secamente.

"Mi papá colecciona autos. Estoy segura de que si eres cliente de Jake, podemos arreglar algo." Demonios, me sentía como una tonta niña de colegio mientras sin pensarlo ofrecía los autos de papá a un apuesto extraño en un intento de impresionarlo.

"Aunque no podamos ponernos de acuerdo con respecto a los carros, definitivamente me gustaría ponerme de acuerdo con respecto a ti… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos uno de estos días?" su voz era tan suave como la seda, y no había forma de que ocultara su extremo interés mientras me alcanzaba con su mano para sostener mi barbilla entre su dedo índice y su pulgar. Sus ojos azules penetraron mi concentración de nuevo.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" pude oír la ira en la voz de Jake aún desde el otro lado de la habitación. Voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos brillaban con orbitas negras mientras intentaba controlar su furia.

El muchacho frente a mí miró tranquilamente a Jake sin perder la calma. "Estaba pasando por aquí y note que la puerta del garaje estaba abierta, así que quise venir a revisar el auto de mi padre."

Jake caminó hacia nosotros mirándonos. "¿Cuál es el auto de tu padre?" preguntó Jake mientras una mirada de horrible realización comenzó a cruzar sus facciones.

"El MG. Mi nombre es Nate. Nate McFadden."

Los puños de Jake se apretaron de forma reflexiva mientras tomaba una respiración profunda para nivelar su ira. "Eres el hijo de Niall McFadden," dijo simplemente.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. El apuesto extraño era el arrastrado que le había dado a mi familia tantos problemas. Él era un hechicero. Mis ojos se ampliaron con el conocimiento, y di un paso lentamente hacia atrás. Cuan extraño era que yo aún me sentía inexplicablemente atraída hacia él.

"Si. Tú debes ser Jacob Black. Mi padre dijo que estaba impresionado con tu conocimiento en autos. ¿Esta es tu hermana?" preguntó, con un toque de esperanza en la voz.

"No. Ella no es mi hermana. Ella es mi novia." La voz de Jake era fría. El cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, y pude ver sus músculos temblar amenazadoramente. Yo no estaba realmente segura de porqué este chico le había dado tantos problemas a mi familia. Hasta yo podía acabar con él.

"Renesmee," dije. "Mi nombre es Renesmee… Cullen." Sacudí mi cabeza para desvanecer el resto de la neblina de mi mente.

Los ojos de Nate se estrecharon mientras imitaba el cuidadoso paso hacia atrás que yo había dado recientemente. "¿Cullen?" él susurró.

"Si. Cullen. Como en Edward Cullen," dijo Jake fríamente. Él estaba increíblemente molesto.

"Pero… tu no eres… quiero decir, eres_… cálida_," dijo él en una callada confusión.

"Eso no importa. Ella es familia de Edward. Y estoy bastante seguro de que sabes el porqué te conviene que te tomes ese hecho muy seriamente y no le pongas tus manos encima nunca más." Escupió Jake.

Nate no respondió bien a la amenaza de Jake. "También estoy bastante seguro de que tu interés en ella evita que seas objetivo. ¿Quizás sea una buena idea ver que piensa ella sobre lo que puedo hacer con mis manos?" dijo él de una forma igual de venenosa.

"Sé lo que eres. También sé que has tratado a mi familia de forma abominable," dije en un intento de ser firme aún cuando la extraña esencia de atracción seguía flotando en el aire.

"Yo también sé lo que tu familia es. Y también podría hacer el argumento de que tu familia me ha juzgado duramente. Quizás sea una buena idea que no actúes como una oveja y hagas tus propias decisiones."

Sus palabras tocaron un nervio. Presioné mis labios con irritación.

"Su familia tiene los mejores intereses para ella. Si no tienes preguntas relacionadas con el MG, probablemente sería bueno que te vayas," dijo Jake alzando la voz, mientras su ira comenzaba acabar con su control.

"Está bien. Renesmee… yo hago carreras los fines de semana con un grupo de amigos. Si alguna vez te cansas de ser una oveja, llámame."

"¡Cuando se congele el infierno!" rugió Jake. Sus brazos estaban comenzando a temblar peligrosamente. Si el entraba en fase…

"Sal de aquí Nate. Ahora." dije apresuradamente.

Él se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia afuera hasta un brillante Corvette ZR1 negro. Con un motor sobrealimentado que tenía aspecto de haber sido fuertemente modificado. Estaba segura de que fácilmente poseía unos 650 caballos de fuerza debajo de su increíble capó.

No pude evitar la emoción que cruzó por mis venas mientras pensaba en correrlo. El Murcielago de papá habría sido una justa competencia conmigo al volante.

Los hombros de Jake seguían sacudiéndose precariamente. "Nessie," dijo con voz ahogada.

Me volteé para mirarlo. "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede? _¿Qué sucede? _¿Tienes alguna idea de lo cerca que estaba él de ti?" Jake gritó.

"Cálmate Jake. Puedo cuidarme sola. No tienes motivos para actuar de esta forma."

"¿Realmente piensas eso? ¿Realmente crees que no tengo motivos para estar furioso por el hecho de que un Hechicero estuvo intentando seducir a la mujer que amo?"

"¡Ya basta Jacob Black! ¿Estas celoso? No tienes de que preocuparte… ¡Siempre y cuando no me enfurezcas mas!" grité de vuelta.

"¡Tu papá va a _asesinarme!" _gritó de nuevo.

"¿Sabes que Jacob? Quizás deberías confesar tu eterno amor hacia papá, ¡Ya que los sentimientos de él son los que parecen importarte más!"

"Renesmee… no se como hacerte entender… si te llego a perder…" dijo estremeciéndose.

Yo envolví mis brazos alrededor de él de forma tranquilizadora. Yo lo amaba tanto… a veces me asustaba darme cuenta cuan pronto él se convirtió en mi todo. Las cosas en mi vida siempre pasaban tan rápido. A veces me preguntaba si me estaba perdiendo de algo.

Y… por alguna extraña razón…

_Si alguna vez te cansas de ser una oveja, llámame._


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19

**Tempestad – Jacob**

Había pasado casi una semana desde ese horrible domingo cuando el destino había traído a Nathan McFadden a mi mundo… ese terrible domingo cuando un hechicero se atrevió a tocar mi mundo como si fuera suyo para tomarlo.

La escena que nos había estado esperando en la propiedad Cullen no fue una agradable. Yo apenas había hablado con Nessie durante el camino de regreso a casa por mí salvaje furia. Yo sabía que si abría mi boca no ayudaría en la situación en lo absoluto. Dos malos temperamentos no daban como resultado una discusión saludable. Ella ya estaba molesta conmigo por lo que ella percibía como mi rechazo ante sus avances. Si tan solo supiera lo increíblemente difícil que era para mi estar incluso en la misma habitación que ella. Yo me sentía súper conciente de cada movimiento que ella hacía. La había estado observando desde abajo del MG de Niall McFadden mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello de forma ausente y leía su libro en el capó de mi Mustang. Ella estaba completamente inconciente de lo sexy que era esa imagen. Su suave piel y brillantes ojos me cautivaron, y sus largas piernas colgando del costado de mi auto clásico casi me hacen perder la cabeza. Todo lo que quería hacer era mirarla. Había tomado cada parte de mí el pretender que ella no estaba allí para que pudiera trabajar para sacar ese tumor maligno de auto de mi garaje tan pronto como fuera posible. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

Habíamos rodeado la esquina frente a la casa, y Bella estaba esperándonos afuera con Jasper. Ella estaba absolutamente colérica en una forma en la que yo no la había visto en mucho tiempo. Pude ver que Jasper estaba intentando mantenerla calmada.

Tan pronto salimos del auto, Bella gruñó, "¿Exactamente que sucedió con tu supuesta vigilancia Jake?"

"¡Mamá, cálmate! ¡Dios mío, todos actúan como que si yo fuera una bala perdida a punto de estallar! Denme un poco de crédito. Ya puedes quitar esa cara mamá, ¡Estoy bien!" exclamó Nessie.

"Renesmee, si piensas que mi rostro se ve mal, sólo espera a que veas a tu padre."

Demonios. Podíamos haber esperado. Por siempre.

"¿Dónde esta papá?" preguntó inquieta.

"Él se fue con Emmett para hablar con Niall McFadden. Tan pronto se enteró de lo que pasó, se fue."

"¿Por qué tanto alboroto mamá? Dios, ¡Esto es absolutamente ridículo!"

"¡El alboroto se debe a que el es un hechicero Nessie! ¡Un hechicero malicioso, egoísta y sin sentimientos! ¿Estabas prestando atención cuando te dijimos que él puede controlar la mente?"

Nessie presionó sus labios cuando la conciencia llegó a ella. "Honestamente, no pensé que tendría tanto efecto."

La ira casi se apodera de mí de nuevo. "¿Quieres decir que él intentó usarlo contigo?" grité.

"¡No te atrevas a gritarme Jacob Black! Te lo dije, realmente no hizo ninguna gran diferencia. ¡¿Cómo se supone que iba a saber que él era Nate McFadden?! Me gritó ella. "De todas maneras, nada va a pasar. Si él intenta hacerlo de nuevo, yo sabré lo que esta ocurriendo," dijo mas calmadamente.

"¿Estás anticipando que lo verás de nuevo?" preguntó Jasper con una silenciosa ira.

"No, no dije eso. Solo dije que no hay motivos para que se salgan de sus casillas. El conocimiento es poder y todo eso," remarcó Nessie disminuyendo el asunto.

"¡Tu no lo verás de nuevo! ¡Yo no lo permitiré! Si él intenta hacer más juegos mentales contigo, ¡Eso será literalmente lo último que haga con su miserable ser!" la obscena cantidad de ira que brotaba de mí forzó a Jasper a cambiar de dirección su ola de calma hacia donde estaba yo.

"Te lo juro Jake. Si me dices una vez mas lo que tengo que hacer…" la voz de Nessie era baja y estaba llena de evidente molestia e ira apenas controlada.

"¡Suficiente!" la voz elegante de Edward sonó desde atrás de nosotros.

Yo necesitaba un agujero. Uno grande, en algún lugar muy lejano.

"Renesmee, espero que seas obediente. Nate McFadden no es una compañía digna para mi única hija. No habrá discusión en este asunto." Dijo calmadamente.

"¡Papá, esto es completamente ridículo!"

"No voy a repetirlo. Entra a la casa." La forma controlada de Edward alteraba mis nervios. Yo casi deseaba que él hubiese perdido el control. Yo lo habría entendido.

"Jacob." Edward aún se veía completamente controlado… como la calma antes de la tormenta. "Sé que eres la última persona a la que necesito transmitirle aún tipo de disgusto con respecto a esta situación. Habiendo dicho eso, estoy extremadamente frustrado con que los McFadden sepan de la existencia de Nessie. Era una información que yo nunca quise que tuvieran, y seguramente entiendes porqué."

_Estoy un poquito furioso como para seguirte Edward. ¿De que estás hablando exactamente?"_

"¿Qué les dijiste Edward?" Bella preguntó silenciosamente.

"La verdad. Nessie es nuestra hija… el producto de la unión entre un vampiro y un humano. Contemplé las opciones y decidí que si los McFadden sabían que Nessie es literalmente nuestra propia carne y sangre, sería la mejor manera de detener esto. Nate sabe que ella no es simplemente un vampiro. Él sabrá exactamente lo que ella es cuando su padre hable con él. Él también conoce el costo de seguir haciendo sus investigaciones." Sus ojos comenzaron a dar señales de una perdida del control que había estado cultivando cuidadosamente. Yo sabía que estábamos pensando en lo mismo.

_No pienses ni por un momento que no consideré desgarrar a ese bastardo por tocarla… si ella no lo hubiese apurado para que se fuera… ¿Cuál es el alboroto porque sepan lo que Nessie es?"_

Él me miró por un momento, considerando. "Nessie es medio humana Jacob. La obsesión peligrosa de Niall McFadden con la inmortalidad ahora ha sido incitada a una velocidad alarmante. No pudo ser evitado… si Niall no se hubiese enterado de lo que Nessie es, él habría intentado reunir la información de cualquier forma posible. No puedo tener a los McFadden infiltrándose de nuevo en nuestras vidas. Para ellos, Nessie es una aberración… el científico en él la ve como un experimento exitoso."

"¿Qué? ¡Nuestra hija no es un experimento!" chilló bella.

"Lo sé amor. Esta es sólo una razón más para mantener una estricta vigilancia todo el tiempo. Confío en que no llevarás a Renesmee a ningún lugar próximo al garaje de nuevo mientras ese vehiculo perteneciente a los McFadden este allí."

"En serio. Ni si quieras necesitas decírmelo. Lamento que hayas tenido que hablar con Niall por esto. ¿Cómo te fue con eso, de paso?" pregunté desanimadamente.

"Niall McFadden es externamente un humano muy sofisticado. Él lo manejó bien y estuvo de acuerdo en que no era la mejor idea para su hijo el tener cualquier clase de sentimientos hacia los vampiros o de su especie."

"¿Eso es bueno verdad?" murmuró Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño en respuesta. "Si. El problema restante se origina del hecho de que yo no confío en Niall McFadden. La última cosa que necesito que él haga es retener mas que un simple interés pasivo en nuestra familia."

Yo no podía estar mas de acuerdo con él. Yo no confiaba en nadie fuera de mi familia y mi manada… y yo aún pensaba que era un error inmenso de nuestra parte el decirle a un grupo de magos psicóticos lo que era la familia de Nessie. Esta conversación se había repetido en mi cabeza varias veces durante las pasadas semanas, y había sido difícil para mí calmar la sensación de ansiedad. El inminente cumpleaños de Nessie había proveído una distracción muy necesaria.

Aún quedaba pendiente el asunto de si debía o no decirle a Nessie acerca de mi pasado con sus padres. Yo no podía relajarme demasiado últimamente. Pero a pesar de todo, intentaba repetidamente mostrarme alegre.

Mientras me concentraba en los pensamientos acerca de las interrogantes en mi vida, contemplaba el espacio frente a mí mientras Nessie y yo esperábamos la llegada de Seth para recogerlo en el aeropuerto.

Tan pronto apareció Seth caminando por las puertas transparentes que se deslizaron al abrirse, sentí como si una porción del peso se hubiese levantado de mis hombros. Seth Clearwater era lo más cercano a un hermano que yo tenía. Cualquier carga que yo tuviera era tomada voluntariamente por Seth sin tener si quiera que pedírselo. Nessie corrió desde mi auto y colisionó con Seth mientras él la agarraba alrededor de la cintura para alzarla en el aire. La risa era contagiosa.

Yo sonreí ampliamente mientras caminaba desde el auto hasta Seth. "¿Qué tal todo hombre-lobo?" dije sarcásticamente mientras él plantaba un gran beso en la mejilla de Nessie.

"No a pasado mucho jefe." Dijo él mientras sacaba uno de sus puños para extenderlo hacia el mío. Nessie aún estaba aferrándose a él. Aunque yo sabía que no había nada más que una relación de hermanos entre ellos, aún me irritaba mucho ver las manos de otro hombre sobre Nessie. Cristo, yo iba a vivir una larga vida.

"Hombre, realmente estoy feliz de ver que por fin estas pensando Jefe," me dijo con una sonrisa mientras cargaba sus cosas dentro del auto y las apilaba para el regreso a casa.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté divertido.

"Bueno, me estuve preguntando durante mucho tiempo cuando serías sincero y le dirías la verdad a Nessie." Él miró los dedos de Nessie entrelazados con los míos desde el asiento trasero y sonrió contento. Seth siempre tenía una forma de superar cualquier obstáculo en la vida al concentrarse solo en las cosas felices. Yo a menudo vacilaba entre amar y odiar esta forma de ser.

"Aunque Jake realmente no fue sincero, Seth. Yo básicamente tuve que obligarlo a confesarlo." Nessie pasó su dedo índice por mi mandíbula de forma cariñosa.

"Me lo imagino. Jake es como un malvavisco quemado… se ve duro y crujiente en el exterior, como un hombre que puede hacer cualquier cosa. ¡Pero si lo abres se desmorona por completo!" Nessie y Seth se rieron juntos a mis expensas. El sonido combinado de la risa melódica de Nessie junto con los ladridos de Seth lograron formar una sonrisa en mi rostro que hizo desaparecer la diversión sombría que tenía hace unos momentos.

"Cuidado Clearwater. Puede que yo sea un malvavisco quemado, pero tu no engañas a nadie, ni si quiera a un kilómetro de distancia. No tienes esperanza." Bromeé.

Estuvimos bromeando durante todo el camino a casa. Era agradable tener un momento de relajación. Todos en la casa habían estado en alerta los últimos días para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien para la preciada princesa de la familia Cullen y su cumpleaños. Yo sabía que Alice estaba esperando el momento en que Seth llegara para saltarle encima… aún habían demasiadas cosas que hacer en casa para la preparación de la fiesta de esta noche.

"Ugh, de vuelta al infierno," bromeó Nessie mientras rodeábamos la esquina para estacionarnos frente a la casa.

"¡Seth!" la voz clara de Bella sonó mientras volaba por la puerta del frente hacia el auto. Él salto desde el asiento trasero para barrer a Bella con un abrazo de oso tan caluroso como el que le había dado a Nessie. La entera familia Cullen adoraba a Seth Clearwater, por buenas razones.

Un frenesí de actividad estaba ocurriendo dentro de la casa. Globos de color rosado chillón, rosado pastel y negro decoraban el techo… flores de aroma dulce podían ser encontradas en cualquier superficie plana así como también listones brillantes negros y rosados. Alice había utilizado como tema para la fiesta la Formula Uno y diamantes rosados para demostrar el amor de Nessie por ambas cosas.

"¡Wow!" exclamó Seth. "¡Esta es la fantasía de cualquier chica gótica y corredora!" él sonrió mientras Nessie le daba un puñetazo en el brazo.

"¡Seth Clearwater!" exclamó Alice mientras aparecía de la nada. "¡Tienes demasiadas cosas que hacer, y estar haciendo comentarios sarcásticos no es una de ellas! Nessie, es hora de que vayas arriba y comiences a arreglarte."

"Antes de que eso pase," interrumpió Edward, "Me gustaría darle su regalo a Renesmee."

"¡Edward! ¡No tenemos tiempo!" gruñó Alice.

"Tenemos que hacer tiempo. No quiero dárselo cuando todas sus compañeras estén aquí. No es mi estilo y tampoco el estilo de Bella el dar un regalo de una forma grandiosamente pública. Podríamos pasar todos detrás de la casa por un momento…"

Edward ya había comenzado a moverse hacia la puerta trasera. Yo sabía que Nessie perdería por completo el control cuando viera el regalo de la familia Cullen. Aún con la certeza continua de Alice, yo todavía no estaba seguro de que mi regalo iba a meritar ninguna atención. Ya era muy tarde… crucé mis dedos y seguí a todos hacia el patio trasero.

El Saleen dio destellos negros bajo la luz del sol, lanzando facetas brillantes a su alrededor que casi opacaron los prismas que se veían como pequeños diamantes en los vampiros a nuestro alrededor. Era increíble y angular. Y al mismo tiempo elegante y lleno de gracia…. Una analogía perfecta para Renesmee Cullen. Alarmantemente rápido y innegablemente hermoso.

"¡¿ACASO ESTAN BROMEANDO?!" El grito de Nessie parecía reverberar desde los árboles cercanos. Ella corrió como una niña hacia el auto. La sonrisa de Edward alegró mi corazón casi tanto como la emoción de Nessie. Después de hacer varias rotaciones rápidas alrededor del auto para admirarlo desde todos los ángulos, ella comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo.

"¿Realmente es para mi?" gritó de nuevo.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños bebé!" dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Nessie abrió de golpe la puerta del auto para sentarse en el asiento delantero. Puso sus manos en el volante y estiró la cabeza hacía atrás con una risa de alegría pura. Diablos, se veía increíblemente sexy desde detrás del volante del Saleen. Miré rápidamente sobre mi hombro a Edward. Él estaba mirando a Nessie absorbido en su diversión… pero lo vi alzar una ceja en mi dirección para dejarme saber que había escuchado mis pensamientos. Por su puesto.

"¡Muchísimas gracias a todos!" exclamó ella mientras salía del auto hacia los brazos abiertos de Edward. Ella comenzó a plantar besos en la mejilla de todos y a abrazarlos con una emoción casi llena de locura. El débil rubor de sus mejillas creció con su regocijo, haciendo su piel color crema verse aún más hermosa a la luz del sol de la tarde. Ella volteó a mirar el auto de nuevo luego de chocar las palmas con Emmett de forma estruendosa.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó sorprendida mientras caminaba de regreso al auto.

El pequeño lobo de plata que diseñé como ornamento para el capó atrajo la atención de todos mientras brillaba desde su base. Yo estuve pasando muchas noches hasta tarde en la tienda mientras Nessie dormía para tallar un modelo de lobo con madera para luego ser fabricado por un metalúrgico. Era más o menos del tamaño de la mano de Nessie, y la posición del lobo lo hacía ver como si estuviera a mitad de un salto. Alice había ordenado de forma encubierta que colocaran dos pequeños diamantes negros para los ojos del lobo. Yo sabía que me estaba arriesgando al añadir mi adorno al ya perfecto auto de Nessie sin su permiso, pero Alice me había asegurado que era el regalo perfecto para Nessie de mi parte.

"Es algo que tu tía Alice y yo hicimos juntos," dije despectivamente. "Espero que no te importe. Probablemente debí pedirte permiso primero."

Ella lo miró silenciosamente y luego paso su mano a lo largo de el.

"Es un lobo. Jake lo diseñó y lo talló para que lo copiaran en metal," dijo Alice emocionada.

Todos esperamos por su reacción. Me di cuenta de que yo estaba conteniendo la respiración. Bella me miró con amabilidad y entendimiento en los ojos… el rostro de Edward se veía un poco adolorido, pero si embargo con aceptación.

"Es perfecto," murmuró Nessie. "Es absolutamente perfecto."

Ella caminó despacio frente a mí y puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

_¡Nessie! ¡Por favor no me beses frente a tu papá! _

Ella debió saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando cuando vio mi expresión de pánico. Ella sonrió y dijo tranquilamente, "Ay, ya cállate." Entonces se inclinó con deliberada lentitud y plantó un suave beso en mis labios. Mientras se separaba de mi, mi aspecto era de aceptación. Por la esquina de mi ojo, pude ver la mirada de advertencia de Edward. Bella había tomado las manos de él mientras miraba valientemente hacia nosotros con una sonrisa que se veía un poco forzada.

"¡Me alegro mucho de que te gustara tu regalo Nessie!" dijo Alice con alegría. Las posturas congeladas a nuestro alrededor se relajaron ante las palabras de Alice.

"Realmente es perfecto. No puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte," dijo Nessie llena de gracia. "Gracias a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón."

"¡Ahora, vayamos hacia arriba para vestirte y alistarte!" Alice tomó la mano de Nessie y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta la casa.

Seth y yo esperamos afuera mientras el resto de la familia Cullen se distribuyó para terminar sus tareas. Edward y Bella caminaron silenciosamente hacia nosotros. Bella miró el lobo más de cerca.

"Te dije que los mejores regalos son los que haces tu mismo," dijo ella amablemente.

"¡Jake es un hombre de muchos talentos!" remarcó Seth con una sonrisa.

"Si que lo es," murmuró Edward pensativamente. "Verdaderamente Jacob, es de una notable semejanza."

"Espero que no te importe que haya insertado mi regalo en tu regalo. No lo se… es casi como que quisiera que ella supiera que yo siempre estaré cuidándola… que siempre estaré entre ella y cualquier oscuridad que se aproxime." Me sentí increíblemente cursi al decirlo, pero por alguna razón sabía que Edward lo entendería.

"Jacob… es el regalo perfecto." Edward puso lentamente su mano en mi hombro como gesto de entendimiento y afecto.

"Gracias Edward."

"No Jake… Gracias a ti."


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

**Tempestad – Bella**

"Alice, a Edward no va a gustarle esto en lo absoluto," musité bajo mi aliento mientras Alice y Rosalie le daban los toques finales al cabello maquillaje de Nessie.

"¡Esta es una celebración de dieciséis años Bella! Él tiene que darse cuenta de que ella ya no es una niñita," protestó Alice.

"Ya lo superará. Estuve realmente sorprendida de ver que Edward no le desgarró la cara a Jacob cuando Nessie lo besó hace rato," declaró Rosalie con una obvia decepción.

Alice dejo salir una risa perlada.

"Papá no se molestará mucho… al menos no al principio," dijo Nessie con una sonrisa.

Alice había diseñado un atuendo que calzaba perfectamente al gusto de Nessie y al tema de la fiesta. Los pantalones de cuero negro abrazaban sus largas piernas como si fueran una segunda piel, y Nessie usaba una chaqueta que asemejaba la parte de arriba de un uniforme de Formula Uno. Era negra y brillante con los puños recogidos y un cierre delantero. Como un emblema que cruzaba la espalda tenía escrito con piedras rosadas brillantes el nombre "R. Cullen" con el numero "16" debajo de el. Los ajustados pantalones de cuero ya serian suficiente para enojar a Edward… pero debajo de la chaqueta estaba un ligero bustier rosado incrustado con pequeños cristales en un intrincado patrón negro y rosado. Alice había envuelto a Nessie dentro de el, y su voluptuosa figura era aún mas evidente incluso cuando el corte del bustier era bastante modesto. Yo me había dado cuenta recientemente de que era básicamente imposible esconder los florecientes atributos de Renesmee de las sinuosas miradas de los hombres. Edward iba a perder el control. Jacob iba a estar increíblemente en conflicto.

"En serio Alice, quizás deberíamos conseguirle otro top para usar debajo de la chaqueta," murmuré por quinta vez mientras imaginaba la reacción de Edward ante el efecto completo. Francamente, otro top sería mas conservador, pero no cubriría mucha mas piel que el bustier.

Nessie presionó sus labios y agitó su cabello sobre su hombro como gesto de protesta. Se veía absolutamente hermosa. La aplicación cuidadosa y sutil del maquillaje en sus facciones hicieron sus ojos marrones verse aún mas parecidos al chocolate derretido, y los artísticos arreglos de Rosalie sobre los rizos de Nessie que se curvaban hasta su espalda creaba un maravilloso contraste del viejo mundo y la modernidad en su apariencia. Sus altos tacones rosados la hacían llegar al metro ochenta de altura. Ella iba a ser la chica mas impresionante de la fiesta, de eso no había duda.

"Al menos súbete el cierre para la primera mitad de la fiesta," dije con resignación. "Supongo que lidiaré con Edward mas tarde."

"No te preocupes Bella. He visto lo que algunas de las otras chicas usarán para sus fiestas de dieciséis años, y honestamente Nessie se ve modesta comparada con los pequeños vestiditos que vi en Internet." Alice dio un paso atrás para admirar su trabajo.

"Realmente dudo que Edward sepa o le importe eso Alice." Sonreí hacia mi hermana cariñosamente. Era imposible robarle la atención a Alice cuando se lo proponía.

"¡Nessie!" la voz de Yuri sonó detrás de nosotros mientras entraba dentro del baño. "¡Vaya te ves absolutamente increíble!"

"¡Gracias! ¡Tu también!" Nessie alcanzó a Yuri para darle un gran abrazo. El cabello largo y liso de Yuri casi se veía azulado y negro bajo la brillante luz del baño, y ella estaba usando un sencillo vestido negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. El corte de su atuendo tenía un aire asiático que combinaba perfectamente con ella.

"¿Ya comenzó a llegar la gente?" preguntó Nessie ansiosa.

"Aun no, yo llegue temprano para ver si podía ayudar en algo," respondió Yuri.

"Podríamos esperar abajo juntas para dejar entrar a la gente y que nadie se sienta extraño… tengo una familia numerosa, y puede ser un poco abrumador," se rió Nessie.

"Ahora me lo dices," se rió Yuri.

"¿Estas segura de que no quieres esperar a que lleguen todos para bajar? Preguntó Alice. Pude ver por su mala cara que ella había estado esperando que Renesmee se entusiasmara con la idea de una entrada teatral donde todos los ojos estuvieran sobre ella. Yo no pensaba que eso hiciera mucha diferencia. Todos los ojos estarían sobre ella de cualquier forma.

"Neh. No me inclino por la idea de la 'entrada triunfal…' ¡será mas divertido estar en el centro de todo cuando la acción ocurra!"

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, pero se quitó del camino con una sonrisa.

"¡Muchísimas gracias tía Ali y Tía Rose! ¡Me encanta!" ella les dio un cariñoso abrazo a ambas y tomó mi mano mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el de Yuri para ir escaleras abajo.

Jacob estaba esperando al final de las escaleras con una sencilla rosa rosada en su mano. Sus ojos se entibiaron inmediatamente cuando vio el aspecto de jubilosa anticipación en el rostro de Nessie, y un rubor subió por sus mejillas cuando intentó impedir que su mirada permaneciera demasiado tiempo en la silueta envuelta en cuero de ella. Pobre Jake. Miré alrededor inquieta buscando a Edward… este atuendo le iba a causar un aneurisma. Mi único y sólido argumento para que Edward se tranquilizara consistía en el hecho de que la mayoría de nuestros invitados eran las chicas de la escuela de Nessie.

"Te ves hermosa Nessie," dijo Jake con una suave sinceridad. "Feliz cumpleaños."

Ella tomó la rosa envolvió sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jake la haló hasta sus brazos para un cariñoso abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos de forma conmovedora. ¿Cómo pude quejarme de Jake cuando él era tan devoto con mi hija?

"¡Seth!" llamó ella mientras miraba hacia la cocina.

Seth saltó hacia Nessie en unos pocos pasos de sus largas piernas. "¡Bueno te ves bastante sexy esta noche señorita Cullen!" ella rió tontamente mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo de forma juguetona mientras él la abrazaba. Seth la colocó en el suelo y se volteó para mirarme. "Te ves hermosa Bells, como siempre."

"Gracias Seth. Esta es la buena amiga de Nessie, de su escuela… Yuri," dije mientras miraba hacia la chica parada a mi izquierda. Ella sonrió alegremente y alzó su mano para estrecharla con la de Seth como gesto de presentación.

Seth no alzó su mano en respuesta.

Miré de nuevo a Seth con la intención de hacerlo sentir mal por ser grosero, pero la mirada en sus ojos silenció las palabras que se estaban formando en mis labios en ese mismo instante.

Seth Clearwater estaba mirando a Yuri Chung como si fuera un completo idiota. Sus ojos estaban enormes y sus labios estaban ligeramente separados. Su cuerpo estaba rígidamente congelado en una postura conflictiva de completa sorpresa e infinita conciencia.

"Dios santo," susurró Jake. Él me miró y en medio segundo supe que ambos pensábamos lo mismo… Seth Clearwater acababa de improntar a Yuri Chung.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Seth? ¿Hola?" Nessie agitó su mano frente a la cara de Seth en un esfuerzo para obligarlo a mantener la concentración.

"Nessie, dale un momento," dijo Jake tranquilamente.

Yo miré a Seth con curiosidad. Yo jamás había presenciado a uno de los Quileute improntar a alguien, y me preguntaba si así se vio Jacob la primera vez que miró a Nessie poco después de que Edward la sacara de mi destruido cuerpo humano.

"Ehh, hola." Yuri sonaba increíblemente confundida y abatida por el aspecto del hombre que estaba frente a ella.

La melodía de su voz pareció despertar a Seth de su estupor.

"Lo lamento mucho. Soy Seth… el amigo de Jacob de Washington."

Él le habló a Yuri como si ella fuera la única persona parada en la habitación con él. Él se movió más cerca de ella para estrechar su mano, y cuando su pequeña palma descansó momentáneamente en la gran palma de él, pude jurar que escuché a Seth suspirar de alegría.

¡Que gran desastre potencial teníamos en nuestras manos! Yo solo esperaba que Yuri Chung se tomara la noticia de que un lobo acababa de enamorarse por completo de ella tan bien como tomo la noticia de que su mejor amiga era una casi-vampiro.

Le timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar, y yo me alejé para darle al pequeño grupo de amigos su privacidad.

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos en la cocina cuando el aroma y sonido de las jóvenes chicas que estaban comenzando a llegar a nuestra casa inundó mis sentidos. El aroma de sangre humana realmente nunca me había abrumado, pero definitivamente era una sensación a la que me había tomado un tiempo acostumbrarme. Sonreí para mi misma cuando pensé en el pobre Edward acostado a mi lado cuando era humana, noche tras noche mientas dormía… su garganta en un sediento fuego por mi sangre y su corazón anhelando solamente mi amor. ¿Cómo pudo tener la fuerza para que lo último controlara lo primero?

Olí el aroma de Edward antes de sentir sus brazos de granito envolverse en mi cintura. Yo respiré profundo, saturando mis sentidos con el mejor perfume en el mundo… mi marido.

"Al parecer, tenemos un pequeño problema," susurró él en mi oído mientras me besaba delicadamente debajo de el. "De hecho tenemos dos… nunca mas confiaré en ti para que ayudes a Alice a escoger la ropa de Nessie."

"No lo se. Solo espero que esto no cause aún mas problemas para Nessie o para Yuri." Yo convenientemente ignoré el segundo asunto.

"No creo que lo haga. Seth está intentando permanecer junto al lado de ella durante toda la duración de la noche. Ella nunca ha experimentado que ningún hombre demuestre esa clase de amable y singular intención devota hacia ella. Seth Clearwater es una de las mejores personas con las que me he encontrado jamás. No puedo imaginar que ninguna mujer en su sano juicio sea capaz de ignorar ese hecho."

El timbre había comenzado a sonar con mucha más frecuencia.

Me volteé para tomar su rostro entre mis dos manos. "Esperemos que sea así."

Él inclinó su cabeza hacía la mía mientras en su boca se formaba la sonrisa torcida que se había convertido en mi idea de lo que era la perfección.

"Feliz cumpleaños cariño," murmuró él.

Me reí ante al darme cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras. El día del nacimiento de Nessie también fue el último día de mi vida como humana… y el comienzo de mi amanecer eterno.

Nos besamos suavemente. "Hora de la función," dije con una sonrisa mientras nos movíamos para salir de la cocina.

Caminamos tomados de la mano para tomar nuestros lugares entre el resto de nuestra familia mientras se presentaban las compañeras de Nessie.

La fiesta transcurrió sin problemas, justo como lo esperábamos. Una producción de Alice Cullen siempre estaba planeada hasta el más pequeño detalle, y su alegría al ver que sus esfuerzos llegaron a un fruto tan perfecto me hicieron perdonarla por volverme loca las últimas dos semanas. Nessie estaba en su elemento. Pude escuchar la risa y la emoción reinar en la casa, y cada vez que llenaba mis sentidos, una incontrolable sonrisa se apoderaba de mi rostro.

Me detuve cerca de la mesa de la comida luego de traer mas bandejas de postre cuando escuché algo que sorpresivamente me irritó. Claramente, las chicas que estaban en una esquina aproximadamente a cinco metros de mi no pensaban que yo podría escuchar cada palabra de lo que decían con perfecta claridad.

"¿Es ella no?" dijo la chica de aspecto simple y de abundante cabello marrón, mientras miraba discretamente en mi dirección.

"Si. Él esta con ella… creo." La otra chica tenía el cabello rubio cuidadosamente aclarado y un aspecto pomposo en su rostro, aunque probablemente era considerada como bonita.

"No lo se Marie. Ella es bastante espectacular," dijo la morena tristemente.

"Por su puesto, si te gusta el tipo pálido y delgadito. Él es para morirse… voy a ver si quiere bailar conmigo."

No se necesitaba ser súper inteligente para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. La rubia pomposa estaba haciendo intrigas para obtener la atención de Edward. Es interesante que haya escogido las palabras 'para morirse' para describirlo. Niña estúpida. Sí tan solo supiera…

Me voltee y caminé directamente hacia ellas con una dulce sonrisa en mi rostro.

"¡Hola chicas! ¿Necesitan algo?" pregunté.

"Eh, no gracias." La morena esquivó mi mirada con incomodidad.

"De hecho, me estaba preguntando como estas emparentada con Nessie… ¡Es un poco confuso para mi! ¡Tu familia es tan grande!" la chica rubia dijo la palabra 'familia' como si fuera un alegato en vez de la verdad.

"Bueno, yo soy Bella… Carlisle y Esme son mis padres adoptivos. Estoy saliendo con el hermano mayor de Nessie, Edward." Entre todos decidimos que esta situación tendría más sentido para nuestros invitados, puesto que el parecido de Nessie con Edward era demasiado obvio. Nessie había heredado los rizos de mi padre y mis ojos… pero como mis ojos ahora eran del color ámbar de un inmortal, nadie podría hacer la conexión a menos que me hubiesen conocido como humana.

"Ya veo. Me llamo Marie, y ella es Jenn. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas saliendo con Edward?" la chica rubia lo hizo sonar como si la identidad de su amiga no fuera importante con su presentación despectiva.

"Desde hace algunos años," dije con un aire vagamente ligero. Esta chica estaba comenzando a molestarme.

"Genial." Su forzado entusiasmo sonaba tan falso que casi me reí.

"Bueno, avísenme si necesitan algo." Me alejé antes de que se iniciara una confrontación verbal con Marie.

Cuando ella pensó que yo estaba fuera del alcance de su voz, murmuro "Puedes conseguirme un momento a solas con tu novio." Jenn se rió nerviosamente. Me tomaría dos segundos arrancarle su rubio cabello de la cabeza, pensé para mi misma con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mientras caminaba de regreso al área principal donde la música sonaba de forma coordinada con las luces relampagueantes que colgaban sobre nuestras cabezas, noté que varias chicas estaban arremolinándose alrededor de Edward mientras él se quedaba en una esquina comprometido en un paciente dialogo con las compañeras de clase de Nessie. Estaba segura de que ellas estaban menos interesadas en lo que él estaba diciendo y más interesadas en estar lo más cerca posible al hombre más bello en la habitación. Perfecto.

Alice y Jasper estaban bailando juntos en un intento de animar al resto de la gente a ir a la pista de baile. Algunas de las almas más valientes estaban moviéndose vacilantes al ritmo de la música. Yo odiaba bailar, pero decidí acompañarlos para que no fuera inundada por las infantiles voces que admiraban a mi marido de forma menos que apropiada. Vi a Marie parada cerca de Edward y mirándolo con un enfermizo aspecto de adoración. Ella se las había arreglado para obtener un lugar más cercano que el resto de las chicas. Me preguntaba si mi cara alguna vez lució así de estúpida cuando miraba a Edward… ugh, probablemente.

Alice y Jasper tomaron mis manos, y comenzamos a bailar en un pequeño círculo. Rápidamente se nos unieron Yuri y Seth… ellos estaban comenzando a verse increíblemente cómodos el uno con el otro, y sus ojos tenían ese brillo de felicidad que yo definitivamente reconocí por mi propia experiencia.

Jake caminó hacia mí desde su lugar al lado de Nessie mientras ella se reía de algo con algunas de las otras chicas y contaba algo gracioso.

¿Crees que podría bailar con usted Señora Cullen?" me susurró con una sonrisa.

"Odio bailar Jake, pero seguro."

"Nessie esta divirtiéndose mucho. Alice si que sabe planear una buena fiesta," dijo él.

"¡Ja!" dije con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Por qué te ves molesta Bells?" dijo él divertidamente mientras miraba mi rostro con detenimiento.

"No estoy molesta."

"Como sea. Aún eres una mentirosa terrible. ¿Qué sucede?" él movió su cabeza mas cerca de mi, y los recuerdos inundaron mi mente de una época en la que su esencia había sido el remedio al dolor de mi vida. Aunque ahora él olía más o menos como un perro mojado para mi desarrollado sentido del olfato, aún podía detectar un toque del pasado en las respiraciones que tomaba. No era desagradable.

"Aw, vamos Bells. Dímelo. Apuesto a que sé lo que es," bromeó mientras miraba alrededor.

"No es nada. Déjame tranquila Jake," le advertí.

"¿Qué cosa es nada?" la voz tranquila de Edward sonó detrás de mi.

Jake me liberó hacia los brazos de Edward con una sonrisa conocida y luego caminaba de vuelta hacia Nessie.

"¿Bella?" preguntó Edward mientras me halaba cuidadosamente alrededor de la pista de baile en un lento circulo que no combinaba con el sonido acelerado de la música.

"¿Si?"

"Estas molesta por algo. Dime lo que es para que pueda ocuparme de ello. Si algo te inquieta, entonces ese algo se convierte en un asunto que tengo que manejar."

"¡No es nada Edward! ¡Dios! ¡Estaré bien!"

"¿No es lo que Jacob estaba pensando cierto?" mientras pronunciaba las palabras, vi un toque de diversión en sus ojos.

"Eso depende de lo que estaba pensando Jacob."

"¿No estarás… celosa… cierto?"

"¡No!" hasta yo supe que mi rápida respuesta sonó como una contradicción.

"Isabella Cullen… es imposible que estés molesta por estas niñas tontas y su atracción banal por mí."

"Bueno, ¿Te gustaría que un montón de hombres estuvieran a mi alrededor adulándome para obtener mi atención?" dije con el tono petulante de una niña pequeña. Yuck.

"No," estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero sabes que es bastante ridículo que te preocupes."

"No estaba preocupada por eso. Solo me molesta que a estas chicas no parece importarles que tu eres… bueno, ¡Que eres… mío!" tan pronto dije las palabras, me di cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba.

Edward comenzó a reírse con fuerza de una forma en la que no me lo esperaba. Pude ver a Marie viéndome desde la esquina oscura de la habitación donde había estado observándonos intensamente. Edward me haló mas cerca hacia él y me dio un beso tierno en la frente mientras pasaba sus manos lentamente hacia abajo por mi espalda en una suave caricia.

"¡No es tan gracioso!" dije, incapaz de ocultar mi consternación.

"No es gracioso. Eres increíblemente adorable cuando estas celosa. Por su puesto que soy tuyo… pero aún cuando ellas no lo sepan, yo lo sé. Sólo en caso de que tengas un momentáneo lapso en tu memoria, tú también eres mía Bella. Para siempre."

Él me miró a los ojos por un momento con una mirada que lavó mi frustración como una fuente goteando sobre un parche de tierra seca. Ya más calmada, descansé mi mejilla contra su pecho mientras él sostenía la parte de atrás de mi cabeza entre sus manos.

Suspiré mientras la sensación de felicidad que experimentaba en la presencia de Edward comenzaba a llenar el vacío que mi irritación había causado.

Justo entonces el timbre sonó mientras sentía que la postura de Edward se volvía rígida entre mis brazos. ¿Quién podría haber llegado tan tarde a la fiesta?

Emmett fue el primero en llegar a la puerta. Un hombre bien vestido con un traje negro y corbata estaba de pie en la puerta con un bouquet de rosas en una mano y una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul en la otra.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" preguntó Emmett con cortesía. Una gran cantidad de atención se había concentrado en el caballero formal que permanecía en la entrada.

"Mi nombre es Andrews, y soy el valet personal de Niall McFadden. Vengo a entregar un obsequio de parte de Niall McFadden para el cumpleaños de la joven." Su discurso era formal y con un acentuado toque escocés.

"¿Qué?" dijo Rosalie alzando la voz. Los murmullos pronto comenzaron a llenar la habitación. El nombre McFadden era bien conocido para nuestros invitados.

"Por su puesto. Por favor extiéndale nuestra gratitud a Niall. Es extremadamente considerado de su parte." Carlisle se había aproximado rápidamente para evitar que el asunto se saliera de proporción, dada la situación-

"Desde luego." Andrews entregó silenciosamente las flores y la caja junto con una elaborada tarjeta en las manos de Carlisle. Él se volteó y caminó de regreso hacia fuera sin si quiera mirar alrededor.

Edward me liberó y caminamos hacia Carlisle. Los seguí y le hice señas con la mano a Nessie para que esperara. Pude ver que Carlisle y Emmett levantaban cuidadosamente la tapa de la caja para ver el regalo que había sido enviado para nuestra hija mientras Edward abría la tarjeta para leer lo que fuera que estuviese escrito. Él miró sobre su hombro en mi dirección con extrema frustración. La curiosidad de Nessie la venció, y se abrió camino hacia nosotros para ver la caja del obsequio permanecer abierta en la gran mano de Emmett.

Dentro de ella había un collar de platino con un pendiente incrustado en diamantes. Una gran piedra color marrón chocolate colgaba del centro con una forma de lágrima. Era absolutamente hermoso, y parecía ser extremadamente costoso.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Edward me entregó la tarjeta. Nessie leyó la elegante escritura sobre mi hombro.

_Por favor acepte esta pequeña muestra de nuestra estima en nombre de la familia McFadden en honor de la hermosa Renesmee Cullen y su __dieciseisavo cumpleaños. _

_Le deseamos júbilo y felicidad en esta alegre ocasión._

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Nathan Lachlan McFadden_


	21. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

**Tempestad – Renesmee**

"¡Por el amor de Dios Jacob Black, es mi cumpleaños! ¿Por qué no me dices que ocurrió?" pregunté por quinta vez.

Y siguiendo el patrón de siempre, Jake suspiró con aspecto de tener el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. "Nessie, me es difícil explicarlo, y realmente no quiero que hablemos de eso en este momento."

"¡No me importa! Siento que todo el mundo ha estado escondiéndose y contando historias a mis espaldas, y soy la única que no sabe lo que esta ocurriendo. ¡Simplemente estoy harta de todo esto!"

"Por favor no me lleves la contraria hoy Nessie. Quiero que este sea un día especial para ti," me rogó.

"¡Entonces dime por que Seth estaba mirando a Yuri de forma tan extraña! ¿Por que se quedó mirándola… y por que tu y mamá se veían como si entendieran lo que estaba ocurriendo?" yo prácticamente estaba que salía disparada por el techo de mi nuevo Saleen.

Estábamos sentados en mi auto en el medio de un claro a unos diez minutos de casa. La fiesta de cumpleaños había terminado alrededor de las once, y papa me había dado permiso para salir a manejar mi nuevo auto… siempre y cuando volviéramos a medianoche. Yuri y Seth nos habían seguido en el auto de Jake, y nos habíamos separado hace poco. Yuri había querido enseñarle a Seth la mejor vista desde su lugar favorito en las montañas. Esos dos habían estado actuando realmente extraño toda la noche, y Seth había estado mirando a Yuri como si ella fuera una bocanada de aire fresco en una noche calurosa de verano. Ellos nos invitaron a ir, pero yo realmente quería hablar con Jake… y también quería un apropiado beso de cumpleaños, pero como ahora estábamos peleando, eso comenzaba a ser muy improbable.

"Mira, si te cuento lo que ocurre, ¿Prometes no hacer mas preguntas al respecto esta noche?" me ladró.

"Si." Desde luego, probablemente yo no iba a cumplir mi parte del trato…

"Nessie, tienes que prometerlo. Ya tienes esa mirada extraña en los ojos… la que me dice que te saldrás con la tuya sin importar lo que yo diga."

"¡Bien! Lo prometo… si me dices lo que esta ocurriendo con Yuri y Seth no haré mas preguntas… esta noche." Uhmm, ¡Quizás consiga un beso de cumpleaños después de todo!

"OK entonces… esto es bastante complicado, así que solo quédate sentada y escucha mientras intento descifrar la mejor manera de decirlo. Cuando uno de nosotros… eh… ¡maldición!" su voz estaba llena de exasperación. Comencé a sentirme un poco culpable por ponerlo en evidencia.

"Esta bien Jake, solo dilo. Ya te prometí que no actuaría como una malcriada esta noche," dije suavemente, intentando hacerlo sentir un poco mas cómodo.

Él exhaló y volvió a respirar profundamente. "Cuando Seth vio a Yuri, su vida cambió Nessie. Su vida cambió para siempre. Verás, Seth ha encontrado a su complemento en ella… yo diría que ella es su alma gemela, pero honestamente yo pienso que es mucho mas que eso. Yuri básicamente se ha convertido en la razón de su existencia. No es algo que realmente pueda explicar. Algunas veces les pasa a los que son capaces de cambiar de forma… lo llamamos impronta."

Mi mandíbula cayó. Solo me quedé mirándolo por un momento. ¡Demonios! ¡Tenía muchísimas mas preguntas! Mordí mi labio inferior mientras intentaba contener el flujo de curiosidad para que no se escapara de mi boca. Él me miro cuidadosamente.

"¿Te parece una respuesta suficientemente buena?" preguntó.

"Por su puesto que no… pero te prometí que no sería malcriada." Continué viéndolo incómodamente. No estaba acostumbrada a esto… yo solía tener las respuestas, no las preguntas.

Él suspiró de nuevo al ver el creciente conflicto en mi rostro. "Puedes hacer una pregunta Nessie. Solo una."

"¿Alguna vez has improntado a alguien?" dije las palabras a toda velocidad. Tan pronto las dije, casi no quise escuchar la respuesta… ¿Qué tal si lo hubiese hecho? _¿Qué tal si era con alguien mas?_ Yo no tenía ningún recuerdo reciente de Jake mirándome de la forma en que Seth vio a Yuri. Una sensación fría comenzó a formarse en la boca de mi estómago. No pude tragármelo.

"Si," susurró mientras me miraba a los ojos.

_¡¿Quién?! _Quería gritar. Si no era yo, me… moriría. Abrí mi boca mientras la ardiente pregunta se alzaba por mi garganta, amenazando con consumirme en una dolorosa llama de duda… y entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos. El calor corrió a través de mi beso y paso hacia él, encendiendo un tipo diferente de fuego. Desperada por sentirme como si fuera algo más que una simple alma gemela para Jake, lo agarré por la camisa para halarme hasta su regazo en el asiento de pasajero. Nuestros besos se volvieron mucho mas apasionados… mucho mas apasionados que nunca antes. Comencé a sentirme mareada, y el deseo de más se apoderó de mis sentidos… hasta que Jake se separó de mí jadeando y me levantó firmemente de su regazo para ponerme de vuelta en el asiento de conductor.

La sensación extrema de mi necesidad insatisfecha rápidamente se transformo en una dolorosa furia… una angustiosa furia. Jake no me deseaba, él tenía a alguien más… alguien mucho mejor que un alma gemela.

Las calientes lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras abría de golpe la puerta y salía corriendo al aire nocturno. Jake salió del auto con dificultad.

"¡Nessie! ¡No me has dejado explicártelo!" Me rogó.

"¡Al demonio con las explicaciones! ¡Tú no me deseas! ¡Tienes a alguien más!" dije jadeante.

"¡No! ¡No Renesmee! ¡No! ¡No hay nadie más para mi, solo tu!"

"¡Vete de aquí! ¡Déjame sola!" el dolor en mi pecho estaba amenazando con explotar en incontrolables sollozos. Tenía que alejarme. Inmediatamente.

"¡No me sigas! Si tienes alguna estima por mi salud mental, ¡Entonces déjame sola!" grité detrás de mi.

Me largué corriendo al bosque en una furiosa carrera. Corrí casi tan rápido como mi papá hasta que estuve segura de que Jake no me seguía, y luego me detuve para desahogar mis lágrimas. Estuve ahí durante unos minutos hasta que pude re-establecer el control sobre mi misma. Pensé en darme la vuelta y encontrarlo, pero mi orgullo aún seguía muy herido. En vez de eso, comencé a caminar hacia el camino donde escuchaba autos atravesar en la distancia.

Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para pensar. Si Jake había improntado a alguien más, entonces tenía que haber alguna explicación de porqué él no estaba con ella. Desde luego, él realmente nunca dijo que no fuera yo, pero yo tenía la tendencia de asumir lo peor… después de todo, tenía miles de recuerdos de Jake… aún cuando era una niña pequeña, podía recordar su estruendosa risa y su esencia a musgo. Yo nunca lo había visto enamorarse de nadie – el solo pensar que amara a otra que no fuera yo era como un cuchillo que atravesaba mi corazón. No podía soportarlo. Si a Jake alguna vez le había importado alguien de esa forma, yo no quería ni saberlo. ¿O si? ¿Alguna vez habría besado a otra chica? ¿Querría yo saber sobre ella? Ugh… yo probablemente querría matarla de cualquier manera, bromeé pesadamente para mi misma.

En la distancia escuché un auto llegar detrás de mí. Continué caminando a un paso rápido y confiado. Papá iba a dar una pataleta cuando llegara a casa. El auto bajo la velocidad mientras se acercaba mas hacia donde yo estaba caminando.

"Hola nena, ¿Necesitas que te lleven?" sonó la voz de un chico.

Yo no me volteé. Solo seguí caminando como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

"Oh ¡Vamos nena! ¡No seas así! Es un poco tarde para que estés caminando por aquí sola… te ves tan desamparada… necesitas que alguien se ocupe de ti. Estoy disponible para eso." Sus amigos se rieron.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Yo no necesitaba que nadie se ocupara de mí. Era perfectamente capaz de arreglármelas por mi misma. Me detuve en seco y enfoqué toda la fuerza de mi frustración hacia el auto lleno de chicos que aparentaban ser de mi edad y manejaban despacio cerca de mí.

"¿Por qué me obligas a decirlo?" exigí molesta.

Él se sorprendió por mi osadía. "¿Discúlpame?"

"¿Por qué me obligas a decir lo grandísimamente idiota que eres?" grité.

"Eso es un poco duro. Solo pensé que estabas buena, eso es todo." Sus amigos comenzaron a hacer burlas hacia él, lo que provocó que su confusión se transformara en irritación.

"¡No, eso no es todo! Sufres una loca asunción de que yo podría quizás desear tu desinteresada atención cuando claramente salí a caminar sola. Si quisiera compañía, la tendría… ¡y ciertamente no sería tu imbécil ser!" Ups, probablemente necesitaba calmarme. Escuché el sonido de otro motor acercarse. Gracias a Dios.

Ahora él estaba realmente molesto. Detuvo su auto con un chillido de las llantas mientras sus amigos continuaban molestándolo. "Mira, no se quien demonios te crees que…"

"¿Sucede algo malo Renesmee?" la ventana del Corvette negro que pasaba se había abierto, y escuché la voz de Nathan McFadden colarse desde la oscuridad de adentro.

"Estos muchachos no te están molestando, ¿Cierto?" dijo mientras sacaba la cabeza por la ventana para mirarlos.

"¡Nate!" el conductor del otro auto palideció tan pronto reconoció a Nate.

"¿No estarás irrespetándola, cierto Jeremy?" preguntó Nate amenazadoramente.

"No, yo… eh… nosotros…"

"Se estaban yendo, ¿Verdad?" dijo Nate con un amenazador tono despreciativo.

"Claro… nos estábamos yendo. Nos vemos en la práctica del lunes." Jeremy puso su auto en marcha con dificultad y se alejó de nosotros con un sonido de llantas.

Me quedé ahí sorprendida mientras miraba al actual archienemigo de mi familia. Él me sonrió por un momento, y note una rápida mirada en sus ojos que me hizo pensar que él estaba decidiendo que hacer a continuación. Un segundo después, miré sus ojos brillar con resolución.

"Sin ánimos de hacer ninguna ridícula movida, realmente no es seguro para ti el estar caminando sola por aquí tan tarde. Es casi medianoche." Dijo como aclarando las cosas.

"Tu no puedes intentar una movida conmigo. Se todo sobre tus pequeños trucos mentales, ¿Recuerdas? Si intentas algo, simplemente se lo diré a mi padre… y al final no te va a funcionar," me burlé.

"Estoy perfectamente conciente de eso," sonrió.

"¡Demonios! ¿Realmente ya va a ser medianoche?" pregunté con preocupación. Papá… iba a matarme.

"Si."

"Eh, ¿Sabes como puedo llegar al claro del bosque que queda cerca de la cabaña Walker? ¿Rápidamente?" tenía esperanzas de que Jake siguiera esperándome allí… y dejé mi celular en el auto.

"Súbete. Te llevaré yo mismo. Sin trucos… palabra de honor de hechicero." Sonrió.

"Pensé que los hechiceros no tenían honor," me burlé. Pero comencé a caminar hacia el lado del pasajero de su auto. Yo podría controlar a este tonto… sin problemas.

"Touché." Le quitó el seguro a la puerta, y me deslicé en el asiento de cuero negro. El auto olía como Nathan… una combinación casi como de especias exóticas y algún perfume costoso. Me ardía un poco la nariz, pero no era un olor desagradable.

Me sorprendí al escuchar mi canción favorita de _Radiohead_, 'Everything in Its Right Place,' sonando suavemente en el fondo.

"Por cierto, gracias," dije rápidamente.

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el regalo. Dudo que mi familia me deje usarlo en algún momento próximo, pero realmente pensé que era bonito." No había motivos para ser grosera… yo de hecho había encontrado el collar increíblemente hermoso.

"Mi padre lo compró. Yo apenas sugerí una piedra y escribí la tarjeta. La caligrafía de mi padre se ha deteriorado. Pensamos que sería una buena idea ser amables con los vampiros… eso de morir antes de tiempo no me parece una opción viable." Declaró de forma extraña.

"¿Por qué escogiste una piedra marrón?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"Tu pareces usar mucho el negro… pero el marrón se ve mejor con tus ojos. Bonito top, por cierto," dijo mientras miraba rápidamente en mi dirección.

De repente, el bustier incrustado en cristales me pareció una malísima idea. Le di un puñetazo en el hombro. "¡Sin trucos! ¡Lo prometiste!"

"Prometí no hacer una movida. Pero nos harías un favor a ambos si nunca más te pones un top así. Haces que mi promesa se vuelva… vacía."

"Puedes quitarle lo de hechicero al idiota, pero no puedes quitarle lo de idiota al hechicero," bromeé.

"Yo quizás sea un hechicero y un idiota, pero tienes que admitir que esta situación solo puede sacarse de un libro."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunté.

"Quiero decir que es gracioso en una forma desagradable, como cada mujer que he querido recientemente es propiedad de Edward Cullen, vampiro extraordinario."

¿Cómo se atreve? "¡Yo no soy propiedad de nadie! ¡Me pertenezco a mi misma… a nadie mas!" me quejé reflexivamente.

"Gloria Steinham lo aprobaría… pero ya en serio, si le perteneces a alguien. Todo el mundo es así."

"Por favor," me reí. "¿Incluso tú?"

"Le pertenezco a mi padre," dijo simplemente. Pude ver como sus ojos azules se nublaban con frustración, y miré como sus músculos faciales se tensaban. Sus afiladas mejillas y mandíbula de perfil realmente me recordaban a un halcón… uno realmente guapo.

"Eso es ridículo. Tú eres tu propia persona. No le perteneces a nadie. Yo definitivamente no le pertenezco a nadie."

"Eso es muy pintoresco Renesmee. Un poco trivial también." Su voz se llenó de sarcasmo.

¿Por qué piensas que le perteneces a tu padre?"

"Yo soy el futuro de mi familia. Todo acerca de mí ha sido cuidadosamente cultivado por mi padre. Soy su más grande inversión. Cuando pones el trabajo de toda una vida sobre algo, es fácil entender el porqué esperas algo a cambio."

"Vaya. Aún pienso que eres tu propia persona. Solo tienes que creerlo. Deja de pretender que no tienes elección… te hace ver… patético." Hasta yo sabía que sonaba infantil, pero era verdad.

"¿Patético?" él presionó sus labios.

"¿Te molestaste conmigo? ¿Ahora intentaras desaparecerme haciéndome alguna mierda 'abracadabra'?"

Sus ojos se suavizaron y se rió. No había esperado que me gustara el sonido de su risa, pero así fue. Aunque parecía un poquito antinatural… como si él no se riera lo suficiente en su vida.

"Honestamente es patético que pienses que no le perteneces a nadie. ¿Ni si quiera a Rin Tin Tin, el mecánico súper crecido?" bromeó.

Ignoré la burla sobre Jake siendo un lobo. Supongo que papá le dijo a los McFaddens esa pieza de información también en un esfuerzo de asegurarse de que supieran que Jake tampoco era apenas un simple humano. En otras palabras, no se metan con Jacob Black.

"Jake. No se si le pertenezco." El timbre de mi voz se volvió triste mientras pensaba sobre eso. Jake quizás tenía a alguien más. Tuve que luchar para mantener mis lágrimas a raya.

Él noto mi lucha. "¿Ocurre algo Renesmee?"

"No. Realmente no es asunto tuyo. Yo me encargaré de eso… y deja de llamarme Renesmee. Mi nombre es Nessie."

"Me rehúso."

"¿Discúlpame?" dije, sorprendida momentáneamente al olvidar mi tristeza.

"Mi familia es de Escocia. Me rehúso a dale a algo tan hermoso el apodo de un monstruo Escocés," declaró firmemente.

"¡Ja! Piensas que soy hermosa. Que mal." Sonreí.

"Si, así es," estuvo de acuerdo.

"Aunque lo mejor es que lo escondas… si mi papá te atrapa pensando que soy hermosa, estarás en graves problemas."

Por alguna razón, no quería más altercados entre mi papá y Nate. Era extraño, me sentía un poco… protectora del archienemigo de mi familia. Interesante. Quizás si era una pacifista empedernida después de todo.

"¿Y eso por que?"

"Mi papá puede ver tus pensamientos, así que ten cuidado."

Él se quedó callado por un momento, considerando. Entonces sonrió para si mismo divertido. "Con razón quería desmembrarme en la escuela por culpa de esa dulzura."

"¡Oye!" volví a golpearlo en el hombro, con mas fuerza que antes. "Estas hablando de mi madre, ¡Imbécil!"

Él se rió de mí. "Mis disculpas. A veces es difícil para mí el pensar en vampiros como… padres."

"¡Y algunas veces es difícil para nosotros recordar no romperte el cuello y beber de ti hasta que estés seco!" dije molesta.

"De nuevo, mis disculpas. ¿Tregua?" él sostuvo su mano en alto esperando la mía, y yo la alcancé con vacilación para sacudirla. Era sorprendentemente suave, y sentí su pulgar acariciar el dorso de mi mano por un momento antes de liberarla.

"Sin trucos," le advertí.

El aspecto en sus ojos se había suavizado. Comencé a sentirme un poco mareada. Él inmediatamente retiró su mirada, y pude ver como un rubor comenzaba a subir por su cuello.

"Lo lamento. No quise hacer eso. Me es difícil controlarlo. No estoy acostumbrado a tener que controlarlo. Usualmente, obtengo lo que quiero." Estaba segura de que él decía la verdad.

"Eso no es divertido. ¿La vida no es mejor cuando tienes que lidiar con un reto?" pregunté.

"Solo si sé que valdrá la pena el esfuerzo al final." Él me miró de nuevo por un momento antes de retirar la mirada.

De repente, el auto que venía hacia nosotros en la dirección opuesta frenó con brusquedad y con un sonido fuerte de llantas.

"Demonios. ¡Ese es un Saleen S7!" declaró Nate con reverencia.

Mierda. "Twin Turbo." Hice una mueca mientras veía la forma alta de Jake aparecer desde el asiento de conductor. Él estaba absolutamente lívido.

"¿Ese es el auto de Rin Tin Tin? Si es así, dile que correremos el próximo fin de semana cerca de mi casa," dijo Nate exuberantemente.

"No. Es mío." Suspiré y abrí la puerta del Corvette. Nate puso el auto en park y salió del vehiculo sin emitir sonido alguno.

"¡Nessie! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" rugió Jake mientras sus hombros comenzaban a sacudirse peligrosamente.

"Espera un segundo Jacob Black. Tú…"

Nathan me interrumpió. "Ella estaba caminando sola y se topó con una molestia. Yo pensé…"

"¡MANTENTE FUERA DE ESTO MISERABLE DEMONIO!" gritó Jake. Él estaba extremadamente cerca de entrar en fase.

"No ocurrió nada. No hay motivos para que se te suban y se te enrollen las medias," dijo Nate de forma pareja.

"¡basta! Gracias por traerme Nate. Deberías irte. Ahora." El aspecto de mi rostro lo obligo a retirar su postura de desafiante arrogancia. Él presionó sus labios y se alejo rápidamente manejando. El sonido del motor del Corvette se desvaneció en la distancia.

Me quedé ahí mirando a Jake mientras los espasmos de su cuerpo se calmaban lentamente.

"Nessie," comenzó a decir suavemente.

"No quiero escucharlo. No pasó nada malo. Algunos idiotas estaban intentando acosarme y Nate llegó y los hizo detenerse. Entonces me di cuenta de que llegaríamos tarde a casa, así que se ofreció a llevarme al claro. Fin de la historia. Sin juegos mentales ni nada. Él se comporto bien."

Él solo se quedó mirándome con una expresión increíblemente dolorosa en su rostro. "¿Por qué sigues presionando tu suerte Nessie?" susurró.

"No lo estoy haciendo. Si él hubiese intentado meterse conmigo, no habría sido lo peor que le pudiera ocurrir esta noche." Mi voz estaba comenzando a temblar de nuevo cuando miré el rostro del único hombre al que había amado. Miré de nuevo al suelo en un intento de mantener el control.

Él me halo hasta sus brazos en el siguiente momento.

"Lo lamento tanto cariño," susurró. "Desearía que no te hubiese ido así antes de darme tiempo de explicártelo… si tuve la impronta. Hace seis años en este mismo día… la primera vez que puse mis ojos sobre ti." Él acarició mi rostro con sus tibias manos mientras decía las palabras que mi alma necesitaba escuchar.

Las lágrimas cruzaron mi rostro sin embargo… cuando se te llenan los ojos de lágrimas, no tiene sentido intentar que no caigan. Él me las secó con sus pulgares mientras me daba un tierno beso en los labios.

"¿Me lo prometes? Te amo tanto Jake… tu eres el único hombre que he querido en mi vida. ¿Me juras que soy la única chica a la que has querido? Rogué.

Él tomó un rápido respiro y luego miro profundamente a mis ojos… entonces me besó. Hambrienta por su amor, lo bese de vuelta desesperadamente.

No pasé por alto el hecho de que no contestara mi pregunta.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 22

**Descifrando - Edward **

Me fue imposible recordar algún evento en el pasado que me hiciera sentir tan furioso con mi hija como ahora.

Me quedé frente al cuerpo vacío del puma ante mí y hervía de furia mientras tomaba un respiro profundo en un intento de calmarme.

"¿Edward?" preguntó Bella tranquilamente.

Ella caminó cuidadosamente hasta mí y deslizó su mano en la mía. Tan pronto Nessie había llegado a casa con Jake, Yuri y Seth, me había tomado cada parte de mi auto control el no regañarla durante horas como consecuencia de su pobre sentido de decisión. Sólo el susurro de Bella recordándome que era su cumpleaños me detuvo de hacerlo. Bella tomo mi mano y me pidió que fuera a cazar con ella en un esfuerzo para canalizar mi ira y sacarme de la casa.

Adicionalmente a ponerse peligrosamente en proximidad a él por un insondable período de tiempo, Renesmee le había dicho a Nathan McFadden, un peligroso predador, algo que no debería haber sabido nunca – que su padre podía leer su mente. Mi ira con ella de hecho había excedido mi frustración con él. De hecho, tuve que admitir a regañadientes para mi mismo que él se había comportado a la altura de la situación esta noche. Yo no podía albergar resentimientos hacia Nate por asistir a mi hija, y al parecer sus motivos habían sido tan altruistas como lo que uno pudiera esperar – para un infame hechicero. Hizo poco para cambiar mi opinión sobre él como algo más que un asqueroso merodeador.

"Aún no puedo creer que Jake la dejara irse sola," dijo Bella molesta.

"No pretendo formar un hábito de defender a Jacob Black, pero ella no le dio mucha elección. Él corrió frenéticamente buscándola, intentando encontrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía rastrearla," reflexioné debidamente.

"Igual, es un golpe de mala suerte que se encontrara con McFadden."

"Como la madre, igual la hija," murmuré paradójicamente.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" dijo Bella.

"No es nada cariño. Es solo que se me dificulta reconocer el hecho de que mi esposa y mi hija parecen estar destinadas a tentar el destino en cualquier forma posible. Aún si yo hubiese podido anticipar que esta situación ocurriera, no habría forma alguna de prevenir la oportunidad de un encuentro con esa miserable excusa de ser humano."

"¿Qué debemos hacer?"

"Aparte de retener a Renesmee en su habitación por un indefinido período de tiempo, yo asumo que el curso de acción mas seguro sería una muy larga reprimenda – la cual estamos seguros de que va a desobedecer si nos guiamos por el pasado," dije irónicamente mientras miraba a mi esposa mordazmente.

"Eso no es sólo mi culpa Edward. Tú eres aún mas terco que yo." Comenzamos a caminar tomados de la mano hacia nuestra casa.

"No puedo discrepar en eso. Simplemente me sorprende que su gran inteligencia no parece aplicarse a su capacidad para discernir el carácter de otra persona" dije con frustración.

"Edward, Nessie es increíblemente inteligente, pero ella a vivido una vida muy protegida. Nosotros no hemos podido exponerla a demasiada gente de su edad por su rápido desarrollo. Durante toda su vida ha sido rodeada por su familia… ¿Cómo podría saber lidiar con alguien cuyas intenciones no son buenas? Su familia nunca le haría daño, y ese hecho solo la hace creer mucho más en su propia indestructibilidad."

Fruncí el ceño ante sus palabras. "Crecer desde la infancia a la adultez en seis años probablemente tampoco trabaja a su favor." Dije en acuerdo.

"Por su puesto que no. Desearía que pudiéramos haber hecho algo al respecto, pero no se que podríamos haber cambiado." Sintiendo la frustración de Bella en sus palabras, me detuve y la hale hasta mis brazos.

"No te sientes como si hubieses cometido algún error, ¿Cierto Bella?" pregunté con preocupación.

"No lo sé Edward. Supongo que así se sintió Charlie cuando me vio después del nacimiento de Nessie. Quizás los padres nunca saben realmente si hicieron el mejor trabajo posible… sé que Nessie es amada. No puedo evitar que cometa errores, pero puedo amarla a pesar de ellos."

Le sonreí irónicamente. Con todos los años de perspicacia que yo había acumulado, Bella siempre tenía una habilidad especial para comprender las situaciones y suavizar mis preocupaciones con una conmovedora simplicidad que no parecían propias para su juventud. Puse mi mano debajo de su barbilla para subir su rostro hasta el mío.

"Nunca dejas de impresionarme, Señora Cullen."

"No te molestes tanto con ella Edward. Ella no tiene la sabiduría que viene con estas experiencias todavía. Recuerdo lo difícil que era para mi interactuar con los otros chicos cuando estaba en la escuela… ¡Y eso que yo era de la misma especie que ellos!" dijo Bella mientras colocaba su mano en un lado de mi rostro. Ella bajó mi cabeza gentilmente mientras se paraba de puntitas para besarme. Tomé la parte de atrás de su cuello entre mis manos y la empujé contra mi cuerpo. En todo momento, Bella y yo estábamos perfectamente compenetrados. Ella suspiró contenta mientras me movía para besar su garganta.

"Solo desearía que ella no le hubiese dado a McFadden la información que nunca quisimos que supiera sobre mi."

"Estoy de acuerdo. Quizás ahora ella sea más cuidadosa con sus consideraciones. Apuesto a que ahora él esta muerto de miedo por ti." Ella sonrió mientras recordaba algo en su mente que probablemente a mi me hubiese encantado ver. Era una innegable ironía el casarme con la única persona cuya mente era una hoja de papel en blanco para mí.

"No tiene suficiente miedo." Ella se rió y tomo mi mano de nuevo.

Corrimos ligeramente de regreso a nuestro hogar. Mientras atravesábamos la última pared de árboles, olí la esencia de un lobo entre nosotros. Jacob estaba esperándonos en el límite del bosque.

"Edward. Realmente necesito hablar con ambos." La perturbada mirada en su rostro casi meritaba más simpatía de la que quería darle.

"¿Se trata de por que demonios la dejaste correr por el bosque sola?" escupió Bella irónicamente.

"Bells, yo…"

"Esta bien Jacob. Ya le conté a Bella lo que ocurrió. Ella solo esta frustrada, y tu eres su actual pera de boxeo," dije.

"Lo aceptaré Bells, solo por favor ayúdame." Rogó. _No se que hacer al respecto. Pienso que esto la va a destruir cuando se entere. Ni si quiera quiero decirle, pero no puedo mantenerlo en secreto por mucho tiempo mas."_

Bella nunca había sido capaz de ver a Jacob sufrir por mucho tiempo. La mirada de irritación en su rostro cambió a rápidamente a ser una de preocupación.

"¿Con que necesitas ayuda?" preguntó ella.

El gimió. "Solía pensar que sería grandioso tener a una chica que tuviera celos por mi. Cuando yo… bueno, antes cuando pensaba que todo lo que quería eras tú, fantaseaba con que tú te pusieras celosa cuando me vieras con otra chica. Estaba tan equivocado. Esto apesta… absolutamente _apesta. _Todas esas historias que lo hacen sonar tan genial están llenas de pura mierda."

"¡Escúpelo Jake! ¡Deja de divagar!" exigió Bella. Yo sabía exactamente lo que él quería decir, pero sentía que era lo más cordial el darle la oportunidad de explicarlo.

"Bells, ella tiene celos de… _ti._ Sólo que ella no sabe todavía que eres tú," dijo apresuradamente.

_¡No podía mentirle! Ella quería saber si yo había amado alguna vez a otra chica ¡Y no pude mentir! Simplemente no respondí. ¡A ella no se le escapa nada! No lo dejará pasar… por favor Edward, ¡Ayúdame! _

Sus ojos brillaban suplicantes mientras me miraba.

"Pienso que ella debe saberlo. Creo que ha llegado el momento," dije tranquilamente.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía. "Ella quiere saber sobre el pasado de Jacob. Cuando se entere, lo sabrá todo sobre nosotros." Su voz había disminuido hasta ser un susurro.

"Quiero decir, yo sabía que eventualmente esto pasaría. Solo no pensé que sería un gran problema. Es casi como una de esas cosas que uno quiere decir, y tienes la intención de decir y… eventualmente, se sale de proporción porque esperaste demasiado para decirlo." La voz de Jacob sonaba casi enloquecida con la desesperación.

"¿Tu no crees que ella sea capaz de manejarlo bien cuando se entere exactamente de que ocurrió?" preguntó Bella con sorpresa.

El me dirigió una rápida mirada que acompañaba sus recuerdos de Nessie… _Ella enloqueció Edward… simplemente perdió el control en su auto hace apenas una hora._

No. Ella no lo manejará bien.

"Desafortunadamente, parece ser que Nessie ha heredado algo mas de mi… una posesividad fiera. Ese factor combinado con la noción de que todos le escondimos algo tan importante durante todos estos años, será algo difícil de digerir para ella," murmuré.

"¿Por qué simplemente no pudimos contarle?" gimió Jacob.

"Era importante para todos nosotros que Nessie creciera en un mundo que no contuviera ninguna predestinación o alguna semejanza a cualquier carga innecesaria. Muchos de estos asuntos son muy delicados para discutirlos con un niño. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en esto Jaco, incluyéndote," le recordé.

"Yo puedo hablar con ella," dijo Bella silenciosamente.

"No, creo que yo debo hacerlo." La voz de Jacob era suplicante.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó ella.

_Para que ella se enfade conmigo y no contigo. _Era en ocasiones como estas en las que recordaba el buen hombre que era Jacob Black.

"Debería ser yo. Yo fui el que intentó separar a su madre de su padre. Soy el culpable. Esta situación simplemente es parte de mi sentencia infinita," bromeó sin rastro alguno de diversión.

"Podemos estar ahí contigo," respondí.

Sus ojos se suavizaron considerablemente. "Quizás eso ayude."

"Desde luego Jake. Lo que sea necesario," dijo Bella amablemente.

"OK. Ahora solo dime que le puedo decir," susurró él.

"La verdad es el mejor lugar para comenzar," declaré.

_Le cuento sobre cuando… eh… ¿tú te fuiste?_

Yo hice una mueca mientras reflexionaba. "Si le vamos a contar todo a Nessie, entonces eso es lo que sucedió. Lo acepto. Es una parte de mi sentencia infinita también."

"¿Por qué no me dejan contar esa parte?" preguntó Bella.

Aún cuando ella no había escuchado los pensamientos de Jacob, ella sabía sobre que estábamos hablando. El período más oscuro de nuestras vidas era algo que siempre permanecía en el fondo de mi mente. Cada día, aunque sutilmente, yo intentaba pensar en alguna forma para compensar a Bella… alguna forma de evitar esa pesadilla que le había inflingido hace años.

"Honestamente, los tres contribuimos en esto de una forma u otra. Yo soy la mejor persona que puede decirle porqué me uní a Jacob por culpa de mi egoísta desesperación. No todo es culpa de Jake… así como tampoco todo es culpa tuya… así que quita esa cara Edward Cullen," me dijo con molestia.

Yo presioné mis labios y pestañee con fuerza para desvanecer las dolorosas imágenes del pasado de mi vista.

"Realmente apreciaría la ayuda," dijo Jacob mientras un destello de esperanza aparecía en sus ojos.

"No es ayudar Jake. Es hacer lo correcto. De hecho, quizás deberíamos contarle esta historia por partes… puede llegar a ser abrumador si intentamos decirle todo de una vez," declaró Bella.

"Estoy de acuerdo," dije tranquilamente.

"Mientras mas pronto mejor," declaró Jacob inquieto. _Tendré suerte si logro pasar una semana más sin que lloriquee para que se lo cuente. No puedo soportar verla llorar. Me hace parecer que todo lo demás en el mundo… no tiene importancia._

Cuan bien lo entendía. "Quizás Bella y yo deberíamos empezar la historia ahora. No creo que sea necesario que estés ahí cuando le cuente a Nessie mi vergonzosa participación en este asunto."

"¡Edward! ¡No permitiré que le digas nada a Nessie si pretendes dibujarte como el villano del asunto!" chilló Bella.

Yo le sonreí con tristeza. ¿Cómo era posible que yo no fuera el villano? Yo había robado inexcusablemente la luz de la vida de ella y de la mía. Ella había acudido a un lobo buscando una semejanza al calor que yo le había robado cruelmente y sin su permiso. ¿Villano? Absurdamente si.

"¿Ella sigue despierta?" le preguntó Bella a Jacob.

"Creo que si. Alice le estaba pintando las uñas a Yuri y rizando el cabello de Nessie antes de que se fueran a la cama," respondió Jacob.

Bella tomó mi mano y comenzamos a caminar con nuestro propósito de regreso a la casa.

_Gracias Edward. Sé que esto no es fácil. Hazme saber si puedo ayudar en algo._

Ya has hecho suficiente Jacob Black, pensé para mi mismo sarcásticamente. Yo nunca le diría estas palabras en voz alta… en realidad, yo tenía muchas mas razones para estar agradecido de las que tenía para continuar irritado. Él permaneció en las escaleras de abajo con Seth mientras Bella y yo subíamos las escaleras.

Tocamos la puerta de la habitación de Nessie.

"¿Nessie? ¿Cariño? Es mamá y papá. ¿Estas despierta?" preguntó Bella tranquilamente.

La puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido. En el fondo pude escuchar la respiración acompasada de Yuri… ella estaba profundamente dormida. Los ojos de Nessie se veían inflamados y rojos. Mi corazón se detuvo cuando me di cuenta de que ella había estado llorando… por un perro. Ambas, mi esposa y mi hija habían derramado lágrimas por Jacob Black. El sabor amargo en mi garganta fue difícil de tragar.

_Dios, espero que no me pregunten por que tengo los ojos rojos. Por favor que me dejen sola._

Le sonreí a Nessie con entendimiento mientras Bella decía, "Cariño, ¿Podemos hablar contigo un momento?"

_Por favor que no sea sobre Jake. Por favor._

"Seguro," dijo con vacilación mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación tras ella y nos seguía hasta nuestra habitación.

Todos nos sentamos en nuestra enorme cama. Nessie curvó sus rodillas debajo de su barbilla y Bella se sentó muy cerca de su lado. Les dí la cara a ambas con resolución. Mi hija sabría la verdad sobre su padre en solo unos pocos segundos. Su padre había abandonado a su madre. Yo no sabía como se sentía esto para algún otro hombre, pero tengo que imaginar que nunca fue fácil que tu hijo descubriera que no eras perfecto del todo. Ya no importaba. Penitencia eterna.

"Nessie, no me quiero entrometer mas en tu relación con Jacob de lo que ya lo he hecho. Si deseas hablarnos sobre algo, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí."

Ella asintió. _Gracias a Dios._

"Como tu estas comenzando tu propia relación, pensé que estarías interesada en escuchar algunas de las historias relacionadas con el pasado de tus padres."

_Mmm. De hecho ellos nunca me han contado mucho. Esto podría ser bueno. Seguro. Quizás así tendré alguna idea de porque los hombres son tan difíciles de entender._

Sonreí torcidamente ante sus pensamientos.

"Simplemente pensamos que ya eres suficientemente mayor para escuchar algunas de estas historias, cariño," dijo Bella amorosamente mientras acariciaba los rizos de Nessie.

"Seguro. No me importaría escucharlas," dijo Nessie en acuerdo.

Tomé un respiro profundo mientras comenzaba. "Cuando conocí por primera vez a tu mamá, me esforcé todo lo que pude para alejarme de ella." ignoré la mirada de sorpresa de ella y continué. "Su sangre era la esencia de atracción mas fuerte que yo había experimentado jamás, y eventualmente esa atracción floreció para ser algo mucho mas potente. Muy pronto, estuve completamente enamorado de ella."

"Tu papá era el chico mas hermoso que yo había visto nunca. Él me hacía olvidar como hablar con coherencia. Su amabilidad y su humor eventualmente me hicieron estar ligeramente obsesionada – mejor dicho, totalmente obsesionada. Yo soñaba con él. Pero nunca pensé que me daría ni la hora del día," dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

"Yo estaba dispuesto a darle mucho mas que la hora. Yo alegremente le habría dado _casi_ todo…" me detuve por un momento.

"La única cosa que tu madre quería era la única que yo me negaba a darle."

"¿Qué era eso?" susurró ella.

"La inmortalidad. Ella quería convertirse en vampiro. Y yo me negaba a cambiarla."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Nessie en Shock.

Yo suspiré con frustración. "Porque cariño, yo amaba demasiado a tu madre como para terminar su vida y reemplazarla con una noche eterna."

Ella solo se quedó sentada mirándome con un aspecto de sorpresa. _¿Cómo podrías haber soportado verla morir papá?_

"Me justificaba con verla envejecer y eventualmente pasar a cualquier vida después de la muerte que estuviese garantizada para los humanos al aferrarme a mi creencia de que al hacer esto yo mantendría su alma intacta."

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Yo sabía que era altamente posible que Nessie cambiara su idea sobre mí para estar atada por siempre a lo que yo estaba a punto de decir.

"Me obsesioné tanto con salvar su alma que yo… la dejé," dije simplemente.

_¿Ah? No lo entiendo. Tú… dejaste… ¿A mamá?_

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó ella con confusión.

"Pensé que tu madre no debería vivir en un mundo tan precario como el nuestro. Las amenazas de muerte parecían revolotear a su alrededor como una inevitable nube. Yo pensaba que era el responsable de esto… y no quería obligarla a tomar la decisión de terminar su vida o verla morir en mis brazos. No podía hacerlo. Me negaba a hacerlo. Así que me marché."

"Mamá… ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir?" dijo ella con incredulidad.

"No lo hice cariño. Yo no sabía que el se iría."

"Quieres decir…. ¿Qué tu simplemente _dejaste _a mamá? ¿Sin despedirte si quiera?" pude ver la rabia empezar a crecer en los ojos de Nessie.

Abrí mi boca para responder al mismo tiempo que mi alma comenzaba su ciclo de auto-flagelación. Bella me interrumpió con una mirada de advertencia en los ojos.

"Si. Y lo olvidé hace muchos años. No había nada que perdonar. La decisión que él tomó la hizo por amor, y algunas veces las decisiones que tomamos cuando amamos a alguien no son siempre las mejores. Yo también he cometido errores, y ninguno de nosotros vivirá su vida recordándole a nadie que amamos sus errores." Declaró con firmeza.

_Si yo amo a Jake, ¿Tengo que ignorar sus errores también? Eso, desde luego, si es que me cuenta algún día cuales son sus errores…_

"El amor verdadero no se trata de perdonar o ignorar errores, Renesmee. El amor verdadero se trata de aceptar todas las cosas que forman parte de una persona… y simplemente eso significa que los errores están incluidos." Respondí.

"¿Jake ha cometido errores de los que no estoy enterada?" preguntó ella.

Nuestra hija era increíblemente inteligente a veces. Que lástima que esa inteligencia no la había motivado a tratar a Nathan McFadden con el desdén que yo hubiese deseado.

"No nos corresponde decir si las decisiones que Jake hizo en su pasado sean errores o no. Ni nos vamos a sentar a habar sobre cosas que él es perfectamente capaz de decirte él mismo." El tono de la voz de Bella indicaba que ella no respondería mas preguntas de Nessie con respecto a este tema. "La única cosa que puedo decirte es que Jake siempre ha sido un amigo mío muy cercano. Cuando tu papá se fue, él era mi mejor amigo, y el estuvo conmigo cuando yo me sentía extremadamente sola. Él es un hombre muy bueno Nessie. No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes tranquilo, simplemente te pido que le des una oportunidad de demostrarte la gran persona que es."

"Bajo circunstancias normales, yo nunca defendería los intentos de cualquier hombre por robarme a mi única hija, pero tengo que coincidir plenamente con lo que tu madre acaba de decir. Jacob Black es uno de los mejores individuos que he conocido," declaré.

"¿Así que ustedes sabían que él había tenido la impronta conmigo?" preguntó intencionadamente.

"Si. No te lo dijimos porque ambos queríamos que tú tuvieras elección en el asunto. No era nuestra intención el poner esa clase de expectativas sobre ti," culminé.

Estiré mi mano para colocarla encima de la mano de Nessie. Ella volteó la suya hacia arriba para sostener la mía mientas Bella la alcanzaba con su brazo para halarla cerca en un abrazo. Nessie inclinó su cabeza contra la de Bella y el contraste del cabello oscuro y piel pálida de Bella contra la complexión bronceada y rosácea de Nessie casi me hacen perder el aliento mientras tanta belleza sobrecargaba mis sentidos.

"Gracias por contarme esto mamá y papá. Definitivamente me han dado algo en que pensar."

"Desde luego cariño."

"Te amamos mucho nena," dijo Bella mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Nessie.

_Aún no puedo creer que dejaste a mama, pero estoy segura de que tenía sentido para ti en ese momento papá. De hecho me es imposible imaginarlos a los dos sin la compañía del otro. No tengo idea de cómo tuviste la fuerza para hacerlo._

"Obviamente no la tuve Nessie," dije bromeando.

"Pero esa es una historia para otro momento," dijo Bella mientras le indicaba a Nessie que era hora de dormir.

"Buenas noches mamá y papá," dijo Nessie mientras desenroscaba su cuerpo de nuestra cama y se levantaba en un movimiento fluido.

"Buenas noches," respondimos ambos.

_Supongo que ellos quieren que entienda cuando Jake me cuente sobre su 'pasado.' La gente comete errores. Trataré de entender… pero mas vale que no haya sido una mujer hermosa._

… _y mas le vale no volverla a ver nunca más._

Esto estaba lejos de terminar.


	23. Chapter 23

Capitulo 23

**Descifrando – Jacob**

Debería haberme sentido aliviado. La última semana había pasado sorprendentemente con pocos problemas.

La floreciente relación de Yuri y Seth había proveído una muy necesaria distracción para Nessie. Ella estaba emocionada de verlos juntos… Seth había decidido darle a Yuri un tiempo para que lo conociera antes de confesarle su devoción infinita; después de todo, Yuri no estaba acostumbrada a entender las peculiaridades de ser improntada por un lobo como Seth. Su afecto y atención nunca fallaban en traer un rubor a las mejillas de Yuri, y las discrepancias entre la gran altura de Seth, y la pequeña forma de Yuri ya habían sido motivo de bromas entre la familia – ellos habían sido apodados oficialmente como Yoda y Chewy.

Durante toda la semana estuvimos riendo, hablando y pasando tiempo juntos. No podía recordar la última vez que me había sentido tan relajado. Los pasados meses habían traído incontables retos para mí, y la habilidad de sentarme a respirar cómodamente por unos minutos sin la amenazadora mirada de Edward o el amargo aspecto de confusión de Nessie era muy bienvenido.

Debería haberme sentido aliviado.

La cosa con esos momentos de paz… es que nunca duran mucho. Yo seguía esperando que mi burbuja se rompiera y que la tormenta desatara sobre mi antigua utopía.

Estaba por venir. Podía sentirlo.

Cada noche, Nessie se sentaba en algún lugar privado con sus padres y escuchaba historias de los primeros días de su romance. Cuando ella volvía a acompañarnos, el aspecto de su rostro era pensativo y reflexivo. Ella me miraba por un momento y se mordía su labio inferior considerando algo que yo me debatía mentalmente entre querer saber y querer evitar. Entonces ella se reía o hacía alguna broma, y el momento de ansiedad pasaba. Los granos de arena en mi reloj casi se acababan… mi gran amor era demasiado inteligente como para darse a si misma y a mí un momento de relajación.

Ese viernes por la noche, los cuatro decidimos ir al pueblo a cenar y a ver una película. Salir a comer siempre era una cosa especial que Nessie y yo siempre habíamos disfrutado hacer juntos, aún cuando era una niña pequeña. Nosotros éramos los únicos en la casa que de hecho podíamos comer cualquier cosa que ordenáramos en un restaurante, y solía ser un tiempo en el que nos sentábamos a reír el uno con el otro mientras hablábamos de autos y de viajar por el mundo algún día. Yo aún me reía para mi mismo ante el pensamiento de la pequeña Nessie, que para esa parecía tener siete u ocho años, ordenando un filete mignon… era una de las únicas cosas que ella disfrutaba comer fuera de su fuente preferida de nutrición. La pequeña niña con los deslumbrantes ojos y cabello ondulado color bronce manejando un enorme cuchillo y tenedor mientras atacaba un gigante trozo de carne… me reí en voz alta mientras nos metíamos en el BMW X5 de Edward para llegar a Brevard.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Nessie mientras se sentaba en el asiento de pasajero.

"Sólo recordaba cuando eras pequeña, y solíamos salir a cenar juntos," le recordé.

Ella sonrió cuidadosamente. "Las cosas eran mucho mas fáciles en ese entonces," murmuró Nessie.

Fruncí el ceño sin decir nada. Los granos de arena continuaban su fatídico paso a través del reloj de arena…

"¿Qué película deberíamos ver?" dijo Yuri alegremente desde el asiento trasero en un intento de suavizar la incomodidad que crecía en los asientos delanteros.

"Algo con mucha sangre," respondió Nessie con una gran sonrisa y un guiño.

Yo realmente le había tomado un gran cariño a Yuri Chung, y este era un perfecto ejemplo de porqué. Ella se parecía mucho a Seth, aún cuando Seth era un chico, él tenía una habilidad especial para hacer que la peor situación pareciera mejor de lo que era con su calmada serenidad y pacifica conciencia. Él también era inevitablemente amable y honesto de corazón. Yuri era su complemento en estos aspectos y muchos más. Sus interrupciones cuidadosamente escogidas nos salvaban de potenciales escenas de forma mas seguida de lo que quisiera admitir.

Miré en el espejo retrovisor mientras Seth reconstruía el aspecto de intriga que prevalecía en su mirada cada vez que miraba a Yuri. Ella le sonrió tímidamente mientras buscaba y tomaba la mano de él. La sonrisa en mi rostro se volvió tan resplandeciente que Nessie me codeó y alzó sus ojos en advertencia.

"¡Basta! ¡Dales privacidad!" dijo con diversión mientras subía el volumen del estéreo. Una de las raras canciones de Edward sonó a través de las cornetas. Creo que recuerdo a Nessie hablando sobre este artista… Sigur algo.

"Lo siento," susurré en respuesta. La vi sonreír mientras miraba los árboles que pasaban borrosamente por la ventana. Alcanzándola con mi mano, pase suavemente la parte de atrás de mis dedos contra su mejilla. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía y besó mi palma. Mi mente estaba alegre, y mi corazón se hinchó de placer. Si tan sólo pudiera mantener las cosas así por siempre.

Tomamos nuestros asientos en la cabina que se encontraba en una esquina oscura del restaurante y ordenamos nuestra comida. Las historias y las bromas volaron por la mesa mientras las preguntas de Yuri sobre la infancia de Seth nos hicieron reír nuevamente por las respuestas. Cuando mencioné como Seth solía seguirme como un cachorro cuando era un chico, Yuri chilló de risa ante el tono de mis palabras. Su sonrisa era brillante y aunque sus ojos eran del mismo color azul que los ojos de mi enemigo, me fue imposible ver más similitudes con su refrescante honestidad. Los ojos de Nessie me recordaban al chocolate derretido escarchado con oro, y su risa sonaba clara y feliz sobre todos nosotros.

"¿De que hablas con tus padres en las noches Nessie?" preguntó Yuri inocentemente luego de que nos enviaron la comida.

Ella se detuvo pensativamente. "Me están contando la historia de cómo se enamoraron."

"Vaya. ¿Es todo lo que esperabas que sería?" continuó Yuri.

"No. En lo absoluto. No lo sé, supongo que siempre pensé que todo sobre su relación era perfecto. Puede llegar a ser al mismo tiempo interesante y decepcionante cuando descubres que la forma en que siempre te imaginaste algo, no es exactamente como ocurrió en la realidad," respondió Nessie.

"¿Por qué te sientes así Nessie?" preguntó Seth amablemente.

"Me es difícil explicarlo. Supongo que estoy aprendiendo que aún el amor más perfecto no siempre tiene la historia más perfecta. También hay que luchar por el amor… me sorprendió saber que mis padres tuvieron que luchar por su amor a cada paso del camino. También estoy aprendiendo sobre el tipo de personas que eran mis padres cuando se conocieron por primera vez."

"¿Así que crees que son diferentes ahora?" pregunté.

"No diferentes. Solo mejores… más en paz. Me parece que papá estaba un poco perdido antes de conocer a mamá. Yo nunca lo he visto perdido. Pero una vez que encontró a mamá, creo que se encontró a sí mismo. Mamá… supongo que mamá aprendió a confiar en sí misma y a defender aquello en lo que creía. Ella es mucho más fuerte ahora. ¡Aún no puedo creer que ellos hayan tenido múltiples altercados con los Volturi!" ella se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

"¿Qué es eso?" dijo Yuri con curiosidad.

"Como nuestra versión de lo que serían los altos sacerdotes de la Wicca. Son los que están al mando," murmuró Nessie simplemente.

Yuri asintió mientras sorbía un poco de su bebida.

"Bella y Edward siempre han tenido una profunda conexión que no mucha gente fue capaz de entender al principio," dije tranquilamente luego de reflexionar sobre las palabras de Nessie.

"Lo sé. Mamá dijo que hubo gente que luchó para mantenerlos separados. Ella dijo que era gente que ella amaba, y que fue muy difícil para ella. Supongo que entiendo porque no querían que ella se enamorara de mi papá. Estoy feliz de que lo reconsideraran… ¡O yo no existiría!" bromeó ella.

El mero pensamiento hizo un nudo en mi garganta que me fue difícil tragar. Yo era la persona que había luchado para mantenerlos separados. Yo había querido destruir a Nessie por intentar asesinar a Bella mientras crecía como un pequeño cáncer en el vientre de Bella. Yo había odiado a Nessie. Si hubiese logrado lo que me proponía en ese entonces… me estremecí reflexivamente mientras lo pensaba.

Nessie miró mi confusión. "¿Tienes frío Jake?"

"No. No tengo frío. Solo me alegro de que estés aquí también," dije rápidamente con una sonrisa.

Ella no estaba convencida. "¿A ti te agradó mi papá cuando lo conociste?" preguntó ella.

"Yo no sabía lo que él era cuando lo conocí. Yo no sabía lo que yo era. Yo pensé que él era simplemente un tipo apuesto de una familia rica. Honestamente no pensé que tuviera suficiente en común con Bella como para permanecer juntos por mucho tiempo." Mis palabras eran verdaderas. No fue hasta que supe que Edward Cullen era una sanguijuela chupasangre que abandonó a la chica de mis sueños (para ese entonces) en el bosque, el causante de que mi odio floreciera. Como si fuera posible que Bella Swan fuera la persona abandonada de alguien…

"Entonces, no creías que él era suficientemente bueno para mamá." Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras sospechaba.

"Honestamente no, Nessie. Pero realmente no pensaba que nadie fuera suficientemente bueno para mi mejor amiga." Le envié a Seth una mirada que claramente decía 'Ayúdame.'

"Yo tampoco pensaba que nadie fuera suficientemente bueno para Bella, Nessie. No fue hasta que pude ver lo devoto que realmente era Edward con ella que comencé a creer que él la amaba de la forma en que ella merecía ser amada. Ninguno de nosotros realmente quería ver a Bella tomar esa clase de decisión, ¡Pero creo que todo salió muy bien al final!" la sonrisa certera de Seth y el sonido de finalidad en sus palabras me salvaron del pelotón de ejecución de Nessie mientras ella retiraba su postura de suma inquisidora y volvía a bromear a expensas mías y las de Seth. Las alegres risas combinadas de Nessie y Yuri devolvieron rápidamente un ánimo relajado a la mesa.

Los granos de arena se precipitaban aun más rápido ahora. El tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse.

Luego de ver una película de horror inusualmente sangrienta y bromear sobre las malas decisiones de los personajes principales, comenzamos a caminar hacia la entrada principal del cine para ir a casa.

"¿Yuri?"

La voz hizo que me hirviera la sangre en las venas. Me voltee y sentí como mis manos se apretaban en puños a los lados de mi cuerpo mientras respiraba profundamente para evitar que mis brazos temblaran como reacción a la ira que atravesaba mi cuerpo.

"¡Nate!" respondió Yuri con sorpresa.

"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí con… Renesmee?" preguntó Nate con curiosidad. Él estaba parado en el medio de un grupo flanqueado por otro chico de aspecto arrogante que se parecía vagamente a él y algunos otros lacayos inofensivos. Noté que él parecía estar esforzándose mucho por no mirar a Nessie.

"Nessie y yo estudiamos juntas. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? Pensaba que tu grupo y tú ya habían superado eso de ir al cine hace muchos años. ¿No tienes mas vidas por destruir? Le escupió Yuri amargamente a su medio-hermano.

Él le sonrió con diversión. "Tú siempre has tenido una mala actitud hermanita. ¿Quién es tu amigo?" él arqueó una oscura ceja en la dirección de Seth.

Seth había tomado una postura de protección alrededor de Yuri, y su ceño fruncido enviaba líneas a su rostro que lo hacían ver inusualmente agresivo y antinatural.

"Mi nombre es Seth Clearwater. Soy un amigo de Jacob… podríamos decir que somos de la misma… clase." Su elección de palabras era clara. Nate no se perdió la indirecta mientras sus ojos se ampliaban y su sonrisa se desvanecía. Él levantó su cabeza y estrechó peligrosamente sus ojos azules mientras que el chico que se parecía a él se movía para tomar una postura más defensiva.

"Ay por el amor de Dios… ¿Podrían dejar de hacer indirectas y de lanzarse anzuelos?" dijo Nessie en voz alta.

No había error posible. Tan pronto Nate escuchó la voz de Nessie, su rostro entero se suavizó notablemente. Sus hombros se relajaron. Una ola de calma atravesó su cuerpo. No. Mil veces, no. Apreté mis puños aún mas fuertemente mientras él volteaba su mirada cuidadosamente hasta Nessie.

"Renesmee. Es bueno verte otra vez. Me alegro de que llegaras _segura_ a tu casa la otra noche." _No gracias a ti… _su mirada en mi dirección completaron las palabras que se negó a decir en voz alta.

Oh, maldición que no. Este pajarraco no acaba de insinuar que yo hice algo malo… di un paso en su dirección amenazadoramente. Nessie me alcanzó y puso su mano en mi pecho.

"Deténganse. Los dos. Vámonos Jake." Yo no me moví. Continué viendo a los ojos que estaban llenos de pura malicia. Ojos que me habrían hecho daño si hubiesen permanecido enfocándome. Me rehusaba a retroceder.

"Yo me iré Renesmee. Tengo que encontrarme con unos amigos de todas formas. Si tienes ganas de correr, me avisas. Podría ser muy divertido. Ya sabes donde encontrarnos." Él le sonrió, y lo genuino de su aspecto contrastaba agudamente con mi percepción de él y la mirada que tenía hace un momento. Esto era malo. Era realmente muy malo.

"Cuídate," murmuró él, mientras sus ojos pasearon gentilmente por el hermoso rostro de Nessie por última vez. Mi mente estaba descarrilada por el horror. Yo sabía lo que significaba esa mirada… pero no quería creer que fuera posible. Miré como el infeliz le daba un elegante gesto a su grupo y comenzaban a caminar hacia el lado opuesto del edificio.

Apresuradamente, tomé la mano de Nessie y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia la salida y hacia la noche oscura. La brisa arrastraba hojas secas a nuestros pies y lo único que podía escuchar era el sonido de las mismas al ser pisadas por nuestros zapatos. Mi ansiedad por habernos encontrado de nuevo con McFadden me hizo renovar mi propósito de que llegáramos a casa lo más pronto posible.

"¡Que imbécil!" dijo Yuri molesta mientras continuábamos nuestro rápido paso a través de las desiertas calles hacia el auto que estacionamos cerca del restaurante. Debí haberlo movido. ¿Por qué demonios pensé que esta era una buena noche para caminar?

"No puedo creer que estén emparentados," declaró Seth en acuerdo.

Podía ver el auto en la distancia. Apresuré mi paso.

"¡Dios Jake! ¡No tan rápido! ¿Dónde esta el incendio?" dijo Nessie con irritación.

Mientras me volteaba para contestarle, una figura encapuchada apareció de repente y de la nada… bloqueando nuestro camino. Nos detuvimos en seco mientras arrastraba el protestante cuerpo de Nessie detrás de mí de forma protectora.

"Sal del camino," dije furiosamente.

La figura encapuchada estaba usando una máscara sobre su rostro que escondía sus facciones de nuestra vista. Las sombras de los árboles hacían difícil el distinguir el color de sus ojos. Seth dio un paso adelante para pararse justo a mi lado con Yuri aferrándose a la parte posterior de su hombro con preocupación.

"Ahora," rugió Seth.

La figura no hizo nada. Me moví para dar un paso adelante para quitarlo del camino.

"¡No! ¡Jake!" gritó Nessie cuando vio lo que él sostenía en su mano.

Yo apenas pude procesar el brillo metálico mientras la figura encapuchada alzaba su mano amenazadoramente y apuntaba mientras yo luchaba con Nessie para prevenir que se pusiera delante de mí.

Un resonante estruendo hizo eco a través de los árboles a nuestro alrededor, y una nubecilla de humo llenaba el aire de olor a pólvora. Tensé mi cuerpo ante el inevitable impacto.

Nada sucedió.

Mientras enfocaba lo que estaba delante de mi, vi un destello de plata mantenerse en el aire a solo centímetros de mi pecho. La bala permanecía congelada en el espacio, aún girando débilmente y fija en la dirección de su trayectoria.

Confundido, me voltee a ver a Seth en shock. Él estaba mirando con consternación la mano estirada de Yuri.

Yuri Chung posiblemente acababa de salvar mi vida.

Ella bajó su mano, y la bala cayó con un pequeño sonido que me recordó el de una moneda cuando cae al suelo.

El atarante gruñó de ira y sorpresa antes de voltearse y huir a través de los árboles.

Hice un movimiento para seguirlo, y Nessie aferró mi brazo con fuerza.

"¡No lo hagas! Si vas a seguirlo, yo también lo haré. Así que decide… o vamos los dos, ¡O no va ninguno!" gritó ella.

"Nessie," comencé a protestar.

"¡No! ¡Nunca! No voy a… ¡No voy a mirar de nuevo mientras alguien intenta matarte!" la nota de histeria en su voz me obligó a ignorar mi intención de perseguir a mi casi asesino por el bosque mientras halaba fuertemente a Nessie hasta mis brazos.

Los cuatro corrimos de vuelta al auto sin decir ni una palabra. Seth continuaba mirando a Yuri como su temiera que ella se fuera a desmoronar. Después del último incidente de levitación, su fiero aspecto de determinación era la única cosa que me hacía creer que ese no sería el caso.

"¿Están todos bien?" exigió Seth mientras yo aceleraba por el camino hacia la casa.

Nadie respondió.

"No podemos llamar a la policía, ¿o si?" preguntó Yuri como si ya supiera la respuesta.

"No… no veo como podríamos explicarles que la bala no le dio al objetivo," dije de forma extraña.

"¿Alguien pudo ver bien quien era?" persistió Seth.

"No… pero tengo una idea," gruñí. McFadden es hombre muerto.

"Jake…" Nessie se detuvo antes de completar su frase.

"¿Qué?" dije un poquito fuerte mientras la ira continuaba su rápido paso a través de mi sistema.

"Olvídalo… Yuri…no se que decirte por… salvar a Jake." Vi con desánimo como las manos de Nessie temblaban en su regazo mientras su voz se llenaba de agonía mientras las palabras morían en sus labios.

"Esta bien Nessie. Tenía tanto miedo… pensé… pensé que no funcionaría," dijo Yuri tranquilamente.

"Pero si funcionó," dijo Seth con admiración. Yuri concentró su atención valientemente sobre él.

"Todo lo que podía pensar… todo lo que pasó por mi mente en ese momento… era que quizás te estaba apuntando a ti," susurró Yuri mientras miraba a Seth a los ojos. Su rostro estaba lleno de una emoción que yo conocía muy bien.

Seth respiró rápidamente y alcanzó a Yuri para halarla hasta sus brazos. Ella inclinó tímidamente su rostro hasta su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con los ojos cerrados. Seth enterró su rostro en el negro cabello de Yuri y respiró profundo. Mi corazón dolía ante el pensamiento de perder a cualquiera de ellos… y mi corazón ardía de furia ante la idea de Nessie estando tan cerca de un arma que nos apuntaba.

Frené en seco dentro del garaje y apagué el auto. Aún antes de que saliéramos del vehiculo, Bella había abierto de golpe la puerta del garaje y venía corriendo. Sus ojos estaban inmensos y sus labios estaban retraídos sobre sus blancos dientes con furia.

"Jake… tienes que llevarme. Llévame a la casa de los McFadden. Ahora mismo." Dijo con ira en la voz.

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde Está Edward?" exigí.

"¡Se fue a buscar a Nate! No me dijo exactamente que sucedió. Un segundo estábamos sentados juntos hablando, y el siguiente instante rugió de ira y se largo. Me dijo que no fuera a ningún lado. Me dijo que me quedara aquí. Alice me contó lo que pasó después de que se fue. ¡Él no puede ir solo! ¡Llévame ahora mismo!" la voz de Bella estaba llena con una mezcla tóxica de pánico e ira. La puerta del garaje se abrió de nuevo.

"Nosotros iremos," dijo Jasper, su voz estaba llena de amenaza mientras él y Emmett caminaban hacia la Range Rover de Emmett.

"¡Llévenme!" dijo Bella sin aliento.

"No," dijo Jasper tranquilamente. "Acabo de prometerle a Edward cuando llamó que tu no saldrías de esta casa esta noche."

"¡Em!" rogó ella.

"Lo siento Bells… Edward dijo que no," respondió Emmett. Ambos se metieron en el auto y retrocedieron para salir del garaje fluidamente, con un chillido de llantas.

"¡Tienes que llevarme Jacob! No puedo permitir que nada le pase a Edward. ¡El no está pensando con claridad! ¡Estaba tan furioso! Ni si quiera se llevó a Jasper y a Emmett con él… si él ve a Nate, él no esperará hasta que ellos lleguen. ¡No puedo permitir que eso pase! ¡No tenemos idea de con que estamos lidiando! Si no quieres llevarme, ¡Entonces dime donde están!"

Los desgarradores ruegos de Bella me eran extremadamente difíciles de ignorar.

"Mamá…" comenzó a decir Nessie.

"¡Renesmee! ¡No lo hagas!" Dije en voz alta. Yo sabía que Nessie estaba a punto de decirle a Bella donde encontrar a Nate McFadden mientras recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho.

"¡Bien!" gritó Bella. "¡Entonces iré yo misma a buscarlo!" ella hizo un movimiento para quitarme las llaves de la mano, y yo intenté detenerla. Bella siseó con furia y saltó hacia la mano que tenia extendida detrás de mí. En un intento de calmarla, la hale hasta mi pecho y envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, atrapando sus manos de granito detrás de su espalda.

"Suéltame Jacob Black, ¡O te golpearé en la cara! Esta vez, ¡mi mano no será lo que se rompa!" dijo sin aliento.

"Detente Bells," dije con voz suave para calmarla. "Cálmate cariño. Todo estará bien. Edward es demasiado inteligente como para caer en una trampa. Jasper y Emmett estarán pronto con él. Nada le hará daño. No te preocupes," murmuré rápidamente en un intento de apaciguar a Bella. Sus hombros continuaron temblando en mis brazos con su furiosa respiración, pero dejó de resistirse.

Justo entonces, Alice llegó corriendo por la puerta con un aspecto de consternación en su rostro mientras miraba la imagen de Bella en mis brazos. Confundido, la miré de forma interrogante. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes y alarmados mientras miraba sobre mi hombro.

"Perro estúpido," murmuró de forma mezquina.

"No…" escuché el susurró de Nessie. Inmediatamente, me voltee para mirarla. Sus ojos brillaban en un acceso de horror, y su mirada se enfocaba en mí… sosteniendo a su madre en un abrazo.

"No puede ser," dijo con pánico. "No… _mamá,_" dijo con dificultad.

Yo liberé a Bella rápidamente. "Nessie, yo…"

"_Tu… estabas enamorado… ¿De mamá?_ Dijo sin aliento.

"Nessie cariño, espera un segundo," Bella intentó razonar con ella.

"¡No!" lloriqueó Nessie. "Ni si quiera puedo… como pudiste… ¡¿_MI MADRE?!_" chilló.

Yo solo me quedé ahí parado como un idiota. No tenía idea de que decir.

"¡Tengo que salir de aquí! ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien me ayude a salir de aquí!" rogó Nessie.

"Cielo, deberías quedarte aquí y hablar sobre esto," dijo Alice amablemente.

"¡No puedo! ¡Necesito irme y pensar!" Nessie miró locamente a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una forma de escapar.

Rosalie apareció en la puerta. Ella le lanzó a Nessie las llaves del Saleen.

"No vayas muy lejos cariño," murmuró ella.

Nessie voló hasta su auto y aceleró el motor mientras salía disparada hacia el camino.

Mi postura no había cambiado. Pestañeé rápidamente mientras mi mente procesaba lo que acababa de ocurrir.

El último grano de arena había caído.

Se acabó el tiempo.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

**Descifrando – Renesmee**

Esto no puede estar sucediéndome.

Apreté el acelerador en mi nuevo auto con más fuerza y el motor rugió en respuesta mientras sentía mi cuello aplastarse contra el respaldo.

Sacudí mi cabeza y cerré mis ojos en un intento de desvanecer la imagen quemada indeleblemente en mi mente.

Jake sosteniendo a mi madre en un abrazo.

Mi reacción inicial ante esa escena en el garaje había sido difícil de entender. Al principio, me pareció extraño… intenté recordar alguna época en la que Jake hubiese halado a mi madre hasta sus brazos. Usualmente, mamá era la que alcanzaba a Jake para abrazarlo. Cuando me detuve a pensarlo, Jake raramente la tocaba a menos que fuera en broma. Las únicas veces que recordaba a Jake tocando a mi mamá no eran en la presencia de mi papá, lo cual me parecía extraño. Mi rápido y doloroso reflejo de celos también fue un fenómeno interesante de experimentar cuando se trataba de mi propia madre.

La sensación de agua helada llegó a mi cabeza cuando me di cuenta de que esta escena era extraña solo para mí. Jake y mamá se veían completamente naturales mientras se quedaban con sus brazos entrelazados y la cabeza de ella en el pecho de él. Esta no era la primera vez que Jake había sostenido a mi madre en sus brazos…y Jake sabía que no era algo que a papá le gustara ver.

_Clic. _Era como si hubiese estado observando una pintura desde muy cerca. Con cada paso que daba hacia atrás, la pintura se volvía más y más clara.

La prueba era irrevocable. Mis celos. Su comodidad.

Jacob Black había amado a Isabella Swan en algún punto del pasado.

El hombre que yo amaba había amado a otra mujer. Mi propia madre.

_¿Cómo podía papá tener estómago para mirar a Jake? Si yo fuera papá, preferiría aniquilarlo antes de sonreírle en bienvenida cualquier día._

Exhalé mientras mi sobrecargada mente amenazaba con desatar parte de la tensión en un flujo de furiosas lágrimas.

Esto era demasiado. Me sentía tan desesperadamente fuera de control. Yo había sospechado que había algún agujero en la historia que mis padres habían comenzado a decirme durante las últimas semanas. Para empezar, Jake había estado muy ausente en la historia. Como si mis padres estuvieran concientemente tratando de evitar mencionarlo si quiera, en la medida de lo posible. Debí haberlo sabido mejor cuando mi madre dijo que Jake había estado 'Allí para ella' cuando mi padre se fue. Supe al poner juntas algunas partes de otras conversaciones que Jake había estad presente la mayor parte de la relación de ellos, pero nunca tuve una indicación concreta de que él fuera una pieza importante del rompecabezas.

Ahora estaba claro que él había sido mucho más que eso.

A Jake no le había gustado mi papá. Pude ver ese hecho escrito sobre su rostro en nuestra interacción en el restaurante cuando salimos esta noche. De hecho, si tuviera que adivinar, podría decir que Jake había odiado a Edward Cullen.

Me quedé sin aliento al darme cuenta de algo más. Jake había intentado separar a mis padres. Él era la persona que mamá había amado y que tuvo que herir para poder estar con papá.

_¡¿Era yo algún tipo de premio de consolación?!_ _¡¿Algún segundo plato?! ¡¿Algún tipo de maldita finalista?!_

Intenté desvanecer estos hirientes e irracionales pensamientos de mi mente, pero el dolor seguía aun muy fresco.

Me sentía demasiado impotente.

Esta noche, un arma había sido disparada peligrosamente cerca de mí. También descubrí que era parte de una historia de amor merecedora de una tragedia griega. Oedipus probablemente se reiría de mí.

Bueno, _había_ una cosa que yo podía controlar, pensé de nuevo con un renovado sentido de determinación.

Yo sabía donde estaba Nathan McFadden. Si él había intentado dispararle a Jacob, lo averiguaría por mi misma… y patearía su triste trasero directo hasta el infierno a donde pertenece.

Giré mi auto en una ilegal vuelta en U y lo reposicioné en la dirección hacia el camino abandonado que Nate había descrito cerca de su casa. Mientras mi cuerpo encontraba su propósito y dirección, mi abrumada cabeza comenzó a lidiar con un pensamiento que había entrado a mi cabeza tan pronto Jake declaró saber quien había perpetrado su experiencia cercana a la muerte.

Yo no creía que Nate lo hubiese hecho.

No podía explicarlo, así que había ignorado mis instintos y me mantuve en silencio acerca del asunto. Incluso ahora, me era difícil racionalizar porqué me sentía como si Nate no fuera capaz de hacernos algo así. Toda la evidencia probaba que él era definitivamente capaz de esa clase de maldad.

No lo sé. Simplemente no sentía que el pudiera hacerme eso… a mi. Había comenzado a sospechar que quizás Nate se preocupaba por mí. Había algo en la forma en que él miraba mi rostro…

A veces, Nate me recordaba un poco a papá. Sabía que era ridículo pensar esto porque papá era inherentemente un buen hombre, pero la arrogancia de Nate manifestaba una suave conciencia-propia que se asemejaba a mi elegante padre. Si Nate hubiese sido bendecido al tener la guía de un padre como el abuelo Carlisle y el fuerte sentido de moralidad que había sido cultivado en mi padre, él quizás habría sido diferente, bromee para mi misma.

Continué manejando imprudentemente rápido hasta que rodeé un angosto camino que había sido acordonado para construcción, y procedí a ignorar las señales de advertencia y aceleré con un chillido de llantas para entrar hacia el camino buscando respuestas.

Canalizando mi ira ante el sentimiento de impotencia que dominaba mi propia vida, una sensación fría en mi corazón comenzó a latir cuando vi el parpadeo de luces delante de mí y escuché el sonido distante de risas masculinas. Sin importarme esto, me enteraría si Nate McFadden había amenazado la vida de Jake esta noche.

Mi auto siguió la curva delante de mí y me detuve en seco con un sonido de llantas cerca de un semicírculo de autos estacionados al azar… algunos de ellos eran dignos de admiración, y otros eran el producto del uso creativo de adaptaciones de repuesto. Todos eran la fuente de orgullo de algún individuo. El más impresionante de todos definitivamente era el Corvette negro de Nate.

Empujé mi puerta para abrirla y continué concentrando mi atención en mi furia para que no tuviera que lidiar con mi dolor.

"¿Renesmee?" la voz de Nate sonaba innegablemente emocionada mientras se alejaba caminando de su grupo de amigos hacia mí. Bajos susurros de aprobación se escucharon sobre mi nuevo auto y sobre mí.

Tomé un respiro profundo. "¿Tu lo hiciste McFadden?" exigí.

Él se detuvo en seco cuando miró mi expresión. "¿Qué?" preguntó.

"¿Tu lo hiciste? ¡Respóndeme!" dije alzando la voz.

"¿De que demonios estas hablando?"

"¿Intentaste dispararle a Jake esta noche?" dije con furia.

"Repito… ¿De que demonios estas hablando?"

La mirada en su rostro era de completa confusión. Aún así, necesitaba sentirme absolutamente segura.

"¡No te atrevas a mentirme Nathan McFadden! En el nombre de todo lo que puedas creer, ¡Dime la verdad! ¿Te pusiste o no una máscara esta noche y le apuntaste con un arma a Jake?" mi voz se había vuelto estridente y malhumorada en su intensidad.

"¡Desde luego que no! No creo en mucho, pero no te mentiría en algo como esto… y será mejor que controles tu tono hacia mí, Señorita Cullen," dijo Nate como advertencia.

"¿O que? ¿Me golpearás? Si lo llegas a intentar, patearé tu trasero desde aquí hasta el infinito… ¡Y frente a tus amigos!"

Sus ojos se estrecharon, y vi un toque de ira fluir en su rostro. Entonces sus labios comenzaron a temblar. Antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, él lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reír estruendosamente. Sus amigos lo miraban en shock.

"¿Realmente lo harías, cierto?" dijo con diversión.

"¿Por qué no me pones a prueba?" respondí, pero mi ira estaba comenzando a sucumbir.

"No haría algo tan estúpido. ¿Rin-tin-tin está bien?" preguntó.

"Él está bien. Es solo que no sé que demonios ocurrió."

"Bueno, déjame asegurarte, que si hubiese intentado herir a Jacob Black, lo habría logrado," su presuntuosa sonrisa y relajada actitud me obligaron a golpear su brazo una vez mas.

"¡Cállate!" exigí.

"Al menos escoge un sitio diferente la próxima vez Renesmee," sonrió mientras se frotaba el bicep para aliviarse el dolor.

"No te pienso dar el lujo de escapar ni si quiera a un poquito de dolor."

Él me miró de forma extraña. "¿Realmente pensaste que yo lo había hecho, cierto?"

"¿Qué otra cosa podía pensar? No soy la única que piensa eso… mas te vale que estés diciendo la verdad o papá te va a despellejar vivo y tío Jazz te convertirá en su próxima chaqueta de cuero."

Él se rió de nuevo. Tenía que estar diciendo la verdad… si estuviera mintiendo, era o increíblemente estúpido o increíblemente bueno haciéndolo. Yo sabía que el le tenía miedo a mi papá, así que debía saber las consecuencias de hacer algo tan enfermizo.

"Solo por si acaso, ¿Dónde está tu padre?" preguntó pomposamente. Pude detectar un elemento de preocupación en su voz, y me provocó mirarlo traviesamente con una sonrisa. Mi ira se estaba disipando a un paso rápido.

"Fue a tu casa a buscarte."

"No hay nadie allí. Lo mas seguro es que mi padre este en su oficina. Supongo que le tomará algún tiempo a tu padre para encontrarte…" un brillo apareció en sus ojos mientras su oración terminaba de forma sugerente.

Debí haberme alarmado por sus palabras y su expresión. Pero sin embargo, no pude sacudirme la sensación de que Nathan McFadden no me haría daño. Quizás era ingenua, como mi padre le había sugerido silenciosamente a mi madre cuando pensó que no podía escucharlo.

"¿Tenías algo en mente?" dije mientras arqueaba mis cejas.

Él miró mi auto y luego de vuelta a su auto. "Tú. Yo. Veinticuatro kilómetros. Ahora."

No pude evitar la emoción que cruzó por mis venas. El lado práctico de mi me exigía que me fuera inmediatamente antes de que me metiera aún en mas problemas. Esta noche ya había estado suficientemente llena de riesgos. Y entonces recordé que ir a casa significaba tener que lidiar con mi familia y la dura cachetada de la realidad con la que había lidiado hace menos de media hora. Mi conflicto se resolvió rápidamente. Al demonio con ser prácticos.

"¿Qué obtiene el ganador?" exigí.

Él se detuvo mientras me miraba cuidadosamente. Su expresión era insondable… de nuevo, sentí como si Nate sintiera algo por mí.

"Me gustaría un beso," dijo con una medio-sonrisa.

"Ni de chiste," respondí.

"¿Qué quieres tú?" preguntó.

"Te diré que. Te haré saber lo que gané después de que te comas mi polvo en el camino," sonreí mientras salía disparada hacia mi auto.

Alineamos nuestros vehículos a lo largo de un límite designado por uno de los compañeros de carreras de Nate. Sus amigos se amontonaron contra los árboles en el afán por vernos. Yo estaba segura de que ninguno de ellos había logrado nunca vencer a Nate y a su belleza repotenciada…. Mi auto era su primer rival serio. Correríamos hasta el final de la vía donde comenzaba la montaña que estaba delante de nosotros… aproximadamente veinticuatro kilómetros de una tortuosamente afectada vía.

Bajé mis ventanas. Nate hizo lo mismo. Él me guiñó un ojo arrogantemente mientras comenzaba a acelerar su motor en un intento de intimidarme. Yo bostecé teatralmente.

"Lo siento nena. Sé que usualmente un caballero deja a la dama ganar…"

"No te engañes. Tu no eres un caballero McFadden, y definitivamente yo no soy ninguna dama," dije interrumpiéndolo. Papá se iba a poner furioso.

Él sonrió de nuevo. Un chico alto caminó entre nuestros autos y alzó sus brazos en el aire como señal para que nos preparáramos.

Me concentré en el camino delante de mí. La adrenalina fluía por mis venas. Si vencía a Nate, valdría totalmente la pena las tres horas de regaños que recibiría cuando llegara a casa.

El chico alto dejo caer los brazos a sus costados en un movimiento rápido. Yo hundí el acelerador en el mismo instante que Nate. Cambiando de velocidad rápidamente, eche un vistazo a mi izquierda para ver si Nate me seguía el paso… frunciendo el ceño, aceleré la marcha del auto. El viento rugía a mi lado y convertía mi cabello en un frenesí alrededor de mi cabeza que asemejaba a un tornado. Nuestras llantas chirriaron mientras rodeábamos la primera curva cuello a cuello. El velocímetro indicaba que había pasado los 240 Kilómetros por hora. Una lenta sonrisa comenzó a propagarse por mis mejillas ante la emoción de la velocidad… intenté aferrarme a ella, pero por primera vez, no fue suficiente.

No podía dejar de pensar en Jake. Deseaba muchísimo que él estuviera aquí conmigo. El flujo de emociones acumuladas en mi cuerpo solo hacía que el dolor estuviera mucho más presente. No podía creer que durante todo este tiempo, todos hubiesen escondido de mí el amor que tuvo Jake por mi madre. Ahora que estaba enfrentando la verdad, tenía que admitir que tenía sentido. Todos amaban a mamá… era imposible no amarla. Sabía que era irracional de mi parte el esperar que a Jake no le hubiese importado ninguna otra mujer en su vida. Él había vivido durante diecisiete años antes de mi nacimiento. El problema era que mi nuevo recién descubierto lado posesivo había deseado desesperadamente el poder odiar a esta chica desconocida de los sueños pasados de Jake. Ahora era absolutamente imposible. Yo no podía odiar a mi madre. ¿Se habrían besado? Ay Dios…

Aplasté mi pié hacia el piso del auto ante el pensamiento… el velocímetro señalaba peligrosamente casi los 300 Kilómetros por hora. El sonido del motor del Corvette que corría a mi lado estaba en perfecta armonía con el gigante turbo que estaba debajo del capó de mi Saleen. Casi era como una retorcida sinfonía de maquinaria. Miré de nuevo a mi izquierda. La cara de Nate estaba llena con un encantado asombro mientras nos deslizábamos por el último tramo de la carrera. Podía ver la pared de la montaña en la distancia.

Con resolución, continué forzando a mi auto para lograr sobrepasar un por unos centímetros a Nate. Él no me daría ni un milímetro… pero definitivamente no iba a dejarle ganarme. Hombre, el se iba a poner furioso.

En un último intento por lograr la dominación, desaceleré rápidamente para colocarme detrás del auto de Nate y aprovechar la fuerza que me daba la poca resistencia del aire. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba hacer, él redireccionó la parte trasera de su auto para que quedara fuera de mi alcance. Irritada, forcé el motor una vez más. Casi…

Pisamos los frenos y nos detuvimos con un chillido cerca de la cara de piedra de la montaña a centímetros de distancia. Nuestros autos estaban uno frente al otro. Mi pecho estaba acelerado. Los ojos de Nate brillaban con alguna fuerte emoción mientras me miraba directamente. Él abrió la puerta de su auto y corrió hasta mi Saleen. Pensé que iba a rogarme que dijera que él había ganado para que no tuviera que perder la credibilidad frente a sus amigos al admitir que había llegado a un empate con una chica, pero abrió de golpe la puerta de mi auto y me haló desde mi asiento rápidamente hasta sus brazos.

El shock era la única emoción que pude registrar.

"Eres absolutamente audaz… y completamente impresionante. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar de este modo?" murmuró él. "Ni si quiera sé porqué estoy diciendo esto…. Pero no puedo seguir engañándome."

"¿De que estás hablando?" mi voz fue ahogada contra su musculoso hombro. Mis brazos descansaban flojamente a mis costados. Debí haberlo empujado y cacheteado hasta que perdiera los dientes, pero no lo hice.

Él separó su rostro para que pudiera verme directo a los ojos. "Te amo Renesmee. Nunca he amado nada en toda mi vida… pero te amo a ti."

Mis ojos casi saltan de mi cabeza mientras comprendía sus palabras. Intenté ver si bromeaba, mentía o había alguna manipulación en sus expresiones. Todo lo que vi fue… amor. Increíble. Satán tenía corazón después de todo. Un tipo diferente de emoción comenzó a abrirse paso a través de mi flujo sanguíneo.

Yo amaba a Jake. Sabía que lo amaba. No conocía ningún otro amor fuera del de mi familia.

Y aún así…

No detuve a Nate mientras él comenzaba a bajar lentamente su rostro hacia el mío. La adrenalina de nuestra carrera aún estaba presente en mi cuerpo. Él se tomó su tiempo… él me estaba dando la oportunidad de detenerlo. Mi corazón se rompió de nuevo mientras pensaba de nuevo en Jake sosteniendo a mi madre de esta manera… posiblemente besándola. Estado en conflicto, no hice ningún movimiento para prevenir que Nate se acercara aún más a mí. Él tomo un rápido suspiro antes de colocar cuidadosamente sus labios sobre los míos. Ellos rápidamente se volvieron aún mas exigentes mientras el subía sus manos para enredarlas en mi cabello. Nate no tenía miedo. Me sorprendí cuando levante mis manos alrededor de su cuello y comencé a devolverle el beso. No. Esto estaba mal. Detente Nessie.

Él me apretó contra su cuerpo. No sentí ninguna de las cuidadosas precauciones en él que me frustraban cuando besaba a Jake. Jake era tan caluroso y seguro. Nate no era nada como él. Él estaba completamente mal. Esto estaba completamente mal. ¡No!

Escuché el rugido de dos motores en la distancia que seguían el camino que acabábamos de completar. Puse mis manos firmemente sobre el pecho de Nate y lo aparté de mí mientras los faros aparecían a la vista.

Demonios. Las blancas y triangulares luces de un Lamborghini son imposibles de confundir.

El auto de mi papá se detuvo en seco con un chillido de llantas mientras la puerta del conductor se abría simultáneamente. La Range Rover de tío Emmett estaba en la distancia y se acercaba a un ritmo rápido.

Papá estaba lívido. Yo nunca lo había visto tan impresionantemente furioso antes.

"¡Te lo advertí McFadden! ¡Te dije lo que pasaría! ¡Te voy a desmembrar miembro por miembro y te entregaré a los lobos!" rugió el.

"¡Yo no lo hice! ¡No intente matar al súper perro! Si hubiese querido matarlo, ¡Ya estaría muerto ahora!" escupió Nate de regreso a mi padre.

Papá siseo con furia. La Range Rover se detuvo a su lado y tío Em y tío Jazz se deslizaron desde el auto sin emitir sonido para detenerse detrás de papá.

"¡Mira dentro de mi mente maniaco bebedor de sangre! ¡Yo no lo hice!"

"¿Esta diciendo la verdad Edward?" preguntó tío Jazz tranquilamente.

La mandíbula d papá estaba temblando de ira contenida.

"Aún así eres hombre muerto. ¿Cómo te atreves a poner tus manos sobre mi hija?" dijo él en una peligrosamente baja voz.

"¿Qué?" exigió tío Em. Él comenzó a moverse hacia Nate con un único propósito.

"¡Detente!" dije rápidamente.

El aspecto de sorpresa se registro en los tres rostros al mismo tiempo.

"Yo vine aquí. Nate no hizo nada malo. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo algo que no debía hacer. Yo estaba… herida. Esto es m culpa," admití rápidamente. Silenciosamente le rogaba a mi papá mientras le daba un acceso sin restricciones en mi mente, repasando las escenas que ocurrieron con anterioridad en la noche.

Otro par de faros apareció a la vista. No, no, ¡No! El rugido de un viejo Mustang llenó la oscuridad. ¡Oh Dios, no!

La alta figura de Jake se materializó en pocos segundos. Él solo miro la escena frente a él durante un segundo y comenzó a correr hacia Nate con un aspecto de furia incontrolada. Seth se las arregló para detenerlo justo a tiempo.

Papá casi se ahoga con su propia furia mientras digería mis palabras y pensamientos. "Él la besó. ¡Él besó a mi hija! ¿Cómo te atreves?"

"¡Seth!" exclamé como advertencia para que Seth contuviera a Jake mientras yo corría hasta mi padre antes de que él pudiera poner sus manos alrededor de la garganta de Nate.

"¡La amo!" gritó Nate hacia la noche.

Los seis cuerpos presentes se congelaron ante las palabras.

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Jake incrédulamente sin aliento.

Nate ignoró a Jake. "La amo Edward. Mira mis pensamientos. Verás que estoy diciendo la verdad. Sé que no e hecho nada para hacerte pensar que algún día yo pudiera merecer una mujer como ella, pero te lo juro… la amo más que a nada en mi vida. Si me das una oportunidad, puedo ser la mejor persona que tu…"

"¡Suficiente!" gritó papá. "¿De verdad crees que te consideraría aunque sea por solo un segundo y en tu mejor día, que serías digno de mi única hija?" aún a través de su ira, pude ver que su rostro estaba lleno de shock. Nate debía estar diciendo la verdad.

"¡Mas te vale que te mantengas muy lejos de Nessie!" gritó Jake con furia.

"¿Por qué no le preguntan a ella lo que quiere hacer?" exigió Nate.

"Ella no te quiere a ti," gruñó papá de vuelta con malicia.

"Quizás no hoy, pero deberían dejarla elegir de todas maneras," sostuvo Nate.

Esto se estaba yendo cuesta abajo demasiado rápido. Necesitaba detener esto mientras tuviera la oportunidad. Necesitaba detener esto antes d que alguien saliera herido.

"Nate" dije tranquilamente. "Este no es el momento o el lugar para hablar de esto. Han pasado demasiadas cosas esta noche. Lamento haberte puesto en esta mala posición. No volverá a suceder de nuevo."

Él abrió su boca para hablar, y le rogué silenciosamente que no dijera nada.

Me voltee para darle la cara a mi familia. "Lo siento mucho. Volveré a casa ahora. Me he comportado pésimamente… por favor perdónenme."

Por último, cambié mi mirada incómodamente hacia Jake y Seth. "Lamento haberte preocupado Jacob." Me dolía verlo… mi amor, mi corazón. Por alguna inexplicable razón, me sentía traicionada por él. Que irónico. Yo había besado a otro hombre, y me sentía traicionada. Quizás yo no merecía a Jake, quizás no merecía ser feliz… vi los ojos de mi padre cerrarse dolorosamente mientras escuchaba mis pensamientos.

"Nessie," comenzó a decir Jake desesperadamente.

"Lo lamento Jake. No puedo lidiar con nada más en este momento. Sólo vámonos a casa. Se los ruego a todos." El temblor en mi voz selló mi súplica. Me volví hacia mi auto y me senté en el. Me sentía vacía… como una cáscara de mi misma.

El motor se encendió, y comencé a hacer mi camino a una velocidad mucho más prudente por el camino que no llevaba a la nada.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 25

**Descifrando – Bella**

La tensión en nuestro hogar era increíblemente alta.

Aún cuando Jasper luchaba constantemente por mantener las emociones que lo rodeaban en control, el estrés de tener que lidiar con los recientes eventos mantenía nuestros nervios tensos, como las cuerdas de una guitarra a punto de romperse. Esme y Carlisle se habían ido a cazar para escapar de la creciente tensión.

Sólo Emmett parecía impermeable ante su efecto.

Edward mantenía su ceño fruncido constantemente. Su hermoso rostro usaba constantemente la expresión de un hombre que ha tenido que lidiar con demasiado. Cada vez que le pedía que me hablara sobre ello, forzaba una rara sonrisa y luego me acercaba hasta él. Él decía que la tortura interna de aquellos a quienes amaba no era algo de lo que se sintiera cómodo hablando por el momento, con tantos oídos escuchando. Edward nunca abusaba abiertamente de su don. Él era un caballero consumado. Sorpresivamente, sabía que su mayor preocupación era la frágil psique de Jacob Black.

Jake había sido un manojo de nervios durante los últimos días.

Desde la noche, hace algunos días, en que Nate confesó su… amor…. Por mi bebita, Jake había existido básicamente sobre alfileres. Me sentía fatal por él. Él simplemente no podía relajarse de ninguna manera. El amor lo había torturado durante demasiado tiempo.

El timbre de la puerta sonó de nuevo, distrayéndome de mis pensamientos. Oh no. Esta sería la tercera vez este día. Jacob iba a enloquecer de nuevo. Edward dejó su sitio en la silla donde había estado leyendo las noticias mientras me acariciaba la pierna de forma ausente. Dejé mi libro y me puse de pie para ir al piso de arriba. Pobre Jake.

Para agravar su ansiedad, estaban los motivos que Nate lanzaba rutinariamente para alimentar el fuego de la duda en el alma de Jake. Durante la última semana, Nate había enviado rosas y joyería como regalos para Nessie, múltiples veces al día. Ella siempre se negaba educadamente a aceptar la joyería, pero el constante recordatorio de la celosa persecución de Nate seguía vulnerando la tenue sanidad mental de Jake.

Fuertes pisadas se escucharon volar escaleras abajo ante nosotros. Pude ver la tensión en el cuerpo de Jake mientras saltaba los últimos escalones para detenerse en la puerta del frente con Seth. Pobre, pobre hombre.

Si me tomaba casi todo de mí el poder controlar mi furia ante el hecho de que un demonio del infierno estaba básicamente intentando ganar el amor de mi hija, sólo podía imaginarme el sufrimiento de mi mejor amigo.

Ni si quiera podía mirar a Edward en este momento porque la frustración que sentía en su rostro era demasiado para soportarla. Él le había gritado apasionadamente a Nessie durante varias horas la mañana siguiente a su escapada de carreras. Ella había escuchado silenciosamente y no había dicho ni una palabra durante su regaño. Era extremadamente sorpresivo. Usualmente, ella luchaba como una gata callejera acorralada cuando alguien trataba de mencionarle su pobre sentido de decisión, pero ahora ella apenas se disculpó con nosotros y le dio a Edward una oportunidad de ventilarse. La única cosa buena que parecía salir de esta terrible situación era el hecho de que Nessie parecía estar madurando rápidamente de ser una niña testaruda a una jovencita conciente. Ella nunca alardeó sobre la atención que Nate derramaba sobre ella, y ella usualmente le daba las flores a Rosalie, Alice y Esme. Ocasionalmente, ella me las ofrecía a mí, pero yo siempre las desechaba pronto. Costosas o no, las hermosas rosas rojas me ofendían.

Rosalie le entregó silenciosamente a Nessie un grueso y fino sobre con su nombre impreso en una elegante caligrafía.

Nessie miró hacia el torturado rostro de Jake por un momento y luego caminó hasta el cesto de basura más cercano. Sin molestarse en abrir la carta, la dejó caer silenciosamente y se volteó para caminar escaleras arriba.

Jake frunció el ceño con irritación y caminó hacia el cesto de basura.

Nessie dio media vuelta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" exigió.

"Tengo curiosidad por ver como luce una carta de amor escrita por Satán," dijo con aire taciturno.

"Jake, sólo olvídalo," murmuré.

Nessie corrió de vuelta a él y trató de robarle la carta de sus manos mientras el la abría rompiéndola.

"¿Por qué haces esto? ¿De verdad eres tan masoquista?" lloriqueó ella.

El doloroso endurecimiento de los ojos de Jacob mientras leía la carta hizo doler mi corazón.

"¡Ja! El imbécil ni si quiera puede componer su propia carta de amor. Él tiene que robar esto también." Él dejo caer el papel en el piso y caminó con molestia hacia la cocina. Nessie corrió tras él en su tercer intento por el día de hoy de suavizar su ego herido.

Edward se inclinó para recoger la carta del suelo. Su mente vampiriza procesó el corto poema en pocos segundos. Vi como sus dientes se apretaban y los músculos de su mandíbula se tensaban mientras me pasaba la carta a mí.

_**Renesmee:**_

_**No tengo palabras para expresar apropiadamente mis sentimientos, así que perdóname por tomar prestada la poesía de un alma mucho más erudita… **_

_**Llevo tu corazón conmigo (lo llevo dentro **_

_**de mi corazón) y nunca estoy sin el (a donde quiera **_

_**que yo vaya tu vas, mi vida, y lo que sea que haga**_

_**lo hago por ti, mi amor)**_

_**yo temo**_

_**ningún destino (pues tu eres mi destino, mi dulzura) no quiero**_

_**ningún mundo (por tu hermosura tu eres mi mundo, mi verdad)**_

_**y tu eres la única luna que he deseado**_

_**y cuando el sol cante siempre serás tú. **_

_**Este es el secreto más profundo que nadie sabe**_

_**(aquí esta la raíz de raíces y el capullo de capullos**_

_**Y el cielo de los cielos de un árbol que llamamos vida; el cual**_

_**Crece mas alto que lo que el alma puede esperar o la mente**_

_**Pueda esconder) y esta es la maravilla que mantiene las estrellas separadas**_

_**Yo llevo tu corazón (Lo llevo en mi corazón)**_

_**e. e. cummings**_

_**Con mi más profundo afecto,**_

_**Nate**_

Yo lo odiaba. El aborrecimiento en mí crecía exponencialmente. Ese gusano de hecho creía que tenía una oportunidad. Rompí la carta a la mitad y la tiré.

Escuché el sonido de la desesperada voz de Nessie crecer en volumen el la habitación de al lado.

"Mira, estás siendo ridículo. Ni si quiera he… yo no… ¿Realmente quieres que te pregunte si alguna vez le mandaste cartas de amor a _alguien más_?" ella suspiró luego de decir las palabras. Pude escuchar el conflicto en su voz. Ella estaba esforzándose tanto. No podía imaginar lo difícil que era para ella el concebir que Jake amo a su propia madre. Si yo fuera Nessie, yo querría desesperadamente poder odiar a la 'otra' mujer. Recordé mi pánico irracional la primera vez que escuché sobre Tanya… y esta situación era cien veces peor.

Le eché un vistazo a Edward, y ambos comenzamos a caminar hacia Nessie y Jacob en la cocina.

"Adelante pregúntame. Ciertamente nunca le envié a nadie un cursi poema de amor," murmuró Jake.

"¿Sabes que? A algunas chicas les gustan esas cosas, ¡Aunque sean cursis!"

"¿Así que ahora _quieres_ cartas de amor de Satán?" la acusó.

"Ay ¡Madura! ¡Ni si quiera la leí! ¡Tú eres el que está obsesionado con estas cosas! ¡A mi no me importan! Si…"

"Hey vamos," dije con una sonrisa alegre, "No empecemos con esto de nuevo."

"¡Bien! ¡Iré arriba a ver el juego con Seth!" dijo Jake de mala gana como un niño pequeño al que se le negó el postre y salió de la habitación sin gracia.

"¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer con él?" gimió Nessie.

"Cariño, estás haciendo un gran trabajo. Estoy realmente orgulloso de lo madura que has sido con todo esto," dijo Edward amablemente.

Nessie miró su rostro esperanzada.

"No, aún sigues castigada indefinidamente," sonrió él.

"Creo que tendré que decirle a Nate que deje de enviarme cosas. ¡No se cuando vaya a entender la indirecta!" remarcó Nessie.

"Los hombres pueden ser realmente testarudos a veces," declaré.

Nessie se mordió el labio inferior pensativamente mientras me miraba.

"Esta bien cariño. Puedes preguntarle," susurró Edward.

"Mamá… ¿Cómo manejaste esto?" su cara se había ruborizado un poco. La alcancé para tomar su mano.

"Fue muy duro. Aunque no sé cuan similar fue mi situación. Yo sabía cuanto amaba a tu padre, pero también tenía un gran cariño por… Jacob. Es un poquito diferente para ti, ¿Cierto?" la aflicción en mi voz demostraba lo mucho que deseaba que ese fuera el caso.

"No es que me… preocupe por Nate. Al menos no pienso que ese sea el caso. La verdad solo me siento… no lo se… mal por él. Yo me quejo de que todo el mundo se mete en mis problemas muy seguido, pero tengo una familia maravillosa. Me da la impresión de que Nate nunca ha tenido eso. Sigo escuchándolo en mi mente cuando me dijo que nunca antes ha amado nada. Eso me rompe el corazón. ¡Imagínate no tener nadie a quien amar! Realmente no se como me siento por él," admitió ella.

Pude ver que Edward y yo teníamos la misma expresión en nuestros rostros mientras considerábamos sus palabras.

El sonido del teléfono nos distrajo de nuestros pensamientos.

Caminé hasta el teléfono inalámbrico que estaba en la isla de la cocina.

"¿Aló?"

"Hola. ¿Podría hablar con Renesmee por favor?"

McFadden. Mis ojos se estrecharon. Pensé en decirle que fuera a acosar a otra familia un rato. Las palabras de Nessie de hace un momento fue lo único que me detuvo para no comentar el psicótico nivel de persistencia de Nate.

Sin decir palabra le entregué el teléfono a Nessie.

"¿Aló?"

Mi agudo sentido del audio registró todo lo que Nate dijo con una claridad casi perfecta.

"¿Renesmee? Lamento seguir molestándote. Noté que enviaste de vuelta los zarcillos que te envié esta mañana. ¿No te gustaron?"

Ella suspiró. "Nate… no es que no me gustaran. Eran hermosos. Simplemente no puedo aceptar obsequios como esos."

"¿Por qué no?" aún estando enamorado, Nate no podía esconder la arrogancia en su voz.

"Tengo novio. No puedo aceptar regalos costosos de otros hombres. Es inapropiado."

"Eso es ridículo. No estás casada. No veo cual es el problema. Cuando un hombre quiere demostrarle a una mujer que le importa, esto es lo que hace," declaró él.

"¿Realmente crees eso? ¿Crees que si sigues comprándome cosas, comenzare a enamorarme de ti?" preguntó ella delicadamente.

"¿No es así como funciona?" exigió él.

"No. Al menos no conmigo. El amor es…. Mucho mas que eso."

"Cuéntamelo. Quiero hacer las cosas de la forma correcta. Yo… realmente no sé que hacer. ¿Puedes enseñarme lo que necesito hacer para que te des cuenta de lo mucho que me importas?" me sorprendí al sentir una punzada de verdadera lástima por Nathan McFadden.

"No puedo Nate. Lo lamento mucho. Mi corazón… ya no es mío para darlo. Le pertenece a alguien más," susurró ella.

Él se detuvo por un momento. "¿Así que no hay oportunidad?"

"No. De verdad lo lamento mucho." Dijo ella haciendo una mueca.

"No me voy a rendir. Puedo esperar." Su tono de voz sonó renovado y con firmeza.

"Por favor no esperes. No tiene caso. Adiós Nate." Ella colgó el teléfono rápidamente.

Los pesados pasos de Jake podían ser escuchados mientras corría hacia la puerta del frente. Edward, Nessie y yo corrimos hasta el recibidor.

"¿Jake?" exigió Nessie.

"¿A dónde vas?" pregunté.

"¡No puedo soportarlo mas! Me cansé de quedarme sentado y verlo enviarle flores, joyería ¡y poemas de amor! ¿Ahora la llama? Él está intentando convencerla de que yo no la merezco… ¡y no me sentaré ni un segundo más y dejarlo salirse con la suya!" gritó él.

"¡Basta! ¡No irás a ningún lado Jacob Black!" gritó Nessie de vuelta.

"¡No! Ya no puedo lidiar con esto. Esta vez no. ¡No lo haré! ¡No permitiré que ese arrogante chupasangre te aleje de mi lado!" dijo con ira.

Edward siseo lentamente. Los ojos de Nessie se ampliaron. Yo baje la mirada hacia el piso. No Jake. No.

"Querrás decir 'Hechicero', ¿No Jake?" dijo Nessie fríamente. Pude escuchar el dolor en su voz.

La cara de Jake palideció considerablemente cuando se dio cuenta de su error.

"Estás actuando como un celoso idiota. Me rehúso a dejarte actuar como un ganador adolorido. Si sales por esa puerta, habrás hecho más a favor de Nathan de lo que él ha podido hacer hasta ahora," declaró Nessie con amargura.

Jake miró a Edward de manera suplicante por un momento.

"Es la única manera. Tienes que retroceder. No importa lo difícil que sea… no ayudarás en nada al instigar un altercado. Quizás no seas capaz de evitar… cometer un error irreversible. Confía en mí. Déjalo así." Dijo Edward tranquilamente.

"No creo que pueda hacer eso Edward," gruñó Jake con desesperación.

"Tienes que intentarlo mucho más Jake. Ten un poco de fe en mí, ten fe en nosotros. Te amo tanto Jake. Nada cambiará eso," murmuró Nessie.

Ella caminó hasta él y puso su palma derecha sobre su corazón. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza y colocó sus dos grandes manos sobre la de ella mientras bajaba su frente para presionarla contra la frente de Nessie.

El celular de Edward comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Cuando no pudo reconocer el numero en el identificador, se detuvo a considerar su debía o no contestarlo.

"Podría ser Yuri. Se suponía que vendría a estar conmigo. Creo que se le está haciendo tarde," dijo Nessie de manera indiferente.

Edward abrió su teléfono.

"Edward Cullen," respondió él.

"Edward. Te habla Niall McFadden. Discúlpame por molestarte. No quiero tomar mucho de tu tiempo, pero siento que deberíamos hablar los dos en privado.

"¿Con respecto a que?"

"A mi hijo. Entiendo que el ha desarrollado… sentimientos por tu hija. Estoy muy conciente del hecho de que este quizás no sea el enlace ideal en tu mente. Mi hijo esta… profundamente perturbado por esto. No estoy seguro de que entiendo completamente la situación. Me gustaría tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en su nombre," declaró con gracia.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon sospechosamente. "No creo que haya necesidad de ello. Sin embargo, podemos hablar por teléfono."

"No me molestaría ir a tu casa a cualquier hora que sea conveniente para ti," respondió Niall mientras ignoraba la declaración previa de Edward.

"Preferiría que no lo hiciera. La situación aquí es… menos que ideal para eso." Él le echó un vistazo a Jacob.

"Me lo imaginaba. Puedo enviarles un auto con mi chofer para ti y tu esposa."

"Eso no será necesario. Iré solo," dijo Edward firmemente.

Mis ojos se ampliaron en protesta.

"Me encuentro en casa en este momento. ¿Cuándo podré esperarte? ¿Ahora es un mal momento?" la voz de Niall sonaba extrañamente entusiasmada. Eso promovió mi resolución. Edward no iba a ir sin mí.

"Llegaré pronto." Edward cerró el teléfono.

"Bella, no quiero que vayas," comenzó a decir antes de que yo pudiera emitir una palabra.

"¡No!" chillé.

"No negociaré esto," dijo con una voz fuerte pero calmada.

"¡Y yo no negociaré el que tu vayas a ver a Niall McFadden solo! Ni hoy ni nunca." Puse en mi rostro un aspecto de fiera determinación.

"Yo iré contigo Edward," dijo Jasper mientras se movía de su sitio donde escuchaba silenciosamente.

Emmett saltó desde el segundo piso aterrizando y apenas nos sonrió mientras se paraba al lado de Jasper en un gesto de solidaridad.

"¿Están seguros?" les preguntó Edward a ambos.

Jasper arqueó su ceja derecha en respuesta.

"¡Como si tuvieras que preguntar!" dijo Emmett riéndose.

"¡Ella es mi hija! ¿Por qué no puedo ir?" exigí. Sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida, pero simplemente no me parecía justo.

"Porque no confío en Niall. El afirma que solo quiere hablar sobre esta incómoda situación y sin embargo… hay algo bastante siniestro acerca de todo esto. Básicamente, no irás a ningún lado cerca de los McFadden. Ni tampoco Nessie. De hecho, me sentiría mucho mejor sabiendo que ustedes dos están a salvo y juntas en nuestro hogar."

"Tampoco es que puedo ir. Estoy castigada como por cien años," se quejó Nessie.

"Un hecho que tenía intención de explotar en situaciones precisamente como esta," respondió Edward. Él se detuvo por un momento y miró a Jake. "No me parece una buena idea que vayas Jacob. Lo lamento. Aprecio tu deseo de ayudar, pero quizás tenga el efecto contrario."

Me quedé ahí viendo a Edward mientras comenzaban a alistarse para ir a la casa de Niall McFadden. Los seguí hasta el garaje con mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho como signo de irritación. Rosalie estaba hablando tranquilamente con Emmett.

"Por favor cariño. Te lo he dicho antes. Tú eres mi vida. Nessie es mi más grande tesoro. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlas a ambas," dijo Edward mientras halaba mi rígido cuerpo hasta sus brazos.

Como siempre, su tacto derretía mi resolución. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él con disgusto.

"Regresa a casa pronto. No puedo respirar el aire cuando no estás conmigo," susurré.

Él me dio una sonrisa torcida y se inclinó para besarme.

Esperé hasta que el auto estuvo fuera de vista. Yo realmente odiaba cuando el me dejaba sola. Siempre me hacía sentir extrañamente ausente de las cosas que sucedían a mí alrededor… como si estuviera caminando a través de una espesa niebla que nublaba mis sentidos.

Alice me estaba esperando en la cocina. Ella tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me sonrió con un aspecto de calma y entendimiento. A pesar de su aparente comportamiento imperturbable, yo estaba bastante segura de que ella sufría un muy similar caso de incomodidad. Ella se preocupaba por Jasper casi tanto como él se preocupaba por ella.

"Desearía saber como manejar esta situación. Me siento como un ciego buscando su camino a tropezones por un campo minado," suspiré.

"Créeme Bella, me siento igual. ¡No se lo que va a suceder! Sigo esperando que algún día pueda ser capaz de ver a Nessie en mis visiones con más claridad, pero nunca sucede. Sólo veo imágenes cambiantes y borrosos destellos de luz. Nada que tenga sentido para mi," su frustración por no ser capaz de ver el futuro de Nessie siempre había molestado a Alice. Su frente se crispó un poco.

"No seas tan dura contigo misma," dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Supongo que todos nos respaldamos demasiado con mis visiones cuando lidiamos con eventos difíciles en nuestras vidas. ¡Se nos hace muchísimo más fácil cuando sabemos hacia donde nos llevarán nuestras decisiones!"

De nuevo su frente se crispó y las esquinas de sus ojos parecían tensas.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté.

"Continúo viendo imágenes de un bosque en destellos frente a mi. No lo entiendo."

"¿Mamá?" preguntó Nessie mientras caminaba escaleras abajo con Seth y Jacob siguiéndola.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunté.

Seth habló primero. "Se suponía que Yuri estaría aquí hace una hora. Quería ir a buscarla yo mismo, pero ella insistió en manejar. He intentado llamarla. Nadie contesta su celular o el teléfono de su casa. Seth se estaba esforzando por sonar lo mas calmado posible. El aspecto de su rostro contradecía ampliamente el timbre de su voz.

"No es usual que Yuri llegue tan tarde. Ella siempre nos llama." Dijo Nessie frunciendo el ceño.

"Estábamos pensando que deberíamos salir y tratar de buscarla," declaró Jake.

"¿Dónde buscarán?" pregunté.

Antes de que pudiera responder, sentí el cuerpo de Alice volverse tieso a mi lado. Sus ojos estaban inexpresivos.

"El bosque. Ella esta en el bosque," susurró Alice.

"Yo iré. Ahora. Dame tus llaves Jake," dijo Seth inmediatamente.

"¿Dónde?" le preguntó Jake a Alice.

"No lo sé. Sólo vi su rostro. Ella estaba aterrada, y no sabía donde estaba. Creo que ella… se cayó."

Jake agarró sus llaves y comenzó a caminar con Seth hacia la puerta.

"¡Esperen, yo también iré!" declaró Nessie con fuerza.

"No. Estás castigada Nessie," respondí.

"¿Hablas en serio? ¡Yuri esta perdida! ¡Tengo que ir a ayudar!"

"No creo que haría daño si ella fuera con ellos Bella," murmuró Rosalie.

"Tu papá lo dejó muy claro. No puedes salir de esta casa." Mi voz era firme.

"¡Mamá! ¡Por favor! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sentada!" gimió ella.

"No. Lo lamento. Jake y Seth, ¿Llamarán cuando sepan algo? ¿Quieren que llame a la policía?"

"¡Esto apesta!" gritó Nessie. Su rostro estaba contorsionado de ira mientras se giraba para salir corriendo escaleras arriba. Escuché la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de un portazo.

"No creo que tengamos que contactar a la policía todavía. Te llamaré pronto," dijo Jake. "Alice, ¿Nos harás saber si ves algo más?"

Alice asintió. Jake y Seth se fueron rápidamente.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Alice, y Rosalie se acercó a la ventana para mirar afuera. Alice presionó sus dedos contra su sien e intentó concentrarse. Nuestros cuerpos estaban tan quietos que yo estaba segura de que asemejábamos una fotografía. Lentamente pasaron diez minutos, y comencé a mirar el espacio sin esperanzas y esperando por noticias.

"¡No!" el cuerpo de Alice voló para mantenerse de pie en un parpadeo. Su rostro me hizo perder el aliento con terror descontrolado. Ella estaba horrorizada.

"¿Qué sucede?" exigió Rose.

"Dios mío. Bella, ¡Tenemos que llamar a Jake!" gimió Alice.

"¿Qué viste?" susurré.

"Vi a Seth… el estaba agachado en el suelo del bosque… en agonía," respiró ella.

"¡Que! ¿Por qué? ¿Estaba herido?" lloriqueó Rosalie.

"No… él estaba sosteniendo a Yuri." Alice respiró profundo.

Tomé la mano de Alice mientras se volteaba para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Sabía lo que diría…

"Ella estaba muerta."

Por un momento, las tres nos quedamos mirándonos en un aterrorizado silencio. Sólo un nanosegundo pasó antes de que nos pusiéramos en acción.

Alice tomó el teléfono para llamar a Jasper. Comencé a marcar el número de Jacob en mi celular.

Sonó y escuché el correo de voz. "¡Demonios!" murmuré mientras apretaba el botón de remarcado. Sin respuesta. ¿Por qué siempre dejaba su teléfono en el auto?

"El teléfono de Jasper no tiene servicio. Intentaré con el de Edward," dijo Alice rápidamente. Pude escuchar que Rosalie le dejaba un mensaje de voz a Emmett.

"¿Por qué no contestan?" lloriqueé desesperadamente.

"No podemos quedarnos sentadas esperando. Tenemos que ir a ayudar a Jake y Seth antes de que esta terrible cosa pase," declaró Rosalie.

"¡Podrían estar en cualquier parte!" me quejé.

"Jacob y Seth huelen terrible. No debería ser muy difícil sentir su esencia si nos separamos," dijo Rose.

"Bella ve por Nessie. No podemos dejarla aquí sola. Rose y yo iremos primero. Nos encontraremos allí." Alice agarró a Rosalie por el brazo y ambas corrieron hacia su Porsche amarillo en el garaje. Intenté llamar a Edward por última vez. Todas las líneas estaban ocupadas. Escuché el motor de Alice rugir por el camino de la casa, y salí rápidamente escaleras arriba para tocar la puerta de Nessie. Podía escuchar la música sonando escandalosamente por las cornetas.

Nadie respondió.

"¿Nessie? Cariño, necesito hablar contigo," dije tan calmadamente como me fue posible.

Sin respuesta.

Empujé la puerta para abrirla. La habitación estaba vacía. Su ventana estaba abierta de par en par. Mierda. Ella había dejado su celular al borde de su cama. Lo recogí. Había un mensaje de texto que Yuri le había enviado a Nessie hacía apenas veinte minutos.

Decía: "Estoy en problemas. Llama a Nate."

Seguramente, Nessie había llamado a Nathan McFadden inmediatamente luego de ver el mensaje de texto de Yuri. Me fue difícil mantener la calma al encontrarme con mi ira que rugía por todo mi sistema.

Apreté el botón de remarcado con vacilación. Después de esta conversación, el miedo de Nate por Edward podría palidecer en comparación con su miedo hacia mí.

"¿Aló?" no era la voz de Nate. Era Colin.

"¿Colin? Necesito hablar con Nate. Ahora mismo," dije con la voz firme.

"Él no está aquí. ¿Quién es?" podía oír una burla latente en su voz.

Apreté mis dientes. "Es Bella Cullen."

"Como dije, él no está aquí."

"Él habló con mi hija, y luego ella se fue sin mi permiso. ¿Sabes a donde fueron?" exigí.

"Creo que se iban a encontrar en el almacén de mi tío. Nate esta organizando una búsqueda para encontrar a su hermana. Ella lo llamó antes de que su celular se apagara. Ella está perdida en los bosques o algo así." Estaba claro por el tono de su voz que a él no le importaba Yuri en lo absoluto. Él sonaba aburrido y sarcástico. Mis instintos me estaban gritando en advertencia. ¿Por qué Yuri llamaría a Nate y no a nosotros? ¿Una búsqueda? Ciertamente no sonaba como algo que Nate haría… pero el había hecho algunas cosas sorprendentes últimamente.

Lo pensé por un momento. Realmente no había alternativa. Tenía que asegurarme de que mi hija estaba a salvo.

"¿Dónde está el almacén?"

Los gritos de advertencia continuaban.


	26. Chapter 26

Capitulo 26

**Flujo – Renesmee**

Continué presionando mi Harley rápidamente a través del bosque hacia la autopista. Esperaba que mamá, la tía Ali y la tía Rose no me hubiesen escuchado irme por la ventana. Con suerte, la combinación de su distracción mutua y el sonido de la música alta que salía por mis cornetas había sido suficiente para cubrirme.

Tan pronto recibí el mensaje de texto de Yuri, llamé al celular de Nate. No tenía sentido para mí que Yuri hubiese llamado a su medio-hermano. Ella lo odiaba. ¿Quizás ella pensó que él podría cambiar de forma a la de un halcón para encontrarla más rápidamente? Me di cuenta que la urgencia de la situación significaba que no tenía mucho tiempo para ponderar sus nacionalizaciones.

Colin, el primo de Nate atendió su teléfono. A él no parecía importarle si Yuri estaba perdida o no cuando me dijo que tenía que encontrarme con Nate en los bosques cerca del risco favorito de Yuri. Ella solía ir a escalar allí, y tenía que estar de acuerdo en que ese era el lugar donde debería empezar cualquier clase de esfuerzo de búsqueda. Pensé en la idea de decirle a mi familia, pero tan pronto abrí la puerta de mi habitación para ir abajo a contarle a mamá, escuché a tía Ali decir que ella… había visto a Yuri… muerta.

Tan pronto salí del shock, me extrañó el hecho de que tía Ali hubiese visto a Seth en su visión…usualmente, ella no podía ver el futuro de ningún miembro de la manada de Jake. Alguien más debió estar allí. Alguien que podía tomar decisiones con un futuro visible. ¿Quién era? De nuevo, el tiempo era demasiado importante como para reflexionar sobre mis pensamientos. Me di cuenta que la presencia de alguien mas significaba que esto no era un accidente. Las cuerdas de la marioneta estaban siendo manejadas por la mano de alguien externo.

Mamá nunca me dejaría ir a ayudarla ahora. Yo lo sabía. Si había alguna oportunidad de que algo hubiese causado el prematuro fallecimiento de Yuri en el bosque, mamá me obligaría a quedarme en mi habitación. Yo nunca sería capaz de salvar a Yuri. Ella moriría en el bosque, y yo no podía hacer nada al respecto. Sabía que ni si quiera podía llamar a Jake. Él me prohibiría salir de la casa también. Me tomó menos de un segundo decidirme. Castigada o no, no iba a quedarme sentada mientras la vida de mi mejor amiga era amenazada.

Vi el asfalto negro delante de mi y medí rápidamente que había alejado mi motocicleta lo suficiente de la casa como para no atraer la desarrollada audición de mi familia mientras aceleraba el motor y entraba a la montaña. Sabía que me iba a meter en muchísimos problemas. Me había esforzado mucho en no incrementar la ira de mi padre esta semana, pero esta situación iba mas allá de apenas meterse en unos cuantos problemas por desobedecer. Las apuestas eran mucho más altas. Yo podría sufrir casi cualquier cosa si eso significaba que podía salvar a Yuri.

Una vez que me detuve en el bosque, pensé nuevamente en llamar a Jake.

Jake.

Mis emociones respecto a Jacob Black habían atravesado un torbellino extremo durante los últimos días. Sabiendo que no había nada que hacer al respecto de la historia con mamá y papá, me esforcé por ser madura y mirar más allá del dolor de mi realización. Me había atormentado en gran medida el imaginarme a Jake amando a mi mamá. Los ojos de papá se contraían de dolor cada vez que veía las imágenes que yo era incapaz de esconder de su don. Esta situación del pasado indudablemente le había causado una gran cantidad de sufrimiento a mi papá en el pasado. Estaba claro para mí que él había ido al infierno y regresado para superar su angustia y sonreírle a Jake sin malicia. Su fuerza había sido la roca a la que yo me aferré en mi propio tormento. Si papá había sido capaz de superar esto, yo podía hacerlo también. Solo tenía que ser fuerte.

Si llamaba a Jake, ¿Me diría que me fuera a casa ahora? Me debatí mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo mi celular. Demonios. Debí haberlo dejado en mi cuarto en mi apuro por irme.

Caminé cuidadosamente a través del bosque hacía el florecimiento de roca que Yuri adoraba escalar. Ella y yo habíamos pasado varias tardes mirando la espectacular vista de la Appalachia alrededor de nosotras desde este punto. ¿Cómo se habría perdido? Yuri conocía el bosque tan bien… no tenía sentido para mi.

El follaje se volvió mas espeso a mí alrededor, y mis instintos me decía que mantuviera una firme conciencia. Aún si la decisión de desobedecer a mi familia había sido la decisión estúpida, no había razón para continuar actuando estúpidamente sólo para ser solidarios con Jake.

Mientras abría mi camino aún mas cerca de mi destino, comencé a sentir esencias que no pertenecían al lugar. Alguien o algo estaba aquí afuera, y yo no reconocí el olor. Concentré toda mi energía en mi vigilancia.

Y entonces reconocí la esencia distintiva de Yuri.

Caminé en la dirección del olor. Apartando las ramas, vi el risco cerrándose ante mí.

Lo que vi en las sombras cerca de los árboles al borde del risco hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

El cuerpo de Yuri yacía boca abajo en el suelo del bosque a pocos pasos de la caída del risco.

Comencé a correr sin pensarlo hacia ella.

El ruido en los árboles me hizo detenerme mientras una figura emergía de detrás de ellos para detenerse cerca de Yuri.

Los fríos ojos azules del chico ante mí eran imposibles de no reconocer, aún cuando su rostro no me era familiar.

"Bueno. Nate siempre tuvo un gusto excelente. Ahora puedo entender definitivamente su obsesión," se mofó con una expresión siniestra mientras estudiaba mi apariencia.

Yo estaba furiosa. Este debía ser Colin, el muchacho con él que había hablado cuando llamaba al celular de Nate.

Me rehusaba a jugar este juego con este imbécil. Después de todo, él era un simple humano. Yo podía lanzarlo sobre el precipicio con menos esfuerzo del que me tomaba levantar mi cabeza de mi almohada. Ignorando el aspecto de advertencia en su rostro, procedí a moverme hacia Yuri.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú," dijo burlonamente.

El destello de metal plateado en su mano derecha instigó un brote de ira en mi sistema que me tomó un gran esfuerzo controlar. Me detuve en seco.

Colin McFadden estaba sosteniendo un arma que yo conocía demasiado bien. El arma que había apuntado a Jake hace sólo unos cuantos días.

"Eras tú," susurré.

"Muy bien. Inteligente además de hermosa. Realmente admiro el gusto de Nate… aún cuando yo sólo obtengo sus desechos."

"Déjala ir," dije firmemente.

"No. Ella es demasiado importante. Vamos a esperar justo aquí a que mi tío llegue. Él estará tan sorprendido cuando se de cuenta de que fui capaz de lograr esto. Quizás entonces me note a mí en vez de que sólo le importe Nate. De todas maneras Nate ha sido un inútil últimamente, gracias a ti." Su tono crecía en emoción mientras consideraba las posibilidades de volverse el favorito de Niall McFadden.

Di un paso adelante a pesar de su advertencia.

"Quédate justo donde estás," me amenazó él mientras apuntaba el cañón del arma hacia la cabeza de Yuri. Vi que sus pies y manos estaban atados. Ella estaba usando una venda sobre los ojos, y una mordaza había sido empujada dentro de su boca. Su cuerpo inconciente estaba completamente tieso. Escuché su débil pulso y pesada respiración. Esto me ponía mucho más furiosa.

"No vas a salirte con la tuya," me burlé. Me imaginé a Seth destrozando a Colin pieza por pieza cuando viera el cuerpo tirado de Yuri.

"Por su puesto que lo haré. No sólo me saldré con la mía, sino que también le voy a dar a mi tío la cosa que más quiere en el mundo. Algo que su propio hijo no pudo darle," declaró Colin con orgullo.

Me quedé ahí. El terror se apoderó de mi alma.

"El tío Niall le ordenó a Nate que se lo consiguiera para él. Nate no quería herirte o molestar a tu familia. Ese idiota de verdad cree que él_… te ama_. Él desobedeció a su padre. Ahora yo seré el líder del clan. Mi tío lo prometió."

"¿Qué es lo que quiere?" mi voz era apenas audible. Esperé por las palabras que confirmarían mis más profundos temores.

"La inmortalidad."

Busqué aliento con horror. ¡Dios no!

"Y tú vas a dársela," declaró con fuerza. "O si no…" él apuntó su arma con mas énfasis a la cabeza de Yuri.

"¡No puedo!" lloriqueé.

"Lo _harás."_ El sonido del él quitándole el seguro al arma sonó por el aire.

"No, tu no entiendes…" mi voz estaba comenzando a demostrar su pánico.

Escuché pasos acercándose a un lado del bosque. Eran lentos y tiesos. Un hombre emergió hacia la luz que brillaba en el borde del risco donde Colin estaba. Era mucho más viejo y de cabellos grises. Cada paso me parecía laborioso mientras progresaba hacia delante con la ayuda de un bastón. Podía ver el parecido con Nate en sus rasgos distintivos. Él se volteó para mirarme.

"Señorita Cullen," comenzó a decir tranquilamente con un tono acentuado. "De verdad lamento que nuestro primer encuentro sea bajo condiciones tan desagradables, pero el tiempo no esta de mi lado."

"Por favor, dejen ir a Yuri," dije desesperadamente.

"Desde luego. La dejaré ir. Usted también será libre de irse. No deseo lastimarlas a ninguna de las dos."

"¿Dónde está Nate?" lo interrumpió Colin con anticipación. Él no podía esperar para vencer a su primo en algo.

"Esta en camino. Se transformó para que pueda llegar mas rápidamente." Niall regañó a Colin por su grosera interrupción frunciendo su ceño con disgusto.

"¡Déjenla ir! ¡Dijiste que lo harías!"

"Lo haré, Señorita Cullen. Lo prometo. Primero, me darás lo que quiero," respondió Niall simplemente.

"¿Qué quieres que haga?" lloriqueé.

"Conviérteme en vampiro," declaró él.

"¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Ni si quiera sé como hacerlo!"

"Estás mintiendo. La información que retengo asegura que una inyección de veneno vampírico en el cuerpo será capaz de comenzar el proceso de transformación… hasta yo se eso," respondió Niall. Escuché el toque de ira de su tono.

"¡Nunca he visto como se hace! La última transformación en mi familia fue la de mi madre. ¡Yo era una bebé en ese momento!"

Todo esto era verdad, pero yo sabía que mi última admisión lo iba a enfurecer. Yo no podía hacer un vampiro porque… yo no era ponzoñosa. Esta era una de las primeras cosas que me dí cuenta cuando era una niña. Si le decía esto a Niall, quizás mataría a Yuri. Tenía que prolongar este altercado tanto como me fuera posible. Mi familia estaba dispersa por todo el bosque buscando a Yuri. Quizás alguien más nos encontraría. Pensé en gritar por ayuda… pero el arma que Colin sostenía en la cabeza de Yuri era un riesgo muy grande.

"Ah, Nathan ya casi llega," declaró Niall mientras miraba al cielo.

Efectivamente, un halcón estaba dando círculos sobre nosotros de manera grácil. Mientras se acercaba, comenzó a brillar con pequeños destellos iridiscentes. Sus alas se retrajeron mientras las plumas se estiraban hacia arriba. La cabeza del halcón se hundió hacia el suelo y un pequeño haz de luz la rodeó. La luz se desvaneció rápidamente y desapareció y se contrajo hacia sí misma como una pequeña supernova. En su lugar estaba Nate. Él estaba agachado con una rodilla en el suelo de forma elegante. Se puso de pie en un movimiento fluido. Si no estuviese tan aterrorizada, estaría asombrada de la magia que acababa de presenciar. A diferencia de Jake y los otros lobos que yo conocía, Nate estaba completamente vestido luego de su transformación… ese era un truco que yo estaba segura que Jake envidiaría, pensé para mi misma.

"¿Renesmee?" dijo Nate sorprendido. "¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

"¿Qué te parece que está pasando? Le he traído a tu padre la cosa que te negaste a darle," declaró Colin triunfante.

Los ojos de Nate se estrecharon en conciencia mientras procesaba la forma inerte de Yuri y mi mirada aterrorizada.

"Por mas decepcionado que esté de decirlo Nathan, lo que dijo Colin es cierto. Aún no entiendo porqué te resistías tanto a ayudarme a conseguir la inmortalidad," remarcó Niall con fuerza.

"Por favor Nate," rogué, "Deja que Yuri se vaya. Podemos hablar de esto. Sólo no la lastimen. ¡Ella no les ha hecho nada!"

"Él sabe que lo que piden es imposible hasta que yo obtenga lo que quiero. Yo _lograré_ la inmortalidad y le pondré fin a mi sufrimiento. Él no interferirá," respondió Niall.

Nate me miró con un profundo conflicto en su rostro. Él estiró su mano hacia mí y la retrajo inmediatamente.

"Por última vez Señorita Cullen… acceda a cumplirme mi deseo o presencia mientras tomo la vida de alguien preciado para ti." El discurso desalmado de Niall dejaba poco espacio para la duda.

Me quedé mirándolo silenciosamente. ¡Por favor! ¡Que alguien nos encuentre! Mis ojos buscaron a mi alrededor mientras le rogaba a los cielos por ayuda.

El frunció el ceño con ira y le arrancó el arma de la mano de Colin y se inclinó para poner la punta del cañón directamente contra la sien de Yuri. Bajó la luz del atardecer que se apagaba, me pareció que él se veía maniaco mientras comenzaba a perder la paciencia de su calmada compostura.

"¡No!" dije sin aliento.

"¡Dame lo que quiero! ¡Me cansé de esperar!" escupió.

"¡No puedo!" gemí. "¡De verdad no puedo! ¡No soy…. Venenosa!" mi voz se rompió ante mi admisión.

La incertidumbre inundó el rostro de Niall McFadden por primera vez.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" susurró él mientras sus ojos se estrechaban.

"No puedo transformar nada. Si te muerdo, nada pasará," murmuré.

Él se quedó viendo mi rostro por un segundo con desconcierto, y luego su expresión recobró su resolución.

"Estas mintiendo de nuevo Señorita Cullen. No lo toleraré."

Él apuntó a la cabeza de Yuri… y disparó.

Yo grité como reflejo y caí de rodillas. ¡No! ¡Dios no! Mientras la nube de humo se levantaba, vi que él había disparado justo al lado de la cabeza de ella para asustarme y creer su plausibilidad.

"La próxima vez, no fallaré," declaró él con una aflicción mortal. "Te daré diez segundos para que me digas la verdad…"

Aferré mi corazón en agonía. Desde mi visión periférica, vi el rostro atormentado de Nate mientras presenciaba mi sufrimiento. Mentalmente le imploraba a mi padre que apareciera… él lo arreglaría todo. Él siempre lo hacía. Papá… ¡Lo lamento tanto! ¡Yuri! Por favor, por favor. Cerré mis ojos mientras rogaba silenciosamente para que Jake me sacara de esta pesadilla.

"Diez…"

"Nueve…"

"Ocho…"


	27. Chapter 27

Capitulo 27

**Flujo – Jacob**

El disparo sonó en el bosque a mi izquierda, perforando a través del relativo silencio. Mi respiración se detuvo ante el sonido. No pensé que fuera posible que más terror atormentara mis sentidos…

Y entonces escuché su grito.

Y corrí.

Las ramas rasgaban mi piel mientras forzaba mis tobillos contra la suave tierra a mis pies. El rápido latido de mi corazón llenaba mis oídos y forzaba el apresurado ritmo de mis pasos más allá del reino de lo posible. Inhumanamente rápido.

Yo sabía que debería haber entrado en fase y manifestarle a Seth lo ocurrido antes de proceder… pero no me importaba. Todo lo que me importaba es que alguien había disparado un arma cerca de Nessie. Alguien estúpido. Alguien que estaba a punto de morir.

"Seis."

Escuché una voz en la distancia ante mí.

"Cinco."

Una cuenta regresiva. Empujé mi cuerpo aún con más fuerza. Mis extremidades estaban a punto de romperse ante la tensión.

"Cuatro."

Conocía esa voz. Ya la había escuchado antes en mi garaje.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Por favor! ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad!" sollozó Nessie.

"Tres."

"¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo hacer un vampiro! Si pudiera, lo haría, ¡Lo juro! ¡Por favor no le hagas daño a Yuri!" yo nunca había escuchado la voz de Nessie tan llena de dolor y angustia.

Gruñí mientras me arrojaba a mi mismo a través de los árboles. Pude ver a Nessie arrodillándose en el borde del risco mirando a…

… Nathan McFadden. El hombre muerto. A un lado, otras dos figuras estaban encorvadas sobre algo en el piso. Oh Dios.

"Dos."

Irrumpí a la vista, con el pecho agitándose por el esfuerzo.

El hombre que entonaba los números me miró sorprendido. Niall McFadden. Vi en su mano el arma que había amenazado mi vida antes, esta misma semana. Estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Yuri Chung.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?" exigí mientras intentaba controlar mi furia.

Nessie se puso nerviosamente de pie. "¡Jake!"

Hice un movimiento para correr hacia ella y halarla a salvo hasta mis brazos.

"Quédese onde está Señor Black," dijo Niall calmadamente.

"Jake, ¡Ayúdame! Él va a… ¡dispararle a Yuri si no lo convierto en vampiro! ¡Díselo! ¡Dile que no sé como! ¡Dile porqué no puedo hacerlo!" gritó. Ella estaba aferrándose a la última hebra de cordura que quedaba en su psique sobrecargada. Me tomó sólo un momento darme cuenta de todo lo que había ocurrido.

Tenía que ayudar a Nessie. Tenía que sacarla de aquí. Di otro paso en su dirección.

"¿Estás tan dispuesto a arriesgar la vida de esta joven chica?" preguntó Niall sin rastros de ninguna emoción en su voz. Sus palabras crearon en mí una fría sensación de maldad. ¡Su propia hija!

"¡No te muevas!" me rogó Nessie. Jugueteé con la idea de desobedecer sus deseos.

"Ella no sabe como hacerlo. Más allá de eso, ella no puede hacerlo. Ella está diciendo la verdad. Cuando era niña me mordía todo el tiempo. La ponzoña de vampiro es venenosa para mi y los de mi especie… si ella fuera capaz de hacer un vampiro, yo habría muerto hace mucho tiempo," respondí con voz ronca. La adrenalina continuaba atravesando mi cuerpo.

Él estudió mi rostro cuidadosamente, pero se negó a retirar el arma desde su letal objetivo en la cabeza de Yuri.

"Tenemos un problema entonces Señor Black," murmuró él.

Lo miré de vuelta tratando de esconder de él el comienzo de mi temor. Me aferré a mi ira y puse en mi rostro una mirada desafiante.

"¿La conocías desde niña? ¿Estabas presente cuando su madre fue transformada a inmortal?" exigió él.

Yo me mantuve en silencio.

El cargó el arma y apuntó de nuevo.

"¡Díselo Jake! ¡Por favor!" rogó Nessie.

Pensé rápidamente para mi mismo. Sólo tenía una apuesta. Sólo una oportunidad.

"Déjalas ir," dije tranquilamente.

Él se rió amenazadoramente. "No estás en posición de hacer exigencias. ¿Estabas allí cuando su madre se convirtió?"

Miré directo a sus fríos ojos azules. "Si. Ahora déjalas ir. Yo me quedaré."

"Primero, contestarás mis preguntas. Entonces yo decidiré si tus respuestas meritan o no un intercambio."

Yo no le creía. Ni por un segundo. Si hacía una loca embestida, podía tomar a Nessie y largarme con ella hacia el bosque. Yuri sería el sacrificio. Mientras imaginaba el aspecto en el rostro de Seth cuando manejábamos hacia el bosque hace horas buscando a Yuri, supe que nunca podría mirarlo a la cara de nuevo si él la perdía para siempre… especialmente si yo podía haberla salvado. Mi corazón se rompía ante la imposible decisión… el amor de Seth por el mío. ¿Podría hacerlo?

"¿Quién cambió a Bella?" preguntó él elegantemente, como si estuviese simplemente pidiendo crema para su café.

Miré a los ojos de Nessie. Me rogaban silenciosamente.

"Edward. Edward cambió a Bella," suspiré rindiéndome.

Él asintió satisfactoriamente al establecer su dominio. "¿Y como hizo esto?"

"Deja ir a Nessie, y te lo diré," intenté por última vez.

"No. Me lo dirás ahora. Ya veremos cuanto te ama ella cuando tus juegos cuesten la vida de Yuri." Sin piedad. Sin sentimientos.

Eran tres de ellos y dos de nosotros. Colin no podía ser difícil de eliminar… él tenía la pomposa arrogancia de un muchacho el cual probablemente nunca había estado en una verdadera pelea. Yo estaba seguro de que él no sabría que hacer si alguien lo atacara físicamente. Niall era un hombre mayor… sosteniendo un arma. Nate probablemente sabría defenderse en una pelea, pero él no se veía normal por los momentos. Rápidamente deduje que podría manejar la situación de ser necesario… pero no antes de que alguien hiriera a Yuri. El riesgo era increíblemente alto. Para hacer las cosas peores, yo no creía que Nessie estuviera en un buen lugar psicológicamente. Ella no estaba pensando claramente, y cada momento que pasaba hacía eso mas claro. No podía contar con ella para que pensara o hiciera algo. Para ser justos, ella nunca había estado sometida a esta clase de crudeza antes. Yo tenía que asumir… el riesgo de tomar acción sin ayuda…

"Él le inyectó su veneno en el corazón con una jeringa. Y la mordió múltiples veces," respondí.

"¿Y ella se volvió inmortal después de eso?" preguntó él.

"Si."

"Así que Edward Cullen puede hacer un inmortal. ¿Cualquier vampiro puede hacer esto?"

"En teoría. Es muy riesgoso en la práctica. Si entendí correctamente, la mayoría de los mortales no viven lo suficiente para someterse a los cambios," dije mientras mi voz se llenaba con resolución. Si lo asustaba lo suficiente, quizás ya no querría hacerlo.

"¿Por qué pasa eso?"

"Los vampiros matan a su presa. Ellos no dejan de alimentarse una vez que empiezan. Es un gran riesgo… la transformación también es… increíblemente dolorosa," declaré.

Él me miró y estudio mi rostro buscando algún signo de falsedad. Le devolví la mirada con el claro aspecto de la verdad.

"¿Colin?" preguntó el sin retirar la mirada.

"Él dice la verdad," respondió el gusano.

"Quizás no valga la pena el riesgo Niall… te dije que es venenoso para los de mi especie. No tengo idea de lo que te hará a ti," murmuré sugestivamente. Todo apostado. ¿Funcionaría mi jugada?

Su mirada se mantuvo pensativa.

"¿Te encargaste de su pareja?" preguntó Niall mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia Colin.

"Si," dijo Colin con una sonrisa sádica.

La confusión inundó mi mente. ¿De que demonios estaban hablando? ¿La pareja de quien? No a… _Bella._ ¡¿Ellos tenían a Bella?!

"Si Edward Cullen pudo controlar su apetito para cambiar a su pareja, entonces él puede hacerlo para cambiarme a mí," anunció con una pomposa satisfacción.

Oh Dios… si ellos tenían a Bella…

El horror se registró en mi rostro y me distrajo momentáneamente. Vi a Niall buscar en su bolsillo y remover un frasquito de un oscuro líquido púrpura. Él sonrió en mi dirección y lo lanzó hacia Nessie. Aterrizó sin romperse a sus pies antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar.

"Bébelo," ordenó él.

"Padre…" era la primera vez que escuchaba a Nate decir una palabra.

"Mantente fuera de esto Nathan. No hay razón para protestar. Yo _obtendré_ lo que quiero… y también lo harás tú. Deja tu nueva y recién encontrada moralidad en la suciedad en donde pertenece," dijo Niall groseramente.

"No Nessie," susurré con horror. "No lo toques." Dí un paso hacia ella en advertencia.

Niall miró la cara de Nessie y luego la mía antes de tomar una decisión. El cambió su objetivo del arma hacia mi pecho.

"Señorita Cullen… bébalo ahora… quizás tengas estómago para perder a tu amiga, pero dudo mucho que seas capaz de ver al hombre que actualmente amas desmoronarse hacia el piso y morir."

"¡No! ¡Nessie no lo escuches! ¡Estaré bien!" dije con ira mientras intentaba esconder mi terror.

"No esté tan seguro de eso Señor Black. Estas balas perforan armaduras… su punta es de plata sólida, sólo en caso de que las leyendas sean verdad. En cualquier caso, podrás apreciar el cuidado que tomé con respecto a tu herencia," dijo burlonamente.

En respuesta, Nessie se inclinó y levantó el frasco.

"¡No! ¡Suéltalo Renesmee! ¡No lo hagas!" grité. Un paso más.

Ella me ignoró mientras estudiaba el horrible líquido. "¿Me matará?" susurró ella.

"Desde luego que no. Únicamente te hará un poco más… cooperativa." Colin se rió disimuladamente como respuesta a las palabras de Niall.

"Nathan," rogué, "Dijiste que la amabas. ¡No permitas que haga esto!"

"Tonterías. Mi hijo obtendrá lo que quiere también. Él no nos detendrá. En el fondo, él sabe a quien le debe lealtad."

"¿Los dejarás ir?" murmuró ella mientras me miraba con unos ojos que vaciaron mi alma.

"Desde luego," mintió él suavemente.

"¡No! ¡No Nessie!" grité.

Ella miró a Yuri una última vez antes de darme la cara de nuevo.

"Lo lamento Jake. Te amo." Vi a Colin acercarse mientras ella destapaba el frasco. ¡Al demonio! Comencé a correr hacia ella en un último intento de detenerla. Ella alzó el líquido hasta sus labios. Ya no me importaba nada más…

El cuerpo de Colin McFadden colisionó contra el mío, y lo escuché lloriquear por el dolor de impactar mi sorprendentemente dura piel. Perdí el equilibrio mientras el se tropezaba sobre mí. En horror, me di cuenta demasiado tarde que estábamos cayendo por el risco. Intenté agarrarme de algo para detener que la fuerza de nuestra caída me propulsara hacia la muerte. Colin se aferró a mi tobillo. La raíz que aferré para sostenerme cedió, y escuché el eco de los gritos del chico que se había propulsado hacia la nada arrastrándome a mí.

Caí por el aire. El viento corría por mi rostro. Sabía que iba a morir.

Me obligué a mi mismo a ignorar los gritos de Colin. Las últimas cosa que quería saborear con los restantes momentos de mi vida no serían ahogadas por los gritos de mi asesino.

Recordé el rostro de Nessie cuando me exigió que le admitiera mi amor por ella a un lado del camino. El recuerdo de las emociones hizo que mi cuerpo temblara con los sentimientos.

¿La matarían? ¿Le harían daño? ¿La salvaría Edward a tiempo?

Los temblores de mis brazos aumentaban en intensidad hasta que pude sentir un calor familiar comenzar a crecer dentro de mí.

La sonrisa de Nessie cuando vio su nuevo auto por primera vez. Su muy público beso para agradecerme por mi regalo. Se suponía que yo debía protegerla… debía interponerme entre ella y cualquier oscuridad que enfrentáramos. Se lo había prometido a ella… se lo había prometido a Edward.

El calor se convirtió en llamas en mi estómago. Mi piel se sentía como si se estuviera desgarrando.

"_¿Alguna vez has intentado cambiar a algo además de un perro enorme?" _La voz de Yuri hizo eco en mi mente.

La última cosa que traje a mi mente fue el recuerdo de la sensación de sostener a Nessie entre mis brazos y besarla bajo la lluvia por primera vez. Mi corazón volaba por el aire… como un águila volando.

El suelo se apresuraba hacia mi rostro, y me preparé para el impacto mientras el fuego ardía a través de mi cuerpo. Abrí mis brazos ampliamente en una última súplica….

…y me alcé de nuevo hacia los cielos.

Shock.

Grité en sorpresa mientras volaba hacia los cielos con rapidez.

El sonido que salió de mis labios… _era el llamado de un águila._

Yo estaba volando.

Inseguro de cómo dirigir mi vuelo, intenté bajar la velocidad. La primera vez que yo había cambiado a la forma de lobo, me había abrumado tanto la experiencia que me fue difícil controlarme. Ahora no era el momento de jugar con mis nervios. Reduje el batir de mis… alas… hasta que pude controlar el patrón de mi vuelo. El viento soplaba contra mí mientras intentaba dar la vuelta. Ya habría tiempo en el futuro para sortear todo esto.

Con un pulsante movimiento hacia abajo, intenté volar más alto de vuelta hacia el risco… de vuelta a Nessie.

Mi vista se había ampliado mil veces. Me concentré en una hoja seca que era soplada atravesando la tierra debajo de mí. Se curvaba y torcía en un macabro baile hasta que se detuvo contra el tronco de un árbol. Subí más y más hasta que pude ver el risco.

Se habían ido.

Grité de nuevo con fuerza. El sonido hizo eco contra la fachada de piedra de la montaña y reverberó hacia el cielo. El sol estaba ocultándose detrás de mí, y el fuego retratado creaba un prisma de colores que teñían el horizonte.

_¡¿Qué sucedió? Jake hombre… ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? _Seth había entrado en fase a la forma de lobo para hablarme. Él estaba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

Escuché un susurro de movimiento en el risco. Inclinando mi cuerpo hacia abajo, pegué mis alas contra mi cuerpo y caí hacia el suelo mientras el viento rugía al pasarme. Esperaba vivir lo suficiente como para disfrutar esto algún día.

La borrosa figura de Edward apareció a la vista mientras se detenía justo al borde del abismo. Pasé como una flecha cerca de su cara.

_Si. No hay tiempo de explicar. Colin está muerto. Se llevaron a Yuri… y a Nessie. Todo fue una trampa. Ellos… obligaron a Nessie a beber algo. No pude detenerlos. Sin importar lo que pase, Nathan McFadden es mío. _

Sus rasgos se contorsionaron en furia. Jasper y Emmett aparecieron a la vista detrás de Edward.

_Edward… creo que tienen a Bella. _

Su pecho se agitó pesadamente con su respiración mientras sostenía sus manos a cada uno de sus lados con los dedos enroscados en fuertes puños. Escuché el sonido gutural su gruñido con perfecta claridad.

El cielo del crepúsculo se oscureció mientras el tinte prismático del sol se desvanecía en la distancia.

En lo profundo del bosque, un lobo aulló con furia.


	28. Chapter 28

Capitulo 28

**Flujo – Bella**

Esto era un error.

Lo sabía con cada movimiento que mi cuerpo hacía. Yo estaba cometiendo un error… seguramente me enteraría que tan grande fue mi metida de pata a su debido tiempo. Sin embargo fue uno que no pude evitar cometer.

La simple verdad del asunto es que yo sabía que era incapaz de sentarme y solo dejar que las cosas le sucedieran a mi familia. Mi esposo había desaparecido hacia una guarida de hechiceros. Mi hija había huido para encontrarse con un enemigo mortal. ¿Sería alguien en su sano juicio capaz de sentarse placidamente a juguetear con sus pulgares en la misma situación?

Mi Ferrari continuó su sonora procesión hacia el complejo de Niall McFadden. Le dejé correos de voz a Edward y a Jacob para que me llamaran tan pronto recibieran mis mensajes… el teléfono permaneció en silencio sobre el cuero del asiento de pasajero a mi lado sin importar lo mucho que yo deseara que sonara. Necesitaba escuchar la voz de Edward diciéndome que todo estaba bien… aunque yo sabía más allá de la sombra de una duda que todo estaba lejos de estar bien.

El carro voló cruzando los caminos de las montañas, levantando torbellinos de hojas secas a su paso. Yo siempre estaba muy conciente de mi incomodidad cuando conducía mi Ferrari. Aún cuando lo maniobraba maravillosamente, no podía obligarme a sentirme relajada manejando algo tan ostentoso. Tanto Edward como Nessie se veían mucho más naturales detrás del volante del brillante automóvil rojo. La sombra de mi antigua yo no podría reconciliarse con la idea de un auto que gritaba 'mírenme' como este lo hacía.

Relajé el pie en el pedal de aceleración mientras procedía a entrar por el camino privado que llevaba a un complejo altamente custodiado. El nombre 'Tecnologías Químicas McFadden Corp.' Era el emblema en un aviso a mi derecha mientras me detenía donde estaba el guardia que esperaba para abrir la puerta con aire distraído.

"Indique el motivo de su visita," declaró él de forma aburrida hasta que se volteó para mirarme. Sus ojos se ampliaron considerablemente mientras absorbía mi antinaturalmente mejorada apariencia y el auto deportivo italiano.

Yo le sonreí de vuelta pacientemente. "Mi nombre es Bella Cullen, y he venido a ver a Nathan McFadden."

Él presionó el botón que me concedió acceso luego de hablar durante unos segundos por un walkie-talkie.

Después de que estacioné el auto en el lugar que me había designado el guardia de seguridad, tomé una gran bocanada de aire llena de aprehensión. Mi teléfono permanecía en silencio y vacío de cualquier esperanza.

Pasé por la puerta deslizante de vidrio a un vestíbulo de mármol. Como estaba a punto de anochecer, el complejo no parecía estar lleno de gente, pero el personal de seguridad estaba lleno de actividad y conciencia. Este sería un lugar difícil para moverse sin ser detectado, pensé para mi misma.

"Por favor pase por el detector de metales Señora," otro guardia uniformado me dirigió en una voz mecánica. Su colega me echó una mirada de una forma que hubiese irritado a Edward sin fin. Yo fruncí el ceño reflexivamente. ¿Por qué Edward aún no me llamaba de vuelta?

Perturbada, caminé por el detector de metales. Ninguna alarma de advertencia sonó.

"¿Son muy serios con la seguridad aquí, cierto?" bromeé en voz alta mientras reunía mis cosas.

Sin respuesta. No era una buena señal.

"Por favor entréguenos su celular, cámara o aparato electrónico."

Yo dude. La evidente naturaleza de mi error se volvía más y más evidente. "Todo lo que tengo es un simple celular. Preferiría quedármelo porque estoy esperando una llamada importante. ¿Esto es realmente necesario?"

"Si no entrega su teléfono, no le será permitido avanzar mas adelante."

Pensé por un momento. "Sólo necesito hacer una última llamada," dije con frustración.

Intenté de nuevo en vano… "Usted se ha comunicado con el correo de voz de Edward Cullen…" cerré el teléfono con irritación antes de entregarle mi último recurso de comunicación exterior al molesto guardia de seguridad.

Otro hombre uniformado esperó en el vestíbulo por mí.

Sin ningún saludo o introducción, el declaró, "Me han instruido que la lleve a encontrarse con el hijo del Señor McFadden. Por favor sígame."

Pensé en una noche en Volterra cuando Edward, Alice y yo fuimos obligados a caminar detrás de otros hacia la noche y un destino incierto. El aire de similitud no me agradaba, considerando el resultado de aquel fatídico encuentro.

Caminamos en tenso silencio hacia el lado derecho del vasto complejo en un pequeño auto sin puertas que me recordaba a un carrito de golf. Los aromas de diferentes químicos asaltaron mis sentidos mientras nos movíamos más profundamente hacia las sombras. Su agudeza envolvía efectivamente los más sutiles aromas del aire nocturno. Varias veces arrugué mi nariz con repugnancia. El pequeño auto de golf chilló en alto cerca de la puerta de un edificio más pequeño.

"Por favor espere aquí. El Señor McFadden llegará pronto."

"Pensé que se estaba organizando una búsqueda aquí," le dije de vuelta.

"No tengo idea de lo que esta sucediendo señorita. Todo lo que sé es que Nathan McFadden llegará aquí como en diez minutos para encontrarse con usted."

Fruncí el ceño mientras el se volteaba para volver hacia el carrito de golf, dejándome sola en el pequeño edificio. Miré alrededor de mí. Como muchas de las otras unidades en esta parte del complejo, las paredes estaban construidas en acero y el fuerte olor de químicos prevalecía en el aire. Muchas barras de acero estaban alineadas contra la pared, y un gran incinerador tomaba gran parte del fondo de la habitación.

Si Nathan no llegaba pronto, yo misma iría a buscarlo. Ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde mi llegada. Comencé a caminar inquieta de ida y vuelta. ¿Habrían encontrado a Yuri ya? Nessie iba a estar metida en muchos problemas… honestamente, Edward no estaría muy feliz de que vine sola a un territorio desconocido a buscarla. Oh bueno. Yo sabía como cuidarme yo misma. Sonreí irónicamente para mi misma mientras imaginaba el discurso molesto de Edward. Siempre y cuando Nessie volviera a casa conmigo, no me importaba lo que él nos dijera. Yo sólo necesitaba saber que mi hija estaba a salvo.

Pronto, escuché pasos caminando hacia la puerta. Tres diferentes pares de zapatos. ¿Tres?

La puerta de acero se abrió de golpe, y Niall McFadden apareció caminando balanceándose en su bastón. Sus ojos se veían febriles, y por primera vez desde que lo conocía su aspecto pulido comenzaba a verse deshilachado

Como si esa no fuera sorpresa suficiente, Nessie y Nathan lo seguían… tomados de la mano.

"¡Nessie!" la llamé mientras corría hacia ella.

La halé en un abrazo. Le tomó un momento para envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí. Un aroma extraño permanecía en su piel.

"¿Exactamente que intentabas hacer?" la regañé mientras la agarraba de los hombros para mirar a su rostro con molestia.

"Mamá," respiró ella lentamente.

Algo estaba horriblemente mal. Nessie se veía como si acabara de despertar de un sueño muy profundo. Sus parpados pestañeaban lentamente, y ella se movía como si estuviese debajo del agua. La cosa más preocupante de su apariencia eran sus ojos… usualmente llenos de una brillante alegría, el color marrón chocolate ahora se veía apagado- como si hubiese sido mezclado con lodo gris.

"¿Qué ocurre?" exigí mientras el terror continuaba creciendo dentro de mí. Me volteé para mirar a Nate. Él se rehusó a mirarme a los ojos… casi se veía… ¿avergonzado?

"No ocurre nada mamá," respondió Nessie con una voz cantarina.

Mi temor creció. "Pensé que ibas a encontrarte con Edward en tu casa," le dije a Niall suspicazmente.

"Los planes han cambiado," respondió él con una sonrisa semi-enloquecida.

Miré cuidadosamente cada uno de sus rostros. "¿Han encontrado a Yuri?"

Nadie respondió.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí?" exigí.

"Yuri está bien mamá. Acabo de verla," cantó Nessie. Ella se reía como una colegiala e inclinaba su cabeza hacia el hombro de Nate cariñosamente. Algo estaba realmente mal. Era casi como si ella estuviera… drogada.

En un flash, me dí cuenta lo que le ocurría a Nessie.

"¿Qué le han hecho a mi hija?" susurré furiosamente.

Niall me sonrió maliciosamente. "Renesmee esta finalmente pensando con inteligencia por primera vez en su vida," respondió con satisfacción.

"¡No te preocupes mamá! ¡Todo está bien! Mientras yo esté con Nate, todo estará bien," ronroneó Nessie mientras fijaba una mirada atontada hacia la apuesta cara de Nate. ¡Oh Dios no!

La ira cegó mi vista temporalmente mientras recordaba a Edward diciendo que Niall había elaborado una poción que hacía a la gente enamorarse contra su voluntad.

"¡Tú monstruo!" grité mientras me lanzaba hacia Nate furiosa.

Él se desvaneció justo delante de mis ojos con Nessie en sus brazos.

El temor se aferró a mi alma. "¿Dónde está él? ¡Devuélveme a mi hija!" le grité a Niall McFadden.

Me agaché tomando una posición defensiva mientras me movía hacia él.

"Detente, querida. Podemos llegar a un acuerdo. No hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia."

"¡Al demonio! ¡Devuélveme a mi hija en este instante y quizás, sólo quizás, mi esposo no te haga sufrir antes de destruirte!" escupí.

"Realmente es una lástima que recurras a la violencia sin si quiera escuchar los términos de la negociación," respondió en un tono parejo.

"No hay negociación. Dame a mi hija… _ahora,"_ exigí.

"Pobre, pobre Yuri…" Declaró Niall en una voz que hizo que mi corazón figurativo se detuviera.

"¿Qué han hecho con ella?" susurré.

"Nada… aún," sonrió él.

"¿No tienes corazón? Ella es tu propia hija," murmuré, derrumbada temporalmente por la maldad que emanaba del hombre frente a mí.

"Ella no es ninguna hija mía. Ella le dio la espalda a su herencia por su propia voluntad. El día que ella hizo eso fue el día que ella dejó de tener alguna importancia para mí en lo absoluto," entonó el sin piedad.

Yo apenas me quedé mirándolo.

"Habiendo dicho eso, los términos son simples… les devolveré a ambas, tu hija y Yuri Chung, sin daño alguno. En retorno…"

Esperé a que terminara.

Él tomó un respiro profundo. Sus manos estaban temblando en anticipación mientras buscaba en su bolsillo y sacaba… una inyectadote.

"Me darás tu veneno," dijo en una voz calmada.

"No," declaré sin dudarlo.

Él estrechó sus ojos peligrosamente.

"Eres innecesariamente testaruda, Bella. La diferencia entre nosotros es bastante simple. Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario. Tu estás atada a las reglas de la decencia… incluso yo puedo ver eso en ti. Yo _obtendré_ lo que quiero. Comenzaré con dañar a Yuri Chung. Y luego me aseguraré de que no vuelvas a ver a tu hija nunca más."

"Estás equivocado en ambas cosas. Así es como funcionará… me darás a mi hija, y luego me entregarás a Yuri, a salvo. En retorno, quizás vivas para ver el día de mañana." Intenté sonar fuerte, pero el temor causó que mi voz temblara con las últimas palabras.

Él sonrió amenazadoramente.

"Tienes diez segundos para decidirte. Yuri sufrirá mucho por tu terquedad. Dudo que incluso el miembro mas dotado de tu familia sea capaz de encontrar a Renesmee en cualquier momento cercano," respondió mordazmente.

Pensé rápidamente. Seguramente, lo que Niall McFadden estaba exigiéndome estaba en la brecha del acuerdo formado por los hechiceros y los Volturi hace siglos. ¿Los Volturi lo dejarían salirse con la suya? Yo lo dudaba mucho. ¿Acaso sabía él que la transformación tomaría tres días de tortuosa agonía? Aún si él se inyectaba a si mismo con el veneno en este momento, estaría vulnerable durante varios días mientras sufría. Si los Volturi fallaban en intervenir antes de que el proceso estuviese completo, estaba segura de que mi familia podría ponerle fin a esto con relativa facilidad. Era increíblemente arriesgado. Yuri. Mi hija…

"Se acabó el tiempo."

Me quedé mirando su cara con odio durante un segundo más. "Me traerás a Nessie inmediatamente. Me darás una poción para contrarrestar la droga que le diste. Yuri Chung será entregada a mi familia sin un rasguño."

Su rostro se volvió aún mas enloquecido ante su deseo. Él murmuró algo en gaélico bajo su aliento.

Escuché un sonido desde la esquina mas alejada de la habitación. Nathan y Nessie emergieron de las sombras. El aspecto de adoración en su rostro mientras ella se aferraba apasionadamente a él casi me hace vomitar. La expresión de Nate era casi insondable. Si no conociera sin sombra de dudas el tipo de persona que era él, quizás pensaría que se veía un poco preocupado.

Niall me arrojó la jeringa en el aire hacia mí. La atrapé instintivamente con mi mano izquierda.

"Hazlo ahora," dijo triunfante.

"Aún como vampiro, no serás competencia para Edward," respondí molesta. "No te saldrás con esta. No importa el tiempo que nos tome, te encontraremos."

"Ya veremos. Ya veremos."

Rezaba para que su aplastante arrogancia fuera su caída.


	29. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

**Flujo – Edward**

Nos reunimos rápidamente al borde del risco.

Cinco vampiros. Un lobo. Un águila. Ni un segundo podía ser desperdiciado.

"Bueno, Bella no esta contestando su teléfono o el de la casa. Tenemos que asumir que ellos efectivamente han logrado detenerla," pronunció Jasper casi con aire cínico.

Sacudí mi cabeza con una mezcla de ira e incredulidad. La furia que sentía cada vez que pensaba en el hecho de que unos hechiceros detenían a mi esposa y a mi hija como rehenes era debilitante. Tenía que controlarme antes de largarme sin mi familia para aterrorizar poéticamente y aniquilar a mi enemigo.

El negro odio se había derramado fuera de mí cuando me dí cuenta por primera vez de que habían forzado a Nessie bajo su control… mi mente se convirtió en una piscina de ira derretida cuando supe que habían engañado a Bella también. La muerte era un escape demasiado dulce para estos monstruos.

_¿Por qué la pequeña tonta iría con ellos para empezar? _Pensó Rosalie desesperadamente mientras se preocupaba por Bella. Intenté evitar molestarme en vano con las criticas de Rose.

"La amenaza de daño sobre tu único hijo es usualmente suficiente… pensé que de entre todos nosotros tu eras la que entendería mejor eso," dije con ira hacia ella.

"No peleemos entre nosotros. Ya habrá bastante tiempo para asignar las culpas luego del hecho," murmuró Alice.

"Necesitamos concentrar todos nuestros esfuerzos hacia violar la seguridad alrededor del almacén McFadden. Sabemos que esta fuertemente custodiado. Alice, ¿Dónde estará Niall?" preguntó Jasper.

"En el último piso de su edificio de oficinas, en la esquina mas alejada hacia la derecha, lejos de la calle."

"Puedo escalar el edificio y romper una ventana para dejarte entrar" proclamó Emmett.

"No. Si los guardias de seguridad humanos te escuchan, tendremos que herirlos o lidiar con la exposición. Si nos acercamos de manera silenciosa y cuidadosa, tendremos el elemento de la sorpresa de nuestro lado. Es la forma que funcionará mejor," respondió Alice.

"Esta acordado entonces. Entraremos desde el sótano. Emmett, tú te encargarás de las cámaras de seguridad. Yo me encargare de los guardias. Usaremos la escalera de emergencia para llegar al último piso. No debe haber evidencia rastreable de nuestra entrada," continuó Jasper.

"¿Ya sabemos donde se encontrarán Nessie, Nate y Bella?" le preguntó Rose a Alice.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. "No. Ellos aún deben estar juntos. Como la situación de Nessie esta tan firmemente ligada al desenlace, no puedo ver con claridad donde están. Es un lugar oscuro… quizás bajo tierra."

_Yuri. ¡Di algo sobre Yuri!_ Comenzó a lloriquear Seth incontrolablemente.

"¡Lo estoy intentando Seth! Aún no han decidido que hacer con Yuri, así que realmente no puedo ver que esta sucediendo. Tan pronto vea algo, te lo haré saber," respondió Alice.

"Rosalie… Alice… creo que ambas deberían permanecer afuera del edificio para asegurarse de que nadie se vaya o trate de escapar. Todos nuestros esfuerzos serán desperdiciados si nos las arreglamos para entrar exitosamente en el edificio y no encontramos nada," dijo Jasper. _Por favor apóyame con esto Edward. No me siento cómodo con que Alice se involucre en cualquier tipo de pelea con un hechicero. Especialmente porque no sabemos que son capaces de hacer. No puedo enseñarle a luchar contra un enemigo que aún no entiendo. Tu, Emmett y yo seremos capaces de manejar esto solos._

"Por su puesto que no. Necesitaran a cada uno de nosotros," respondió Rosalie.

"Ni por casualidad Jazz. Lo lamento." Dijo Alice con una medio- sonrisa de entendimiento.

_Nosotros podemos hacerlo. Yo vigilaré desde los cielos, y Seth hará guardia afuera. Normalmente, me gustaría estar en el medio de la acción, pero no quiero arriesgarme a que perdamos a alguien porque se nos escape. Especialmente Nate… si él se transforma en un halcón para escapar, no irá lejos… _la imagen mental de Jacob viendo el cuerpo desgarrado de Nate formó momentáneamente una sonrisa sádica en mí. Sus pensamientos continuaron.

_Por esto me convertí en águila. Estaba destinado a suceder. Los Quileute somos protectores por necesidad. Rápidamente me estoy dando cuenta de que hay un propósito detrás de todo. Es hora de que yo proteja a mí… familia. Nuestra familia. Tu familia es mi familia ahora. _

Yo apenas miré hacia los ojos negros del águila que estaba detenida sobre una rama cerca de mi cabeza. Las palabras eran innecesarias.

_¡Yo quiero pelear! ¡Yo quiero ayudar! Además, ¡Aún no sé donde está Yuri! Simplemente no puedo quedarme afuera esperando mientras… por favor, ¡Déjame pelear! _Los lastimosos sonidos de protesta de Seth continuaron.

El águila movió la cabeza con frustración. Yo sabía instintivamente lo que Jacob se negaba a compartir con Seth. No tenemos idea de lo que han hecho con Yuri… ella era la más vulnerable de todos nosotros porque ella era descartable para ellos. Y también ella era la mas fácil de herir. Una frágil humana. Sería difícil para nosotros el controlar a Seth sin potencialmente dañarlo si él presenciaba a su amada sufrir… por muy difícil que me fuera admitir esto cuando sabía que yo probablemente me comportaría de la misma manera, no quería tener que preocuparme por Seth cuando habían tantos factores inciertos en el problema.

Ellos no herirían a Nessie porque ella era valiosa en un intercambio… si ellos si quiera habían intentado herirla… tragué rápidamente para prevenir un rugido de furia que quería escapar de mis labios. Bella… mis ojos miraron rápidamente a mí alrededor por un momento. Tenemos que irnos _ahora._

"Creo que es buena idea. Seth, si ustedes dos se quedan haciendo guardia afuera, será mucho más fácil que estén coordinados porque ustedes pueden comunicarse sin palabras. Realmente lo apreciaría. Los llamaré a ambos cuando los necesitemos," murmuré en el tono de voz mas amable que pude dada la situación.

"¡Vamos! ¿Cinco vampiros contra dos hechiceros? Esas son probabilidades que me gustarían cualquier día," dijo Emmett con una maliciosa sonrisa de anticipación.

Jacob le indicó a Seth que tenían que irse. El águila asintió hacia mí una vez antes de abrir sus alas y alzar vuelo. Seth desapareció hacia el bosque siguiendo la guía del águila.

_Recuerda… Nathan McFadden es mío. _El llamado de Jacob hacia la noche estaba lleno de sed de sangre.

Los restantes cinco de nosotros corrimos hacia nuestros automóviles. El Porsche amarillo de Alice voló por el camino de la montaña delante de mi X5, guiando el camino hacia el principio del fin. Mientras seguía a Alice y Jasper, intenté usar mi celular para llamar a Carlisle, pero no registraban ningún servicio. Que extraño. El teléfono de Emmett tampoco funcionaba apropiadamente. Usando el celular de Rosalie, dejé un mensaje para Carlisle explicándole brevemente lo que había sucedido. No había tiempo para esperar que Carlisle y Esme regresaran de cacería para proceder.

Cerca de un kilómetro de distancia del complejo industrial McFadden, Alice se estacionó en un lodoso espacio donde escondimos nuestros carros de la vista de otros viajeros y vigilantes. Silenciosamente, comenzamos nuestra calmada carrera por el bosque hacia nuestro destino.

Las suelas de mis pies apenas rozaban contra la superficie del suelo mientras me movía mas rápidamente hacia delante con un propósito letal. Podía escuchar los animales huir ante nosotros mientras sentían la presencia de la muerte en nuestro olor y nuestra determinada ferocidad. Aún la mas pequeña criatura en el bosque sabía instintivamente que debía temernos, y aún así los McFadden habían fallado en hacer lo mismo ante su propio demérito.

Pronto, un largo y rectangular edificio apareció frente a nosotros. Emmett le lanzó una roca a la cámara que permanecía en la punta de la cerca de seguridad. La escalamos sin esfuerzo y aterrizamos en el cemento sin hacer ni un sonido. Les hice señas a los otros para que esperaran hasta que Seth y Jake estuvieran en su lugar. Pasó menos de un minuto.

_Seth está esperando por la entrada. Yo estaré dando círculos alrededor… te haré saber si algo se ve sospechoso._

Nos detuvimos en la puerta del sótano en la parte trasera del edificio del complejo. Estaba construido en aceroy tenía varias columnas grandes que serían difíciles de romper sin hacer mucho ruido. Jasper pensó por un momento mientras consideraba la consola de seguridad donde se colocaba la clave de acceso. Yo comencé a hurgar las mentes de los guardias de seguridad cercanos para ver si estaban considerando de alguna manera el código de acceso

Sin advertencia, Emmett retrajo su brazo derecho y le dio un puñetazo a la consola logrando encajarla dentro de la pared.

"¡Emmett!" siseó Rosalie.

La puerta se abrió con un clic.

Escuché la conmoción mientras dos guardias de seguridad comenzaban a moverse hacia nosotros por el sonido producido por la caja de metal al ser forzada contra la pared de cemento.

"Perfecto," respiró Alice con irritación.

Jasper caminó silenciosamente hacia los guardias y comenzó a enviar olas de calma en su dirección desde su posición en las sombras. Él cerró sus ojos en concentración mientras calmaba sus nervios hasta el punto de ser sedados. Los escuché caer al suelo mientras el sueño dominaba sus sentidos.

_Si hacemos más sonidos fuertes, no puedo prometer que ellos permanezcan dormidos._

Asentí en apreciación mientras corríamos rápidamente hacia el sótano del almacén.

"La idea era ser _sigilosos _Emmett," murmuró Jasper furiosamente.

"Oye, ¿Funcionó no? ¡Es mejor que estar parados allí esperando que tu puedas _sentir_ el código de la caja mientras Edward mira las mentes esperando estúpidamente que alguien _piense_ los números! ¡La acción siempre le gana a la pasividad!" respondió Emmett alegremente.

"La deliberación es el trabajo de muchos hombres, la acción, el trabajo de uno solo," respondí. "Estamos juntos en estos Em… trata de recordar eso."

El se rió. _Trataré de bajarle._

Rodeamos la esquina cuidadosamente hacia el oscuro sótano mientras abríamos nuestro camino hacia la escalera de emergencia. Vi la luz parpadeante de la cámara de seguridad y corrí hacia ella a un ritmo demasiado rápido como para que lo detectara. En un movimiento sordo, desconecte la fuente de energía de la cámara. Procedimos a entrar por las escaleras a un ritmo rápido. Cada segundo que pasaba me preocupaba mas por el predicamento de mi familia.

Un grito detrás de mi nos detuvo a todos en nuestro camino por un momento.

_¡Yuri!_

Vi la imagen que Alice proyectó desde su mente. Yuri Chung… en un dolor insoportable. Su torso estaba contorsionado en agonía, y su rostro estaba arrugado con el esfuerzo de permanecer callada mientras sufría. Niall McFadden permanecía cerca observando a su hija con satisfacción como si ella fuera un conejillo de indias en su laboratorio.

"¿Qué ocurre?" exigió Jasper tranquilamente.

"Yuri está sufriendo," susurró Alice en una voz tan baja que solo podía ser escuchada por aquellos en la habitación. Si Seth se daba cuenta…

Emmett gruñó con ira. Yo sabía que él le había tomado mucho cariño a la pequeña Yuri Chung.

"¿Qué debemos hacer? No podemos solo dejarla… sufrir," preguntó Rosalie.

"Rose, tu y yo podemos ir a buscarla… le haré saber a Edward lo que esta ocurriendo tan pronto la encontremos," declaró Alice firmemente mientras halaba a Rosalie hacia ella, con decisión.

Comenzamos a correr por las escaleras solo deteniéndonos a desconectar cualquier cámara que pudiera detectar sonido o movimiento, por mas improbable que eso fuera. A mitad de camino en nuestro ascenso, Alice haló a Rosalie de nuestro grupo, y abrieron una puerta hacia un pasillo tenuemente iluminado.

Emmett, Jasper y yo continuamos hacia el último piso del edificio.

Me detuve por apenas un nanosegundo mientras alcanzábamos la puerta de emergencia que llevaba al último piso. No sentía la presencia de muchos humanos cerca. Cuidadosamente, la empuje para abrirla y espié dentro de una pequeña habitación con el delicado sonido de agua fluyendo que venía de una fuente posicionada el la pared opuesta. Grandes puertas dobles contraídas de madera sólida permanecían detrás de la fuente. Siempre concientes de nuestro alrededor, Jasper, Emmett y yo nos movimos con precaución.

_Los de seguridad me alertarán cuando los Cullen lleguen. Deberían estar aquí en cualquier momento. Entonces… jaque mate._

Niall McFadden. Inhale profundamente para mantener mi ira bajo control.

Nos deslizamos rápidamente hacia las puertas dobles y las abrimos de golpe sin dudarlo.

Él se recuperó rápidamente de su inicial aspecto de sorpresa ante nuestra llegada no anunciada.

_¡Increíble! Fueron capaces de moverse hasta el final de un edificio de veinte pisos sin ser detectados. Realmente admirable. ¿Exactamente para que les pago a estos guardias idiotas? Hubiese preferido mas advertencia, pero… no importa. Pronto no habrá diferencia._

"¡Edward! ¡Bienvenido!" dijo Niall alegremente con un semi-enloquecido sentido de mérito desde su asiento detrás de un inmenso escritorio de caoba. Fruncí el ceño en respuesta. Sus pupilas iban rápidamente de un lado a otro y su usualmente peinado cabello gris comenzaba a enroscarse en rizos desarreglados. La locura personificada.

Me detuve por la puerta con Jasper y Emmett flanqueando a mis costados.

"Vamos. ¿Por qué están parados allí como unos amos del terror? No hay razón para comportarnos con un mínimo de decoro. Todos somos hombres civilizados," canturreó él con una sonrisa que envió un escalofrío por mi helado cuerpo.

"¿Civilizado?" dije bajo mi aliento mientras arqueaba una ceja con incredulidad. Intenté leer su mente, pero estaba llena de imágenes sin sentido de formulas y cuadros de datos. Si tan solo Nessie se hubiese guardado esa pieza de ventaja como secreto…

Mi mirada se endureció mientras el sonreía a sabiendas de mi lucha por leer su mente.

"¿Te parece que es civilizado el engañar a mi hija hacia una supuesta búsqueda en el bosque? ¿Te parece civilizado el chantajear a una niña amenazándola con herir a su amiga? ¿Te parece civilizado atrapar a mi esposa en tu red de engaño?" exigí en un tono bajo.

El sonrió maniáticamente. "Una simple manipulación. Nada por lo cual haya que armar un alboroto."

Retraje mis labios sobre mis dientes en un gruñido. "Suficiente. ¿Dónde está mi hija?"

Teoremas y manifiestos de envío inundaron mi cabeza mientras intentaba entrar de nuevo en los pensamientos cada vez más erráticos de Niall.

"Pronto te lo diré."

Jasper gruñó tranquilamente. _Si tú no lo haces Edward…_

Llegué como un borrón hacia Niall y los agarré ligeramente por la garganta mientras volábamos hacia la pared detrás de su escritorio.

"¡Cuidado!" murmuró él de nuevo mientras sonreía sin una pizca de temor.

"Dame a mi hija," exigí en su oído mientras siseaba amenazadoramente bajo mi aliento

"Hagamos un pacto de buena fe. Puedes tener a una de ellas ahora, y la otra será entregada después de que yo tenga lo que quiero," exclamó él.

Emmett comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

"Te volviste loco, viejo desquiciado. En caso de que no lo hayas notado, somos _vampiros_… y no estamos de humor para hacer tratos con viejos locos," declaró el como advertencia.

"No tienes mucho tiempo Niall. Dime donde está Nessie… y lo haré rápido y sin dolor," murmuré.

Su expresión facial se endureció con resolución. "Puedes tener a Renesmee. Yo me quedo con Bella."

"No." Mi auto control estaba casi en su límite.

Jasper vino borrosamente a mi lado. "Por mas detestable que encuentre estos métodos, podemos comenzar con tus dedos," entonó él sin piedad mientras miraba a Niall.

"No me importa lo que me hagas. No hay peor dolor que el que ya he experimentado por mi enfermedad. Con gusto iría al infierno y volvería para obtener lo que quiero. Antes de que esta noche termine, ustedes me _harán _inmortal," se mofó Niall viendo a Jasper.

Entonces él se volteó para concentrase en mí. _Quieres amenazarme. Quieres decir que herirás a los que yo amo, así como lo estoy haciendo con los tuyos. El problema es, que yo no amo a nadie. No me importa nada más que obtener lo que quiero. Yo siempre tendré poder sobre ti por esto. Aquellos que tienen mucho tienen más por perder. Todo lo que tengo es mi vida… y lucharé por el amargo final de salvarla. Jaque mate, Edward Cullen. Tu jugada._

Lo miré de vuelta e intenté que la verdad de sus palabras no me desviara de mi curso.

Asentí hacia Jasper. Esta era la oscuridad que no quería que Bella viera… yo había inflingido dolor aquellos que merecían retribución en un oscuro período en mi vida, y había saboreado cada momento de mi justicia. Asesinos, violadores, destructores de la inocencia…

_¡Yuri! ¡Oh Dios no! Edward, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

Me congelé y puse una mano sobre el brazo de Jasper para evitar que procediera. La imagen que llegó a mi mente me horrorizó más allá de las palabras.

"Miserable repugnante," murmuré roncamente.

"¿Qué?" dijo Emmett mientras se acercaba rápidamente hasta nosotros.

"¿De donde lo sacaste?" exigí con furia mientras alzaba a Niall McFadden en el aire por el cuello de su camisa. Sus pies colgaban inquietos en el aire mientras miraba hacia abajo sin remordimiento.

Me tomó solo un momento comprenderlo todo. Él había amenazado a Nessie. era la única manera en que Bella se lo habría entregado.

"¿Edward? Preguntó Jasper expectante.

"Él inyectó a Yuri… con veneno. Ella esta atravesando la transformación."

Emmett rugió con indignación.

"¡Hombre loco! No entiendo porque demonios hiciste eso," susurró Jasper furiosamente.

"El perro me dijo que envenena a los de su tipo… tenía que asegurarme de que no envenenara a los de mi clase. La amenaza de una potencial muerte era muy grande. También sé inequívocamente que el veneno de Edward Cullen puede hacer un inmortal porque él es el creador de su esposa. El riesgo de ser engañados era alto. Yo no seré engañado por mi propia falta de conocimiento. De todas maneras, yo quería tener lo mejor. Edward es viejo y fuerte… su don es único entre los dotados," declaró Niall.

Yo gruñí mientras lo lanzaba al piso. Sus simples racionalizaciones no ofrecían una explicación real de sus locas decisiones. Niall McFadden se había degenerado hasta volverse un lunático… un lunático con poder sobre mi familia. El comenzó a reírse sádicamente.

"¿Podemos sacarlo de ella? ¿Cómo hiciste con Bella?" exigió Emmett con desesperación.

"Él la inyectó directamente al corazón. Es demasiado tarde," murmuré. Las miradas horror compartido en nuestros rostros nos paralizó a todos mientras considerábamos nuestra pérdida. Seth…

"¡Ahora lo ves! ¡Ves que tan lejos estoy dispuesto a llegar! Nate se llevará a Renesmee a un lugar donde nunca la encontrarás… ¡Y quemaré a tu esposa hasta las cenizas en un incinerador antes de que te deje irte sin darme lo que quiero! ¡Dámelo!" gritó él.

Aullé con ira pura mientras alcanzaba a agarrar a Niall McFadden del suelo otra vez.

"Detente."

Todos nos volteamos sorprendidos al ver al dueño de la voz que se encontraba en la puerta.

Nate McFadden.


	30. Chapter 30

Capitulo 30

**Penitencia – Nathan**

Mi padre permanecía agazapado maniáticamente en el piso a merced de tres vampiros enfurecidos.

Y pensar, que todo había llegado a esto.

¿En que mundo habría pensado él que podría engañar exitosamente a estos tres inmortales y salirse con la suya? Si a mi realmente me hubiese importado mi padre, estaba seguro de que esta situación me habría roto el corazón o lo que sea que fuera lo que pasaba cuando eras forzado a ver a alguien importante destruir el solo todo lo que trabajó en su vida para construir. Yo no podía entender esto… todavía.

Mi padre no sería el único que perdería algo esta noche.

Apreté la mano de Renesmee de nuevo. Yo solo podría sentir su tacto por unos segundos más.

"¡Tonto! ¡Miserable excusa de hombre! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Estas arruinando todo!" gritó mi padre.

Yo estaba preparado para esto. Las palabras ya no me afectaban. Cuando escuchas los mismos insultos continuamente, eventualmente pierden su potencia.

"¡Papá!" suspiró Nessie con una sonrisa de reconocimiento hacia Edward. Ella se aferró apretadamente a mi brazo. El calor de sus manos reavivó la recién descubierta sensación de euforia en mi sistema. Respiré cuidadosamente y dejé que el flujo de adrenalina corriera por mis venas. Había encontrado una nueva fuente de poder que era aún más poderosa que los hechizos y la magia.

Que se había ido en un instante. Mientras ella se aferraba a la piel desnuda de mi brazo y presionaba su mejilla contra mi hombro, un flujo de imágenes al azar apareció en mi mente. Renesmee corriendo por el bosque cuando era niña… cazando animales de noche en los árboles… riéndose histéricamente por alguna broma que no conocía…

El rostro de él estaba en cada uno de los recuerdos. Cada vez, solo por un segundo… el perro súper crecido.

La poción de mi padre no había engañado a su subconsciente para que me amara. La marca indeleble del perro estaba muy grabada muy profundamente en ella. Renesmee no me pertenecía. Ella nunca me pertenecería sin importar cuanta poción la obligara a tomar o cuantas hermosas piezas de joyería pusiera sobre ella. Tomos enteros de poesía no la harían mía. Estaba apostando por una pieza de arte de valor incalculable… y no tenía más que carbón en mis bolsillos.

Miré mientras su padre escuchaba los pensamientos de mi mente con tranquilidad. Ya no importaba. Ya nada me importaba excepto devolverle a mi amor su vida.

Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando vio la pequeña figura de su esposa materializarse detrás de nosotros.

"Edward…" si voz era clara y fuerte.

Ella se movió tan rápido que podría jurar que se desvaneció y reapareció al otro lado de la habitación. Él la aferró en sus brazos por un breve instante. Yo volteé la mirada avergonzado. Cuando escupes el la cara del verdadero amor por ganancia personal, ya no tienes el derecho de mirarlo sin vergüenza.

Vi al intimidante rubio de las cicatrices comenzar a moverse hacia mí con un solo propósito. Edward levantó una mano para detenerlo.

Me quité a Renesmee cuidadosamente del hombro. Por un desgarrador momento, reconsideré mi decisión mientras toda una vida de egoísmo intentaba reestablecer su dominio en mi mente. Todo lo que necesitaba era ver su rostro. Los hermosos ojos marrones que habían brillado con la combinación perfecta de ingenio y tenacidad ahora estaban opacos y ausentes. Su piel había perdido su aspecto rosáceo. Había perdido todo.

"Ve con ellos," le susurré. Puse mi mano en su mejilla por una última vez.

"¡Miserable imbécil! Tú…"

El musculoso le siseó con ira y presionó su pie contra la garganta de mi padre para silenciar el discurso de violencia.

"No lo entiendo," canturreó Renesmee. Su voz no contenía nada de la desafiante rebelión de la que me había enamorado. Era la voz de una autómata apática.

Yo permití que ocurriera. Me quedé y presencié ávidamente mientras mi padre drogaba a la mujer que yo amaba para que yo pudiera tener lo que quería. Yo no me gané esto; lo tomé sin su permiso. Yo era un monstruo asqueroso. No merecía el amor.

"Ve con tu familia. Le perteneces a ellos." Cada vez que decía las palabras, la verdad resonaba más fuertemente en mi garganta. Era una sensación extraña.

"No. Quiero estar contigo," arrulló ella mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

Halé sus muñecas de mí alrededor y las sostuve firmemente a cada uno de sus lados.

"Yo también quiero estar contigo. Pero no te merezco. Nunca lo haré."

"¡No! No lo entiendo…" su voz sonaba adormecida porque su cuerpo estaba abrumado con la mentira.

"Ve con tus padres. Yo… te veré mañana," le mentí con facilidad. Por una vez, un pasado lleno de prácticas de falsedad sirvieron a un propósito útil.

"¿Lo prometes?" suspiró ella.

"Prometo hacer lo que sea necesario para que seas feliz de nuevo."

Ella subió su rostro para un beso. Sonreí por un momento mientras el monstruo apenas-contenido que había dentro de mí apreciaba a la hermosa chica que estaba frente a mí en completa sumisión. Incliné mi cabeza cuidadosamente y le di un casto beso en sus suaves labios.

Los inmortales observantes no se habían movido de sus lugares. De hecho, estaba seguro de que ni si quiera habían parpadeado.

Renesmee se volteó para caminar hacia su familia. En un segundo, ella fue envuelta por los amorosos brazos de sus padres. Por primera vez en una década, me pregunté cuan diferente habría sido mi vida si mi madre hubiese tenido la valentía suficiente como para continuar viviendo… al menos por mi bien. Egoísta hasta el final…

"Lo lamento. No hay necesidad de que desperdicie alguna ordinaria cantidad de tiempo rogando por perdón o piedad. Francamente, no hay suficiente tiempo en el mundo… y la clemencia es un negocio arriesgado," dije simplemente.

"De todas maneras Nathan… te concederé clemencia, si la pides," respondió Bella amablemente.

"No lo haré. No quiero piedad. No me sirve de nada." _Eso no detendrá el dolor de perderla. Nada que hagas o digas lo detendrá._

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon mientras veía directamente a mis ojos.

_No sé donde está el antídoto de la poción. Mi padre mantiene esas cosas bajo llave en su caja fuerte. Escribí los ingredientes de la poción en una hoja de papel. Está en el bolsillo de Renesmee. La combinación de la caja fuerte es 'Soojin'… el nombre de la madre de Yuri. _

Él asintió. Su mirada era fría e insondable.

Caminé hasta la ventana más cercana y miré afuera. Las estrellas brillaban a través de los árboles y una brisa hizo que sus copas se balancearan contra la brillante luz de la luna llena. Empujé la ventana para abrirla. El viento llenó mi nariz y corrió a través de mis rasgos con la caricia de la absolución. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer… sabía como detener el dolor.

Me volteé y le di la cara al jurado de inmortales por última vez.

"Díganme… ¿Cuál es el precio de una vida de pecados? ¿Cuál es el precio de robar el amor? ¿Cuál es el precio de asesinar a una joven indefensa?" susurré.

Nadie me respondió. De nuevo, no me importaba.

Me dí cuenta entonces que yo era mi propio jurado. Yo era mi propio juez.

Yo podría ser mi propio verdugo.

"No," murmuró Edward.

_Es la única manera. Soy un monstruo. Me esta tomando cada parte de mi esfuerzo el dejarla ir. No puedo prometer que la dejaré en paz. No puedo prometer que no cambiaré de parecer mañana, o el siguiente día, o el próximo año. La quiero demasiado. Ella es la única cosa que es buena en mi vida. Sin ella, solo soy lo que mi padre ha creado. _

"No tiene que ser de esta forma."

_Nunca me pareciste ese tipo, Edward. No te engañes. Hoy es el primer día de mi vida que he experimentado una conciencia propia. Aprovéchala mientras puedas…_

Escuché el llamado de un águila afuera. ¿Inspiración quizás?

"Adiós," susurré.

"¿Te vas? ¿Te veré mañana, verdad?" preguntó Renesmee con ansias.

"Te amo, Renesmee. Siempre."

Me incliné en una rodilla y murmuré el hechizo bajo mi aliento. Sentí una sensación de cosquilleo en mis extremidades, y un pequeño impulso de energía se acumuló en mis articulaciones mientras mi cuerpo se contraía hacia sí mismo. Mi visión se tiñó de blanco por un momento, y cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, todo parecía verse más nítidamente. Un refuerzo de la verdad.

Miré el rostro de mi amada por una última vez.

"Espera," dijo Edward como advertencia mientras abría las alas para alzar vuelo.

_No te arriesgues. No arriesgues tu familia de nuevo por mi bien._

"No lo entiendes… si vas hacia afuera…"

_Lo que sea que este esperando por mí es mi destino. Déjalo así._

Abrí mis alas y alcé vuelo hacia el aire nocturno. Inmediatamente sentí el peligro sobre mí. El águila de la inspiración estaba tomando una posición de ataque en las nubes sobre mi camino de vuelo. ¿Esta era la advertencia que Edward quería darme? El águila llamó hacia la noche con furia. Mis instintos me decían que huyera… pero mi corazón sabía lo correcto. Volé recto y parejo… rehusándome a cambiar mi curso. El sonido del águila arremetiendo en un vórtice hacía mí era extrañamente reconfortante. Mi destino. Mi sentencia.

Pensé en Yuri.

Pensé en mi madre.

Pensé en Renesmee.

El águila estaba sobre mí. Cerré mis ojos… el dolor desapareció.

_Hoy, salvé mi alma._


	31. Chapter 31

Capitulo 31

**Penitencia – Jacob**

Las preguntas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza mientras volaba a casa. Seth corrió por el bosque debajo de mí.

_¿Sabes que ocurrió Jake?_

Yo no tenía idea. Estaba extremadamente confundido y un poco frustrado.

Yo quería que el halcón peleara. Pero por alguna razón, no había luchado contra mí en lo absoluto. Todo terminó piadosamente rápido. Era casi como… si él quisiera que lo destruyera. Que extraño.

Miré desde arriba mientras a familia Cullen dejaba la fortaleza McFadden en un borrón. Edward estaba cargando algo en sus brazos, y Emmett estaba sosteniendo una figura atada sobre su hombro. Ellos se movieron muy rápidamente a través del bosque. Yo asumí que tendríamos una explicación en lo que llegáramos a casa.

_¿Ellos tenían a Yuri?_

Eso creo. Ellos no se habrían ido sin ella.

_¿Estaba bien ella?_

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Yo se exactamente lo mismo que tú!

_Lo cual no es mucho, aparentemente._

Ahórratelo, Clearwater.

Continuamos en silencio por un rato.

_¿Disfrutaste desgarrarlo en tiras por lo que lo hizo a Nessie?_

Era extraño… yo realmente no disfrute tanto como pensé que lo haría. Él no lucho conmigo en lo absoluto. Me sentí mas como un verdugo que cualquier cosa.

_Hmm. Al menos sabes que él nunca más molestará a Nessie de nuevo. Me pregunto que le hizo esa poción… _

Creo que puedo adivinar.

_¿Crees que Carlisle pueda arreglarlo?_

Yo no respondí la pregunta de Seth directamente… si Carlisle no podía arreglarlo, yo esperaría pacientemente al lado de Nessie por toda la eternidad. Si tenía que comenzar desde el principio y hacerla enamorarse de mí de nuevo, valdría la pena cada segundo de esfuerzo. Ella era todo lo que yo quería en el mundo. El tiempo estaba de nuestro lado. Me detuve por un segundo antes pensando una respuesta.

Honestamente, espero que Carlisle pueda arreglarlo.

_Yo también. Te traeré unos pantalones. Espera cerca del lago._

Salí de la fase detrás de un árbol y esperé que Seth se materializara desde las sombras en su forma humana. Me puse los pantalones acordonados que él trajo para mí, y ambos nos detuvimos esperando a que los Cullens llegaran en su flota de autos costosos.

El Porsche amarillo de Alice se estacionó primero. Ella salió del auto con Rosalie.

Las expresiones en sus rostros eran insondables. Por alguna razón, ninguna de ellas podía mirar a Seth.

"¿Qué esta ocurriendo?" exigí.

El Ferrari rojo se detuvo con un chirrido. Nessie y Bella emergieron un segundo después. Los rasgos de Bella estaban congelados y en shock. Corrí hacia el lado de Nessie y tuve que detenerme antes de tomarla entre mis brazos como hábito cuando vi su mirada desenfocada. No era la Nessie que yo había conocido toda mi vida. La droga que le dieron había servido en su propósito. Sus ojos eran de un turbio color marrón, y su apariencia estaba vacía de calor.

"¿Jake?" murmuró ella distraídamente. "¿Por favor puedes encontrar a Nate por mí? Quiero hablar con él."

Gemí de dolor. "Es tarde Nessie. Intentaremos hablar con él mañana."

Bella haló a Nessie hasta sus brazos de manera reconfortante. Su ceja estaba fruncida con ansiedad.

"Jacob… tú… por favor encárgate de Seth," dijo ella sin aliento.

¿Seth?

El X5 rugió al pasarnos y freno de golpe a unos centímetros de la puerta del frente. Edward se bajó del asiento de conductor, y vi a Emmett volar hacia la casa cargando un pequeño, pero indistinto bulto sobre sus brazos. Jasper salió cuidadosamente del vehiculo. Alice corrió hacia la casa detrás de Emmett con un aspecto de pánico en su rostro.

Edward me miró directamente. No pude leer su expresión. Él caminó con deliberada lentitud hacia Seth.

"Seth…" comenzó a decir. El sostenía sus palmas abiertas hacia delante como para calmar a Seth en su acercamiento. Sus ojos dorados mostraban un obvio tormento.

"¿Dónde está Yuri?" susurró Seth. Podía escuchar el temor en su voz.

"Ella esta adentro… con Alice y Emmett."

Seth comenzó a caminar con propósito hacia la casa. Edward puso una mano en su hombro desnudo para detenerlo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó Seth con confusión.

Jasper se movió hacia delante de forma aprehensiva mientras veía el rostro de Seth.

"¿Qué demonios esta pasando? ¿Esta herida?" exigí.

"Tienes que decirles," murmuró Bella mientras aferraba a Nessie aún con mas fuerza.

"¡¿Decirme que?!" gritó Seth con fuerza. Él estaba definitivamente cerca del pánico.

Entonces, todos lo escuchamos… un sonido que hizo que cada uno de nosotros se congelara en un acceso de horror.

Yuri gritaba en agonía dentro de la casa. Un llanto de dolor que helaba la sangre… uno que había sido retenido por demasiado tiempo.

Seth estaba fuera de sí… él intentó correr hacia la casa. Jasper y Edward lo contuvieron a tiempo, pero por poco.

"¡Seth! ¡Espera! ¡Tienes que saber lo que está ocurriendo!" dijo Edward.

"¡Suéltenme! ¡Yuri! ¡Déjenme ir!"

"¿Qué ocurre con ella?" susurré.

"Niall McFadden… la inyectó con veneno," respondió Edward tranquilamente.

Me quedé ahí en shock. Seth había dejado de luchar. De hecho, no se estaba moviendo en lo absoluto.

"¡Sácalo de ella! ¡Sé que puedes hacerlo! ¡Lo hiciste con Bella!" grité a través de la confusión mental.

"No puedo. Es demasiado tarde. Él la inyectó directamente al corazón. Una vez que llega al corazón…"

Recordé ver a Edward cambiar a Bella la noche del nacimiento de Nessie. Él había inyectado una jeringa llena de su veneno dentro del corazón de ella antes de morderla múltiples veces en el cuerpo. Su intención era hacer que la transformación ocurriera lo más rápido posible al forzar el veneno en su sistema sanguíneo. Que mejor forma para empezar que por el corazón…

Me di cuenta en ese instante la inutilidad de ser capaces de detener el cambio para que no ocurriera.

A menos que tomáramos otra decisión, Yuri Chung sería un vampiro en alrededor de tres días. Su joven vida, su futuro, había sido robada de ella por un hombre loco.

Caí de rodillas abrumado por la noticia.

Seth aún seguía congelado como una estatua.

Todos lo miramos en tenso silencio-

"Déjenme ir. Tengo que estar con ella."

Edward miró a Jasper rápidamente. Jasper estudió el rostro de Seth por un momento y asintió hacia Edward. Ambos lo liberaron.

Me saqué a mi mismo de mi propio infierno personal al ver el estupor inducido por la droga inducida en Nessie y seguí a Seth. Él me necesitaba ahora, quizás mucho más de lo que me había necesitado antes.

Subimos las escaleras y entramos a la casa. Bella y Nessie estaban detrás de nosotros.

Otro llanto de agonía desgarró a través de la casa. Seth se estremeció involuntariamente, y puse una mano en su hombro para estabilizar los temblores en su brazo.

Subimos mecánicamente hacia el cuarto de Nessie. Yuri estaba acostada allí rodeada por Rosalie, Alice y Emmett.

Mientras Alice se movía para darnos paso, la visión frente a mi casi me hace agarrar a Seth para sacarlo de aquí de nuevo. El pequeño cuerpo de Yuri estaba contorsionado de dolor, y sus músculos faciales estaban temblando por el esfuerzo de contener los gritos.

Seth respiró pesadamente mientras sus manos se sacudían. En un intento de mantener el control, él enroscó sus dedos en puños a sus lados antes de llegar rápidamente a su lado.

"¿Yuri?"

"¿Seth?... ¡Oh Seth! ¡Haz que se detenga! ¡Por favor! ¡Detenlo!" lloriqueó ella con los dientes apretados.

"¿Pueden hacer algo?" susurró Seth mientras miraba alrededor a los atormentados rostros de los vampiros que lo observaban.

"Podemos darle morfina…" susurró Rosalie.

"Eso no ayuda," murmuró Bella con tristeza.

"Pero funcionó contigo. ¡No te moviste ni hiciste ni un sonido!" respondió Emmett.

"No. No funcionó. Por favor traten de no decírselo a Edward."

Ellos apenas miraron en shock a Bella por un momento.

Otro horrorizante grito de agonía.

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!" dijo Seth sin aliento.

"¡Mátenme! ¡Mátenme! ¡Solo hagan que se detenga!" gimió Yuri.

"Tienes que hablar con ella."

Todos nos volteamos hacia la puerta. Un suspiro colectivo de alivio corrió por la habitación.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en casa.

Él vino como un borrón hacia la cama y se arrodilló al lado de Seth.

"¿Yuri? Es Carlisle Cullen. Se que estás sufriendo más de lo que has sufrido nunca antes… y desearía que hubiese algo que pudiera hacer para hacerte sentir mejor. Tu cuerpo esta cambiando. Te estas convirtiendo en uno… de nosotros. Te estás convirtiendo en vampiro."

"Duele demasiado…" otro sonido mudo de dolor siguió su admisión.

Mi corazón casi se rompe al ver a Seth Clearwater… las lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro mientras él tomaba cautelosamente la pequeña mano de Yuri en sus grandes palmas.

"Lo lamento mucho querida. Lamento que no tuvieras elección," susurró Carlisle.

"llora si necesitas hacerlo. Nadie te culpará cariño," dijo Emmett. Estaba sorprendido de ver tal aspecto de sufrimiento en su usualmente alegre rostro. Nada molestaba a Emmett Cullen. Al menos, eso es lo que yo siempre pensé.

Seth se puso de pie apresuradamente. Él me miró con los ojos de un hombre atormentado y voló de la habitación. Lo seguí inmediatamente.

Él se detuvo aferrando el pasamano de la escalera. Pude escuchar la madera debajo de sus manos comenzar a astillarse.

"Vas a romperlo," murmuré amablemente.

"No me importa."

"Tienes que volver allá adentro. Ella te necesita," dije.

"¡No puedo hacer nada por ella! si pudiera, con gusto sufriría en su lugar… pero solo sentarme allí a verla sufrir y no ser capaz de hacer nada al respecto…" él se estremeció una vez más y apretó cerrando fuertemente los ojos como su pudiera desvanecer la imagen de su mente.

"Tu _puedes_ hacer algo al respecto. Puedes amarla. Hay fuerza en el amor."

Él liberó el pasamano y se volteó para mirarme. Las lágrimas aún estaban cruzando la piel color bronce de su rostro. Él pasó su palma por su barbilla para remover la humedad que se había acumulado allí. Con un tembloroso aliento, se devolvió hacia la habitación. Yo lo seguía con una conciencia vigilante. Carlisle aún estaba explicándole a Yuri lo que estaba ocurriéndole y lo que podía esperar en los días venideros.

De nuevo, Seth tomó su pequeña mano. En vez de ponerla entre las suyas, la colocó en la piel desnuda de su pecho directamente sobre su corazón.

"¿Yuri? Estoy aquí."

"Seth…" dijo en un medio grito.

Él tomó una respiración profunda. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, había una tranquila determinación que permanecía en su mirada mientras miraba a Yuri.

"¿Puedes sentir mi corazón? Te pertenece a ti. Sin ti, dejaría de latir. Sin ti, ya no tendría propósito. ¿Puedes sentir cuan fuerte es? Es fuerte por ti…"

Yuri gimió de nuevo y enterró sus uñas en la piel del pecho de Seth mientras su espalda se arqueaba en otro espasmo de dolor. Él ni si quiera parpadeó. En vez de eso apretó con más fuerza la palma de ella contra él.

"Llora. Rompe las cosas. No tienes que luchar y ser fuerte para esconder tu dolor. Yo puedo ser fuerte por ti porque… todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti. Mi fuerza es tu fuerza. Tómala."

No podía soportarlo más. Mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas que estaba comenzando a quemar precariamente. Salí de la habitación y fui escaleras abajo. La visión de mi amigo de corazón puro escondiendo valientemente su propio tormento para darle fuerza a su amor me estaba llevando al límite… sin mencionar el hecho de que Nessie estaba bajo el embrujo de un hechicero.

Necesitaba una salida.

Corrí afuera mientras las lágrimas me cegaban temporalmente, y casi me tropiezo con una roca en el suelo. La escena en el bosque detuvo mi escape. Me detuve en seco para recobrarme.

Edward y Jasper estaban de pie mirando una figura agazapada en el lodo. Sus posturas eran mercenarias. Sus intenciones no podían ser confundidas.

"Jacob," dijo Edward en una voz clara.

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" susurré.

"No. Eres bienvenido a quedarte si lo deseas. Te has ganado el derecho."

Caminé sin emitir sonido hacia su lado para mirar al gusano que se revolcaba a nuestros pies.

Niall McFadden. Amarrado y amordazado. Sus ojos volaban de un lado a otro entre nosotros. Apuesto a que estaba sorprendido de verme vivo…

Jasper se inclinó y le quitó rápidamente la mordaza. Se rompió limpiamente en dos.

"¡Libérenme enseguida!" dijo Niall sin aliento.

Edward lo miro de vuelta y arqueó una ceja mientras estudiaba su presa cuidadosamente. Él frunció el ceño después de pasado un momento.

"Sigo esperando ver una pizca de remordimiento en ti," declaró simplemente hacia Niall.

"¡El remordimiento es para los débiles! ¡Yo no soy débil!"

"La arrogancia es para los débiles. El remordimiento es para aquellos dispuestos a aceptar el reto del crecimiento," respondió Edward.

Niall escupió en el suelo a los pies de Edward. Jasper gruñó amenazadoramente.

"¿No te arrepientes en lo absoluto? ¿No lamentas haber perdido a tu sobrino y a tu hijo por tu obsesión?" exigí. Podía sentir la furia comenzando a alzarse hacia la superficie.

"¡Nada de eso es mi culpa! Colin murió por su propia estupidez. Nathan… fue una decepción. ¡No pueden esperar que me sienta culpable por su debilidad! ¡Amor… que inútil tan predecible!"

"Tu hijo fue el doble de hombre de lo que tu jamás llegaste a ser. Si crees que el amor es inútil porque es un signo de debilidad, entonces yo creo que piensas que el perdón no sirve ningún propósito tampoco. Ni tampoco la piedad," entonó Edward.

"¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con este animal sin valor?" preguntó Jasper.

Edward me miró de forma expectante.

Pensé en Nessie. ¿Durante cuanto tiempo me atormentaría el aspecto perdido de sus ojos? ¿Cuánto tendría que luchar para ganar su amor de nuevo?

Yuri… su sufrimiento…. Su agonía. Un dolor mas profundo del que pudiera ser imaginado.

Miré a Edward. Inmediatamente, me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a la misma conclusión.

"¿Por qué no le das lo que siempre ha querido?" declaré con convicción.

Jasper alzó sus cejas hacia mí.

"Él quería con tanto desespero volverse vampiro que destruyó a su propia familia. Él intentó destruir la nuestra. Yo diría que se ha ganado el derecho," continué.

La confusión de Niall me alegró momentáneamente. ¡Yo ciertamente logré engañarlo!

El entendimiento inundó a Jasper. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras sonreía con malicia a Niall McFadden.

"Una idea inspiradora Jacob," dijo Edward con diversión y una medio-sonrisa siniestra. "¿Puedes ayudar en algo Jazz?"

"No puedo hacer nada con el dolor… pero puedo aumentar… el terror," murmuró Jasper en anticipación.

"¿De que están hablando?" exigió Niall.

Miré fugazmente sobre mi hombro hacia la casa. "¿Deberíamos llevarlo a algún otro lado?"

"No. El pertenece allí mismo en la suciedad. El no manchará nuestra casa con su presencia, sin importar la razón," declaró Edward rotundamente.

Alice apareció a la vista justo a nuestro lado.

"Quiero mirar," dijo fríamente. "Vi lo que están planeando hacer…"

"Alice…" susurró Edward.

"¡Pasa un momento viendo el rostro de Seth y luego dime que no saborearías ver a este monstruo sufrir por lo que ha hecho!" respondió ella.

"¿Sufrir? Entonces pretenden causarme dolor. No me preocupa siempre y cuando obtenga lo que quiero. Yo no me comportaré de forma tan vergonzosa como esa patética jovencita allá arriba. ¡Los verdaderos McFadden no somos cobardes! ¡No tengo miedo!" dijo Niall mordazmente.

Jasper y Alice se agacharon tomando posiciones de ataque mientras yo rugía con furia hacia la desafiante forma en el suelo. Sonidos de siseo se alzaron en armonía a nuestro alrededor.

Edward lo alcanzó y puso de pie a Niall con una mano. El aspecto en el rostro de Edward Cullen me hizo estremecer con una mezcla de sed de sangre y terror. Yo estaba asombrado con su control. Si fuera por mí, Niall McFadden ya estaría tirado en el suelo en piezas regadas por el bosque.

"Continúa burlándote del sufrimiento de Yuri Chung y ni si quiera el propio Satán querrá tener nada que ver contigo una vez que termine. ¿No tienes miedo? Creo que mi familia y yo estamos a la altura del reto de remediar eso…" susurró él.

En un rápido movimiento, Edward puso una mano a un lado del rostro de Niall y llevó el cuello expuesto hasta sus dientes. Un exuberante sonido de desgarro llenó el silencio, y un penetrante grito de shock hizo eco después. Edward tiró el cuerpo de Niall hacia el piso con un frío descarte. Lo vi pasar la punta de su lengua lentamente sobre sus labios como para limpiarlos del sabor. Entonces escupió entre sus dientes hacia el piso, imitando el insulto anterior de Niall.

Todos esperamos sin hacer movimiento alguno por lo que pareció un largo período de tiempo… pero de hecho, probablemente no fue más que unos pocos segundos.

La conversión empezó. Aceleradas respiraciones como las de un animal adolorido llenaron la noche. Y luego…

"¡Oh Dios! ¡Quema! ¡Agua! ¡Necesito agua!"

Todos miramos hacia abajo impasibles ante la criatura en sufrimiento. No había lugar para la empatía… no había lugar para la lástima.

"¡Apaguen el fuego! ¡Haré cualquier cosa!... ¡Solo apaguen el fuego!"

"Jazz…" apuntó Edward.

Jasper cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y miró con concentración el rostro de Niall.

Los aterrorizados gritos comenzaron a crecer en la garganta de Niall. Él ya no podía hablar coherentemente.

"¡No! Yo… por favor… ¡Mátenme! Yo… me quemo… ¡MÁTENME!" Los temblores que azotaban su cuerpo me recordaban a un pez en tierra seca. Sus chillidos fueron más y más altos. Ja, y él estaba tan seguro de que él no sería un cobarde.

Emmett salió como explotando de la casa y llegó en un borrón hasta detenerse a unos pocos pasos de la atormentada forma.

"¡Me encantaría matarte! ¡Me encantaría desgarrarte por lo que has hecho! ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? Honestamente, ¡¿Creíste que te saldrías con la tuya al drogar a mi sobrina?! ¡Tu hija no es un objeto de prueba demonio desalmado!" gritó él.

Yo puse una mano suavemente en el hombro de Emmett para calmarlo. Alice silenciosamente entrelazó su brazo con el de él y se apartó para murmurarle algo al oído. Él se calmó rápidamente.

Me volteé para preguntarle a Alice lo que le había dicho y las palabras murieron en mis labios ante la vista detrás de mí.

Seth estaba caminando cuidadosamente fuera de la casa. Rosalie lo seguía con una mirada vigilante.

Sus ojos se concentraron en Niall McFadden mientras él tomaba pasos deliberados hacia el monstruo. Los Cullens se apartaron respetuosamente para abrirle camino.

"¡No puedo soportarlo más! ¡Sólo mátenme! ¡HÁGANLO AHORA! ¡QUITENME EL DOLOR!" Lloriqueó Niall en un agudo tono de voz que ya no sonaba ni remotamente parecido a él.

Jasper continuó de pie cerca mientras enviaba olas de terror hacia Niall McFadden.

Los brazos de Seth comenzaron a temblar. Las ondas se trasladaron hacia su torso mientras caminaba con su propósito hacia delante. Yo podía sentir el calor comenzar a alzarse en su cuerpo y el aumento de intensidad de las ráfagas. Sus ojos nunca perdieron de vista a su objetivo.

"¡POR FAVOR! ¡LES DARÉ LO QUE QUIERAN! ¡SOLO ACABEN CON EL DOLOR! ¡MÁTENME!"

"Mentiroso. No puedes darme lo que quiero… pero yo con gusto te entregaré mi parte del trato," murmuró Seth con hostilidad.

Entró en fase en un flash de calor. Escuché el sonido de desgarro de sus ropas mientras la forma de lobo aparecía entre los restos,

El cuerpo de Niall McFadden fue empujado contra una mandíbula de afilados dientes. Cargando su presa, Seth corrió hacia el bosque.

Los gritos reverberaron entre los árboles y hacia el aire nocturno.

Se callaron mientras el sonido de desgarro de carne reemplazaba sus ecos.

Terminó pronto.

"Aún con su último aliento, no se arrepintió en lo absoluto," susurró Edward.

Esta vez, el aullido del lobo era un llanto de tristeza.


	32. Chapter 32

Capitulo 32

**Penitencia – Bella**

"¡No entiendo por que Nate no ha pasado a visitarme!" murmuró Nessie adormecida.

Yo suspiré con frustración. La poción había reducido a mi normalmente energética hija a una obsoleta dormilona por los últimos dos días más o menos. Ella dormía constantemente y pasaba la mayoría de las horas que estaba despierta exigiendo saber donde estaba Nathan McFadden.

"Estoy segura de que llamará mas tarde cariño," respondí automáticamente.

Ella bostezó y puso su cabeza de vuelta en la almohada.

Yo silenciosamente cerré la puerta de su cuarto y caminé hacia el estudio de Carlisle donde estaba segura de que encontraría a Edward y a Carlisle enfrascados en libros y fórmulas para encontrar algo que revirtiera el efecto de la droga que Nessie había tomado.

"¿Ya sabemos por que está durmiendo tanto?" declaré con preocupación mientras entraba en la habitación.

"creo que la han forzado a beber una gran cantidad de poción… quizás diez veces la cantidad normal en un esfuerzo de asegurarse de su efectividad, pues Nessie es solo mitad humana. Supongo que tenían que asegurarse de que funcionaría, así que básicamente le dieron una sobredosis. Por nuestras investigaciones, parece ser que la solución funciona de dos maneras… le da a la victima una sensación de euforia cuando esta cerca de su victimario, pero además reduce la concentración de la victima, lo cual la hace mas fácil de controlar. Sin su concentración, están básicamente como sonámbulos durante su vida. Gracias a Dios que tuvimos acceso a muchos de los ingredientes por la caja de seguridad de Niall. Honestamente, creo que su sistema desechará la sustancia rápidamente porque las células de origen vampírico son resistentes a la solución. No se puede vincular con ellas. Eventualmente debería perder su potencia. Pero aún no puedo estar completamente seguro," respondió Carlisle.

Yo exhalé profundamente. "¿Hubo suerte?"

"Hemos probado con todo lo que tomamos de la caja fuerte. Había muchas pociones sin etiquetar y algunas direcciones al azar sobre algunas cosas… Creo que podemos dar con algún tipo de antídoto en las próximas horas. Estoy realmente incómodo con obligarla a beber otra poción, pero Carlisle parece seguro de que podemos crear algo que sirva para combatir los síntomas," respondió Edward automáticamente.

Sintiendo lo preocupada que estaba, Edward caminó hacia mí y acarició con el dorso de su mano mi mejilla de manera reconfortante. Cerré mis ojos e intenté sentirme calmada.

"No me rendiré Bella. Te lo prometo. Arreglaremos esto."

"Lo sé. Confío en ti." Le di un suave beso en su palma para agradecerle, y el me sonrió torcidamente de vuelta.

"Hay cosas que retiré de la caja fuerte de Niall que de hecho pueden ser de interés para Yuri," declaró Edward mientras caminada de vuelta hacia el convertido laboratorio que él y Carlisle habían construido contra la pared.

"¿Cómo que?"

"Bueno por alguna razón, Niall tenía el diario de su madre de cuando tenía mas o menos la edad de Yuri. También hay incontables manuscritos que demuestran que Niall llevaba un diario de sortilegios de ese período de tiempo," dijo con diversión.

"No se si ella tenga algún interés por la basura de Niall, pero quizás quiera ver lo que s madre escribió," murmuré.

"De todas maneras, le daré la elección de que quiere hacer con estas cosas," dijo él mientras mezclaba una solución de uno de los tubos de ensayo dentro de otro. El color cambió de ámbar a un rojo oscuro. Él frunció el ceño y descartó la mezcla fallida mientras procedía a recomenzar el experimento.

"¿Crees que importará que ella sea… una medio bruja?" pregunté con tranquilidad.

Carlisle se detuvo pensativamente mientras consideraba como responder la pregunta. "Es difícil saberlo. Ella definitivamente será única. Me he dado cuenta de que la transformación usualmente mejora las características que tuvimos como humanos, así que será interesante ver en que se traduce eso cuando el humano tiene talentos naturales basados en lo oculto."

"Estoy mas preocupado de cómo lidiará ella con Seth mas que nada," admitió Edward. "No creo que Seth pueda ser convencido de abandonar su lado, y nunca he visto un vampiro neófito manejar bien el estar cerca de humanos… con una sola excepción," él sonrió indulgentemente hacia mí.

Cambié de posición incómodamente ante su frase. "Realmente creo que todo está en como lo veas. Yo nunca sentí que Jake o Seth olieran de forma atractiva para mí de todas maneras… ellos olían mucho como, bueno, animales."

Carlisle se rió. "Me gustaría esperar que funcione así, pero se lo he advertido a Yuri por si acaso. He pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo tratando de explicarle todo lo que le esta sucediendo, y también compartí la historia de tu transformación con ella para darle esperanza de que ella puede superar la maldición de ser una neófita. Creo que ella entendió todo a pesar de su sufrimiento. Es una lástima que estuviese demasiado avanzada en el proceso de transformación como para que la morfina fuera efectiva," dijo con diversión.

Edward gimió de forma reflexiva ante las palabras de Carlisle y después miró mi rostro con conciencia. A alguien se le debió haber escapado… o mental o verbalmente. Mierda. Yo odiaba que Edward supiera que la transformación me había causado dolor. Él probablemente se estaba culpando mentalmente justo en este momento. Alcancé a tomar su mano y apretarla-

Carlisle vertió una solución en un largo tubo de ensayo lleno con el mismo líquido color ámbar con el que Edward había estado experimentando. Cambió a un color azul pálido mientras él lo agitaba cuidadosamente.

"¡Creo que lo tengo! Y sólo nos tomó cincuenta intentos…" sonrió Carlisle en aprobación mientras se volteaba hacia Edward. Inmediatamente, colocaron gotas del líquido azul en láminas para estudiar la reacción mientras usaban pequeñas jeringas para inyectar la solución púrpura bajo el microscopio.

"Permanece azul," murmuró Edward. Él sonrió de vuelta hacia Carlisle mientras alcanzaba otro recipiente lleno con la sangre teñida de Nessie.

"La prueba final…" murmuró Carlisle rápidamente.

Comenzaron a poner junta una mezcla de la sangre de Nessie con la solución azul pálido y procedieron a analizar la reacción bajo varios microscopios diferentes.

Vi un aspecto de satisfacción en sus rostros cuando terminaron, pero también veía vacilación en las miradas que intercambiaron.

"¿Qué pasa?" exigí. "¿Encontraron el antídoto?"

"Solo hay una forma de saberlo," dijo Edward pensativamente. "El experimento es exitoso, pero odio pensar que no tenemos bases de comparación y básicamente estaríamos conduciendo la prueba sobre nuestra propia hija."

Alguien tocó la puerta.

"Entra Jacob," dijo Edward.

Su alta figura entró en la habitación mientras nos miraba con anticipación.

"Lo lamente. No pude evitar escuchar… ¿Creen que tienen el antídoto?" preguntó rápidamente.

"Quizás," respondió Carlisle.

"Es sólo que no queremos empeorar la situación Jake… es arriesgado darle algo a Nessie cuando no sabemos exactamente que le hará," declaré rotundamente.

"Lo entiendo. Confío en ustedes, y se que harán lo que es mejor para Nessie." el aspecto esperanzado de su mirada era imposible de ignorar.

"¿Crees que deberíamos hacerlo?" le susurré a Edward.

El conflicto se alzó en sus ojos por un momento mientras miraba a cada uno de nuestros rostros cuidadosamente. Podía ver que Carlisle quería darle la poción, pero la expresión de Jake era difícil de leer.

Edward exhaló. "Si. Creo que deberíamos dársela."

"Estoy de acuerdo," murmuré.

Carlisle levantó el recipiente que contenía el líquido azul y lo vertió en un vaso antes de caminar hacia la habitación de Nessie.

"¿Nessie?" la sacudí delicadamente para despertarla.

"¿Mamá? ¿Ha llamado Nate?" preguntó ella mientras estiraba los brazos sobre su cabeza.

"No lo sé nena… pero te traemos algo para que bebas. Te hará sentir… menos sueño," dije con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Eso sería agradable! ¡No se porque estoy tan cansada todo el tiempo!" dijo bostezando.

"Sólo bébetelo todo cariño," declaró Edward mientras le entregaba el vaso.

"Que color tan bonito… ¡Me recuerda los ojos de Nate!" dijo Nessie riéndose tontamente como una niña.

Los dedos de Jake se apretaron en puños a sus costados mientras Nessie bebía el contenido del vaso. Ella lo colocó en la mesa de noche y bostezó de nuevo. Se volvió a dormir tan pronto su cabeza toco la almohada.

Miré a Edward alarmada.

"Dale un poco de tiempo," pronunció Carlisle amablemente luego de chequear su pulso y temperatura. "Sus signos vitales son fuertes. Quizás solo necesite un poco de tiempo para hacer efecto."

Continuamos viendo la forma dormida de Nessie esperando algún signo de cambio. Después de que pasaron uno minutos, Edward se volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Los sonidos de movimiento en el piso de abajo se estaban volviendo más altos.

"Está ocurriendo. Ya casi es hora," susurró él.

Carlisle se marchó de la habitación. Miré a Nessie y luego a Edward.

"Yo me quedaré aquí. Ustedes dos cuiden las escaleras," dijo Jacob con fuerza. "Así podrás ver lo que ocurre y detener a Yuri para que no entre a la habitación si es tentada por el aroma de Nessie."

Edward asintió y tomó mi mano para que pudiéramos esperar al final de las escaleras y mirar hacia abajo a la gran habitación. Yuri había sido movida allí esta mañana como precaución. Como corría sangre por las venas de Nessie, era muy importante que ella y Yuri estuvieran tan alejadas como fuera posible cuando el proceso de transformación estuviera completo.

El pequeño cuerpo de Yuri estaba acostado sobre el sofá. Seth estaba sentado rígidamente a su lado. Desde la noche que le había concedido el juicio final al asesino de Yuri, el no había dejado su lugar excepto por razones de necesidad. Sus manos habrían presionado periódicamente la palma de ella contra el pecho de él cuando los chillidos crecían en intensidad. Por alguna razón inexplicable, esto parecía calmar su dolor.

Alice y Jasper revoloteaban cerca del sofá. Esme estaba sentada en el mueble frente a Yuri mientras observaba su largo sufrimiento. Emmett estaba de pie a un lado de Rosalie en una observación protectora de Yuri y de la escalera que llevaba al cuarto de Nessie.

Yuri gimió ruidosamente. Podía escuchar el ritmo de su corazón comenzar a correr a un ritmo incluso más rápido. Pronto, se volvió difícil distinguir cada pálpito del siguiente. Yo recordaba esta sensación con perfecta claridad. El fuego estaba dejando sus extremidades, pero el calor iba incrementando en intensidad mientras se movía mas cerca hacia su núcleo. Ella lloró mientras su espalda se arqueaba en dolor. Terminaría pronto.

"Seth," comenzó a decir Carlisle con una permanente intranquilidad.

"No me iré. Ya me han advertido lo suficiente," murmuró él con resolución.

Jasper miró puntualmente a Emmett, y Emmett asintió en un acuerdo silencioso. Ellos probablemente pensaban una forma de sacar a Seth de la habitación si las cosas se salían de control.

Su latiente corazón hizo un último murmullo que hizo eco a través de la habitación mientras Yuri gritaba una vez más.

Entonces… silencio.

La respiración de Seth y su fuerte y parejo ritmo cardíaco eran los únicos sonidos que podía escuchar llenando el espacio escaleras abajo.

Yuri pestañeó abriendo sus ojos e inhaló mientras se sentaba tan rápido que logró que Seth perdiera el aliento en shock.

Ella se volteó inmediatamente hacia la fuente del sonido.

Jasper revoloteó de manera protectora sobre Seth y se vio muy sorprendido por lo que sea que miró en el rostro de Yuri. Carlisle estaba de pie justo detrás de Yuri preparado para detener cualquier ataque inminente.

"Sus ojos…" susurró Jasper.

Edward exhaló con sorpresa mientras veía los pensamientos de Jasper.

Seth miraba maravilladamente al rostro de su amada.

"Yuri," respiró él.

"Seth," su voz sonaba clara como la canción de un cuento. El sonido fluía mientras hacía eco en las paredes.

De repente, su mano derecha voló hacia el pecho de Seth. El rápido movimiento alerto a mi familia, y las filas se cerraron aún más cerca de ellos.

Seth era la única persona que se veía completamente despreocupada.

Yuri abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo mientras presionaba su mano sobre el corazón de Seth.

"Todo lo que soy, lo soy por ti. Mi fuerza es tu fuerza," entonó ella musicalmente.

Seth sonrió alegremente. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

Sin advertencia, Seth agarró a Yuri y haló su rostro hasta el de él para besarla. Sonidos de shock llenaron el aire. Jasper miraba con incredulidad ante la visión frente a él mientras el lobo sostenía al vampiro en un apasionado abrazo. La vampiro enredó sus dedos a través del cabello del lobo y lo besó de vuelta con fervor.

Y entonces, la real sorpresa ocurrió.

Mientras se besaban, sus cuerpos comenzaron a levantarse en el aire. Ellos rotaron lentamente mientras sus figuras entrelazadas subían más y más alto.

"Dios mío," murmuró Carlisle mientras miraba hacia el techo con asombro.

Su beso terminó, y Seth miró debajo de él en un placentero shock.

"Ese es un truco bastante genial," le sonrió de vuelta a Yuri. Ella lo bajó gentilmente hacía el suelo y se elevó aún mas alto e el aire mientras se acercaba al techo sobre nosotros.

"Que te parece esto… Yoda puede volar," dijo Emmett riéndose con fuerza.

Yuri se volteó para mirarnos a Edward y mí desde nuestro lugar en las escaleras donde veíamos toda la habitación. Recordé el brillante color rojo que había brillado en mis ojos durante casi un año luego de mi transformación. Nunca antes había visto un vampiro con ojos púrpura. El lustre del cabello negro de Yuri era tan fuerte que la luz que se reflejaba en el parecía azulada… y su piel brillaba como una perla pulida.

Era tan hermosa que robaba el aliento.

"¡Yuri!" la melódica voz de Nessie hizo eco desde detrás de nosotros. Me volteé para abrazarla mientras corría por el pasillo. El brillante color chocolate que había en su mirada calentó mi alma tanto como el color rosáceo de sus mejillas trajo una sonrisa al rostro de Edward.

Jacob caminó detrás de nosotros con una gran sonrisa. Nessie se volteó y se lanzó a abrazarlo… juzgando por el desorden del cabello de él y el tibio color en su rostro, adiviné que no era la primera vez en los últimos momentos que Nessie había demostrado su afecto hacia Jacob Black.

"Esa debe ser la cosa mas genial que he visto en mucho tiempo," dijo Nessie mientras se reía con fuerza viendo a Yuri. El sonido de la clara risa de mi hija trajo paz a mi mente. Su pura y entregada risa era contagiosa.

Yuri le devolvió la mirada a Nessie con alegría.

Debajo de nosotros, cada jarrón, cada flor, cada cosa que permanecía en cualquier superficie de la habitación se levantó lentamente en el aire. Hasta los rizos en la cabeza de Rosalie se volvieron ondas alrededor de su cara.

Yuri sostuvo su palma hacia fuera y curvó sus dedos hacia arriba. En un instante, Seth estaba a su lado aferrándose a su mano.

La sonrisa en su rostro creció… y sus ojos amatista brillaron.

… y sus afilados dientes blancos brillaron con una blanca luz cegadora.

**Epílogo**

"Whisky en las rocas," dijo el caballero de mediana edad sin siquiera mirar a la ayudante de vuelo que servía en la cabina de primera clase.

"Aquí tiene, señor," respondió ella automáticamente mientras le entregaba el trago.

"¿Cuánto más falta para que despeguemos?" exigió él mientras ojeaba un correo electrónico en su Blackberry.

"Creo que pasarán al menos quince minutos más para que entremos en la pista, señor." Dijo ella lo más educadamente posible.

"No quiero que me molesten hasta que lleguemos a Edimburgo," declaró. Él pronunció el nombre de la ciudad con un perfecto acento escocés.

"Si señor."

El teléfono en su mano vibró.

"Hamish McFadden," respondió roncamente.

"Lord McFadden… es John."

"¿Recibiste la información que te envié?" murmuró el caballero.

"Si señor. ¿La policía encontró algo más?"

Él suspiró con frustración. "tanto la explosión como el fuego destruyeron por completo la casa, y las autoridades fueron incapaces de encontrar sus restos. La posibilidad de un juego sucio también ha sido descartada por falta de evidencia. Las muertes han sido calificadas como 'accidentales'."

"¿El libro se encontraba en el depósito de seguridad como Niall había instruido?"

"Si, la llave funcionó en el banco. Desafortunadamente, la caja fuerte de su oficina estaba completamente vacía… no pude recuperar los diarios."

"¿Y el testamento?" preguntó John tranquilamente.

"No entiendo por que mi primo sería tan tonto… le dejó todo, incluyendo el Caisteal Ardrain a una mujer llamada Soojin Chung," escupió él hacia el teléfono.

"Todo esto es muy perturbante… y bastante sospechoso. ¿Sabemos por que en nombre de Dios le dejaría todo a esta mujer?"

"No. Ella no parece ser más que una pianista de origen humilde," dijo el caballero con desdén.

"Toda esta situación me pone sumamente incómodo, Lord McFadden," dijo John simplemente.

Hamish McFadden presionó sus labios con resolución. "No puedo estar mas de acuerdo. No tengo las respuestas aún, pero juro por el libro que haré lo que sea necesario para saber que fue lo que ocurrió aquí… y haré que la persona responsable pague caro por ello."

Él colgó la llamada y procedió a mirar por la pequeña ventana.

Sus fríos ojos azules brillaron de forma asesina.


End file.
